<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El legado maldito by Shiorita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700699">El legado maldito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita'>Shiorita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Gen, Kidfic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter ha crecido entre dos mundos: el mágico y el muggle. Mientras espera la carta de Hogwarts, sueña con no tener que elegir y con descubir un día la historia de su padre, pues Harry se niega a contarles nada de su pasado. </p><p>Cuando descubre que tiene una prima de familia muggle, Lily confía en que quizás, juntas, puedan cambiar el mundo. Matilda Dursley, sin embargo, no está tan convencida. Puede que la carta de Hogwarts sirva para dejar claro que no estaba loca, pero ahora tiene que hacer lo imposible para convencer a su hermana Moira de que ese colegio no las separará como si hizo con las hermanas Evans.</p><p>En su primer año en Hogwarts, las dos primas descubrirán las rencillas que existen entre las Casas, los fantasmas de una guerra imposible de olvidar, los secretos que amenazan a la sociedad mágica, el precio de los sueños y que, en los juegos de poder, los Malfoy siempre tiene las de ganar.</p><p>Título anterior: La otra esfera<br/>También publicado en ff.net</p><p>La portada, que aparece en el primer capítulo, la hizo @Itsmayanara <br/>En Hiatus hasta julio de 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dursley' children &amp; Potter sibblings, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, granger-wealey sibblings, potter sibblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374015">The Witch, the Muggle and the Squib</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita">Shiorita</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es una historia que lleva conmigo varios años. Hace un tiempo vi un post en Tumblr que hablaba de cómo sería si la historia de las hermanas Evans se repitiera en las hijas de Dudley y poco a poco, aquella pequeña idea se ha ido convirtiendo en la historia que tengo entre manos. </p><p>Al principio intenté escribirla en inglés, por culpa de un bloqueo de escritor que hacía que nada de lo que escribía en español me gustara. Ese intento está también en mi perfil, y espero, una vez termine el fic, traducirlo al inglés. </p><p>Mientras tanto, os doy la bienvenida a esta historia. Espero que sea para vosotros algo parecido a lo que significa para mí: una vuelta al Hogwarts de los primeros tres libros, cuando los alumnos aún se sentían a salvo; un pequeño homenaje a aquellos personajes con los que pasamos tanto tiempo, y una aventura para nuestra versión de 11 años.<br/>Es más cosas, sí, pero eso son spoilers. </p><p>Los capítulos van con cierta calma. Porque aunque escribo casi todos los días y tengo la escaleta al detalle, quiero dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. </p><p>También añadir que esta historia no sería hoy algo más que un proyecto sin toda la gente que me ha animado a dedicarme a ella (benditos NaNos) y sin mis betas. </p><p>Espero que os guste y si veis algo que creéis que se puede mejorar, decidme. Estaré encantada de leeros.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PORTADA </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PRÓLOGO </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En los libros de <em>Historia de Magia</em> e <em>Historia de Hogwarts</em> hay un capítulo dedicado a la Guerra contra Voldemort. Es un capítulo bastante escueto, adaptado a su público. En él aparecen la vida de Tom Sovorolo Riddle, de manera breve, y la de Harry James Potter, con detalles superfluos sobre su personalidad y sus gustos. Un árbol genealógico que contempla las asecendencias mágicas de ambos ocupa la mayor parte del capítulo y, a su lado, listas y listas de mortífagos y aurores. </p>
<p>No aparecen, sin embargo, todos los muertos: los civiles, magos y muggles que cayeron en la contienda. Las dos generaciones que duró el conflicto están resumidas con una pobreza que alcanza incluso a los archivos del Ministerio. Si uno intenta hacer una investigación decente sobre ese asunto, se encontrará con que no hay rastro del estudio que llevó a cabo Albus Dumbledore sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, ni de las monografías sobre la hermandad de varitas que realizó Ollivanders. En los archivos del Departamento Inefable hay una carpeta llamada Proyecto 7 almas cuya única anotación, en letras grandes, doradas y con un volumen superior al del howl, dice así: <em>NO LO HAGAS. </em></p>
<p>Las partidas que el Ministerio dedicó para reparar los daños no debieron de cubrir gran cosa. Durante tres años seguidos, las matrículas de Hogwarts se redujeron al mínimo porque nadie recuperó los archivos de los magos de familias muggles que el gobierno de Riddle había eliminado. Tampoco debió de crear una partida para la salud mental de sus conciudadanos, ni siquiera para su héroe insignia, que, suponemos, viviría con un trauma épico el resto de su vida. </p>
<p>Pero lo cierto es que tanto la gente como las heridas que nacieron durante la guerra existieron y modificaron el rumbo que la historia había de seguir. Lo hicieron poco a poco, sin que nadie les diera importancia, hasta que, como es costumbre entre los magos, explotaron. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La guerra está llena de efectos secundarios y esta es una de sus historias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La carta de Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es posible también que los capítulos vayan despacio porque son enormes.<br/>Sospecho que los he escrito siguiendo el esquema de una serie de TV, proque así es como vive esta historia en mi cabeza. </p><p>Las partes son una división artificial: he puesto el cuchillo donde me ha dejado el cuadro de diálogo y más o menos podía tener sentido.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 1 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La carta de Hogwarts </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Parte I </strong>
</p><p><br/> A finales de verano, Paradise Park estaba lleno de muggles. Los adultos ocupaban la mayor parte de la terraza del bar que había junto al templete; mientras los pequeños se asomaban al borde del lago sobre el que los mosquitos y los torposoplos volaban en círculos. Algunos abuelos paseaban o se sentaban en los bancos de madera que había a la sombra de los plataneros y, a lo largo y ancho del cesped, los jóvenes charlaban en grupos pequeños, se hacían fotos con sus móviles, ponían música para bailar o jugaban a… </p><p><br/>—¡Lily! ¡Atenta! ¡Que te va!</p><p><br/>El disco pasó silbando. Lily corrió hacia atrás, se dio un impulso en los talones, saltó y lo cogió en el aire. Sus dedos agarraron con fuerza el plastico duro, que amenazaba con resbalarse por culpa del sudor. </p><p><br/>Miró al chico que se lo había lanzado y después al que le había avisado. No recordaba sus nombres, porque su primo Hugo se los había presentado aquella misma tarde, pero, en su cabeza, los identificaba como Boyega y Denzel por el parecido que guardaban con los actores. Junto a ellos, con la piel cobriza y los labios gruesos, quedaba claro que Hugo era la mitad de guapo.</p><p><br/> Buscó a su primo y se giró hacia él, con el cuerpo agachado y el brazo que sujetaba el disco vuelto hacia atrás. Lo levantó y lanzó el disco hacia lo alto, hacia Hugo, mientras gritaba un <em>¡allá va!</em> </p><p><br/>—¿Pero a dónde? —exclamó entre risas el que se parecía a Denzel —¿Qué querías? ¿Conquistar las estrellas? </p><p><br/>El disco volaba a lo alto y Hugo, en lugar de correr hacia él, lo miraba con el cuello doblado hacia atrás. </p><p><br/>Lily maldijo. Estaba acostumbrada a lanzar la quaffle con aquella fuerza y siempre se le olvidaba que en los deportes muggles no necesitaba tanta, de que los jugadores solían estar mucho más cerca unos de otros. </p><p><br/>—Mejor lo doy por perdido —murmuró Hugo mientras los cuatro se reunían. </p><p><br/>—Podemos buscarlo —propuso Lily.</p><p><br/>—¿Por todo Londres? —preguntó Denzel y le dio una palmada a Hugo en la espalda —Ya jugaremos otro día a a otra cosa. </p><p>—Nosotros nos vamos —añadió su amigo —. Pero ¿te vemos en septiembre, no? </p><p>—A ver qué dicen mis padres —dijo Hugo encogiéndose de hombros. </p><p>—¿Con las notas que tienes? Mi madre me llevaría a donde yo quisiese. </p><p>—Bueno, si no, nos veremos en Navidad —dijo Hugo, cerrando la mano en un puño. </p><p>Los chicos se despedieron y Lily les dijo adiós. </p><p>—¿No les has dicho nada? ¡Pero si a ti sí que te ha llegado la carta! </p><p>—Ya, pero no quiero que se olviden de mí. Si desaparezco y encima no les digo nada, me quedo sin amigos. ¿Tú sí te despediste?</p><p>Lily se sentó en la hierba y tiró de varios tréboles que había junto a sus pies. </p><p>—Solo han sido dos años. —Arrancó las hojas de una en una. —No sé, quiero que llegue, pero… </p><p>—A ver, tienes las navidades y el verano. Que Hogwarts es un internado, vale; que no tiene internet, va…</p><p>—Para ti es fácil. Tú vives en Londres. Nosotros solo venimos a Grimould Place cuando empieza el curso para que papá vaya andando al trabajo o para quedar con tus padres. </p><p>—La verdad, no me queda nada claro si quieres pasar más tiempo en el Londres muggle o todo lo contrario. </p><p>Lily se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la hierba y se tapó la cara con las manos antes de abrir los brazos en cruz. </p><p>—¡No sé qué quiero! Bueno, sí, pero es imposible. —Se giró y miró a Hugo, que le animó a seguir con un gesto. Lily se incorporó y juntó sus piernas en posición mariposa. —Quisiera que los dos mundos estuvieran unidos, que no fuera un secreto, que me pudiera ir a Hogwarts y hablarles a mis amigas de ello sin que pensaran que me burlo de ellas. Hacer mis estudios en Hogwarts, ir al instituto muggle, jugar al Quidditch y al baloncesto, coleccionar pokemon de ranas de chocolate. Yo qué sé. Lo quiero todo. Y no es posible.</p><p> Hugo hizo un mohín, le cogió las manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. </p><p>—No es imposible. Solo difícil. No me mires con esa cara, si quieres que la gente te escuche necesitas ganar poder, eso es todo. </p><p>—Podrías ayudarme. </p><p>—Cuando sea el mejor alumno de Hogwarts, te ayudaré </p><p>—Con esa ambición, vas a acabar en Slytherin. </p><p>—No sé dónde acabaré. —Dijo Hugo poniéndose en pie y dándole la mano a su prima. —Cuando llegue el momento, le diré al Sombrero lo que quiero y él decidirá cuál es mejor opción. </p><p>—¿No te da miedo? </p><p>—Soy hijo de Gryffindors, no sé qué es el miedo. </p><p>—Hablando de tus padres —Lily miró su reloj de muñeca —¿No deberían estar ya aquí? </p><p>La manecilla pequeña apuntaba a las dos y la mayoría de la gente había dejado de andar en las zonas donde daba el sol. Algunas familias empezaban a reunirse en torno a las mesas de picnic y el olor a empanadillas, a ensalada y a fruta madura hizo crujir sus estómagos. </p><p>Caminaron hacia el bar, mirando entre las mesas de la terraza a ver si encontraban la aureola marrón y enmarañada de Hermione. La encontraron cuando el señor Granger, apoyado en un bastón, se levantaba y se despedía de su hija en un abrazo. </p><p>—Despídete de Hugo por mí. Si me quedo un poco más, me voy a deshacer con este calor. </p><p>Hugo corrió hacia ellos y miró a su abuelo con gesto ofendido. El anciano le palmeó el pelo y le cogió de la mejilla con poca fuerza. </p><p>—¿Dónde has metido el frisbi? </p><p>—No ha sido mi culpa. Lily lo perdió. </p><p>Lily entrelazó las manos a su espalda y se escondió detrás de Hermione. </p><p>—Pero podemos <em>accionarlo</em> luego, ¿no? </p><p>Su tía asintió y mientras el matrimonio Granger recorría la senda que salía del parque a la carretera, un disco de plástico recorrió en dirección contraria el lugar, zigzageó entre las patas metálicas de las mesas de la terraza y se paró en seco, dejándose caer como un peso muerto a los pies de Hugo. </p><p>Detrás de él, vestido con unos vaqueros deslavados y una camiseta negra dos tallas más grandes, apareció Harry Potter. </p><p>—¡Papá! —exclamó Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —¿Ya terminasteis la mudanza? ¿Llegaron ya Albus y James? ¿También la carta? </p><p>—Más o menos, aunque creo que quieren volver a repartir las habitaciones para el verano —dijo Harry. </p><p>No se sentó y los otros tres se levantaron. Salieron del parque hacia el barrio de Islington, mientras la acera se estrechaba y el número de peatones se multiplicaba exponencialmente. Se despidieron en un semáforo, a unos metros de la zona comercial donde estaba el Caldero Chorreante. Hugo agitó la mano para despedirse de Lily pero esta estaba más preocupada por las palabras de su padre. </p><p>—¿Y si tengo que quedarme? Además, es bueno que Albus y James compartan habitación. Si no, ya ni se hablarín.  </p><p>— Tu madre ha quedado hoy con Neville para hablar de la carta. Antes de que acabe el día fijo que la tienes. </p><p>Aquello no convenció del todo a Lily. Sabía por sus padres que Neville era el encargado de supervisar las cartas de ingreso a Hogwarts y que en los últimos años habían tenido problemas con las admisiones. Se decía que parte de la escasez de magos venía por la criba que se había hecho en los Años Oscuros, una época de la que nunca hablaban los Potter, excepto cada 2 de mayo, cuando el anciano matrimonio Weasley celebraba una conmemoración por los caídos. Pero Lily también había oído que había algunos hijos de muggles que rechazaban la matrícula de Hogwarts. Ni su padre ni su tía Hermione entendían cómo era posible, aunque para Hugo y ella tenía sentido. Renunciar al mundo que conocías por otro, que, sí, parecía estar lleno de posibilidades, pero de las cuales nunca habías oído hablar y que no podías compartir con los tuyos… Quizás no era tan buen plan. </p><p>Llegaron a Grimould Place con el sol calentándoles la nuca. El rellano, estrecho y sin ventanas, era un alivio de frescor desde el que se oían las voces de James y Albus. Los hermanos estaban en la cocina, el uno frente al otro, debatiendo algo que requería que los cubiertos, los vasos semivacíos, la jarra de agua, el salero y dos platos, con un sandwich cada uno, se movieran por la mesa para ilustrar sus argumentos. Flotaba en el aire un olor a huevo y beicon fritos, y el aroma a pan recién hecho. </p><p>—¿Y si no llega? ¿Tan grave sería? —insistió Lily mientras se partía un trozo de pan y le quitaba la miga. </p><p>—¡Deja de rallarte con eso! —Respondió James por su padre, con el brazo estirado y apuntando a su hermana. —Bastante grave es ya la traición de tu hermano. </p><p>Albus chasqueó la lengua y alargó la mano para coger la rebanada de arriba de su sandwich. </p><p>—No vendas la piel del nundu antes de cazarlo. Aunque Lily entrara en Gryffindor, no podría jugar al Quidditch.  </p><p>—Mi plan está diseñado a la perfección, mequetrefe. El año pasado los otros capitanes y yo conseguimos que los de 1º pudieran entrar en los equipos, aunque no jugaran. </p><p>—¿En serio? —exclamó Lily. </p><p>Abrió un armario, cogió un tarro de crema de cacahuete y arrastrando una silla hacia la mesa, se sentó entre sus hermanos. </p><p>—Aún así —dijo Albus y cogió el plato de su sandwich —plantear tu estrategia en un montón de chavales que aún no fueron seleccionados es la estrategia del desastre. </p><p>—¿Sabes quienes entran este año? —preguntó su padre. </p><p>Harry había colocado un caldero de cobre sobre el fuego y había sacado varios calabacines y zanahorias de la despensa. Mientras los pelaba, escuchaba cómo el agua hervía y cómo sus hijos le prestaban más atención a James que a lo que estaban comiendo. </p><p>—Este año entra Gunhilda Wood, que es la hija mayor de los jugadores de la Selección de Inglaterra Katie Bell y Oliver Wood. Ambos de Gryffindor. —James miró a Harry y su padre asintió varias veces. —Luego está Andrew, que sus padres también eran de Gryffindor. </p><p>—Y buenos cazadores —añadió Ginny, que había aparecido junto a la puerta y esperaba, con los brazos cruzados y actitud relajada, a que James terminara de hablar. —Dean era un poco más hábil, pero Seamus era rápido y había volado desde antes de saber andar. </p><p>—Y Lily —Añadió James mirando a Albus con una sonrisa de triunfo. </p><p>Este le dio un mordisco al sandwich y lo masticó despacio, consciente de que su hermano esperaba una respuesta. </p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que no acabará en Ravenclaw? </p><p>Ambos miraron a su hermana que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su madre. Al verla venir sin nada en las manos se le había secado la boca y le costaba tranquilizarse. ¿Le habría dicho Neville que no había mostrado suficiente magia en esos años? Los dos últimos cursos había intentado inhibirse todo lo posible mientras estaba con los muggles, ¿podría haber eso bajado sus niveles de magia? </p><p>Su madre avanzó hacia ella y sacó un sobre amarillento con un sello rojo en el centro. ¿Le habrían escrito para disculparse por no aceptarla? Las manos de Lily temblaron mientras se hacía con el sobre y rompía el lacre. Sacó la carta y leyó con miedo y avidez las primeras líneas: </p><p>
  <em>Querida señorita Potter: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. </em>
</p><p>El resto de las letras parecieron nublarse a causa de la emoción. Se tapó el rostro con la carta y sollozó de alivio. A su lado, James alzó el brazo en un ¡hurra! </p><p>—Pero espérate al Sombrero —se río Albus, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. </p><p>Lily levantó la mirada hacia su madre, pero Ginny miraba con un gesto contricto a Harry. Negaba con disimulo y les señaló con la cabeza. Harry carraspeó. </p><p>—Pues ahora que va a ser verdad que vas, habrá que reorganizar las habitaciones. ¿Qué os parece que el primero que llegue a la habitación de uno se queda con ella? ¿Una carrera? </p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó Lily. —¡No! ¡Esa es mi habitación! ¡Eh! ¡Esperad! </p><p>Corrió detrás de sus hermanos escaleras arriba. Atravesó el salón en una exhalación, cogió el pomo de la escalera y lo utilizó para coger impulso y saltar varios peldaños. Alcanzó el rellano del primer piso, donde estaba el dormitorio de sus padres y el de los invitados, a tiempo de ver a Albus adelantar a su hermano y alcanzar el segundo. Albus abrió la puerta que había junto a la escalera, que daba a la sala donde él y Lily habían estudiado el primer año que James fue a Hogwarts. James frenó ante la puerta, la cerró de una patada y sacó algo del bolsillo, que lanzó a los pies de su hermano. Albus se tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, golpeando a James y haciendo que los dos hermanos dieran con sus huesos en el suelo. Lily saltó sobre ellos y se agarró a la baranda de pipas de la escalera para evitar irse hacia atrás. Jadeó y subió los escalones de tres en tres hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Ahí se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, abrió las piernas y los brazos en cruz y declaró que la habitación volvía a ser de ella. </p><p>—¡No! ¡Otra vez no! —se quejó James — Por Merlín, no me libro nunca de tus ronquidos.</p><p>Albus se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su hermano: </p><p>—Ya conoces el dicho, James, no hay rosa sin espinas.</p><p>Los dos se metieron en su cuarto sin mirar a Lily. Esta hizo lo propio entrando en la habitación que daba al este. La de enfrente rara vez la usaban, aunque estaba llena de álbumes y recuerdos de la vida pasada de Harry. Ginny decía que era su pequeño mausoleo y, aunque al principio James, Albus y Lily preguntaban, pronto se cansaron de no recibir más que evasivas y frases sobre la necesidad de disfrutar el presente. </p><p>Lily se apoyó sobre la cama y puso la carta junto a los pies de la torre Eiffel que se dibujaba en su edredón. Leyó los materiales que tendrían que comprar, aunque ya casi no quedara tiempo para el 1 de septiembre. ¿Por qué se había retrasado tanto su carta? Quizás podría pedirle a Rose su túnica de 1º, pero claro, eso solo si iba a Gryffindor. ¿Y si el Sombrero no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Era mejor pedírselo, como Harry había hecho años atrás, o esperar, como Hugo tenía pensado? </p><p>Hugo parecía estar convencido de que era la mejor opción, pero aunque James hablara de la traición de Albus siempre de guasa, Rose no se lo había perdonado aún. </p><p>Decidió bajar a la cocina a preguntar a sus padres. Sospechaba que le iban a decir que no importaba la Casa, pero necesitaba oirlo para sentirse más segura. Bajó los escalones, y en el primer piso se encontró la puerta del salón cerrada. Hizo girar el picaporte y entonces oyó la voz preocupada, tensa, de Ginny. </p><p>—No explicaron por qué es importante.</p><p>Harry caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con la vista clavada en el suelo y la mano frotándose la frente. Lily recogió la puerta para que no la vieran. </p><p>—No sé si quiero volver —masculló Harry. </p><p>Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazó.</p><p>—Puede que Lily lo agradezca. —Harry levantó la cabeza. —Esa obsesión suya. Sabes que lo descubrirá tarde o temprano. </p><p>—Quizás mejor ahora… —Suspiró Harry —Quizás mejor así. </p><p>Ginny le dio un beso en los labios.</p><p>—Ve a hablar con ella. </p><p>Harry asintió y Lily abrió los ojos con horror. Retrocedió un par de pasos y chocó contra la barandilla, haciéndose daño en la zona lumbar. Se giró y subió deprisa las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio, volverse a encaramar a su cama y echar la carta sobre el edredón. <br/>Harry abrió la puerta poco después y Lily lo miró aguntando la respiración. Su padre sonrió y se sentó frente a ella en la cama. Los hombros de Lily se relajaron mientras él hablaba. </p><p>—¿Vas a echar de menos el mundo muggle? </p><p>Lily bajó los ojos, recordando cómo lo había llamado Ginny. Su obsesión. </p><p>—¿Sabes? Yo tenía un primo muggle. —Lily alzó los ojos —Tengo. Vivía con él cuando era pequeño. —Harry cogió la carta y sus ojos pasearon sobre ella como si no la hubiera leído mil veces ya —. Una de sus hijas ha recibido la carta de Hogwarts y… me ha pedido que si podía, podíamos llevarla a comprar las cosas. <br/>Harry separó los ojos de la carta y se encontró con el rostro, radiante, de Lily. La pequeña se mordía el labio inferior con disimulo, pero su padre le dio un toque bajo la barbilla para que parara. </p><p>—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene mi edad? </p><p>—Matilda Dursley. </p><p>—¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿Vive en Londres? Me muevo bien por Londres y sé cómo funciona el metro. Y los autobuses. </p><p>Harry dejó escapar una risa floja, le revolvió el pelo a Lily y se levantó de la cama. </p><p>—¡Perfecto! Mañana habrá que levantarse pronto —dijo antes de irse. </p><p>Lily recogió la carta y la dejó sobre la repisa. Se puso el pijama, apagó la luz y se hizo un hueco bajo el edredón que le habían regalado sus primos cuando Hugo y ella fueron a visitarlos a Francia. Cerró los ojos pero las nuevas de aquel día le impedían dormir. Notaba el pecho lleno de emoción y de ganas de aventura. </p><p>Le había llegado la carta. Podría ir a Hogwarts. Y tenía una prima, ¡muggle! Ella entendería cuando le hablara de móviles, de internet, de baloncesto, de videojuegos. Y no le importaría en qué Casa estaba porque era muggle, ¡las Casas no significaban nada para ellos! Podría jugar al Quidditch, mantener amistad con el mundo muggle…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>A la mañana siguiente, Lily fue la primera que se despertó. Abrió el portátil y encendió el inhibidor de magia que le había construido su tía Hermione un par de años atrás. Buscó varias rutas para llegar al vecindario de Dulwich, y de ahí al Callejón Diagon. La más rápida, la más bonita, la más mágica, la más mundana y la más turística. Cuando las tuvo, recogió sus notas, apagó ambos aparatos y bajó a desayunar. </p><p>En la cocina, la tetera silbaba y y una cuchara de madera golpeaba los bordes del pequeño caldero donde se calentaban a fuego lento los dientes de ajo, el tomate frito, la cebolla y las alubias. En el centro de la mesa, varios cuencos con avena, moras y frambuesas esperaban a que llegara la leche. </p><p> —¡No te lo vas a creer! —dijo James al verla entrar. </p><p>Lily se acercó a ellos cuando algo repicó en el espacio vacío de la chimenea y aparecieron varias cestas de comida. Harry <em>accionó</em> tres botellas de leche mientras su hija cogía una taza y esperaba a que la tetera le sirviera.</p><p> —Conseguí la Alas de Madera —exclamó James levantando los brazos como si estuviera en un púlpito. —Vamos a ir luego a comprarla con el tío Ron. </p><p> —Quiere decir que la Saeta es tuya —Albus apuntó a su hermana con la cuchara.</p><p> Lily se acercó a su padre y le dio sus anotaciones. Harry levantó la mirada y revisó las opciones, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y comparaba sus propias notas.</p><p> —Esta me gusta, pero tendremos que usar el coche. </p><p> Se puso en pie y limpió su taza con un gesto de varita. Cogió un puñado de moras y de frambuezas y una manzana, las metió en una bolsa de papel de estraza y se la pasó a Lily, que apuró su taza de té. </p><p> Al contario que el número 12 de Grimmould Place, la plaza de garaje sí era visible para los muggles. El garaje, comunitario y subterráneo, estaba a dos calles de distancia. El coche, recién comprado, era para los muggles toda una anticualla. </p><p> La primera parte del trayecto era siempre la más complicada, pues el coche quedaba a merced de la habilidad del conductor y de las variables del tráfico. Lo ideal era pillar un atasco o un semáforo en rojo, pues aceleraba el salto a la segunda carretera de manera más disimulada, tal y como pretendía el Estatuto del Secreto. Ese día, sin embargo, el tráfico era ligero. </p><p> Los dedos de Harry tamborilearon sobre el volante mientras calculaba cuánto tardaría el semáforo de delante en cerrrarse. Levantó el pie del acelerador, ante la desesperación del coche que le seguía, y avisó a Lily para que se preparase. Esta había abierto el mapa de las carreteras mágicas sobre sus piernas, y había dibujado con un bolígrafo rojo la ruta de sus anotaciones. </p><p> El coche de atrás, molesto, hizo sonar el cláxon sobresaltando a los pasajeros del pequeño Morris. Lily miró por el retrovisor cómo su conductor resoplaba, abría la ventana y cogía el móvil para quejarse por internet. Se giró rápida, buscó las dos palancas que había a la izquierda del velocímetro y las levantó. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás para cerciorarse. </p><p> Mientras el mosquito se elevaba en el aire, una capa de invisibilidad lo envolvía y lo camuflaba en el paisaje urbano de Londres. Cuando el conductor muggle levantó la vista de su móvil, miró hacia los lados, incrédulo, hasta que otro claxon le hizo arrancar el coche de nuevo. </p><p> Lily se acomodó en el asiento, satisfecha, y se inclinó hacia delante para extender el mapa sobre el salpicadero, sujetándolo con las manos. Harry agitó la varita y el trazo rojo que Lily había dibujado antes se elevó en el aire y atravesó la luna. Se enrolló sobre sí mismo, se estiró varias veces y voló aprovechando las corrientes de aire hasta que dio con las vías de la carretera áerea. Con la nariz casi pegada al cristal, Lily siguió el movimiento hasta reconocer las traviesas, que simulaban pequeños bloques de nubes plateadas. </p><p> —¡Por ahí! </p><p> Su padre también lo había visto. Situó el automóvil hasta colocarse encima del carril y activó la palanca que más a mano tenía. Las ruedas del coche se alejaron del guardabarros para dejar paso a otras cuyos neumáticos habían sido diseñados para la vía aérea. Una vez que las ruedas hicieron contacto, Harry soltó el volante y el coche siguió de manera autómata la ruta de Lily. </p><p> Volaron sobre Londres sin perder de vista la ciudad. Las pocas nubes que había en el cielo no interrumpían el paisaje rojo de los autobuses, que discurrían entre los altos edificios de azul acero y ventanas infinitas, y se detenían ante fachadas de piedra caliza y estilo dórico. El brillo del sol iluminaba la ciudad y el pequeño Morris aumentaba los tonos grises de los tejados y los puentes sobre los que planeaba. Atravesaron el Támesis mientras Lily admiraba el reflejo que hacía la Abadía de Westminder sobre el agua e imaginaba Hogwarts a su imagen y semejanza. </p><p> El carril se elevó y empezaron a cruzarse con otros vehículos que recorrían el aire en sus propias rutas. Los había tirados por thestrals, que ignoraban las vías aéreas, pero la mayoría eran automóviles que los muggles habían abandonado en el desguace, y con los que el Ministerio de Magia había tenido que contentarse al ofender al ministro muggle por desmemorizar a sus ingenieros de caminos.</p><p> La vía de Harry y Lily descendió hasta el interior de la copa de un árbol. Lily estiró el cuello y señaló hacia la acera, donde un coche abandonaba su plaza para incorporarse al tráfico. Harry activó la última palanca y el coche descendió con cuidado hasta encajar entre una furgoneta y una moto. Al momento de tocar el suelo, las ruedas se intercambiaron, se retiró la capa de invisibilidad, el motor frenó y se desactivó el cierre hermético de puertas. <br/>Lily saltó a la acera y descubrió que habían parado junto a un cementerio.</p><p> —Pensé que iríamos directamente a la casa. —Murmuró mientras su padre se reunía con ella. </p><p> —No es educado aterrizar en el mismo lugar —dijo Harry. </p><p> Había sacado el mapa, y el último trazo rojo de Lily señalaba hacia el este. Caminaron junto al muro que rodeaba el lugar. </p><p> —Creo que es esa —miró a ambos lados de la calle —. Vamos. </p><p> El número 13 de Hillcourt parecía recién salido de fábrica. La valla de hierro en el centro, medio abierta; un arbusto a la derecha, el buzón negro a la izquierda, las cortinas echadas, y la puerta de entrada lisa y con la mirilla como única decoración. A sus pies descansaba un felpudo de prolipropileno sin ningún mensaje impreso en él. </p><p>Harry llamó al timbre y les abrió una mujer de piel enrojecida, rostro chupado y ojos saltones. Les invitó a pasar pero su voz se vio ahogada por los gritos que venían del salón. </p><p>—¡No deberías! ¡Nada bueno saldrá de esto! </p><p>Siguieron a la mujer por el pasillo hasta ver a un señor de edad avanzada y gran tamaño junto a la encimera de la cocina:  Vernon Dursley repartía en varias fuentes la comida de un envase de plástico. Se volvió hacia los visitantes y su rostro adquirió un tono violeta al reconocerlos. </p><p>—Papá, por favor —pidió alguien en tono ahogado.</p><p>El anciano miró a su hijo y, resoplando, les dio la espalda los Potter, atravesó el salón en cuatro zancadas y salió al jardín. Dudley estaba arrodillado junto a  su madre, una mujer mayor cuyo pelo blanco le alargaba el rostro y sus manos, escuálidas y llenas de nudos, temblaban sobre una manta hecha a retazos. </p><p>—Hola, D. —dijo Harry.</p><p>El señor Dudley Dursley se incorporó y se secó el sudor en las perneras del pantalón. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró varias veces antes de hablar. </p><p>—Siento lo de… —Señaló hacia el jardín. —Gracias por… —Señaló a la escalera que daba al segundo piso y miró a su mujer. —¿Por qué no baja? </p><p>Su mujer, la señora Dursley, se colocó bajo el hueco de la escalera. </p><p>—Matilda, Moira, ¡es hora de irnos! </p><p>Nadie contestó, así que la señora Dursely subió la escaleras sin dejar de pasarse la mano por la frente, por la barbilla, por el cuello… </p><p>—¿Estará terminando la maleta? —sugirió Lily. </p><p>—¿Lily? ¿Volviste? </p><p>Dudley dejó caer los hombros. </p><p>—Ahora no, mamá —se quejó. </p><p>Petunia había levantado el brazo y le hacía un gesto a Lily para que se acercara. Con curiosidad, y procurando no mirar a su padre, Lily caminó hacia ella. La mujer le acarició la frente y le apartó un mechón de la cara. Tenía los dedos fríos y emanaba de ella un olor dulzón y pegajoso. </p><p>—Ven, ven aquí —dijo y la abrazó. </p><p>—Mamá —suspiró el señor Dursley, —por favor. </p><p>Petunia soltó a Lily y esta se volvió hacia su padre. ¿De qué la conocía aquella mujer? ¿Por qué la había abrazado a ella y no a su padre, a quién había cuidado cuando era pequeño? </p><p>—Dudley, Dudley —exclamó la señora Dursley a la carrera. —Matilda no está. </p><p>Detrás de ella bajó una niña que parecía una copia suya en versión infantil. Llevaba su pelo negro en un corte bob y cada pocos segundos se ajustaba unas enormes gafas redondas y de alambre rosado con el dorso de la mano. </p><p>—¿La habéis buscado en el cementerio? —Dejó escapar aire con un deje exagerado y rodó los ojos —. No importa. Voy yo. ¿Se la llevaban hoy? </p><p>Lily miró a su padre mientras la niña giraba sobre sus talones y salía a la calle. Junto a ellos, la señora Dursley seguía frotándose las manos y Dudley había abierto el frigorífico y había sacado un par de cervezas. Harry cogió una de ellas, la abrió y siguió a su primo hasta el salón. La señora Dursley entró con ellos y cerró la puerta, dejando a Lily sola en el pasillo. </p><p>Esta salió a la calle y estiró el cuello buscando a su otra prima. La vio caminar con paso ágil y cruzó la carretera para alcanzarla. </p><p>—¿Eres la hermana de Matilda? —preguntó cuando llegaron a la entrada del cementerio. </p><p>La niña asintió sin mirarla. </p><p>El camino subía por la ladera en una colección de lápidas de mármol blanco, granito y acero. En lo alto, una extensión de blancos alfileres y pequeñas flores se extendía bajo el sol. </p><p>—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tú también eres bruja? </p><p>—No. </p><p>—¿Y a qué colegio vas tú? </p><p>La niña se paró en seco y se inclinó hacia Lily. Sus gafas resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz pero no se preocupó en recolocarlas. </p><p>—Eso es un secreto —masculló. </p><p>Se separó y caminó hacia la bifurcación donde crecían los nogales del Japón y a cuya sombra había varios nichos. Pequeños grupos de personas se detenían frente a ellos para rezar, cambiar las flores o hablar con sus muertos. La mayoría eran adultos, a excepción de una niña que, acuclillada, acariciaba las letras grabadas de una lápida. Lily supuso que era Matilda, pues su hermana la miró desde la distancia con gesto compasivo. </p><p>—¿Te da miedo que os separéis? —preguntó con delicadeza.</p><p>La niña agarró a Lily del antebrazo y le clavó los dedos. Lily se retorció y gimió, mientras balbuceaba <em>perdón</em> varias veces. </p><p>—Eso no pasará jamás, ¿entiendes? </p><p>La chica la soltó y se acercó a su hermana. Lily apretó el antebrazo junto a su pecho y se mordió los labios para no llorar. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Por qué era tan borde? Con cuidado, se aproximó hacia ellas tratando de que no la vieran. ¿Sería Matilda igual? De repente, no estaba segura de querer conocerla, de querer pasar tiempo con ella. </p><p>Desde la distancia, Lily leyó la inscripción:</p><p>
  <em>Mary Hestia Jenkins </em>
  <br/>
  <em>1986 - 2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miró a sus primas. La mayor estiraba el brazo para que Matilda se pusiera en pie, pero esta seguía con la mirada perdida. </p><p>—Descubrirás qué pasó.  </p><p>—Pero no quiero que me echen—Matilda sacudió la cabeza. —No quiero volver al grupo ni que me traten de loca. </p><p>—No estás loca —le reprochó su hermana —. Y si vas a ese colegio, es para averiguar la verdad. Se lo debes. Nos lo debes.</p><p>Matilda se puso en pie y descubrió a Lily mirándola. Levantó la mano con efusividad pero su hermana le dio un codazo. Lily hizo un amago de sonrisa pero no se acercó. </p><p>—¿Habéis venido juntas, Moira? ¿Por qué no me la presentas? </p><p>Moira se encogió de hombros y pasó por delante de su hermana, rumbo a la salida del cementerio. Matilda le hizo un gesto a Lily para que las siguiera, y tras esperar a que Moira estuviera a una distancia prudencial, Lily se unió a ellas. Bajaron hasta la casa de los señores Dursley y junto a la puerta las esperaban el padre de la pequeña, con una maleta de ruedas, y Harry. Matilda dio un abrazo a su padre y se despidió de su hermana. </p><p>—¡Te mandaré una lechuza siempre que pueda! </p><p>Cogió la maleta y la hizo rodar hasta el pequeño Morris. </p><p> Harry cargó el equipaje en el maletero mientras Lily dibujaba la ruta hacia el Caldero Chorreante y tocaba las palancas del mosquito para asegurarse de que funcionaban bien. Miró a su prima por el retrovisor. Lo único en que se parecía a su hermana era en las manchas rosadas que tenía sobre la cara. Su cabello era rubio pajoso y lo tenía recogido en dos trenzas que tejía y deshacía sin pausa mientras el coche ascendía y atravesaba el cielo. </p><p> —¿Tienes ganas de ir a Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry. </p><p> Matilda se soltó el pelo y metió las manos entre las piernas.</p><p> —¡Sí! Claro…  </p><p> Su rostro se iluminó y se atrevió a mirar por la ventana. Dejó escapar su asombro en una ovación y abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero no dijo nada. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a inclinarse sobre la ventana para disfrutar de las vistas. Harry miró a Lily y esta a su prima. Parecía normal. O al menos más amable que su hermana. </p><p> —¿Y tu hermana? </p><p> Matilda esbozó una sonrisa triste. </p><p> —La echaré mucho de menos</p><p> —¿Dónde estudia? —preguntó Harry. </p><p> Lily cerró las manos en un puño y las apretó contra las rodillas. </p><p> —En la Academia Hedwig. Es para gente muy inteligente pero yo no soy muy lista —Matilda miró de nuevo a la ventana —así que no puedo ir con ella.  <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La carta de Hogwarts. Parte II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Parte II </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El mosquito viró hacia la derecha y comenzaron a bajar despacio. Volaban al raso de los autobuses llenos de turistas y sorteaban los otros coches que les surgían al paso al doblar las esquinas de los edificios. Conducir por el centro de Londres era una locura; la última opción, muy detrás de usar los trasladores, la red Flu y el transporte público muggle. También era la única elección para quienes tenían niños a su cargo y venían de fuera. <br/> </p><p>Para esos casos, los dueños del Caldero Chorreante habían levantado un verdadero aeropuerto, o como decían los magos y los planos técnicos del Ministerio de Transportes, Movilidad y Agenda Urbana de Londres, un neumarium. </p><p> El neumarium tenía cuatro alturas y dos ascensores que permitían entrar y salir a los automóviles. Harry colocó el coche sobre la plataforma del ascensor de entrada que había en lo alto del aparcamiento, apagó el motor y esperó a que les llevaran hasta una plaza libre. Cuando un 75 brilló sobre sus cabezas, los tres salieron del coche y bajaron hasta la primera planta. </p><p> La taberna olía a madera húmeda, cera derretida y una mezcla de ajos y especias. El sol que entraba por las ventanas dibujaba cuadros de luz sobre las mesas de pino y los bancos de piedra. Había poca gente. Junto a la chimenea apagada, un par de jóvenes desayunaban tostadas con huevo y mantequilla; y tras la barra, una mujer de orejas peludas y hocico negro hacía sonar una serie de campanillas. La mayoría de la gente entraba y salía del establecimiento sin más saludo que un amago de quitarse el sombrero. </p><p> Se dirigían al patio, donde una pared de ladrillos se abría para dar la bienvenida al Callejón Diagon. La callejuela, de adoquines irregulares, discurría entre las tiendas que parecían pelearse entre ellas por un poco más de visibilidad. Lily había recorrido muchas veces esa calle, pero no solía prestarle atención. Estaba acostumbrada al ruido que hacían los calderos de peltre y latón cuando chocaban en el aire; a las nubes opacas y apestosas que soltaban las ristras de ingredientes que las tiendas de pociones sacaban a airear; a los gritos emocionados de los niños que se agolpaban en el escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch, y al reflejo blanco de las columnas torcidas del Banco de Gringotts. </p><p> —¿Cuántas libras trajiste? —preguntó Lily a su prima. </p><p> Esta sacó la carta de Hogwarts de su cazadora y buscó entre los folios. </p><p> —Me han dicho que habría un fondo de becas para los alumnos… como yo.</p><p> Se acercaron a uno de los gnomos y Harry le pasó la carta de Matilda. El gnomo se colocó los anteojos y se inclinó hacia Matilda hasta quedar a un palmo de su cara. Estiró un dedo y le clavó la punta de la uña en la mejilla hasta sacar una pequeña gota de sangre. Después se bajó de la silla y les guió hasta uno de los carros. Bajaron unos metros hasta dar con una cámara donde las filigranas que decoraban la puerta dibujaban una H de estilo gótico. Con la uña, el gnomo repartió la pequeña gota a lo largo de la h, abriendo la puerta. </p><p> En la cámara solo había una bolsa de cuero, que el gnomo recogió y le dio a Matilda. </p><p> —Se le enviará otra parte en Navidad y otra en las vacaciones de primavera. </p><p> Cuando salieron de Gringotts, las calles habían empezado a llenarse. Harry les propuso ir a comprarse la túnica mientras él hacía las compras del material. </p><p> —¿Cuánto costará el uniforme? —Matilda sacó un puñado de galeones y se los metió en el bolsillo. —No sé si con esto me valdrá. </p><p> Le dio la pequeña bolsa a Harry, que la tomó vacilante. </p><p> —¿Y si acabamos antes? —preguntó Lily. </p><p> —Pues os veo en Ollivandes, que sabes dónde está —dijo Harry. </p><p> Las chicas entraron en Madame Malkin y esperaron en silencio a que la modista les tomara medidas. De vez en cuando, Lily miraba a su prima sin saber qué decir. Quería preguntarle cientos de cosas pero no sabía cómo. ¿Qué tal estaba? ¿Qué le parecía todo? ¿Si conocía a más gente mágica? ¿Por qué sus padres no se habían puesto en contacto antes? ¿Si quería ser su amiga? ¿Si sabía algo de las Casas de Hogwarts? ¿Si ya sabía a cuál quería ir? </p><p> —¿Cómo es Hogwarts? —Matilda rompió el silencio.</p><p> —Nunca estuve —admitió Lily.</p><p> Estiró el cuello para que la cinta le midiera la distancia entre el pecho y la barbilla. </p><p> —Sé que los alumnos se dividen en cuatro Casas y lo que haces le da o le quita puntos a esta. —Levantó los brazos y la cinta le rodeó el hombro —Y en la fiesta de fin de curso premian al ganador.</p><p> —¿Cuál es la tuya? —preguntó Matilda siguiendo con los ojos los movimientos de la cinta métrica. </p><p> —No lo sé, pero no importa —levantó la voz Lily —de qué Casa sean tus amigos </p><p>Salieron de Madame Malkin con las túnicas dobladas en una bolsa y se dirigieron a Ollivanders. La pequeña tienda de varitas estaba medio escondida entre el escaparate de Gólems, autómatas y otras Criaturas Artificiales, y una agendia de viajes cuyos anuncios flotaban a un metro de la puerta, interrumpiendo el caminar de los viandantes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¡Descubre un mundo nuevo y aterrador sin moverte de Londres! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Sirenas y nereidas? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Disfruta de una semana de lujos en la Antigua Atlántida! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Viaje en el tiempo y </em>
  <br/>
  <em>luche contra la Inquisición Española en la Caza de Brujas de la que habla toda Europa; </em>
  <br/>
  <em>consulte condiciones en el interior. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lily agachó la cabeza y dio un manotazo en el aire para apartar uno de los anuncios. </p><p>—Vamos, esperémosle dentro. </p><p>Empujó la puerta y se encontró con que ya había gente esperando. Un hombre alto, de chaqueta larga, medias hasta las rodillas y una camisa de mangas acolchadas, hablaba con el señor Ollivanders. Sobre su espalda amplia y encorbada se veía una coleta de pelo blanquecino y lacio. Golpeaba el suelo con un bastón cuya empuñadora plateada simulaba la boca abierta de una pitón. A su lado, un joven de vestimenta similar y cabello suelto y ondulado guardaba silencio. </p><p>—Conoce las normas, señor Malfoy —. Tras ellos se escuchaba la voz paciente del tendero —. Además, después de lo de mi padre, no espere ningún trato de favor de esta casa. </p><p>—Solo espero lo que me pertenece por derecho.</p><p>La puerta volvió a abrirse. </p><p>—Por favor, le pido que se vaya. Tengo clientes que atender. Bienvenido, señor Potter.</p><p>Lily miró hacia atrás, donde su padre le saludaba con una sonrisa y las invitaba a acercarse al mostrador. El señor Malfoy levantó los hombros, estiró el cuello y se giró hacia la salida. El muchacho lo siguió.</p><p>—Señor Malfoy, devuélvame la varita. </p><p>El señor Malfoy la hizo rodar sobre la palma de su mano. </p><p>—Debería romperla, ¿no cree? Si no la tenemos nosotros, no tiene sentido su existencia. </p><p>—Lucius Malfoy —le llamó Harry, sacando su propia varita. </p><p>Este miró a su nieto, que negó con la cabeza en un gesto indiferente. Con desprecio y parsimonia, el señor Malfoy giró la mano dejando caer la varita al suelo.</p><p>Le hizo un gesto con las cejas a Harry para que se apartara, y el muchacho y él salieron del establecimiento. </p><p>—Muchas gracias, señor Potter. —El señor Ollivanders resopló —. Siempre agradeciéndole, sí. Acérquese, acérquense las niñas. ¿Vienen a por sus varitas, verdad? Mi padre ya lo sabía… </p><p>El hombre cogió una escalera de detrás del mostrador y la colocó sobre una de las pilas de cajas que cubrían cada milímetro de la tienda. Subió varios peldaños, murmurando. </p><p>—Pero no seamos quisquillosos ni guardemos rencor. —Sacó una caja alargada y le sopló el polvo. —Bueno, quizás solo un poco. Pero fue duro, lo de esa familia, por Merlín que no sabría qué hacer si nos hubiera pasado eso a nosotros. ¿Se imagina, señor Potter? ¿La vergüenza? </p><p>Dejó la caja sobre una silla y escudriñó las paredes caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda con los dedos índices levantados en alto. Junto a él revoloteaba una cinta métrica que saltaba de una a otra niña midiéndoles el espacio entre los ojos, la altura desde el talón a las rodillas, el hueco de las fosas nasales.</p><p>—Traiganme la del suelo, ¿si? </p><p>Matilda se agachó, cogió la varita y se la acercó al señor Ollivanders, que dibujó unos círculos en el aire con el dedo. Matilda agitó la vara y un pequeño viento le soltó el cabello y la hizo levitar. El señor Ollivanders inclinó la cabeza y aplaudió. </p><p>—Interesante. Unicornio y manzano. 9,2 centímetros —. Le quitó la varita a Matilda y acarició la empuñadura. —Flexible, mmm, sí, algo extraño. Puede, quizá —Se volvió hacia Harry —¿Son ustedes familia? </p><p>—Algo así —dijo este. </p><p>Lily se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>—Sí, somos primas. </p><p>—Eso lo explica, sí, creo, las relaciones entre varitas, desde luego es un arte arcano y bueno, también están los rumores de Hogwarts. Y el tema de la magia oscura… —El señor Ollivanders guardó la varita de Matilda en la caja que había abierta sobre su escritorio —. Y ahora, probemos, núcleo de dragón y madera de pino. </p><p>Lily hizo un giro con la muñeca y golpeó el aire. La escalera se refugió junto al techo y una fuerza invisible recogió las cajas que había desparramadas por el suelo y las apiló en una torre. El señor Ollivanders se dio un par de golpecitos en la barbilla. </p><p>—Creativa, desde luego, novedosa, sí. 14 centímetros. Rígida, pero eficiente. </p><p>Con las compras ya terminadas, Harry les guió de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante, donde les esperaba el resto. Todavía molesta, Lily iba unos pasos por detrás. </p><p>—Ey, —la llamó Matilda —no te enfades. Creo que es normal, o bueno, por lo que me dijo mi padre. </p><p>—¿Qué te dijo? </p><p>Matilda vaciló. </p><p>—¿No te enfadarás? </p><p>—Ey, pequeñaja, ven a ver esto. </p><p>James saltó de la mesa donde estaba con sus primos y corrió hacia ellas. Señaló a Matilda con el dedo y abrió los ojos sorprendido. </p><p>—Oh, tú eres… ¡ah, se me olvidó el nombre! ¿Matilda? Sí, ¿Verdad? ¿Alguna vez volaste en escoba? ¿Sabes qué es el Quidditch? —Cogió las manos de las chicas y las arrastró hacia su mesa— ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Es un suplicio estar con estos dos.</p><p>Rose Weasley estaba sentada con la espalda caída y los pies apoyados en el asiento de una banqueta. Llevaba el pelo afro recogido detrás de un pañuelo rojo y amarillo y parecía más concentrada en reventarse los granos de la cara que aún no habían explotado que en mirar a su primo Albus. Rose tensó la madíbula, cogió un trozo de empanada y empujó el plato hacia las chicas.</p><p>—Tu padre dice que habéis visto al señor Malfoy en Ollivanders. </p><p>Lily se giró hacia James </p><p>—¿Dónde está Hugo? </p><p>James señaló al patio de la taberna mientras levantaba una jarra y servía la limonada en dos vasos que acababan de aparecer sobre la mesa. </p><p>—¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí? —insistió Rose. </p><p>—Nada especial —respondió Lily —. Comprar una varita.</p><p>—Algo habrá hecho para quedarse sin la suya —replicó Rose.</p><p>—A veces se estropean, ¿sabes? —replicó Albus —. A tu padre se le rompió la suya un año. </p><p>—Sería mucho pedir que le preguntaras a tu amiguito, ¿no? —dijo Rose y apuró lo que quedaba de su limonada.</p><p>—Mira, da igual, no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oir —resopló Albus y se levantó—. Oh, por ahí viene Hugo. </p><p>—Tampoco es como si fuera a decirte la verdad —dijo Rose y caminó hacia su hermano. </p><p>—¿Por qué hace una montaña de un grano de arena? —Albus se giró hacia Lily y James—. Si a papá no le molesta, no entiendo porqué Rose se pone así. Es que no lo entiendo. </p><p>—No te ralles, renacuajo —le dijo James —. Rose no está enfadada por lo de papá, sino por.. Bueno, lo de su madre.</p><p>—¿La tía Hermione? —preguntó Lily —¿Qué tiene que ver con los Malfoy? </p><p>—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó Matilda.</p><p>Albus dejó caer los hombros. </p><p>—El señor Malfoy es el padre de mi mejor amigo y se metía con nuestro padre cuando eran jóvenes.</p><p>Matilda se atragantó y tosió. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, cogió una servilleta y se limpió donde se le había caído la limonada. Se levantó, y murmurando fue hasta la barra de la taberna. </p><p>Harry se acercó a ellos y cogió la Alas de Madera. </p><p>—Parece buena, pero recuerda no forzarla —Le dijo a James. —Vamos, todos al coche.</p><p>Lily buscó a Matilda con la mirada y la señaló con el pulgar.</p><p>—¿Y Matilda?. </p><p>—Tu prima se queda hasta el sábado en el Caldero.</p><p>—¿Por qué? En casa tenemos sitio de sobra —Se puso de puntillas y llamó a Matilda agitando los brazos. —Cancélalo, di que vienes con nosotros.</p><p>—Bueno, da igual, al parecer hay más hijos de muggles aquí.El profesor Longbotton —señaló a un señor alto que hablaba en ese momento con Rose y Ginny—, ha dicho que nos llevaría directamente al Expreso de Hogwarts. Y, bueno, también me gustaría empezar a leer algunos libros.  </p><p>—Por Merlín, —se río James —otra que acabará en Ravenclaw. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>El sábado, la familia Potter llegó temprano a la estación de King Cross. Atravesaron la barrera del andén 9 y 3 cuartos y cargaron los baúles en el Expreso. </p><p>—Uno… dos… ahora —dijo Albus a Lily mientras levantaban el baúl y lo subían al vagón de equipaje —Tranquila. Ya verás que aparecen en nada.</p><p>Ni Hugo ni Matilda habían llegado aún, y con cada nueva familia que cruzaba el andén, era más difícil encontrar a alguien.  </p><p>Era la tercera vez que estaba allí, aunque lo sentía diferente.</p><p>Aquel iba a ser su año. </p><p>En unas horas, sabría cuál era su Casa. </p><p>Estiró el cuello y buscó entre la multitud. ¿Dónde estaban?</p><p>—Date una vuelta a ver —le propuso Albus —. </p><p>Caminó entre la gente, sin perder de vista a los suyos. Albus le había prometido que podría sentarse con él en el compartimento, pero no quería estar lejos de sus primos. ¿Y si se hacían amigos de alguien y la dejaban sola? </p><p>—¡Por supuesto que vas a hacer amistades! No deberías preocuparte por eso…</p><p>A pocos metros de ella, un matrimonio consolaba a su hija. El hombre vestía unos pantalones altos y una levita, mientras que la mujer iba enfundada en un vestido verde desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. La muchacha había preferido el uniforme de Hogwarts y parecía decidida a esconderse debajo de la caperuza de la túnica. Su madre se la quitó, y le apartó el pelo negro, que cayó como una cortina sobre su espalda. </p><p>—Va a salir bien, verás.</p><p>Un joven, de rostro lechoso y uniforme de Hogwarts, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y señaló hacia Lily. </p><p>—Fíjate. Esa chica de primero. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? </p><p>La muchacha se giró hacia Lily con el ceño fruncido y estiró el cuello.  </p><p>—No acostumbro a hacer amigos entre aquellos que espían conversaciones ajenas —dijo. </p><p>Se desembarazó del brazo del chico, que saludó a Lily con la mano. Esta retrocedió. </p><p>—Ey, duendicilla, ¿qué haces? —preguntó James a su lado —¿Confraternizando con el enemigo? Toca despedirnos de papá y mamá.</p><p>—¿Quiénes son? </p><p>—Él, Richard Parkinson, —dijo con voz pomposa —capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. </p><p>Lily echó un vistazo hacia atrás pero los dos estudiantes ya se habían ido. El Expreso silbó. Los chicos abrazaron a sus padres, subieron al tren y se despidieron desde las ventanas. Albus encabezó la marcha por el pasillo hasta el compartimento donde había quedado con Scorpious, pero Lily se sentía reaccia. </p><p>—¿No ibas con tu hermana?—le dijo a Hugo. </p><p>—No es Gryffindor la Casa que me convertirá en el mejor alumno de Hogwarts —replicó éste. </p><p>Albus se detuvo y abrió la puerta. El chico de la tienda de Ollivanders levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Tenía la cara perlada de sudor y pequeñas manchas amarillas aquí y allá como si hubiera estado enfermo. Vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero había doblado sin arruga alguna su túnica de Ravenclaw.</p><p>—A Rose no le gustará esto —dijo Lily. </p><p>Hugo la ignoró y siguió a Albus hasta dentro del compartimento, que se sentó junto a su amigo. Hugo se acomodó frente a ellos. Lily vaciló y volvió a mirar el pasillo. No había nadie. </p><p>—Guardad dos sitios —dijo —buscaré a Matilda.   </p><p>Empezaba a no soportar la charla sobre las Casas. Que si Gryffindor, el enemigo, Slytherin, los mejores alumnos, Ravenclaw… Aquello era pura cháchara y le estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué importaba dónde cayeras? Puede que la seleccionaran para Hufflepuf, y coincidiera con Lorcan Scamander o Frank Jr. Longbotton. Eso estaría bien. Había oído las historias de Lorcan y Lysander sobre las escapadas a las Cocinas y se moría de ganas por visitarlas. </p><p>Se dejó caer contra las ventanas del vagón. Al otro lado, los campos de Inglaterra extendían su verde hasta el infinito. </p><p>Un olor a chocolate caliente y dulce picante le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Desde el extremo del vagón, un hombre menudo y espigado empujaba un carrito cargado de gominolas y aperitivos mientras hablaba con otro estudiante. </p><p>—Puedo dejarte las ruedas, sí, ¿pero sabes adónde tienes que ir? </p><p>Lily reconoció a Matilda y las niñas caminaron hasta el compartimento con el baúl pisándoles los talones. Al abrir la puerta, Lily reconoció a la chica del andén. </p><p>—¿Acaso estás siguiéndome? —preguntó la joven. </p><p>Lily se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>—Vine yo primero.</p><p>Empujó el baúl hacia los pies de la joven, que se levantó y se limpió la falda del uniforme. La muchacha pasó junto a Lily y Matilda para salir del compartimento y Lily se fijó en que tenía unos lunares blanquecinos en las manos y los labios. </p><p>—Cordelia —la llamó Scorpius —, ya sabías que iba a estar con Albus. </p><p>—Un Potter podría soportarlo —respondió Cordelia sin girarse, —dos ya es demasiado. </p><p>Cuando se marchó, Matilda cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Lily, con los pies sobre el baúl. Le dio un codazo a su prima, que miraba a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido. Este había dejado el libro en la mesilla y tenía las manos sobre su regazo, a pocos centímetros de donde Albus había apoyado la cabeza. </p><p>—¿No es un poco rara? —preguntó Hugo.</p><p>Cogió el libro de Scorpious y lo ojeó. </p><p>—Le ocurre que es hija única —explicó Scorpius —, y que si los ancianos no hubieran estado en contra, su educación habría sido libre. </p><p>—¿No le gusta Hogwarts? </p><p>—Su único temor reside en no ser seleccionada para Slytherin.</p><p>—¿Tú también tienes hermanos? —preguntó Matilda —¿En qué Casa están?</p><p>Albus se incorporó y se giró hacia Scorpius, que se levantó y le quitó el libro a Hugo de las manos. </p><p>—He de asegurarme de que está bien. Enseguida regreso.</p><p>Matilda balbuceó una disculpa y con la cabeza gacha sacó varios mechones de una de sus coletas. Lily resopló y miró a Albus, que urgaba en la bolsa de los bocadillos.  </p><p>—¿Os apetece un Snap Explosivo? —propuso este —. Podemos echar una por equipos. </p><p>Aquello animó a los tres novatos, y consiguió que se relajaran. Cuando Scorpious volvió un rato después, ya estaban jugando la revancha. </p><p>—Te cambio el libro por mi puesto —le propuso Hugo y Scorpius aceptó.</p><p>El resto del viaje se les hizo rápido y cuando llegaron a la estación, Lily lamentó que el trayecto no fuera más largo. Siguió a Hagrid y al resto de los estudiantes de primero hasta los botes tratando de no perder de vista ni a Hugo ni a Matilda. </p><p>Desde el cielo, la luna dibujaba la ruta sobre el lago y trataba de esconderse entre los pináculos y las torres del castillo que se alzaba sobre el acantilado. Matilda movía sin parar la linterna de aceite para no perderse ningún detalle. Lily, en cambio, sentía que la enormidad del castillo se le venía encima, y el balanceo del bote aumentaba su nerviosismo.</p><p>Hagrid los dejó con el profesor Shacklebolt, que se presentó como subdirector de Hogwarts y les habló del funcionamiento de las Casas. </p><p>—Otra vez no —gruñó Lily. </p><p>Se mordió el labio y se rascó entre los nudillos. </p><p>—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Matilda. </p><p>Lily cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. <em>¿Sí? ¿No? No lo sabía. </em></p><p>—Dime 5 cosas que ves —le dijo Matilda —, igual te suena raro, pero, bueno, tú dímelas. </p><p>Estaban al final del grupo, así que se veían muchas túnicas y caperuzas caídas. El turbante del profesor Shackleblot y las puertas gigantes de hierro del Gran Comedor. Cuando estas se abrieron, Lily se fijó en las velas encendidas que flotaban en el aire y en los cuatro animales que rugían, chillaban, silbaban y sacudían las alas.</p><p>—Dime qué es lo que oyes —le pidió Matilda cuando el grupo se detuvo frente al estrado. </p><p>El murmullo de los estudiantes se fue apagando y la voz de la directora McGonagall les dio la bienvenida. El Sombrero comenzó a cantar pero Lily era incapaz de centrarse en lo que decía.<em> ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejaría la elección en sus manos? ¿Se atrevería a pedirle una Casa concreta? ¿Pero en qué Casa quería estar? ¿Cuál era la suya?</em> El único hogar donde se encontraba cómoda estaba a kilómetros de allí, en una calle de Londres, rodeada de edificios muggles. </p><p>La voz del profesor Shackeblot la trajo de nuevo al Gran Comedor. </p><p>—Cuando diga vuestro nombre, venid y el Sombrero os seleccionará. </p><p>Los primeros estudiantes, Kinjal Bhatia, Ernie Bones, Eugene Brown y Archana Carrow, fueron repartidos para cada una de las casas. Los estandartes azules se agitaron los primeros y un águila planeó sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. Le siguieron el color amarillo, el rojo y el verde. </p><p>—Dursley, Matilda.</p><p>Matilda se sentó y el Sombrero tardó unos instantes en enviarla a Ravenclaw. Lily no se sorprendió y cruzó los dedos dentro del bolsillo de la túnica. Tras ella, los hermanos Farley se separaron entre la Casa del Águila y la de la Serpiente. Le tocó el turno a Andrew y, tal y como había predicho James, le tocó en Gryffindor. Se imaginó a su hermano frotándose las manos: su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. </p><p>—Granger-Weasley, Hugo </p><p>Su primo se acercó al Sombrero y en una fracción de segundo, se decidió por Hufflepuf. Lily se rió para sus adentros y admiró la elección del Sombrero. Si querías ser el mejor, tenías que trabajar para conseguirlo. Aquello la relajó. Sí, la mejor opción parecía dejarse llevar por la decisión del Sombrero. Era un objeto mágico con una sabiduría tan antigua como el mismo colegio. Habría visto miles de estudiantes y era capaz de internarse en los recovecos de la mente, donde ni siquiera uno mismo era capaz de llegar. Al menos, no a los once años. </p><p>El grupo de estudiantes se había reducido casi a la mitad, pero ahora Lily esperaba tranquila. </p><p>—Nott, Cordelia. </p><p>La muchacha se colocó el Sombrero sin sentarse en la silla, cerró los ojos y estiró los dedos. Su inquietud era absurda y se desvaneció en cuanto el Sombrero gritó Slytherin. </p><p>Tras ella, dos chicas fueron enviadas a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y después, el profesor Shakebolt pronunció su apellido. </p><p>—Potter, Lily.</p><p>“No estaba nerviosa”, se dijo mientras subía al estrado. Se sentó y agarró el asiento apretando los dedos contra la madera. El Sombrero le cayó por la frente y le tapó las cejas. </p><p>
  <em>Uh, cuántas cosas. </em>
</p><p>Escuchó la voz en su cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. <em>Legeremancia.</em> Lo había explicado Hermione el año en que James recibió la carta, pero le seguía pareciendo fascinante. </p><p>
  <em>Vaya jaleo tienes. Voy a necesitar que te relajes, y que imagines. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿El qué? </em>
</p><p><em>¿Dónde te gustaría estar en unos años, quién te gustaría ser? O que recuerdes. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? ¿Cuál era tu sueño cuando eras joven? </em> <em>Mucho más joven. </em></p><p><em>¿Mi sueño?</em>  Lily dudó. </p><p><em>Sí, imagínalo para mí.</em> le dijo el Sombrero. </p><p> Y Lily imaginó. </p><p> Imaginó escobas volando sobre Paradise Park, alfombras en el cielo y coches en la hierba y al fondo una pantalla gigante con las naves de Star Wars saltando al espacio. Imaginó a su familia, arrejuntados delante de un nuevo dulce del tío Ron intentando hacerse una selfie con el móvil. Se imaginó a Rose y Albus en un mismo equipo, jugando a la Switch…</p><p> ¡SLYTHERIN! </p><p> "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" Lily abrió los ojos con horror "¡SLYTHERIN NO! "</p><p> Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, pero ¿Slytherin? <em>¿Cómo iba Slytherin a ayudarla a conseguir unir el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico? </em></p><p> Pensó en la pregunta pero el profesor Shackebolt ya le había quitado el Sombrero. Le indicó donde estaba la mesa de la serpiente verde y plateada.Lily caminó hacia ella sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. Buscó un hueco en el largo banco corrido, pero ninguna cara le parecía familiar, halagueña. </p><p> Excepto esa. </p><p> Se detuvo. </p><p> —Me temo que no hay espacio para ti.</p><p> Era Cordelia Nott. Lily retrocedió un paso, y miró al resto de la mesa con desesperación.</p><p> —¿Me muevo yo? —dijo una voz a su lado. </p><p> —No. Richard. Tu lugar es este, que busque ella el suyo. </p><p> Pero Richard Parkinson ya se había levantado y se hacía hueco unos metros más allá. Cordelia se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Lily. Esta se sentó y miró al estrado de refilón.</p><p> Sentía un zumbido en los oídos, como si el comedor entero susurrara. <em>Lily Potter ha entrado en Slytherin.</em> Ningún Potter había estado jamás en Slytherin. Y hasta su prima muggle estaba en Ravenclaw, con Albus. Ya podía despedirse de todo. Adiós a llevarse bien con Rose, adiós a los sueños de James de ganar la copa de Quidditch, adiós a todo. </p><p> En el otro extremo, una mesa prorrumpió en aplausos. ¿Le habrían aplaudido también a ella? No lo recordaba. Probablemente no. </p><p> —Wood, Gunhilda.</p><p> Lily apretó los puños debajo de la mesa y trató de aferrarse a algo. A cualquier cosa que le ayudara a controlar el llanto. </p><p> —Hufflepuff.</p><p> ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había mandado allí el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Que no necesitaba ser valiente, inteligente o trabajadora? ¿Que su sueño era un imposible? ¿Que era demasiado ambicioso? </p><p> Minerva McGonagall se levantó para brindar por los nuevos alumnos y hacer un repaso de las normas. Habló del Quidditch, de la Copa de las Casas, de las nuevas incorporaciones docentes y el cambio de los currículos en las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, de Estudios Muggles y de Historia de la Magia, pero Lily no le prestó atención. </p><p> Su mente estaba sumida en una sola idea, en una sola pregunta. ¿Quién, de todos los que estaban en aquella mesa, se descubrirían como sus verdaderos amigos? ¿Qué Slytherin iba a ayudarla a conquistar su obsesión? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La Casa de Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Para consternación de Lily, el Sombrero la ha enviado a Slytherin, la última Casa que considera que podría ayudarla a conquistar su sueño de unir a los magos y a los muggles en una sola sociedad. Pero, ¿tiene razón? ¿Qué piensan sus compañeros de Casa? ¿Encontrará en Slytherin los aliados que anhela?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La Casa de Slytherin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Un inquietante silencio cubría el despacho de la directora. Junto a la entrada, la gárgola de piedra miraba al intruso con una mueca divertida y golpeaba con las garras la base en la que se sujetaba.</p><p>—Gordo, feo y matón, era el muggle bobalicón.</p><p>La voz de Peeves retumbó en las paredes y Lily se refugió debajo del escritorio que ocupaba el centro de la redonda habitación. Escuchó, alerta, y se acercó a uno de los armarios de cristal que había a la derecha. Desde la pared, algunos retratos la miraban con desaprobación, mientras otros hacían apuestas sobre su castigo.</p><p>El armario se resistió y Lily sacó la varita. Murmuró un a<em>lohomora </em>y la cerradura hizo un clic. Lily tiró de la arandela y acercó la mano al Sombrero Seleccionador. Un ruido de tacones la alertó y miró hacia atrás mientras retiraba el Sombrero y cerraba la puerta de un codazo. Se agachó aguantando la respiración, pero algo cayó de la estantería y golpeó el suelo. Lily lo cogió y lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras echaba un vistazo detrás del escritorio.</p><p>La iban a pillar. McGonagall estaba a punto de llegar y la encontraría ahí. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué les diría a sus padres? No había hablado con ellos desde la Selección y con cada día que pasaba se le antojaba más difícil.</p><p>Gateó hasta la chimenea. Los restos de ceniza verde saltaron en el aire y le mancharon la falda. Se tapó la boca con el Sombrero, se pegó a la pared y aguardó. Los pasos se acercaban.</p><p>Había esperado tener más tiempo, pero si el castillo sólo le daba eso, tendría que aprovecharlo. Se incorporó con cuidado en el hueco de la chimenea y se caló el Sombrero sobre la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Lily Luna Potter! —exclamó la directora McGonagall.</p><p>Lily se sobresaltó y se golpeó contra la pared. La profesora la obligó a salir de la chimenea mientras la niña se frotaba la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Qué hace aquí?</p><p>Se había cruzado de brazos. Lily levantó los ojos, con miedo a mantenerle la mirada, y se mordió el carrillo por dentro. La directora le quitó el Sombrero pero las manos de Lily se aferraron a él.</p><p>—¡Señorita!</p><p>—¡Me lo probaré de nuevo! Solo una vez más, profesora —le pidió con voz chillona.</p><p>—No sea cría, Potter —la reprendió la directora—. Slytherin es su Casa y no hablaré más de ello. Ahora, váyase o le restaré veinte puntos.</p><p>—¡No, profesora, espere! —Lily tiró del Sombrero y retrocedió unos pasos hasta la pequeña escalinata que dividía el despacho en dos—. El Sombrero se equivocó y no vamos a quitarle puntos a Slytherin por un error ajeno. ¡Lo probaré de nuevo! ¡Y ya entonces le quita los puntos a la Casa correcta!</p><p>McGonagall no se movió. Lily bajó los escalones y se colocó el Sombrero. La niña cerró los ojos y juntó las manos en señal de rezo, le pidió al Sombrero que la volviera a seleccionar, le pidió que le dejara elegir, pero el Sombrero no respondió. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Lily agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Sentía ganas de llorar.</p><p>La directora le quitó el Sombrero y le atusó los mechones que se le habían despeinado.</p><p>Lily se frotó los ojos, apretó los dientes y miró a la directora deseando que ella la entendiera sin decir palabra. Minerva McGonagall negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Quién de mi familia estuvo antes en Slytherin? —se quejó Lily— ¡Nadie!</p><p>—Su generación es diferente, señorita Potter —dijo McGonagall—: Su hermano tampoco pertenece a Gryffindor, y el apellido Weasley ha llegado hasta Beauxbatons .</p><p>Cogió el Sombrero y le sacudió la ceniza. Cabizbaja, Lily se giró hacia la puerta y acarició la cabeza de la gárgola, que había retomado su actitud pétrea e inanimada. No sabía porqué le había dejado pasar, pero aunque no hubiera servido de nada, le estaba agradecida.</p><p>—Señorita Potter —le llamó la directora—, devuélvame también lo que lleva en la mano.</p><p>Lily abrió los dedos y miró el objeto. Era una pequeña esfera, en cuyo interior flotaba un enchufe de tres vías. Dio un par de vueltas a la bola, se la lanzó con cuidado a McGonagall y salió del despacho rumbo al primer piso.</p><p>Insistir en la decisión del Sombrero había sido un error. Le costaba creerse las razones que le había dado a la directora pero lo cierto es que no encajaba, no se sentía cómoda en Slytherin, y eso le molestaba.</p><p>Al contrario que muchos de sus compañeros, ella ya había estado en un colegio. El tedio de coger apuntes, los malabares para cuadrar el estudio y la tarea, y la habilidad para reconocer con qué profesores era mejor no levantar la mano ya formaban parte de su rutina.</p><p>No era tampoco la soledad, pues la mayoría de las clases se compartían con los alumnos de otras Casas. Los lunes al anochecer, Hugo y ella agarraban un par de mantas y subían a la torre de Astronomía a observar las constelaciones y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos donde el profesor Longbotton los obligaba a abrir zanjas, preparar compostaje y cortar esquejes de mostaza, cinoglosa y tejo.</p><p>Tampoco eran los profesores, algunos tan veteranos que les habían dado clase a sus padres.</p><p>Por ejemplo, la directora McGonagall seguía impartiendo Transformaciones y durante sus horas, nadie de Gryffindor o Slytherin se atrevía a hablar o hacer algo que no fuera intentar una y otra vez convertir una cerilla en una aguja, un pelo en un hilo de lana y una flor en una rueda. <br/>—Es que por algo será una flor —se había quejado Archana a su amiga Heather en un recreo.</p><p>Los Gryffindor también acudían con ellos a escuchar al profesor Flitwick. El anciano y pequeño profesor trepaba a un pináculo que había en el centro del aula y se inclinaba hacia ellos cuando les corregía la postura o el deje de sus muñecas.</p><p>—Recordad que lo importante es el sentimiento, la imaginación, la idea detrás de la voluntad del hechizo —les había dicho la semana anterior—. Y la idea para cerrar una puerta o un candado no tiene porqué ser la contraria que la de abrir. Cerrar puede ser guardar, ocultar, proteger, bloquear… Ahora, mirad bien cómo muevo la muñeca.</p><p>Con Matilda coincidía en Pociones e Historia de Magia. La profesora Prickle encendía el fuego de su caldero en cuanto avistaba al primer alumno, y examinaba, lista en mano, la caja de ingredientes que cada uno llevaba. “Espero que esta vez no hayan desaparecido por arte de magia, señorita Potter”, y “Ma-maravilloso, ma-magnífico control de las medidas, señorita Nott”, eran sus frases predilectas.</p><p>Los Ravenclaw también estudiaban con ellos Historia de Magia, la única clase impartida por dos profesores. El fantasma del profesor Bins flotaba sobre las cabezas de los alumnos y explicaba con voz monótona y ojos cerrados la lección mientras que Bridgy, el elfo libre, les traía mapas y cuadros que les hablaban de siglos pasados.</p><p>Aquel día, fue la primera en llegar al aula de Historia. Atravesó la clase y se sentó en uno de los pupitres de la última fila. Un par de mapas desenrollados cubrían parte de la mesa y la silla del profesor y se balanceaban haciendo sombras sobre el suelo. En el estrado, el profesor Bins se dejaba llevar por la corriente y atravesaba como un péndulo la pizarra, donde Bridgy dibujaba una línea temporal que terminaba en el año 2000 d.C.</p><p>Los alumnos de primero llegaron anunciándose a gritos desde el pasillo. Primero entraron Archana y Heather cogidas del brazo y se echaron a reír al verla ya con el libro abierto. Tras ellas, los hermanos Farley se sentaron juntos en la mesa que había delante de Lily.</p><p>—Este año —dijo el profesor Bins —estudiaréis Historia de Hogwarts. La Historia de este colegio es muy importante. Es importante para los que vivimos aquí y estudiamos aquí —.</p><p>Cordelia giró la cabeza y disimuló un bostezo con el dorso de la mano.</p><p>—Hogwarts ha entrado en los libros de Historia por la fama de sus estudiantes. Y vosotros sois también estudiantes de Hogwarts. Así que tenéis que estudiar la historia de otros estudiantes.</p><p>Lily cabeceó. Si el resto de la clase iba a ser así, podía haberse quedado en el despacho de McGonagall hasta que el Sombrero le hubiera hablado. O podía haberle preguntado a la directora sobre aquella esfera. Le había parecido ver un enchufe dentro de ella, pero ¿qué sentido tenía? En Hogwarts, la electricidad no funcionaba, así que ¿por qué querría la profesora McGonagall un enchufe? ¿Y por qué lo había metido dentro de una esfera? ¿Sería un inhibidor de magia? Pero en el colegio había demasiada magia para que una esfera tan pequeña pudiera bloquearla.</p><p>—Cada uno elegiréis un tema y un mago de vuestras familias y haréis un trabajo y una exposición sobre ellos —. Lily se esforzó en seguir escuchando al profesor Bins —. Empezarán a exponer aquellos cuyos magos hayan muerto antes.</p><p>—Profesor Bins —levantó la mano una chica de Ravenclaw —, ¿qué ocurre si no sabemos quién de nuestros antepasados fue mago?</p><p>—Que tendréis —replicó Archana Carrow —, porque está claro que sobráis.</p><p>—Todo mago viene de otro mago, señorita Bhatia —dijo el señor Bins.</p><p>—Pero profesor —insistió ella—, ¿cómo podemos saber quién fue si en las orlas solo aparecen los magos y no las líneas familiares?</p><p>—Profesor Bins —añadió otro chico de Ravenclaw—, ¿cómo es posible que la magia salte varias generaciones?</p><p>El profesor Bins les miró sin expresión alguna durante largo rato. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y al apoyarse en él, lo atravesó. Masculló algo y flotó sobre las cabeza de sus alumnos.</p><p>—La magia no salta generaciones, señor Cressweld. Todos los descendientes de un mago tienen magia. Unos más y otros menos. —Lily reprimió un escalofrío cuando el profesor pasó sobre ella—. Los que más tienen son elegidos para formarse en las Escuelas de Magia, como Hogwarts. Los que tienen menos son los squib. Sus hijos heredan su poca magia pero al cabo de muchas generaciones y cruces, puede que uno de sus descendientes haya acumulado suficiente magia y pueda estudiar en una Escuela.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿tenemos que buscar a un squib? —resumió Dirk Cressweld—. ¿Y dónde los buscamos?</p><p>—Prueba en el registro de animales fantásticos —dijo Heather—: Ser squib es una aberración y antiguamente a la mayoría se los encerraba o aniquilaba.</p><p>—¿Matabais a la gente que no heredaba la magia? —preguntó Dirk</p><p>—Eso es monstruoso —se escandalizó Kinjal Bhatia.</p><p>—Monstruoso es mutilar a un niño para acabar con toda una cultura —exclamó Heather poniéndose en pie.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Damocles Farley, un muchacho de Ravenclaw—. El profesor Bins ha dicho que los niños perdían la magia sin más, no que alguien se la quitaba.</p><p>—Y además —añadió su hermano Vindicus—, ¿quién lo haría? La mayoría de los muggles no creen en la magia.</p><p>—Ocurrió así durante la Caza de Brujas —dijo con voz calmada Steve Travers, un chico de Slytherin—, Los squib son el resultado de una vieja táctica de guerra. Robar niños, separar familias de magos, ilegalizar su reproducción, prohibir el matrimonio entre magos…</p><p>Aquellos niños veían monstruos y criaturas mágicas pero eran incapaces de defenderse de ellas y sus escasos poderes hacían imposible disimular su herencia. Si leéis sobre la historia de los squib veréis que es una tragedia.</p><p>—¿Niños? — preguntó Matilda a su lado—, ¿No llegaban a adultos?</p><p>Steve Travis negó con pesar. Sus compañeros se habían ido sentando y el profesor Bins parecía aliviado de no tener que lidiar con aquella polémica.</p><p>—Pocas veces. Se consideraba una maldición tener un squib en la familia. Atraían tormentas y desgracias porque no se les podía enseñar bien la magia. Los cazadores de brujas aprovechaban sus descuidos o torpezas para localizar los escondites y arrasar con toda una familia.</p><p>—Así que los abandonaban—</p><p>—¿Qué importaban un par de mediomagos cuando era tan alta la mortalidad infantil?</p><p>—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Matilda —. ¿Por qué has dicho “antiguamente”?</p><p>—Los squibs viven ahora en el mundo muggle. Cuando se juntan entre ellos, sus hijos pueden heredar la magia de uno y otro y salen magos completos.</p><p>—Entonces, profesor. —Dirk se volvió hacia el encerado—, ¿tenemos que encontrar al último antecedente mago de nuestra familia? ¿Aquel que fue padre de un squib?— El fantasma asintió—: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?</p><p>—En este pergamino —interrumpió Bridgy —, apuntáis vuestros nombres los que queráis saberlo y lo enviaré al Ministerio para que os den vuestro árbol familiar.</p><p>El elfo chasqueó los dedos y el pergamino flotó hasta el primer pupitre. Allí se dejó caer como un objeto sin vida para que Ayaa Okafur escribiera su nombre, pero la niña tenía otra duda.</p><p>—¿Y qué ocurre si nuestros antepasados no han vivido en Inglaterra?</p><p>Bridgy se encogió de hombros y el profesor Bins atravesó de nuevo la pizarra, así que la Ravenclaw escribió su nombre y su apellido y le pasó el pergamino a su compañera Bhatia.</p><p> </p><p>Después de aquella clase tuvieron Vuelo, que aunque la estudiaban sin compañía era la favorita de Lily.</p><p>La profesora, Maeghan McComarck, había sido guardiana de los Pride of Portree y conocía todos los juegos de escoba mágicos que se habían dado en las islas a lo largo de la historia. Tras descubrir que todos sus alumnos de Slytherin sabían volar, les enseñó a atravesar y esquivar decenas de toneles ardientes con una quaffle en la mano; a sentarse al revés en la escoba y golpear con el cepillo una pelota hasta pasarla por el aro; y a ponerse en pie sobre el palo y derribar a los demás.</p><p>La otra asignatura que tampoco se compartía era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Shackelbolt, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y ministro de magia tras los Años Oscuros, la llevaba impartiendo los últimos tres años. Una mesa redonda de pizarra acaparaba el aula y sobre ella, los alumnos dibujaban los círculos mágicos que ahuyentan o atraen demonios. El aire olía a lavanda y a tiza, y detrás del escritorio, las Moiras les vigilaban en una pintura negra al óleo.</p><p>Cuando aquel día llegaron a clase, el profesor Shackebolt no estaba allí.</p><p>— Me da tanta grima este tema— se quejó Archana—. Mi madre siempre alaba lo bien que lidió tu familia con ello, Nott, querida.</p><p>Cordelia no contestó. Desenrolló un pergamino y copió el círculo de sal que había sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Qué locura. Hubiera sido el desastre si nos llega a pasar a nosotros—siguió Archana y se abanicó con gesto dramático —. Suerte que no creció más aunque tiene sentido, son de sangre débil.</p><p>—A mí me flipa que los consideren mediomagos, la verdad —dijo Heather a su lado—: Claro que como lo dice el gran Harry Potter.</p><p>—Se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensarlo. ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿No te lo ha dicho tu papá?</p><p>Lily se mordió la lengua y barrió con indiferencia la sal que había junto a ella. Otra vez con esa historia. No sabía de qué la acusaba Carrow pero empezaba a hartarse.</p><p>—Déjame adivinar. Te criaron entre algodones, sin contarte nada de esto ¿no? He ahí la princesita del gran héroe del siglo XX —Heather resopló—: Y ahora encima tenemos que comernos el homenaje ese a tu padre incluso aquí, en plenos jardines de Hogwarts. Qué asco, politizar así la educación, debería daros vergüenza.</p><p>—El monumento a la batalla de Hogwarts no es de los Potter —replicó Steve —. También hubo Slytherin que lucharon en ella.</p><p>—Me importa un knut quién luchara y quién no. Mi padre dice que esa mierda es un lavado de imagen. Los Potter y los Weasley y esa gentuza han estado siempre de parte de los muggles, siempre. —Arrugó la nariz como si le molestara el olor de Lily—: Ahora vienen de héroes porque le ganaron al puto loco de Voldemort, que estaba más obsesionado con sus delirios de grandeza que con lo realmente importante —se levantó y señaló a Lily con la varita—: Pero ni a mí ni a mi familia nos engañáis: sois unos trepas, unos mediocres y miserables.</p><p>Lily saltó de su silla. De haber sabido alguna maldición la habría usado, pero la rabia que habían despertado las palabras de Archana, le nublaron el juicio. Sentía la sangre golpeándole en las venas y las muelas doloridas de apretar los dientes. Corrió hacia Archana, le agarró el cabello y la tiró al suelo. Esta le dio una patada en las piernas, derribándola, se incorporó y sacó la varita de su túnica. Lily retrocedió y buscó la suya. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás: estaba junto a sus libros.</p><p>—Luchas con las manos, pareces un animal —dijo Archana.</p><p>Se había agachado y estaba en posición de atacar. ¿Y si le daba una patada? Podría cascar la varita en dos segundos y pegarle un puñetazo. Por Merlín que se lo merecía. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y estiró las manos.</p><p>No, no podía.</p><p>Era una norma no escrita. Solo la magia podía inutilizar una varita.</p><p>Pero nada decían del cuerpo del mago.</p><p>Oyó la voz de Archana cuando se abalanzó hacia su cadera cargando su peso contra ella. La chica se tambaleó, cayó hacia atrás y soltó la varita, que rodó lejos.</p><p>Lily se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y le agarró por el cuello de la camisa. La cabeza de Archana se balanceó hacia atrás. Lily echó atrás su brazo libre y cerró la mano en un puño, preparada para golpear la cara de su compañera, pero esta no cerró los ojos. Seguía mirándola con desagrado, con desprecio, con superioridad.</p><p>—Los duelos —dijo Cordelia —, con honor.</p><p>Lily levantó la vista. El resto de sus compañeros se habían levantado y las rodeaban con las varitas extendidas. Probablemente no supieran más hechizos que ella, pero Lily soltó a Archana y se levantó.</p><p>—Potter, recoge tus cosas y entra a mi despacho —dijo el profesor Shackebolt detrás de ella—. Quiero hablar contigo, ahora.</p><p>Lily miró con desconfianza a sus compañeros, pero solo Heather mantenía la varita preparada. Subió las escaleras hacia el despacho mientras el profesor daba un par de instrucciones.</p><p>—Lo siento, profesor —masculló Lily, una vez que se sentó.</p><p>Shackebolt abrió un bote de galletas y Lily sacó una sin apartar los ojos del profesor.</p><p>—Como os digo siempre, cuidado con la sal —Lily se miró las manos asustada —, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Dime, ¿por qué sientes que Slytherin no es tu lugar?</p><p>—¿McGonagall? —El profesor asintió —. Es que no tiene sentido. Verá —Lily cogió aire. Se inclinó hacia el escritorio, manchándolo de migas, pero no terminó la frase. Volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo y señaló la puerta—: Son ellos. No me aceptan, me tratan como una intrusa. Y yo, yo…</p><p>—¿Y tú? ¿Sientes que es así?</p><p>Lily asintió.</p><p>—¡No! —Apretó la galleta en sus manos hasta deshacerle—, ¡No soy una intrusa! El Sombrero me puso aquí y fue por algo. Mi sueño será una locura pero es mío y lo conseguiré. Si solo alguien me ayudara, si tuviera ese poder… Pero, ¿por dónde empiezo?</p><p>—¿Sabes? Me gusta tu ambición, así que vamos a trabajar en ella. —Shackebolt entrelazó las manos y apoyó en ellas la barbilla—, Quiero que pienses en esas cosas que antes eran imposibles y ya no; y también en aquello que te hace feliz, ¿si? Bien, ve a tu cuarto ahora y piensa en ello.</p><p>Shackebolt señaló la puerta y se levantó.</p><p>—¿Y la clase?</p><p>—Lily, mi clase trata sobre cómo defendernos de la oscuridad. La mayor batalla siempre la libramos en nuestro interior y nunca es demasiado pronto para aprender a ganarla.</p><p>Salió del aula, caminó por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras y atravesó el retrato. Respiró el olor a algas y a humedad y se relajó en el silencio que cubría los sofás y las mesas de la Sala Común. Caminó hacia las cristaleras que daban al lago y abrió la puerta del invernadero recreacional donde solían parapetarse los alumnos de cursos superiores.</p><p>Lily inhaló el aroma de las begonias y acompasó su respiración en las suaves olas de la piscina natural que reinaba en el centro. Algún día nadaría allí, algún día se tumbaría junto a los helechos a leer, o pasearía entre las calles de plantas carnívoras y flores venenosas.</p><p>Algún día encajaría allí.</p><p>Cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó la escalera de caracol a su dormitorio acariciando la piedra rugosa de las paredes y deteniéndose en cada ventanuco a mirar cómo el nivel del lago subía con cada escalón.</p><p>Incluso sin las risitas de Heather y los comentarios malintencionados de Archana, la habitación le intimidaba. Cordelia había movido su estantería para separar su escritorio y aislarse en un rincón que apenas se veía entre los huecos de los libros, frascos de aceites y cremas, y la figurita de una cuadriga con dos soles como ruedas .</p><p>Al otro lado de la habitación, unas diminutas hadas iluminaban con velas los muebles de Archana y Heather mientras cantaban en tonos agudos y melodías entrecortadas. Las dos amigas se habían apropiado de los sofás y los espejos como si fueran las dueñas del lugar, como si quisieran hacerlas sentir inferior. ¿Lo consiguieron? ¿Tanto que ni siquiera decoró su zona?</p><p>Lily abrió el último cajón de su cómoda y echó sobre el edredón sus objetos personales. Miró la serpiente que recorría la colcha y que parecía rodear su póster de las Holyhead Harpies, su caja de Sortilegios Weasley y sus figuritas de Shuri, Rayla y Atsuko Kagari en un gesto protector.</p><p>Acarició la cabeza de la serpiente y pensó en las palabras del profesor Shackebolt. ¿Qué le hacía feliz? Desenrolló el póster, se subió a la silla y lo sujetó en el corcho. Estar cómoda, a salvo, segura. Tenía derecho a sentirse así en Slytherin. Tiró y empujó la estantería pero esta no se movió. ¿Ella? ¿Inferior? No, Lily Luna Potter era fuerte, decidida. Sabía lo que quería y lo que no<em>. </em>Abrió la mochila y puso los libros en una pila al borde de la mesa. <em>Esta era su habitaci</em><em>ón, su territorio. </em>Colgó la Saeta de Fuego en los enganches de la pared y dejó el estuche de mantenimiento en la estantería. El Sombrero la eligió para Slytherin y nadie la iba a sacar de allí.</p><p>Revisó las fotos que había traído en un sobre, algunas en blanco y negro, otras llenas de movimiento y otras estáticas, con ojos rojos y filtros de fantasía. Las volvió a guardar y sacó un pergamino. Necesitaría unos marcos de fotos, y la sudadera del otro colegio, y libros, libros que no fueran de texto, que le recordaran porqué estaba allí, cuál era su objetivo y que tenía fuerza de sobra para conseguirlo. Si las chicas de su curso no eran sus aliadas, alguien lo sería.</p><p>Acarició el mango de la Saeta de fuego y miró el póster del equipo donde jugaba su madre. Ginny siempre se había quejado de que en su época solo les dejaban entrenar si había hueco en el equipo, y si no eras un novato. Pero James y los otros habían cambiado el reglamento. Lo que antes fue imposible y ya no lo era.</p><p>Subió corriendo las escaleras y buscó el tablón de anuncios que había junto a una de las chimeneas. El equipo no había convocado pruebas de ingreso pero si Lily les pedía entrar, no habría ninguna norma que les obligara a rechazarla. Sabía que no era la mejor buscadora, pero al jugador oficial le vendría bien competir con alguien en atrapar la snitch, y así, sí, así podría reafirmarse como Slytherin. Si formaba parte del equipo nadie la acusaría de intrusa, de traidora o de paria.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo que originalmente era el capítulo 2 ya está entero escrito y beteado, y después de hablarlo con mis betas, me he decidido a probar a dividirlo en 3 partes para que la publicación no quede tan espaciada. Lo malo es que tengo que pensar en más titulos (.___.), lo bueno es que para dentro de una semana, cuando vuelva de vacaciones, ya estará preparado el siguiente capítulo. </p><p>También he puesto ? en el número de capítulos porque aunque son 20, si tengo que ir dividiéndolos no sé en total cuántos serán y para no cambiar la cifra cada vez que los divida, la interrogación es buena solución.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El aleteo de la mariposa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily está convencida de que si supera las pruebas de Quidditch, conseguirá hacerse respetar pero la publicación de un artículo en El Profeta amenaza su objetivo y la llevará a tomar una decisión peligrosa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta advertencia tiene un pequeño SPOILER, así que si no quieres leerlo, sáltatelo. Pero por si acaso, dado que este capítulo tiene una escena de violencia ambiental,  voy a poner donde queda por si alguien quiere saltarse esa parte. Más tarde se hace mención a ella, así que no imprescindible leerlo y no sientas ninguna obligación para con la historia. Son los dos párrafos siguientes a "demasiado tarde".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El vuelo de la mariposa </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> —¿Estás segura de que tienes que irte ahora Creo que ahora entrena Gryffindor —preguntó Matilda.<br/>
 </p><p>Los sábados por la mañana, Hugo, Matilda y Lily se reunían en la biblioteca y preparaban las tareas de la semana. Tras asegurarle a Madame Pince que no mancharían nada, Hugo había colocado una cesta de manzanas, gajos de naranja y peras en el centro de la mesa. </p><p> El muchacho cogió una manzana y le dio un mordisco.</p><p>—No puede ser que odies volar y te sepas todos los horarios del campo de Quidditch.</p><p> Matilda dejó caer una gota de tinta morada sobre su pergamino y escribió “principios de la transformación” con una caligrafía exquisita.</p><p> —Scorpius me pidió ayuda —cambió de pluma — con uno de sus trabajos —. Cogió tinta oscura y enmarcó las letras —. Y a cambio me enseñaban a volar bien después de sus entrenamientos. </p><p> Lily levantó la vista de su pergamino y se limpió los dedos de grafito. </p><p> —¿Scorpius? ¿Ayuda de alguien de primero? </p><p> Comprobó las líneas manchadas del círculo mágico.</p><p> —Eran temas sobre electricidad, pero creo que no lo hice bien. </p><p> —No le veo la dificultad.</p><p> —Bueno, es que entre la televisión, los ordenadores, el internet, los móviles inteligentes… Creo que le compliqué las cosas. </p><p> Lily tapó el tintero y guardó las plumas. </p><p> —Llegó la hora. Me voy. Nos vemos después de comer.</p><p> Recogió la mochila y la Saeta de Fuego y salió hacia el campo de Quidditch. El aire, frío y húmedo, le despeinó el cabello y se rehízo la coleta a la puerta del estadio. Junto a los aros, unas motas oscuras volaban simulando la cabeza de un halcón. Sobre ellas, grandes nubes se desplazaban por el cielo y bloqueaban a intervalos el brillo del sol. </p><p> Silbó hasta que el capitán levantó el brazo y descendió hasta ella. </p><p> Era James. </p><p> —Anda ¿qué haces aquí, pequeñaja? </p><p>  —Pero es la hora del entrenamiento de Slytherin —aventuró Lily mordiéndose el labio. </p><p> No había hablado con James desde la Selección. No sabía qué decirle, cómo comportarse. Coincidir con alumnos de otros cursos solo era fácil si compartías Casa con ellos, así que lo mismo le hubiera dado que James estuviera en Beauxbatons. </p><p> —Sigues siendo unas prisas, ¿eh? Venga, aún nos queda unos minutitos de entrenamiento.</p><p> Una bludger silbó en el aire, golpeó junto a los pies de Lily y rebotó hacia arriba. James sacó la varita y dio una patada al suelo.</p><p> —¡Rose! ¿Qué haces? ¡Pero si es Lily! </p><p> —¡Es de Slytherin! Que se vaya del campo. </p><p> Lily se mordió el carrillo interno y se alejó de allí hasta que los jugadores de Gryffindor volvieron a ser moscas de color dorado. Parpadeó con fuerza y se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo. Tiró la escoba al césped pero esta flotó en el aire y se acercó hasta sus pies, a la altura de sus talones. </p><p> Se le escapó una sonrisa. </p><p> Puso un pie sobre el mango, juntó el otro, y presionó hacia abajo. La escoba se elevó medio metro y Lily extendió los brazos. Giró en el aire, subió varios metros en vertical y saltó al vació sabiendo, confiando en que la Saeta la recogería a tiempo. </p><p> Aterrizó de cara al cepillo y gritó de emoción. </p><p> —Buen truco. </p><p> Lily se giró. Una joven vestida con el uniforme de Slytherin la miraba con el rostro ladeado mientras se daba golpecitos en la nariz. </p><p> —¡Las pruebas! —Lily saltó al césped y agarró la Saeta —¿Qué hago para entrar en el equipo?</p><p> El resto del equipo caminaba hacia el estadio. Lily buscó al chico del andén, al amigo de Cordelia, pero no recordaba su nombre. </p><p> —¿Richard?—gritó la chica, pero como respuesta el capitán agitó el brazo. —Me llamo Abigail —Lily le estrechó la mano —, ¿cuál es tu puesto? Dime que buscadora, ¿si? ¿SÍ? ¡Genial! Te cuento qué vamos a hacer: vienes ahora, te hago yo las pruebas y si me convence, juegas tú los partidos que yo no quiera, ¿te hace?</p><p> —¿Y el resto? ¿Qué dicen? </p><p> —La que sabe de cazar la snitch aquí soy yo. Así que los demás que apechuguen. </p><p> Cuando llegaron al campo, los jugadores de Slytherin ya estaban en el aire. Habían abierto el baúl y la única pelota que aún peleaba contra su amarre era la snitch. En lugar de sacarla, Abigail abrió un bote de metal y varias snitch de colores saltaron al aire. </p><p> —¡Todas tuyas! —gritó e inició el cronómetro. </p><p> Lily pasó la pierna por la escoba y voló tras la estela plateada de una de ellas. La pelota zigzagueó entre los jugadores y Lily los rodeó dibujando en el aire una espiral. Uno de ellos dio un giro brusco y cambió la dirección de su vuelo, dejando la pelota a merced de Lily. Al atraparla, las alas de la snitch se plegaron sobre la superficie esférica y la bola se precipitó al suelo. </p><p>—¡Una! —oyó la voz de Abigail —¡Te faltan tres! </p><p>Lily se elevó un par de metros y observó el espacio donde se movían sus compañeros. Un verde esmeralda del tamaño de una luciérnaga brilló entre las ramas del cepillo de la escoba del golpeador. Lily empujó el mango hacia abajo y obligó a la escoba a perder altura. Sus ojos vigilaban frenéticamente la distancia entre el pequeño e intermitente resplandor y los movimientos del bate. </p><p>Se colocó detrás del jugador y alargó el brazo con cautela. Sacó la pelota con los dedos apretados.</p><p>—Pero ¿qué haces? Oh, mierda, apártate. ¡Ahí va! </p><p>El golpeador giró el cuerpo hacia atrás y blandió el bate que golpeó a Lily y lanzó la bludger al otro lado del campo. La niña se llevó la mano a la parte dolorida y retrocedió, agarrándose a la escoba con los brazos temblorosos. </p><p>—Tú, novata —la llamó alguien. </p><p>Lily siguió la voz y vio a Richard frente a los aros. El muchacho le señaló con la cabeza las gradas de Ravenclaw. Agazapada sobre la escoba, Lily se desplazó lateralmente hacia allí. Entrecerró los ojos y peinó con la mirada la figura del águila tejida sobre la lona. Debajo de las plumas pardas y doradas del ave, vigilaban el campo un ojo negro, opaco y calmado, y otro azul, brillante e inquieto. </p><p>Lily flexionó el brazo, la muñeca y los dedos y se abalanzó hacia la snitch todo lo rápido que le permitió la Saeta. La pelota no tuvo ocasión de resistirse. </p><p>—¡La última y estás dentro! </p><p>Lily apretó el peso de su cuerpo contra el mango de la escoba, viró hacia el centro del campo y observó el juego. </p><p>La snitch que quedaba era roja y volaba a escasos centímetros de la quaffle. Imitaba sus movimientos y la perseguía o adelantaba usando los cuerpos de los cazadores como escudo. </p><p>Tenía que separarlas, aislarla, controlarla de alguna manera. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo la quaffle se despegaba de los cazadores? </p><p>Cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo. </p><p>Cuando marcaba el gol. </p><p>Voló hasta quedar a un metro sobre los aros. Delante de ella, Richard guardaba la zona con gesto divertido. Frente a él, dos cazadores se lanzaban la pelota mientras otros dos intentaban arrebatársela. </p><p>Cuando uno de los defensas se abalanzó sobre la quaffle, Lily se colocó detrás de los aros. El otro jugador, quaffle en mano, se desmarcó y lanzó la pelota al aro más alto. </p><p>La snitch la siguió a la misma velocidad. </p><p>Lily atravesó el aro, desvió la quaffle y agarró la snitch entre los gritos y las quejas de sus compañeros. </p><p>—¡Así no se juega! </p><p>—¿Qué crees que haces? </p><p>Lily hizo rodar la pelota sobre la palma de su mano. Era de un rojo traslúcido, con los detalles desdibujados a causa del sudor y el roce del tiempo. </p><p>—Ganar el partido —respondió Abigail por ella. Le acercó el tarro y Lily dejó la cuarta snitch dentro —. Richard, ya tienes alguien que juegue por mí en el partido de las fiestas de primavera. </p><p>Lily reprimió una carcajada de alivio. Durante los días siguientes, el ambiente se relajó. El uniforme del equipo de Quidditch redujo el volumen de las acusaciones de Heather y Archana, que ya solo murmuraban cuando creían que nadie más podía oírlas. Cordelia seguía ignorándola, pero como de vez en cuando Steve Travers y Corvinus Farley la incluía en sus conversaciones, a Lily no le importaba. </p><p>Sin embargo, una semana antes del primer partido, todo cambió. </p><p>—Me dijeron que no jugaré más —anunció Lily a Hugo y a Matilda aquel mismo sábado en la biblioteca. </p><p>Matilda apartó los libros de una silla y Lily se dejó caer sobre ella. Soltó la escoba, que rebotó contra el suelo y apretó los puños contra su frente. Hugo le dio una onza de chocolate. </p><p>—¿No te han dicho por qué? </p><p>Lily mordisqueó la onza y negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—Algo de los ánimos… ¿cómo era? Que están encendidos. Que algunos Slytherin están en contra de que esté en el equipo y que con Flint vale. </p><p>Se mordió el carrillo para no llorar. </p><p>Cuando aquella mañana había subido a la sala común, solo encontró al capitán. Recordaba la disculpa de Richard, el apretón en el hombre y el “poco a poco será más fácil”. Había salido detrás de él, incapaz de volver a su habitación. </p><p> Cuando esa mañana había subido a la sala común, solo encontró al capitán. Recordaba la disculpa, un apretón en el hombro y un  “poco a poco será más fácil”. Había salido detrás de él, incapaz de volver a su habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Desde el día que había superado las pruebas, la convivencia en Slytherin parecía mejorar. </p><p>  —¿No has leído El Profeta? </p><p> —En mi casa no le damos dinero a Rita Skeeter. </p><p> Hugo urgó en su mochila y sacó el periódico doblado. Se lo pasó a Lily, junto al resto de la tableta de chocolate. </p><p> Lily lo abrió y ojeó las páginas hasta dar con una foto de su tía Hermione. El artículo ocupaba dos columnas, y estaba entre una carta al director acerca de la legalización del creaothceann, y un reportaje sobre la convivencia entre magos y ojancos en las reservas naturales del sur de Europa. </p><p><br/>
<strong>    LA ESCUELA DEL TERROR, de Voivoreta Nosey. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Imaginen por un momento que tienen un cuadro en su casa que no cesa de hablar; que quieren transportarse y tienen que bajar varios metros al interior de la tierra y meterse en una lombriz de metal; o que necesitan hablarle a una lámina de litio* para poder comer. <br/>
Suena terrorífico y, de hecho, son actividades que forman parte de uno de los packs turísticos más demandados en Londres, junto con el Tour de Cementerios y Fantasmas, y Entrevista con las esposas de Enrique VIII. Pero también son, desde ahora, parte del proyecto Charity Burbage. <br/>
Solo los más mayores reconocerán este nombre: la señorita Burbage fue uno de los pocos profesores que mató Voldemort en su segundo ascenso al poder, y enseñaba Estudios Muggles. </p>
  <p>—Creemos que es importante recordar su nombre y su labor —nos dice H. G-Weasley, la directora del proyecto, que pertenece al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —. </p>
  <p>El proyecto consiste en una especie de campamento de verano que tiene como objetivo educar sobre la vida muggle basándose en la idea ¿y si no tuvieras magia? Así, los magos que se apunten a ella tendrán que convivir durante una semana o un mes en una casa como si fueran muggles. Solo se permitirá el uso de varitas en casos de extrema necesidad y los magos contarán con un mentor que les guíe en esta tesitura.<br/>
El programa tiene dos modalidades: la adulta, que empezará a funcionar la próxima primavera y la estudiantil, que se instalará como parte del programa de Estudios Muggles el próximo curso. </p>
  <p>—Desde el colegio de Hogwarts, estamos orgullosos de trabajar en este tipo de actividades que fomentan el respeto a los muggles y la convivencia entre los magos —declara la directora M. M. —Tanto el profesor Augustus Perkins como yo estamos deseando darles esta oportunidad a nuestros alumnos de Estudios Muggles.    </p>
  <p>A pesar de sus palabras, ni la dirección ni el consejo escolar han querido compartir cuántos alumnos cursan dicha materia. <br/>
—Supone también un ahorro para el Ministerio, porque la mayoría de los problemas que ocupan la Sede de Desmemorizadores, el Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles y  la oficina de Enlace Muggles son generados por magos que no son capaces de usar un simple GPS. Y ese dinero se podría invertir en asuntos más importantes, como las relaciones internacionales mágicas —añade Percival Weasley, hijo de Arnold Weasley, que ha supervisado la gestión económica del proyecto. </p>
  <p>No ha querido dar cifras, pero fuentes de este periódico aseguran que no ha sido barato, precisamente por intentar hacerlo todo por la vía muggle. Una parte del dinero ha venido de patrocinadores, como las familias Potter, Longbottom y Scamander. Entre los patrocinadores anónimos, hay una cuantiosa suma que se sospecha pueda guardar relación con la familia Malfoy, lo que suscita dudas acerca del accidente de hace dos años en el palacete de la familia Greengrass, que acabó con la vida de su hija menor.  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Lily leyó en diagonal los testimonios de cuatro magos a los que habían preguntado su opinión y miró a sus primos. </p><p> —¿No te alegras? —preguntó Hugo. </p><p> —Sí, no, a ver, me cabrea la reacción pero, sí, lo veo bien…</p><p> Su tía Hermione siempre había luchado por la igualdad, primero con la UDOSEM (Union por los Derechos Obreros de los Seres Mágicos) y luego en la Fundación Colin Creevey. Había sido una fuente de inspiración para ella, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía ganas de arrugar el periódico y lanzarlo lejos?</p><p> —¿Y Scorpius? ¿Qué dice de esto? —lanzó El Profeta a la mesa. </p><p> —No le pregunté —replicó Hugo y señaló a Matilda —. Luego le diré, que vamos a explicarle otra vez lo de los ordenadores. </p><p> —¿Vendrías? </p><p> —Sí, lo haré, —se frotó las manos y se limpió el sudor en el pantalón —. Doy una vuelta y dejo la escoba que, que necesito aire. </p><p> —¡No tardes! ¡Estaremos cerca del invernadero 3! —exclamó Hugo. </p><p> Lily se escabulló al ver a Madame Pince acercarse, y bajó hacia las mazmorras. Se rascó sobre el pecho, allí donde la rabia y la frustración le picaban. Se pellizcó la piel y resopló. ¿Por qué no podía sentirse orgullosa? Sabía cuánto significaba esto para Hermione, para todos, hasta para ella misma. Pero había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de entrar a formar parte de la Casa, tan cerca de conseguirlo. ¿Es que no habían encontrado un momento mejor? El verano, las vacaciones de navidad, ¿por qué justo ahora? </p><p> Cruzó la sala ignorando las risitas que oía a su alrededor. No sabía si hablaban de ella, pero daba igual. Solo tenía que dejar la Saeta, coger su mochila y reunirse con sus primos. Si nadie reparaba en ella, todo estaría bien. Pero al llegar a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. </p><p> Alguien había rasgado el póster de las Holyhead Harpers y lo había esparcido en pequeños trozos por la habitación. Se agachó para recogerlos y descubrió que debajo de la cama estaba uno de los sobres con fotos. Con angustia y temiéndose lo peor, lo vació sobre la cama. Junto al taco de fotos salió un montón de ceniza que golpeó la colcha y saltó en una bola de polvo. En las fotos que quedaban, sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos, todos se movían bajo una cruz de tinta negra que les tapaba la cara. </p><p> Se tapó la boca con la mano y retrocedió hasta chocar con la estantería. Se agarró a ella para no caerse y, con aprehensión, barrió con la mirada el resto de su cuarto. Sobre la mesa, los cuerpos de Shuri y Reyla habían sido decapitados y unas letras rojas brillaban sobre la figurita de plástico de Atsuko Kagari: TRAIDORA. </p><p> Ahogó un sollozo y se dejó caer junto a la cómoda. </p><p> La puerta se abrió y Lily se puso en pie de un salto. Se restregó los ojos con el antebrazo y se mordió las comisuras interiores de los labios. </p><p> —¿Por qué? —el sollozo rompió el grito —Sois… </p><p> Cordelia se paró junto a la estantería que dividía sus zonas y miró con desagrado la de Lily. </p><p> —Esta obra carece de mi firma.</p><p> Cogió su pequeña cuadriga y giró las ruedas hacia delante. Una luz plateada retumbó en la habitación y dibujó una burbuja alrededor de los muebles de Cordelia. </p><p> —Queda bajo tu responsabilidad asegurarte la protección y el auxilio que necesites. </p><p> Lily le dio la espalda y se tapó la cara. A duras penas contenía las ganas de llorar. Tenía que salir de allí, pero ¿cómo iba a atravesar la Sala Común? Abrió el armario y comprobó que su uniforme no había sufrido ningún daño.  </p><p> —Potter,  — Lily se giró y descubrió la figura de Cordelia sentada en el escritorio —, mi primo puede socorrerte.</p><p> Se cambió en silencio y salió de la habitación con la escoba en la espalda. Asomó la cabeza por el diminuto hueco de la escalera y la oscuridad le devolvió la mirada. Quizás había otra forma de salir de la Casa sin atravesar la Sala Común, pero no la sabía y podía envejecer mientras buscaba un camino entre los túneles de la Casa de Slytherin. Mejor una herida en su orgullo que morir de inanición allá abajo. </p><p> Con decisión, subió los escalones, atravesó la Sala y llegó al retrato cuando el equipo de Slytherin volvía. Oyó las voces de Abigail y de Richard pero se escabulló y corrió hasta salir del castillo. Una vez fuera, se montó en la escoba y sobrevoló los jardines hasta encontrar a sus primos. Aterrizó junto a Albus.</p><p> </p><p>  —¿Estás bien? —le dio la bienvenida su hermano.—Tienes los ojillos rojos.</p><p> Los ocho invernaderos dibujaban un círculo en cuyo centro se había construido un anillo de mesas de piedra con sus bancos. Albus se pegó a Scorpius y Lily se sentó entre su hermano y su primo. </p><p> —Fue el aire —dijo Lily —. ¿Eso es un ordenador? </p><p> —Bueno, los viejos eran así —se excusó Matilda mientras escribía en un pergamino pegado a una caja de cartón, —aquí aparecerían dibujos y carpetas con lo que has ido haciendo, y aquí —señaló al trozo de pergamino donde había escrito las letras del abecedario en orden alfabético. </p><p> —Pero los teclados siguen otro orden —murmuró Lily.</p><p> —No le compliques más la vida. </p><p> Scorpius cogió el móvil que había sobre los libros de Hugo y lo agitó delante de Matilda. </p><p> —También,sí, podríamos usarlo —Matilda le dio la vuelta al aparato y apretó el botón de inicio —, aunque pensé que aquí no funcionaba. </p><p> —No sin un inhibidor y ni idea dónde conseguir uno. </p><p> —Usemos el de McGonagall —Lily urgó en el estuche de Hugo y conectó el cable de carga —Tiene uno con enchufe en el despacho. </p><p> —Frena ahí ¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó Albus —¿Te castigaron? </p><p> Lily sacudió la mano y miró al horizonte. </p><p> —Probémoslo fuera. Salgamos de aquí mañana. Es domingo y nadie nos echará en falta. Cogemos las escobas y nos alejamos lo suficiente para pillar electricidad. </p><p> —Nos van a pillar.</p><p>  —Está nublado así que no nos verán. </p><p> Scorpius cogió la mano de Albus y le puso  en ella el móvil. Levantó las cejas y Lily reconoció en sus ojos la misma curiosidad que Albus mostraba en casi todo. </p><p> —¿Y esto para qué sirve?  —preguntó Albus</p><p> —Podríamos ver las ciudades que hay cerca y yo podría llamar a mis padres —suspiró Matilda. </p><p> —También podemos jugar con él. </p><p> Matilda chasqueó los dedos y señaló a Lily. </p><p> —Igual podríamos ir a una tienda de videojuegos. O podríamos ir a una de informática y ver las gafas de realidad virtual o también valdría un museo de cómo ha evolucionado la tecnología y ver los ordenadores viejos y los más nuevos. Creo que en Edimburgo hay uno. </p><p> Lily miró a Matilda. Hacía tiempo que no  la veía sonreír y hablar emocionada sobre algo. Normalmente la muchacha se mostraba apocopada, con miedo de hablar, como si en algún momento el castillo pudiera desaparecer o como si no supiera dar su opinión. Pero igual que la curiosidad de Scorpius, la emoción de Matilda también era contagiosa y Lily la necesitaba, necesitaba sacarse el recuerdo de su habitación. </p><p> —No me convence —dijo Hugo —. No podemos saltarnos las normas, nos van a pillar, y nos pueden expulsar del colegio. No me gusta tanto el mundo muggle como para renunciar a Hogwarts. </p><p> —Lo haremos sin que nos cacen. —replicó Lily —. Yo volaré en la Saeta, y vosotros… </p><p> —No insistas, Lily, no voy a hacerlo —Hugo se levantó y guardó sus cosas. —No pienso ni cubriros. </p><p> — Hugo, ¡no te vayas! —le llamó Matilda. </p><p> —¿Y sin su móvil…? —preguntó Albus.</p><p> Lily  se giró hacia Matilda y negó con la cabeza. Su prima se retorció un mechón de pelo. </p><p> —Bueno, yo traje el mío y un par de baterías, por si acaso. </p><p> —Perfecto —Lily se levantó, lanzó el ordenador de cartón y lo cogió en el aire —. Saldremos esta noche. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La huida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La curiosidad de Scorpius lleva a Albus, Lily y Matilda más allá de los terrenos de Hogwarts, en una aventura inocente que no todos verán con buenos ojos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La huida </strong>
</p>
<p><br/> Horas después, los cuatros magos se escabullían del castillo saltando desde una de las ventanas de la torre de Ravenclaw y aterrizaron junto al camino de Hogsmeade, que discurría en la linde del Bosque Prohibido. Scorpius abría la marcha con la varita en alto y su luz deshacía en jirones la niebla de la noche. La escarcha de la mañana les hacía tiritar y caminaban con paso presto sin desviar la mirada de su objetivo. Dejaron atrás la Estación y tomaron el camino pedregoso que atravesaba la colina. Ya en lo alto Matilda conectó el móvil a la batería externa y lo encendió. <br/> </p>
<p>—¡Funciona! —exclamaron las niñas cuando la pantalla brilló. </p>
<p> Matilda abrió la aplicación de mapas pero una notificación ocupó la pantalla y los cuatro se inclinaron sobre ella. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Las autoridades le recomiendan que se aleje inmediatamente de esta zona debido a su peligrosidad. Para más información, consulte con el Ministerio del Interior. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> Matilda deslizó el anuncio hacia arriba y el cuadro de diálogo se hizo añicos. <br/> </p>
<p>—Esto indicaría dónde estamos —dijo y pellizco varias veces sobre la chincheta roja hasta que unas líneas azules y naranjas se dibujaron sobre el mapa —.</p>
<p>Habría unos 20 kilómetros hasta el pueblo más cercano.</p>
<p> Lily echó la vista atrás. Las colmenas del castillo se erguían como orgullosas torres de ajedrez. Desabrochó el arnés de la Saeta y le hizo un gesto a su prima para que montara. </p>
<p> —Mejor monta con Scorpius —dijo Albus —. La Alas de Madera está más preparada para viajes y pasajeros que la Saeta. </p>
<p> Las tres escobas se elevaron en el aire mientras Scorpius repetía las instrucciones que el móvil de Matilda daba y Albus vigilaba que nadie los viera. Cuando avistaron los primeros tejados rojos a la orilla de una carretera comarcal, Albus lanzó un hechizo de impermeabilidad sobre su hermana y dio la voz para que los cuatro atravesaran las nubes. </p>
<p> —Creo que podemos bajar ya.</p>
<p> Con cuidado, fueron aterrizando uno tras otro junto a un semáforo. Al otro lado del paso de cebra, un complejo de tiendas y restaurantes luchaba contra el cielo gris armado con sus letreros azules fosforescentes, rosas fuxia y verdes esmeralda. El piar mañanero de las aves se interrumpía con los arranques de los motores y los frenazos de los automóviles que aparcaban en el recinto.  </p>
<p> —Hemos de hallar una manera de disimular las escobas —.</p>
<p>—El problema es que solo están abiertos el gimnasio y la cafetería  —Matilda consultó el móvil —, y ni siquiera sé cuánto cuesta un desayuno.</p>
<p> —Preguntemos a ver —propuso Albus —. El no ya lo tenemos. </p>
<p> El café era un local estrecho. Varias lámparas de luz amarilla alargaban las sombras de los muebles y los reflejaban en las rugosas baldosas del suelo. El olor del sirope y la miel se pegaban a la ropa y el ruido de la licuadora suplía la ausencia de voces. </p>
<p> Se sentaron junto a la ventana, desde donde se veía la marquesina y la entrada al parking, y un joven de rostro picado y pelo largo se acercó con un bloc de notas. </p>
<p> —Señor, ¿le podría pagar con el móvil? </p>
<p>—Lo llevas contado para la entrada, ¿no? Tranqui, le pones la contraseña al datáfono y listo. —Les entregó cuatro menús plastificados y guardó la libreta —Ea, cuando lo tengáis me decís. Y, por cierto, me molan vuestros cosplays. ¿De qué vais? </p>
<p>—¿Hay aquí un concurso de cosplay? —preguntó Lily.</p>
<p>—Sí, ¿no vais a la convención? Con esas pintas, ¿a dónde más vais a ir? Aunque ahora la gente se viste como le da, pero es que, ¡buah, esas escobas están súper! </p>
<p>—¿En qué andáis pensando vosotras dos? —preguntó Albus cuando el camarero se fue. </p>
<p>—La cosa es que aquí se escriben muchas historias de vampiros y brujas y magia y hombres lobo y a la gente le gusta disfrazarse de esos personajes y lo llaman cosplay —explicó Matilda —. Claro que en realidad la mayoría de la gente no cree en esas cosas y si dices que has visto algo,  un fantasma o un duende te llevan al psicólogo y a veces hasta quieren darte medicación y no lo puedes hablar con nadie porque, bueno, los niños se burlan de ti y los mayores te dicen que tienes que crecer y madurar para que esas cosas desaparezcan… </p>
<p>Lily miró a su prima sin saber cómo reaccionar. Albus alargó el brazo sobre la mesa y le cogió la mano con la que se retorcía el pelo. La niña se concentró en su batido y después de un par de sorbos, levantó de nuevo la vista. </p>
<p>—Pero son reales. Los gnomos, los fantasmas y vosotros. </p>
<p>En un arrebato, Lily le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  </p>
<p>—Claro que somos reales. Y no nos iremos a ningún lado. —Matilda amagó una sonrisa —. Y jugaremos juntas a cazar fantasmas en un cooperativo porque probablemente trajeron juegos. </p>
<p>—Ojala sí. A veces jugaba con mi padre y eran ratos geniales porque él era el único que me creía. Podríamos ir cuando terminemos de desayunar. </p>
<p> <br/> Salieron del café una hora más tarde. Mientras tomaban los batidos de coco, chocolate y vainilla y las tortitas con mermelada, habían visto cómo varias personas hacían cola junto a la puerta del centro comercial. Algunos vestían vaqueros y camisetas, tal y como señalaba el libro de Estudios Muggles que era la moda actual. Sin embargo, también los había con túnicas grises y cetros de casi dos metros de altura; armaduras de colores y cascos con plumas, con espadas, mazas y arcos a la espalda e incluso un matrimonio de dos mujeres con su carrito de bebé vestidas con gafas de aviador, abrigos de cuero y adornos de cobre y hierro. </p>
<p> A las 11, el recinto abrió y la multitud se dispersó por las zonas comunes del centro comercial y las escasas tiendas con permiso para abrir. </p>
<p> —Ojalá no haya que pagar más —murmuró Matilda una vez entraron.</p>
<p>—Por ahí vamos a la zona de videojuegos  —Lily había cogido un panfleto con el plano  del evento. —Primero jugaremos a los recreativos, y luego a los más modernos —agitó el tríptico en el aire —. Os encantará. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> La zona de videojuegos se anunciaba con una luz azul que bañaba las paredes negras por donde los cables reptaban y se cruzaban hasta enchufarse a las pantallas planas de 78 pulgadas que hibernaban en sus oscuros fondos. La mayoría se emparejaba con un dispositivo táctil, ya fueran mandos, volantes, una pista de baile, pistolas, motocicletas o la única escoba de plástico que Lily había visto. </p>
<p> Sobre el mango de la escoba se dibujaban la constelación de cáncer con una pintura metálica que brillaba en la oscuridad y en la punta colgaban dos guantes de goma.  Albus apoyó la mano en ella, se sentó de un salto y se ajustó los guantes.  </p>
<p>Al sentir el peso del muchacho, una imagen de las Tierras Altas de Escocia apareció en la pantalla y sobre ella un menú para elegir el nombre, la dificultad y el escenario. Albus movió los dedos índice y corazón hacia abajo para elegir las opciones.</p>
<p> —¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Tú nunca quisiste jugar con nosotros </p>
<p> —Funciona igual que el gólem de la profesora Vector. </p>
<p> El mango de la escoba se veía en la parte baja de la pantalla y a su alrededor, en un semicírculo, había pequeñas runas con símbolos geométricos para acelerar o frenar, dar volteretas y subir o bajar. </p>
<p> Albus inició el recorrido y voló sobre los tejados y bajo los arcos y los puentes. </p>
<p> En el extremo izquierdo de la pantalla una cuenta atrás amenazaba con un peligro desconocido que, al terminar, se materializó en una cadena de aros de fuego. Albus los rozó y su círculo de vida cambió del verde al amarillo. Una bandada de pájaros cruzó el horizonte y chocó con él obligándolo a descender en el aire. Pero a escasos metros de la superficie le esperaban los lugareños armados con estacas, antorchas y arcabuces que apuntaron y dispararon en su dirección. Una de las flechas le golpeó y lo que quedaba del círculo enrojeció. </p>
<p>Albus levantó el vuelo mientras el escenario retrocedía a las Tierras Altas y al menú principal. Debajo de las opciones, una frase le indicaba que la demo había terminado, que metiera 1 libra para poder jugar. </p>
<p> Los niños se inclinaron sobre la escoba y la pantalla pero no vieron ninguna rendija por donde introducir el dinero. Albus bajó de la escoba y pasearon por el resto de la zona, que se iba llenando de niños y adultos. </p>
<p>  Lily y Matilda optaron por una partida de tenis en la que solo tenían que manejar dos mandos alargados y estrechos; y Albus probó a atravesar el espacio en una nave en la que a duras penas llegaba a los pedales. </p>
<p>—Resulta fascinante el escaso sentido del ridículo que estáis mostrando —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.  </p>
<p>Sus amigos lo miraron y Albus le dio un codazo y señaló hacia el fondo de la sala donde una lona tapaba una especie de cabina de paredes verdes.</p>
<p>—Qué tiñoso estás. Anda, juega tú ahora. Yo voy a investigar lo de la rendija invisible y la libra. </p>
<p>Lily, Matilda y Scorpius se acercaron a la cabina y una joven les abrió la cortina y les invitó a pasar. </p>
<p>—¿Sólo la demo? Bueno, entonces solo puede jugar uno, lo siento —. Las niñas señalaron a Scorpius —Ven, ponte estas gafas aquí y estos guantes. Necesito que mires hacia allá y cuando veas los tres cuadrados me avises. ¿Sí? ¿Ya los tienes? Perfecto. Ahora te aparecerán los dedos de la mano frente a ti, tú solo tócalos. Y olvídate de todo lo demás. Solo céntrate en lo que ves y en lo que escuchas. </p>
<p>Llamó la atención de las chicas y les señaló una pantalla más pequeña que había en lo alto. En ella, el universo que rodeaba a Scorpius ya no era la insulsa cabina sino una cueva oscura y llena de ecos. Los movimientos de Scorpius, torpes al principio pero instintivos poco después, le ayudaban a trepar, a dejar atrás las bandadas de murciélagos, las colonias de arañas, las pasarelas de pirita  y a elevarse hacia la luz, clara y ampulosa que regaba el jardín que había en la superficie. </p>
<p> Una vez llegó a lo alto, Scorpius se quedó inmóvil como si pudiera saborear la ficción de aquel edén. Poco después, se quitó los artilugios y salieron al exterior. </p>
<p>—Os estoy agradecido—   </p>
<p>—¡Lo descubrí! —Albus les alcanzó —. Estad atentos: llevan algo en la muñeca y lo acercan a la pantalla y activan el juego. Hacen el pago así. —Metió las manos en los bolsillo e hizo un mohín —. Lo que no pillo aún es cómo conseguir la pulsera. </p>
<p>—Claro, ay, qué tonta soy —dijo Matilda —. Es tecnología contacless, por eso no encontraba la rendija. </p>
<p>—¿Qué palabro es ese? —se mosqueó Lily. </p>
<p> Le sonaba la palabra pero no recordaba su significado.</p>
<p> —Ay, perdón, pensé que lo sabrías. Aunque igual doy cosas por hecho porque es que en casa somos muy de tecnología y mi madre es ingeniera informática y bueno, mi hermana es un genio con estas cosas y usamos muchas palabras de esas y a veces creo que todo el mundo las conoce y no y es fallo mío. </p>
<p>—Tranquila, todo bien, pero nos tienes en ascuas. </p>
<p>Albus le puso una mano en el hombro y Matilda tocó la pantalla más próxima en la que apareció un cuadrado con líneas cortas y gruesas que llenaban de negro el espacio.</p>
<p>—Es un código y se abre si tienes cómo leerlo y lo lees y le das a la orden de pagar. </p>
<p>Lily miró hacia atrás y sacó la varita. No sabía porqué pero le había molestado la respuesta de su prima. Obviamente había muchas cosas del mundo muggle que ella no conocía, pero le costaba admitirlo. En casa siempre era la persona de referencia, a quien preguntar porque la vida muggle como la recordaba Hermione había cambiado mucho y Hugo estaba más interesado en el estudio del pasado en común que en los entresijos de la vida muggle moderna. <br/>Murmuró un alohomora y el código QR se transformó en una rueda que empezó a girar. Albus la cogió de la muñeca y apuntó hacia la varita.</p>
<p> —Guárdala. Sabes que eso está mal.</p>
<p> —Aguafiestas. </p>
<p>—Bueno, técnicamente eso es robar.</p>
<p>—Discúlpame, pero ¿por qué razón hablas de robar si no hay dinero en esta transacción </p>
<p>—Que no lo veas no quiere decir que no esté ahí —murmuró Matilda. </p>
<p>—Ey, perdonad —les llamó la atención un chico unos años mayor —¿Vais a jugar o… ? </p>
<p>—No, todo tuyo. Vámonos —dijo Albus, cogió a su hermana del brazo y salió del lugar. </p>
<p>—Fue solo una prueba —se quejó Lily cuando salieron a la calle. —Tampoco era para  llamarme ladrona. </p>
<p>—Lo siento. </p>
<p>—Dejar de echar bludger fuera, Lily—le amonestó Albus —. Usar la varita con muggles es ilegal y recuerda qué dice el abuelo de esto.  </p>
<p> Lily se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre el bordillo de la acera. Su hermano tenía razón, se había dejado llevar pero, después de verles jugar y divertirse, ¿cómo iba a contentarse solo con una demo? No era para tanto: una mísera libra, solo El Profeta ya costaba unas tres. <br/>Miró de reojo a su prima, que se había sentado detrás de ella y se arrancaba las puntas del pelo en un gesto metódico. No había sido justa con ella, lo sabía, pero sus palabras le escocían. Vale, había sido un robo, pero si le hubieran dado opción, lo habría pagado, puede que hubiera tenido que pedirle dinero, pero luego se lo habría devuelto. </p>
<p>¿Habría sido mejor plan preguntar primero? </p>
<p>—Guau, ¡qué pasada de cosplay grupal! —exclamó alguien a su lado. </p>
<p> Lily se levantó y descubrió varios jóvenes vestidos de príncipes y princesas. La muchacha que había hablado tiraba de una cuerda y hacía rodar un unicornio de alas arco iris mientras les señalaba con el dedo. </p>
<p>—¿Puedo hacerme una foto con vosotros? Me mola lo que habéis conseguido con las escobas y la lechuza. </p>
<p>—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? </p>
<p>Lily se giró y descubrió con desazón que Pigwidgeon se había posado en la escoba de Albus. Junto a este, Ginny esperaba con las manos en las caderas en una pose que Lily había visto mil veces en la abuela Molly. </p>
<p> —Espero que tengáis una buena explicación, porque tenemos una larga vuelta hasta el colegio. </p>
<p>Un autobús morado y rojo atravesó el parking del centro comercial, saltó sobre una hilera de coches, esquivó a unas señoras que empujaban un carro de la compra y se detuvo frente a ellos.</p>
<p> Sobre el rótulo de letras verdes y azules se leía autobús diurnólugo y dentro del vehículo los asientos rodeaban la mesa en el centro. Los Potter, Matilda y Scorpius subieron al autobús y este marcó el rumbo hacia Hogsmeade. </p>
<p>—Mamá, piensa que la intención es lo que cuenta  —se disculpó Albus — y nosotros solo queríamos ver cómo funcionaba la tecnología muggle. En Hogwarts no se puede. </p>
<p>—Dame una excusa mejor, Albus Severus Potter, porque ninguno de los tres cursáis Estudios Muggles y ellas dos ya saben cómo funciona. </p>
<p>—Yo sí tengo Estudios Muggles, señora Potter. </p>
<p> Ante la sorpresa de Lily, las palabras de Scorpius apenas se oyeron. El chico tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, con las que tiraba de los padrastros que le crecían junto a las uñas. Como respuesta, Ginny guardó silencio hasta que llegaron al castillo.  </p>
<p>— Filius os espera en la Sala Común —les dijo al llegar. —Lily, tú vienes conmigo a ver a McGonagall. </p>
<p>Lily palideció e intercambió una mirada asustada con Matilda, que apartó los ojos y echó a andar al castillo. </p>
<p>“Luego le diré que ya está todo bien”, pensó Lily mientras Ginny le daba un beso a Albus. </p>
<p>Las dos atravesaron el castillo y Lily sentía que el corazón le daba un brinco con cada esquina que doblaban. Solo los raritos recibían visitas de sus padres, los que echaban de menos su casa, los que no querían estar ahí. Puede que ella fuera uno de ellos, pero nadie más tenía porqué saberlo. </p>
<p> —¿Para qué viniste?—preguntó Lily cuando llegaron a la sala contigua al despacho — No te necesito aquí.</p>
<p>Ginny se sentó en uno de los sofás para dos personas que ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala. La ventana iluminaba la estancia que solo contaba con una mesa y una chimenea. </p>
<p> —Lily, no sabíamos qué hacer. No siempre sabemos lo que necesitas, lo que quieres, y ante los cambios, sueles responder con agresividad, exigiendo que te dejemos tu espacio, que esperamos una señal de tu parte, que confiemos en ti, que no digamos nada sobre tus decisiones… </p>
<p>—¿Para decirme que Slytherin era mala elección? ¡Sorpresa! No elegía yo. </p>
<p>—No, no era eso. Es… No sabíamos cómo hablar contigo, cómo funcionan las cosas en Slytherin. Nosotros crecimos en Gryffindor y, a parte de Andrómeda, que en paz descanse, no conocemos a nadie más. ¿Y si recibir una carta de nuestra parte te complicaba la relación con tus compañeros?</p>
<p>—¿Preguntaste? ¡No! Pudiste hablar con Albus o darles una carta para mí, pero no. </p>
<p>—Tienes toda la razón, cielo y lo siento muchísimo. </p>
<p>—¿Fue por el hechizo? </p>
<p>—No, eso solo sirvió de localizador. Tu padre y yo quisimos venir en cuanto te colaste en el despacho de Minerva. —Lily se mordió el labio—. Nos pidió que esperáramos, y tu padre confiaba en Kingsley porque trabajó muchos años para él. Luego Neville nos contó que entraste en el equipo de Quidditch y pensamos que todo mejoraba. </p>
<p>Pero ayer uno de tus compañeros de Slytherin dio la voz de alarma y decidimos venir. Esta mañana, Kingsley te buscó pero no estabas en ningún lado y de repente, la notificación de hechizos de menores llegaron del Ministerio. Ahí supimos donde estabas y, la verdad, nos imaginábamos algo mucho peor. El pequeño de los Malfoy arrastrándoos a un museo de tecnología muggle es uno de los mejores escenarios posibles. <br/> </p>
<p><br/> McGonagall llamó a la puerta y les pidió que salieran de nuevo al despacho. Lily y su madre se sentaron en las sillas que había dispuesto frente al escritorio. Ginny se giró hacia ella y le cogió de la mano. </p>
<p>—Escúchame, cielo. Pedir ayuda es de valientes. Ojalá yo la hubiera pedido en mi primer año. Gracias a Merlín que tu padre aprendió a hacerlo durante sus estudios aquí —Ginny suspiró y le acarició el pelo —Así que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, pídela. </p>
<p> Lily revisó el despachó y se fijó en el armario de donde había cogido el Sombrero. Seguía en la misma posición, junto a varias esferas que se resistían a quedarse quietas. </p>
<p>Las ganas de estar en Hogwarts se habían desvanecido en esa excursión. Había sentido más dicha en las últimas cuatro horas que en los dos meses en el colegio. </p>
<p> —Llévame a casa. Incluso si los Slytherin no me quieren, puedo ser una gran maga. Lo seré, mamá, pero fuera de Hogwarts. </p>
<p>—Renunciar a la plaza es una decisión definitiva —le avisó McGonagall. —El colegio es un ente mágico muy orgulloso y no tolera el rechazo. Les puede conceder una semana para considerarlo, pero recuerda, la decisión será irrevocable.</p>
<p>—Con eso bastará —respondió Ginny ante el silencio de Lily. —¿Quieres coger algo de tu habitación antes de marcharnos? </p>
<p>La imagen de su cuarto, con las figuritas rotas, el póster rasgado y las fotos quemadas le asaltaron la mente y sacudió la cabeza para intentar, en vano, que le dejaran en paz. Su madre le tomó de la mano y las dos saltaron de la chimenea de McGonagall hasta la de Grimould Place dejando tras de sí una bomba de humo verde. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La Casa de los Gritos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Matilda aún le pesa la marcha de Lily cuando le comentan en qué consiste el castigo que la directora McGonagall les tiene preparado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS </strong>
</p><p> Al otro lado del edredón, Matilda oía las voces de sus compañeras. </p><p>—¡Por fin es viernes!</p><p> —Matilda, ¡ve a la enfermería! No voy a dejarte mis apuntes solo para que te saltes las clases. </p><p> Matilda gruñó. ¿Por qué no se había levantado antes? No le desagradaba madrugar, pero últimamente le costaba salir de la cama. Sentía cómo las sábanas se le enroscaban entre las piernas y la amarraban. Cómo le pesaban. Pesaba la ausencia del sol, el cielo nublado que se oscurecía con cada amanecer. Pesaba el tiempo, la rapidez con la que los minutos empujaban las horas en el reloj y la golpeaban con la certeza irrevocable de que, mientras ella seguía inmóvil, en otra parte del castillo, el Gran Comedor vaciaba las mesas del desayuno, las puertas de las clases se cerraban y las tareas se acumulaban en un calendario que corría con ventaja.</p><p> Cuando Kinjal y Ayaa se fueron, Matilda apartó las mantas. El calor de la cama le daba seguridad. Ansiaba salir de allí, levantarse, ponerse en pie, pero su cerebro no conseguía trasmitir la orden. </p><p> “Otro día que pierdo”, pensó con amargura, “ni tres meses me ha durado la promesa”. </p><p> Pensó en su padre. Le había asegurado que esta vez sería distinto. Que merecería la pena, que aprovecharía el momento, que estudiaría tanto como Moira… </p><p> Que tendría amigos. </p><p> Pero los condicionales se cernían sobre ella como buitres, deseosos de saquear su última voluntad. </p><p> El lunes, tras descubrir la marcha de Lily, la motivación que le había dado fuerzas hasta entonces desapareció. Y con cada derrota del desempeño diario, los recuerdos volvían y acechaban la paz que había estado construyendo con bromas, muestras de afecto, trabajos en equipo y aventuras en el castillo. Ojalá nunca se hubieran escapado, ojalá no le hubiera dicho a Lily que jaquear el sistema estaba mal, ojalá hubieran hablado antes de separarse…Pero los subjuntivos no le servían para cubrir la distancia entre los lamentos y la realidad.  </p><p> Rodó hacia el borde del colchón y se dejó caer. Tanteó el aire, cogió la ropa de la silla y se vistió. Necesitaba darse una ducha, peinarse, pero solo si salía ya podría llegar a clase. Bajó las escaleras de la torre mientras la tormenta azotaba las vidrieras del castillo. El fuego de las antorchas apenas calentaba los corredores que conducían a la clase de Flitwick. Cuando llegó a la puerta, las voces de sus compañeros la desalentaron. Llegaba tarde otra vez. Alargó el brazo, cogió el pomo de la puerta y retiró la mano. No se atrevía a abrir. ¿Con qué cara iba a disculparse? ¿Cómo le diría al Jefe de la Casa que no se sentía bien pero que no estaba enferma? No quería tampoco hablar con Madame Pomfrey. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que necesitaba dormir pero no tenía sueño, comer pero no tenía hambre, llorar pero no tenía fuerzas? </p><p> Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra y se abrazó las piernas para darse calor. Lo mejor sería esperar a que la clase terminara. Se disculparía con el profesor, se uniría a sus compañeros durante las siguientes horas y así no faltaría a ninguna clase más. Pero cuando Flitwick abrió la puerta y los alumnos salieron en desbandada, Matilda descubrió que su lengua de trapo no trabajaba bien con excusas. </p><p> —Si sigues así, tendré que hablar con McGonagall —le dijo Flitwick mientras le entregaba un pergamino con lo que habían dado ese día —. ¿Por qué no visitas al profesor Perkins? Lleva unos grupos de terapia que— </p><p> Matilda retrocedió.  La palabra terapia resonó en su cabeza y le nubló los ojos. La cara de Flitwick y el pergamino se difuminaron, los largos ventanales del pasillo se encogieron y las sombras que creaba el fuego de las antorchas en las paredes se alargaron, rodeándola y convirtiendo el espacio en una pequeña sala, de sillas verdes y libros que un adulto estampaba contra el suelo en un ataque de rabia.  </p><p> Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En la sala de su recuerdo hacía frío pero ella solo sentía calor, bochorno, la asfixia de a quien le cuesta respirar. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, y otro, y otro más, se giró y corrió por los pasillos hasta el pórtico, hasta los jardines, hasta tropezar y detenerse para no caer. </p><p> Se agarró la cabeza, clavándose las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y apretando como si así pudiera sacarse los pensamientos, vaciarlos como se hace con la basura, borrarlos de su memoria. Apretó los ojos con furia y su cuerpo claudicó en un grito. </p><p> Tras unos instantes, su voz se apagó pero sus músculos seguían tensos, seguían aullándole al viento, descargando el miedo, la incomodidad, la frustración y la impotencia. Y cuando el cuerpo se relajó, cansado, se dio cuenta de la lluvia que la golpeaba con insistencia en la cabeza. </p><p> —Cinco —jadeó y miró a su alrededor. </p><p> Sus ojos se fijaron en sus zapatos, cerrados y negros; en el camino, embarrado e irregular, que llevaba al Bosque Prohibido; en la torre de la lechucería, zarandeándose bajo la tormenta; en el tejado de cristal de los invernaderos y en las almenaras del castillo, donde se sacudían las banderas de las Casas.  Murmuró cada descubrimiento y comenzó el camino de vuelta. </p><p> —Cuatro —dijo y agudizó el oído. </p><p> Escuchó cómo su respiración se tranquilizaba y cómo la lluvia zarandeaba el aire. El sonido de un trueno le hizo levantar la cabeza y echar a correr al castillo. El último ruido lo hicieron sus pies, pues con cada paso que daba achicaba el agua de sus zapatos. </p><p> “Tres”, pensó y trató de obviar el sentido del tacto. </p><p> Sin éxito, sintió sus medias encharcadas, el agua que se le había metido por la espalda y  la ropa del uniforme, empapada y pegada a su piel. </p><p> A la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw, el olor a miel y a libro viejo la envolvieron pero Matilda ya no estaba contando. Ya solo le importaba subir a su cuarto, arrancarse la ropa y meterse en la ducha. </p><p> Cuando salió, varios minutos después, repitió el ejercicio hasta completarlo delante del espejo. Dejó caer la ropa en la cesta de la colada. Se vistió, cogió los libros y subió a la sala de estudio que compartían los alumnos de primero con los de segundo. Se centró en los apuntes de Transformaciones, leyendo varias veces los enunciados, los ejercicios y las indicaciones del uso de la varita. </p><p> “No estoy loca, nunca lo estuve. Todo es real. Este es mi mundo y tengo que trabajar para que lo siga siendo. Tengo que volver a clase, tengo que recuperarme. Tengo que dejar de meterme en líos”. </p><p> —Te ves mejor —La voz de Ayaa la sobresaltó. —¿Te apetece estudiar con nosotras mañana? Después iremos a ver el partido. </p><p> Matilda soltó la pluma y asintió. Sabía que iba a tener que hablar con algunos profesores, pero con suerte el fin de semana podría ponerse al día, y retomar el control de las cosas. Podría incluso escribirle una carta a Moira, contándole lo feliz que se sentía. </p><p> Le había prometido escribirle cada día, o al menos cada semana, y al principio había sido fácil, pues siempre encontraba algo nuevo, algo maravilloso que relatarle. Sin embargo, las respuestas de Moira eran tan cortas que parecía que le cobraran por caracteres y su parquedad desanimaba a Matilda. </p><p> “Tienes que ser menos exigente con ella, encima que cumple el protocolo del correo mágico“ se reprochaba Matilda, “Debe de ser muy complicado encontrar una lechuza y escribir en un pergamino”.</p><p> Siempre le animaba hablar con Moira. Su hermana había estado de su parte incluso cuando no se creía una palabra de lo que le decía. Había dejado que Matilda le estrujara los dedos cuando caminaban por el campo y le parecía ver pequeñas hadas peludas de dientes afilados y, durante unas vacaciones en Berlín, hizo un fuerte en su habitación para que el ogro gruñón y baboso que Matilda aseguraba haber visto en el desván no las alcanzara. Ahora que podía ponerles nombres a esas criaturas, Matilda recordaba aquellos momentos con cierta añoranza.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em>Querida Moira,</em> —Escribió al día siguiente —:</p>
  <p> <em>Hoy fui a ver el partido de Quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, y Gryffindor ganó, que es donde está nuestro primo James, el mayor de los Potter. Cuando acabó el partido, subió hasta las gradas donde estaba yo con unas compañeras de clase y dijo que aunque fuera del equipo rival, también tenía que felicitarlo por ser familia. Las otras no entendían.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em> Ayaa y Kinjal estaban sorprendidas porque al parecer los Potter son muy famosos en el mundo mago y nadie sabía que tenían familia de muggles y no estoy muy segura de si quiero que lo sepan o no porque, por un lado me gusta nuestro apellido pero por otro recuerdo lo que dijo papá sobre cómo los abuelos intentaron que la magia del tío Harry no se desarrollara y me parece que lo que hicieron estaba mal. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> De hecho, es tan famoso que le están haciendo un monumento por una guerra que hubo hace unos años, antes de que yo y tú naciéramos. He mirado las fechas y le he preguntado a nuestro primo Albus pero él dice que no sabe nada así que voy a pedirle ayuda al profesor Bridgy porque creo que esa guerra tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a la tía Mary . </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¿Ya te has arreglado con tu compañera de cuarto Druella? Papá me escribió el otro día y dijo que la abuela Petunia está cada vez peor y que igual estas navidades ya no se acuerda de nosotras. Dijo que estos días sigue viviendo en el pasado y que una vez confundió a nuestra prima Lily con su hermana y que está muy triste pero le he dicho que a nosotras no nos va a pasar lo mismo. Que nunca, nada ni nadie nos va a separar. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Un abrazo y un beso y te quiero mucho, Matilda. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> La niña enrolló el pergamino y subió hasta la lechucería. Al volver, se acercó al monumento que varios magos estaban levantando con sus varitas. La piedra simulaba una amatista y sus infinitas caras mostraban, a capricho de la luz del sol, diferentes tonos violetas. Uno de los magos sujetaba una lista cuyo extremo se plegaba junto a sus pies, y sacaba de ella los nombres que sus compañeros cincelaban con magia en el cristal.</p><p> Frente al monumento, Matilda descubrió a Hagrid y al profesor Longbottom y se acercó a disculparse con el segundo. </p><p> —Fue una idea horrible. ¿Y si muere otro alumno? —oyó que decía Hagrid. —Es un juego peligroso. No sé en qué está pensando McGonagall. </p><p> —¡Matilda!, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que la profesora McGonagall quería verte? —Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y consultó la hora —Venga, sube para allá.</p><p> Matilda apretó el paso de camino al despacho con el estómago contraído. ¿Para qué querría verla la directora? Había procurado no saltarse su clase esa semana y después del aviso de Flitwick había mejorado. Solo se había despistado unos días. ¿Es que iban a echarla por eso? Pensó con vergüenza en la carta a Moira, ¿qué iba a decirle si la expulsaban? </p><p>Cuando la gárgola se apartó, Matilda entró en la sala y descubrió cuatro sillas delante del escritorio de McGonagall. Sentados en dos de ellas estaban Albus y Scorpius. </p><p> —La puntualidad no es su fuerte, jovencita —le saludó la directora. </p><p> Matilda se sentó junto a Albus y evitó la mirada de McGonagall. </p><p> —¿Nos van a expulsar? —le susurró a su primo y este se llevó un dedo a los labios. </p><p> —Dado que han mostrado tanto empeño en jugar con tecnología muggle, el justo castigo será ayudar al profesor Augustus Perkins. </p><p> Matilda se tiró del pelo, nerviosa, al recordar el nombre. ¿Le estaba pidiendo la directora que fueran a terapia? ¿La echarían si se negaba? </p><p> La directora levantó la mano y señaló al hombre que encorvaba la espalda para alcanzar el fondo del armario de cristal que había junto a la chimenea.</p><p> —Profesor Perkins…</p><p> El profesor se dio la vuelta y miró expectante a la directora mientras desenroscaba una esfera. De sus bolsillos vaqueros sobresalían varios cables y puertos USB, y en el cuello llevaba con una cadena de colgantes que simulaban utensilios y herramientas muggles. </p><p> —Oh, el proyecto, digo el castigo, ¡sí! ¡Claro, claro!—Guardó la esfera y su rostro se arrugó en una amplia sonrisa. —¿Lo explicamos o mejor esperamos? </p><p> La directora miró de soslayo a la chimenea y le pidió al profesor que se sentara en la silla libre. </p><p> —Están aquí para colaborar en un proyecto del colegio. Normalmente, el castigo es limpiar los baños del segundo piso, pero el profesor Perkins considera que eso refuerza nuestros prejuicios. Imagino que leísteis en El Profeta que el colegio ofrecerá cursos de tecnología no mágica a los alumnos de Hogwarts que hacen Estudios Muggles. Para ello, rehabilitaremos una zona del colegio lo suficiente lejos para permitir el uso de inhibidores. Vosotros —, Señaló a Albus y Scorpius —ya conocéis la Casa de los Gritos.</p><p> —Y ¿acaso dicha casa no está poseída? —preguntó Scorpius. </p><p>—El propósito con el que se construyó ya terminó, —siguió McGonagall — y ahora servirá de nuevo al colegio. Ayudaréis al profesor Perkins a restaurarla los sábados que restan hasta las vacaciones de navidad. —Albus abrió los ojos pero no le interrumpió —. Si os da tiempo a pasear por Hogsmeade o no, será algo que negociaréis con el profesor, pero vosotras —se giró hacia Matilda y esta se encogió en la silla —solo podréis ir con permiso expreso. </p><p> Matilda soltó el mechón de su pelo con el que había estado jugando y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Por qué hablaba de ellas cuando Lily aún no había vuelto? Achicó los ojos en dirección a la chimenea pero la oscuridad no le respondió. De repente, una breve explosión llenó el hueco de la pared y lo tiñó de verde brillante, casi radiactivo. Agitando la mano y abriéndose paso en la columna de humo, salió Lily, que se detuvo al verlos. Sorprendida, Matilda se levantó y estudió la cara de su prima. Parecía más animada, con el brillo en los ojos que le había visto cuando la conoció. Igual los días en casa la habrían ayudado a recuperarse, a ver todo con otra perspectiva. ¿También a ella? ¿La habrían ayudado a perdonarla o seguiría enfadada? Su mirada se cruzó con la de su prima y, apesadumbrada, se volvió a sentar.</p><p> —Comenzaréis hoy mismo. —dijo la directora mientras el profesor Perkins bajaba los escalones hacia la puerta —. Señorita Potter, me alegro de que haya vuelto.</p><p> </p><p><br/> La Casa de los Gritos se elevaba sobre el pequeño valle que separaba los terrenos de Hogwarts del pueblo de Hogsmeade. Su madera gris y las ronchas de color pardo que había desperdigadas sobre ella le daban un aspecto maltratado. Los goznes de la puerta chillaron cuando el profesor Perkins les invitó a pasar. </p><p> Las pupilas de Matilda se dilataron para hacerse a la oscuridad, pues unas tupidas y altas cortinas bloqueaban la luz nublosa de noviembre que atravesaba los cristales rotos. El esqueleto metálico de un sofá y la tabla hundida de una mesa que había dejado caer su peso en la ausencia de una de sus patas era todo el mobiliario del salón. </p><p> Subieron por la escalera, pegados a la pared, con las astillas del pasamanos apuntándoles en la penumbra. Entraron en la habitación que daba al oeste. La pintura de la pared se había levantado y en la esquina junto a la ventana, una mancha de humedad recorría la distancia desde el suelo hasta el techo como un tumor negruzco. A pocos centímetros de ella, colgaban unas cadenas de acero oxidadas. </p><p> Se colocó en círculo rodeando al profesor Perkins. Este les miraba desde donde debería haber estado la cama, pero a sus pies solo quedaban las piezas arrancadas y mordidas de un armario. </p><p> Reprimió un escalofrío. El lugar olía a polvo, a decadencia y a secretos. </p><p> —Empezaremos por las habitaciones de arriba —. El profesor Perkins puso en medio una bolsa de deporte y sacó los materiales —: Aquí hay guantes para limpiar y ordenar esto sin que se nos clave nada. </p><p> Matilda dio un par de palmadas y los guantes se ajustaron al tamaño de sus manos. Cogió el colgante que le alcanzaba Albus y se lo enganchó tras el cuello. </p><p> —Los talismanes son por si se nos ha pasado algo por alto en la limpieza del cuartel, pero aquí arriba estaréis a salvo. Vamos a ir de dos en dos. ¿Qué grupos queréis hacer? </p><p> —Yo iré con mi hermano —dijo Lily y tiró de la manga de Albus. </p><p> —Muy bien. Por ahora solo es barrer y meter todo en las bolsas que os voy a dejar en  el pasillo. Procurad no bajar si no es absolutamente necesario. Y los hechizos, los justos. No queremos que la Casa se ponga a la defensiva. </p><p> Matilda siguió a Scorpius a la habitación contigua sin saber qué decir. Hacía una semana que el chico no le dirigía la palabra, probablemente a causa del howl que había recibido el mismo día de la marcha de Lily. Al ver el sobre rojo, Scorpius había palidecido y había huido del Gran Comedor tambaleándose.</p><p>Camuflado entre la algarabía, a Matilda le había parecido oír un aguarda pero le resultó imposible preguntarle. Parecía como si el chico la evitara. ¿Le culpaba por la escapada? Ella no la había propuesto, solo había puesto los medios. ¿La hacía eso culpable? </p><p> Se agachó para recoger las piedras, maderas y tornillos que había junto a la pared. Debajo de estas, algo se movió. Matilda retrocedió y se acercó la mano a la varita. Recordó las palabras del profesor Perkins y entornó los ojos para descubrir qué era. La madera volvió a moverse hasta que una pequeña araña salió de su escondrijo. Matilda suspiró de alivio. </p><p> “¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un gatito? ¿Que todos los bichos fueran mágicos? Seguro que hay también un montón de escarabajos y cucarachas” se regañó. </p><p> La araña caminaba hacia ella y Matilda reculó de nuevo. Quizás era su imaginación, pero aquel artrópodo parecía aumentar de tamaño con cada paso. </p><p> —Scorpius —murmuró tratando de llegar hasta él sin quitarle la vista de encima a la araña. </p><p> —¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué hace una— </p><p> Matilda chocó contra su amigo. El chico sacó la varita. La advertencia del profesor Perkins sonó débilmente en su cabeza mientras observaba con aprensión cómo la araña medía ahora casi medio metro de alto y clavaba sus seis ojos en ellos. Matilda palmeó su túnica y agarró la varita con ambas manos. Scorpius agitó la suya y una ráfaga azul golpeó a la araña, que regresó a su tamaño original y se escabulló por la ventana abierta del cuarto. Matilda se llevó la mano al pecho y se giró hacia Scorpius. </p><p> —¿Le has echado agua? </p><p> —¿Acaso había necesidad de algo más drástico?</p><p> —¿Pasó algo? </p><p> Albus y Lily asomaron la cabeza desde el pasillo. Matilda guardó la varita y se rehízo una de las trenzas con lentitud para calmarse.</p><p> —Nada, era solo una araña —le restó importancia —, me asusté sin querer. </p><p> —Se trataba de una cría de acromántula—repuso Scorpius —. </p><p> Albus ahogó un grito y Matilda reprimió un escalofrío al recordar los seis ojos saltones. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia la salida. Pero no se movió. Con gesto contrariado, miró delante de sí como si hubiera una barrera invisible que lo impedía moverse. </p><p> —¡Por Merlín! ¡Me han inmovilizado! </p><p> Albus entró en la habitación y Scorpius levantó las manos. </p><p> —Detente. Pídele auxilio al profesor Perkins. </p><p> —¿Qué dices? De aquí yo no me muevo. </p><p> Matilda miró a Lily y esta desvió la mirada hacia la escalera. Podían gritar pero si el profesor no les había oído antes, ¿por qué les iba a escuchar ahora? ¿Y si habían despertado a la Casa?</p><p> Siempre había pensado que en los lugares abandonados habitaban demonios, trasgos o poltergeist, pero no que tuvieran vida propia. Quizás eran como el Sombrero Seleccionador. Objetos pensantes. ¿Objetos sintientes? A juzgar por el estado del lugar, nadie nunca lo había tratado bien. ¿Estaría la Casa harta de los humanos y habría querido defenderse? </p><p> —Podríamos bajar nosotras —sugirió Matilda —. Bueno, si no te molesta acompañarme. </p><p> —¿Y q1ué importa?—interrumpió Albus —. Id juntas y será más seguro. Rápido.  </p><p> Lily bajó las escaleras delante de ella. Un denso silencio inundaba la planta baja. Matilda escuchaba el quejido amortiguado de las tablas bajo sus pies, como si hasta la Casa tuviera miedo de hacer ruido. Cerró el puño derecho para ahuyentar las ganas de coger la varita y se agarró el amuleto con la otra mano. Lily se asomó al salón y negó con un gesto casi imperceptible. La pequeña habitación contigua a este también estaba vacía. </p><p> Matilda aguzó el oído hasta que le dolió la cabeza. Se sacudió el cuerpo, intentando tranquilizarse. Ya había estado antes en una casa poseída. Y había sobrevivido. Había sobrevivido incluso sin saber qué era aquello que veía. Ahora que podía ponerle nombre, tenía que ser más valiente. Llevaba unos guantes y un amuleto para evitar maldiciones,  ¿qué mal podía ocurrirle? </p><p> “Tu miedo te hace ver cosas que no existen” le había dicho muchas veces Moira. </p><p> Y no siempre había tenido razón, pero a veces, aquellos monstruos no eran tales, sino solo ráfagas de viento y gente escondida detrás de las puertas. </p><p> Sacó unos mechones de su trenza y tiró de ellos para buscar valor. Con cada pequeño tirón, una idea nueva le llenaba de coraje y ansia por descubrir qué había de verdad en aquel miedo que se extendía por la Casa. </p><p> —Podríamos probar con la cocina, y después con la sala del fondo. Y si saliera mal, y si le hubiera pasado algo al profesor Perkins, podríamos, no sé, ir al pueblo, o no, ir directamente al castillo. Quizás podríamos salir de aquí y usar las varitas o podríamos, no sé, ¿qué podríamos hacer? </p><p> Lily se volvió hacia ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. La taladró con la mirada y Matilda se arrancó el pequeño mechón con el que había estado jugando. Atravesaron la cocina hacia el comedor que había anexionado a ella. Ahí, en medio de la sala, levitaba el profesor Perkins girando sobre su estómago.</p><p>La varita había caído en la mesa negra y sobre ella brillaba con tinta verde una calavera de la que salía una serpiente. Las chicas se acercaron, hipnotizadas por las volutas de fuego que se elevaban junto al profesor. </p><p> —¡No! —exclamo este —. ¡Fuera! </p><p> —¡Pero profesor! —gritó Lily —. Lo necesitamos arriba. Scorpius cayó en una trampa. </p><p> Perkins giró de nuevo con menor velocidad. Extendió el brazo y su varita levitó pero rebotó sobre la mesa encendiendo el contorno de la calavera. Matilda acercó la mano pero la retiró con un gesto de dolor. </p><p> —Id al sótano —dijo el profesor Perkins con voz entrecortada —, al túnel. </p><p> Pero Lily no le escuchaba. Había agarrado a Matilda del brazo y corría hacia la salida.  Tocó la puerta y se volvió a su prima con la mandíbula desencajada. </p><p> —¿Y el picaporte? ¿Dónde se metió el picaporte?</p><p> Se apartó y sacó la varita, pero Matilda le agarró de la muñeca. </p><p> —¿Eso no lo empeoraría?.</p><p> —A la de tres golpeamos la puerta. Ven, cojamos carrerilla.                                                                                                                                                          </p><p>Lily tiró de ella hacia atrás pero Matilda se giró sobre sí misma para inspeccionar la entrada. El silencio de la Casa trataba de convencerla de que estaba sola, de que en las otras habitaciones no había gente pidiendo a gritos ayuda. Lily descargó contra la puerta y se frotó el hombro. </p><p> —¿Por qué te quedaste parada? </p><p> —Creo que es la Casa la que no nos quiere dejar salir. </p><p> —Matilda, así no funciona la magia. Esta casa no está viva y saldremos de aquí. Vaya  que si lo haremos. Ahora, céntrate. </p><p> Con reticencia, Matilda siguió el ejemplo de Lily pero la fuerza y el peso de ambas no fueron suficientes para derribar la puerta. </p><p> —Cambiémonos por Albus. Él sabe más hechizos. Una de nosotras se queda con Scorpius y la otra…</p><p> —Bueno, sí, yo podría hacerlo. No me da miedo la Casa. </p><p> —¡A mí tampoco! —replicó Lily, pero su prima tenía los labios rojos e hinchados de mordérselos. </p><p> Volvieron a la escalera, inspeccionando cuanto había a su alrededor. </p><p> —Creo que veo algo ahí. ¿Podría ser el sótano? —Lily la miró angustiada —. El profesor Perkins dijo algo de un túnel o un pasadizo o algo así. </p><p> Junto a la pared, en la sombra del hueco de la escalera, había una pequeña arandela cubierta con capas mal recortadas de cobre y hierro. Las niñas se agacharon y tiraron de ella hasta que la trampilla se abrió. Matilda se giró y tanteó la oscuridad con sus piernas. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando consiguió hacer pie y bajó los escalones. </p><p> La oscuridad era total ahí abajo y la escasa luz que llegaba de la Casa solo servía para señalar dónde estaba Lily. Levantó las manos y buscó las paredes. Frías, secas y rugosas se extendían hacia delante. Apartó de su cabeza la cantidad de criaturas y bichos que podría haber junto a ella, a sus pies, sobre su cabeza. Arriba, Lily seguía esperando. </p><p> Matilda lanzó un lumus y las paredes sinuosas del túnel se dibujaron ante sus ojos. Aquello parecía una raíz, como si la madera de la Casa de los Gritos no hubiera sido talada, sino que esta fuera una extensión del propio árbol. ¿Y si este crecía en medio del Bosque Prohibido? ¿Cómo saldrían luego de allí? </p><p> —Caminemos —. Lily se agarró de su brazo y la empujó —. Alejémonos de una vez.</p><p> Avanzaron con cautela, varita en alto y las manos siempre tanteando la pared. El túnel subía y bajaba, giraba y a veces parecía retroceder. La raíz se entrelazaba con fragmentos de roca como si un pasadizo artificial se mezclara en el camino. </p><p> Con los primeros rayos de luz, llegó también un olor a humedad y unas voces rasgadas por el viento. Lily corrió hacia la salida pero frenó en seco. </p><p> —Mejor ve tú primero —. </p><p> Se apartó para dejarle paso. Matilda asomó la cabeza y descubrió el castillo a pocos metros de allí. Levantó con cuidado el cuello, alerta a cualquier ruido. Si la Casa de los Gritos era un ser pensante, probablemente también lo fuera el árbol del que provenía. Guardó la varita, se acuclilló y caminó junto a una de las raíces que se levantaba sobre el terreno. El castillo se veía a pocos metros de allí. Se giró para hacerle un gesto a Lily, pero entonces descubrió que no estaban solas. Al otro lado de la raíz, la prima de Scorpius y un chico de Slytherin hablaban con tono preocupado. </p><p> —Debiera ser más cauto o tu labor no resultará —decía la chica —. Y ellos no podrán protegernos.</p><p> —¿Y cambiar de estrategia? Aún hay tiempo…</p><p> —Discrepo. Acepto tu instinto, pero desconfío tanto de ella, de los suyos…</p><p> —¿Esos no son Richard y Cordelia? —murmuró Lily, que había aparecido de repente a su lado. —¿De qué hablan? </p><p> Matilda se encogió de hombros y se irguió, descubriéndose ante los Slytherin. </p><p> —¡Tú! —gritó Cordelia al ver a Lily —. ¿Cómo osas espiarme de nuevo? </p><p> Tiró de Richard hacia atrás, ignorando sus quejas y apuntó la varita hacia ellas. Desde la distancia, Matilda no reconoció el hechizo. Se agachó y levantó los brazos para protegerse pero no ocurrió nada. Miró a Lily y descubrió con pavor cómo el desnudo sauce cargaba contra el viento. Un gruñido salvaje le recorrió la espalda en un escalofrío que frenó en secó cuando una rama le golpeó en el estómago y la hizo caer varios metros más allá. </p><p> —¿Qué está pasando aquí? —oyó la voz de Hagrid. </p><p> Matilda apoyó las manos en el suelo y trató de incorporarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. El guardabosques, amigo de los Potter, se arrodilló junto a ella y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. </p><p> —Lily… La Casa de los Gritos. Había una trampa; el profesor, Perkins, Scorpius, atrapados… </p><p> —Vosotros, Slytherin, id a por el profesor Shackelbolt. Lily, tú no te muevas. </p><p> Pero Lily no podía obedecer. El sauce golpeaba el suelo con sus ramas para aplastarla y la niña saltaba entre sus raíces, se agachaba y trataba de volver sin éxito a la entrada del pasadizo. De repente, el árbol la agarró por las piernas y la sostuvo cabeza abajo antes de congelarse de nuevo. Matilda se acercó a ella cojeando y miró cómo Hagrid la descolgaba. </p><p> —Esperadme en la cabaña —dijo y le puso en la mano una enorme llave de hierro. </p><p> Apoyada en el hombro de Lily, Matilda y ella caminaron hasta la casa de Hagrid. El dolor del golpe diluía el nerviosismo de Matilda. Lily y Hugo ya habían ido a visitar a Hagrid un par de veces desde el inicio de curso, pero para ella era la primera vez. No se había atrevido a hacerlo antes por un temor, que a ratos le parecía infundado, pues el hombre siempre la saludaba con un gesto amable. </p><p> Aquel recelo no venía porque como le había explicado Hugo, el guardabosques tuviera familia de gigantes, sino porque, mucho antes de sus primeras manifestaciones mágicas, Hagrid había sido la figura de terror con la que sus abuelos conseguían que se fuera a dormir. En lugar del hombre del saco o el coco, Moira y ella habían crecido con el miedo de que un hombre de casi tres metros, barba profusa, paraguas rosa y una gabardina donde podían habitar las criaturas más fantásticas y terroríficas, tirara la puerta de su casa y las secuestrara o las convirtiera en animales. </p><p> —Lo mejor es que no te acerques a él. Los Dursley no le caemos bien —le había aconsejado su padre cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts —. Y nunca pruebes ningún plato suyo.</p><p> Sobre el poyete de la ventana, un búho se limpiaba las plumas mientras estiraba la pata en la llevaba un mensaje. Lily abrió la puerta y chasqueó los dedos para que el ave les siguiera. El búho se posó en la mesa redonda que había en el centro de la habitación y agitó las alas sobre dos vasos vacíos y una tetera aún caliente, que Hagrid había olvidado guardar antes de salir. </p><p> Orientada hacia el castillo, se abría una ventana con los postigos rotos y al otro, una cortina, impregnada de olor a tomillo, laurel y repollo, separaba el dormitorio del resto de la casa.</p><p> Lily la descorrió, sacó varios cojines que descargó sobre una de las sillas y ayudó a Matilda a subirse a ella. Después escaló a lo alto de un taburete y estiró las manos para coger la carta del búho. Desenrolló el pergamino, del que cayó otro trozo, más pequeño y doblado, y leyó en voz alta el escueto mensaje. </p><p> —Si requiere de otro ítem, recuerde referirnos el código MMCD.34-BG035, la fecha y hora convenidas y las coordenadas de origen y destino correspondientes. ¿Y esto? </p><p> Matilda miró de reojo hacia la puerta. No se sentía cómoda leyendo la correspondencia de otro, pero quizás sus primos tenían el permiso de Hagrid. Tomó entre sus dedos el segundo papelito y descubrió que era un envoltorio de chicle de fresa. Estiró el cuello para releer el mensaje y señaló la segunda combinación de letras. </p><p> —Creo que esto es una bóveda de Gringotts. Me suena de la hoja donde explicaban mi beca, porque creo que venía el mismo número. ¿Podría ser la bóveda del colegio? </p><p> —Es increíble que os pusiérais a jugar con el Sauce Boxeador —les interrumpió Hagrid entrando en la cabaña. </p><p>  Las chicas levantaron la cabeza al unísono y rápidamente Lily enrolló la carta y la ató al ave mientras Hagrid guardaba el paragüas rosa y dejaba el abrigo en el colgadero. </p><p> —¿Qué tal ese golpe? —dijo y señaló a Matilda con la cabeza. </p><p> —Creo que bien —respondió ella —, pero ¿y Albus y los demás? </p><p> Hagrid meneó la cabeza con gesto incrédulo, les acercó las dos tazas que había sobre la mesa y les sirvió el té. Puso una bandeja de dulces en el centro y le ofreció una a la lehuza, que la atrapó con el pico y echó a volar. Hagrid leyó la carta, levantó el envoltorio de chicle  lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. </p><p>—Qué traslador más curioso… —Apartó la vista y miró a las niñas,que aún esperaban su respuesta —. Estarán bien. Los profesores Shackebolt y Longbottom se van a encargar de ello. Una pena, iba a invitarle a esto pero… </p><p> Matilda se inclinó hacia la mesa con cuidado de no caerse y rodeó la taza con los dedos. El metal estaba frío pero la infusión olía a jengibre, cúrcuma y naranja. Por el rabillo del ojo, miró a Lily hasta que se terminó la taza y entonces la imitó. </p><p> —No debería deciros esto —Hagrid seguía hablando y se había ppuesto y d trataba inúltimente de disimular una sonrisa de orgullo —pero el colegio está preparando una sorpresa y yo soy el responsable de traer a los invitados. Lo malo es que necesito que alguien cuide de Jaws. </p><p> Los tres volvieron la cabeza hacia el crup, el terrier de cola bífida, que ladraba bajo el camastro de Hagrid intentando atrapar una doxy. </p><p> —Lo sacaremos nosotras a pasear —propuso Lily. </p><p> —¿Estáis seguras? Bien —accedió él —, le daré entonces las llaves a James. Ahora será mejor que volváis a vuestra Sala Común y descanséis. </p><p>  Se despidieron de Hagrid y volvieron al castillo. Matilda sentía cómo Lily se revolvía dentro de sí misma. No se atrevía a preguntar pero estaba segura de que su prima estaba molesta porque Hagrid no le hubiera dado la llave a ella. Quizás lo había hecho porque James era el mayor, pero también podía ser porque era el único de Gryffindor. ¿Es que Hagrid no solo no confiaba en ella por ser Dursley, sino que tampoco en Lily por estar en Slytherin ni en Albus por ser amigo de Scorpius? </p><p> Pero, ¿qué culpa tenían ellos de lo que había pasado tiempo atrás? ¿Es que tenía ella que pagar por cómo sus abuelos habían tratado a su tío Harry? ¿O Lily tenía que rendir cuentas por lo que habían hecho otros Slytherin durante la guerra contra el mago ese cuyo nombre algunos pronunciaban y otros no? No era justo. </p><p> —Esto, Lily, perdona que te pregunte, pero si estás enfadada… </p><p> Lily se detuvo, apretó los labios y pareció pensárselo. Después se volvió hacia ella y le cogió de la mano. </p><p> —Ya lo olvidé aunque no estuvo bien lo que dijiste. </p><p> —¿Crees que si un día descubres algo del pasado, me odiarías? Porque… </p><p> —El pasado no es culpa nuestra, así que da igual. </p><p> Lily la abrazó y, tras un momento de duda, Matilda se rindió a su cariño. Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien. </p><p> Se despidieron junto a la biblioteca y Matilda tomó las escaleras hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Al entrar en su cuarto, descubrió con alegría una de las lechuzas del colegio paseándose sobre su escritorio. Dio un pequeño brinco, alegre por primera vez en días. Probablemente era una carta de Moira. Ahora podría contestarle y describirle la última aventura que acababa de tener. Leyó la carta y su entusiasmo desapareció.. </p><p> Era mucho más corta y estaba escrita a bolígrafo. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Hermana,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Compruebo con tu carta que has elegido tu bando. Te recuerdo que los magos son traicioneros y tarde o temprano te abandonarán. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Es una lástima que hayas olvidado de dónde vienes, qué le hicieron a la familia y quién te apoyó estos años a pesar de la vergüenza. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Me advirtieron de que esto pasaría.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No sé si nos veremos en Navidad, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Moira.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. El regalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Para que su hermana deje de odiarla, Matilda y Lily buscan el regalo de navidad perfecto para Moira.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El regalo </strong>
</p><p> Pocos días después, Lily y Matilda paseaban por las calles embarradas de Hogsmeade enganchadas del brazo y apretándose la una contra la otra para darse calor. Al profesor Perkins le había parecido oportuno concederles ese regalo como disculpa porque el Departamento de Aurores no hubiera hecho bien su trabajo. Mientras caminaban, Lily le señalaba los sitios más divertidos y curiosos que podían visitar ese día. </p><p>Pero Matilda no podía centrarse. No se quitaba de la cabeza las palabras de Moira. ¿Qué le había escrito para que reaccionara así? ¿Cómo se había vuelto su hermana tan radical? De su carta destilaba un odio y una rabia que Matilda nunca antes había visto en ella. O quizás sí, y con el paso del tiempo lo había olvidado. ¿También ella había pensado alguna vez eso de los magos? ¿Que eran traicioneros y siempre te abandonan? <br/>
 </p><p>—¿Me escuchaste? </p><p>—Sí, bueno, no, perdona. ¿Qué decías? </p><p>Lily señaló una tienda de ladrillos naranjas y verdes que hacía esquina y en cuyo escaparate el tendero colocaba un grifo de cartón y espuma rodeado de cajas de colores. </p><p>—¿Entramos a buscar regalos? Fijo que hay algo apto para muggles. </p><p>—No sé si nos veremos esta navidad —suspiró Matilda y pasó la tienda de largo —. No parecía con ganas de volver a verme. Y dudo que pueda recuperarla con un regalo.</p><p> —Dependerá del regalo, ¿no? —río Lily —. ¿Qué te gustaría darle?</p><p>Matilda se detuvo y se aupó a la tapia de piedra que rodeaba el pueblecito. Los tejados aún mantenían pequeños charcos de nieve que goteaban junto a los canalones mientras las doradas farolas peleaban contra el cielo gris.</p><p>—Me gustaría… Ojalá pudiera regalarle esto —. Matilda abrió los brazos para abarcar la postal navideña que tenía ante sí —. Creo que si pudiera enseñarle el castillo, mi habitación, la torre de Ravenclaw… Le encantaría este lugar. </p><p>Rascó la piedra con el talón de su zapatilla, arrancando diminutas ramas de musgo, mientras trataba de alejarse de aquella idea. No sólo era imposible, sino también peligrosa. Había leído algo sobre los muggles que visitaban Hogwarts y aunque no recordaba exactamente qué decían, sí se había quedado con la impresión de que igual no era tan buena idea. </p><p>Claro que, desde entonces, no había hecho más que planes terribles y aún seguía de una pieza. </p><p> —¿Y por qué no? Con un buen plan, será seguro. </p><p> —Pero si alguien se enterara, nos podríamos meter en un buen lío. Y ni siquiera hemos terminado el castigo del anterior. </p><p>—Pues hagamos un plan sin fisuras, algo perfecto y solo cuando las dos estemos conformes, lo llevamos a cabo. </p><p>Matilda observó de nuevo el pueblo. Cuando era pequeña, su abuela le había contado muchas veces las ganas que ella tenía de ir a Hogwarts, pero que al final la carta solo le llegó a Lily y aquello las separó. Matilda había jurado que nada la separaría de su hermana, y y sin embargo, ya estaba pasando. Moira ya había empezado a sentirse desplazada, abandonada,  resentida por la ayuda pasada que creía, y oh, cuánto se equivocaba, que Matilda ya no requería. </p><p>—Vale, esta bien. Le preguntaré en una lechuza si quiere venirse y si le apetece lo que planeemos. —Se puso de pie de un salto y señaló a  Honeyduques —. Ahora, ¿a dónde te apetece ir? </p><p>Primero fueron a comprar las golosinas que llevaban queriendo desde que el profesor Perkins les había contado la recompensa; después probaron suerte en Zonko y las 3 Escobas. Sin embargo, ambas tenían la cabeza ocupada, con mil ideas yendo y viniendo, siendo descartadas o tenidas en cuenta para elaborar el gran plan. </p><p> </p><p> Durante los siguientes días, apuntaron cada pequeña idea en un pergamino del que no se separaban pues no se atrevían a hablarlo en ningún lugar. El Gran Comedor parecía lleno de miradas; en la Biblioteca era muy fácil escuchar cualquier susurro y en los pasillos siempre merodeaba alguien: a veces un alumno, a veces un fantasma, a veces Peeves. </p><p> El primer momento de privacidad lo encontraron en la cabaña de Hagrid, después de dar un paseo con Jaws. Sobre la alfombra junto a la chimenea, dejaron caer sus notas, un mapa de los terrenos de Hogwarts y un cuenco de cucarachas. </p><p>—Vale, a ver, entonces estamos de acuerdo con que lo mejor sería el día de navidad. </p><p>—Sí, habrá otros alumnos pero pocos porque la mayoría están en sus casas. Iremos de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts por el túnel —dijo Lily desplazando el dedo del pueblo al punto donde estaba el Sauce y recogiendo el reguero de chocolate que dejaba una de las cucarachas. —Perkins dijo que para entonces la Casa parecería ya una casa muggle, apta para vivir. </p><p>—Si no funciona, ¿crees de verdad que traerla aquí es un buen plan? ¿No deberíamos preguntarle a Hagrid? <br/>
Lily sacudió la cabeza. </p><p>—Mejor no. Debemos guardar esto en secreto. Ya se lo explicaremos después cuando todo haya salido bien. </p><p>Nerviosa, Matilda se cogió los mechones que le queda sueltos de una de sus coletas y los enrolló sobre sí mismos. Echó una mirada a Jaws, que masticaba ruidosamente la tapa de acero de una vieja cacerola, y silbó. El crup se acercó y dejó que la muchacha le acariciara debajo de las orejas. </p><p>—¿Serás amable con ella si viene? </p><p>Pero como única respuesta el animal metió el hocico en el cuenco espantando a todas las cucarachas que huyeron despavoridas.</p><p> —Saldrá bien. Puedo quedarme yo con ella aquí si te preocupa. Mis compañeras no me van a echar de menos.  Ni siquiera notarán que no estoy. </p><p>—Vale, pero ¿cómo hacemos para traerla? La chimenea de mi casa no funciona así. Ella no sabe conducir y menos volar en escoba. </p><p>—Las chimeneas además dejan huella de quién las usa y adónde van —. Lily se daba golpecitos en la barbilla mientras se mordía el labio superior —. Y es imposible que un autobús diurnólugo acuda a su llamada. </p><p>Matilda se acercó la coleta a los labios y lamió las puntas del pelo. No se le ocurría nada. Le gustaba el plan, parecía sencillo y por tanto, con altas probabilidades de que saliera bien. Ella era especialista en ver todo lo que podía ir mal y Lily en desarrollar planes B, así que hacían un buen equipo. Pero ahora se sentía atascada, y esto le generaba ansiedad.</p><p>Si no encontraban un método cómodo para viajar no serviría de nada. Le había escrito a Moira hacía unos días para preguntarle qué le parecía la idea y el tono de la respuesta de su hermana se había dulcificado. No le había pedido perdón, pero porque Moira nunca lo hacía. No creía en eso. Para Moira, el perdón se demostraba y aunque a veces Matilda echaba de menos que admitiera que había hecho algo mal, que se había equivocado o que no había tenido razón, había aprendido a seguir adelante.</p><p>La cola bífida de Jaws la golpeó en las rodillas y llamó su atención. El animal seguía persiguiendo a las cucarachas, que en lugar de esconderse bajo las paredes, subían a la mesa o se metían en la papelera y cuando el crup las alcanzaba se convertían de nuevo en un bombón de chocolate. </p><p>—Vale, vale, para ya —le dijo Matilda. </p><p>Se levantó, lo agarró del collar y colocó la papelera en su sitio. Volvió a echar en ella los trozos de pergamino que se habían caído. La mayoría estaban despedazados, como si Hagrid los hubiera roto a conciencia, pero Matilda reconoció uno de los enteros. Era la carta que Lily había leído unas semanas atrás. Soltó a Jaws y se acercó a su prima. </p><p>—Igual esto… ¿Podríamos usar un traslador? He leído algo de ellos en el libro de Estudios Muggles de Scorpius, en el capítulo en que compara los medios de transporte, y suena bien. Podríamos, mira, sí, podríamos buscar las coordenadas del colegio y las de allí y fichar una hora y un día y, oh, no, no, espera, no. Nos pillarán. Esto también deja huella y habría que pagarlo y argh. </p><p>Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó al suelo. Le dolía el estómago de la decepción. Había estado tan cerca. Lo peor era ver rota su ilusión. Por un momento había pensado que si conseguía que Moira viera Hogwarts, si pudiera compartirlo con ella, su hermana no se enfadaría más. A ella no le importaba no ver el Instituto Hedwig pero sabía que para Moira era importante saber que ella estaba a salvo, que estaba bien. </p><p>Sintió cómo la mano de Lily le quitaba el pelo de la cara y se lo recogía atrás en una coleta. </p><p>—Lo haremos en Navidad. Todo el mundo viaja en navidad. Utilizaremos el código de Hagrid. Se lo explicaremos cuando vuelva. </p><p>“Pero eso está mal”, pensó aunque no se atrevió a decirlo. </p><p>La última vez que le había dicho eso a Lily esta había desaparecido, la había echado de su lado. Además,  ¿y si funcionaba? ¿Y si conseguían los trasladores y nadie se enteraba? Era un plan arriesgado, pero…</p><p>—Y cuando se entere, ¿qué pasará? Ahora que… —tragó saliva.  </p><p>Ahora que por fin había dejado de sentirse como una intrusa en la cabaña, ahora que por fin podía mirar a Hagrid a la cara. Lo que habían hecho sus abuelos, su padre incluso, no era su responsabilidad, pero mentirle y utilizarle sí lo era. Aunque luego se sincerasen, ¿lo perdonaría? ¿Y si no se atrevían a decírselo nunca? ¿Podría cargar con ese peso? ¿Estaría todo bien aunque no se enterase, aunque nadie revisara aquello, aunque no pillaran a Moira? </p><p>—El Estatuto de Secretos sirve para proteger a Hogwarts de los muggles, pero tu hermana ya sabe que existen los magos. Y tiene derecho a saber dónde te metes. Si mi familia pudo visitar mi colegio muggle ¿por qué no los tuyos?</p><p>Lily tenía razón. Lo que no estaba bien era tanto secretismo alrededor de Hogwarts. El colegio podría haber sido una cárcel o un lugar terrible pero ningún padre muggle podía  siquiera echarle un vistazo para ver a dónde mandaba a sus hijos. </p><p>Un mal para arreglar otro. ¿Tenía sentido? No lo sabía, pero por la posibilidad de ver a Moira, valía la pena intentarlo. </p><p>—Está bien —. Lily aplaudió, feliz —. Aunque creo que deberíamos trabajar la parte del Sauce Boxeador. ¿Estás segura de saber qué hechizo nos podría ayudar? </p><p>—Al final del libro de Encantamientos, hay un <em>petríficus totalus</em> que será útil. Si no lo dominamos para ese día, volveremos por el camino. </p><p>Después de aquello, se centraron en los preparativos y Matilda casi se olvidó de su recelo inicial. Moira había aceptado la idea con una ilusión que Matilda habría encontrado sospechosa de no haber tenido tantas ganas. Renunciaron a visitar a sus padres, pero, como Moira escribió, ya los harían durante las vacaciones de primavera. </p><p>Lily se encargó de pedir el traslador y dos semanas antes de navidad llegaron un envoltorio de caramelo y unas anillas de plástico. Entre ambos viajes había un intervalo de una semana, de manera que el ajetreo que la cubriría en la llegada también estuviera cuando se marchara. </p><p>El día de la partida, Matilda bajó al Gran Comedor a decir adiós a sus primos para descubrir que los Potter habían decidido pasar en Hogwarts las navidades. </p><p>—Están preocupados por Lily —admitió Albus —. No entienden porqué no vuelve, así que James y yo decidimos quedarnos por si acaso. Además, Scorpius también se queda. </p><p>—Despidámonos de Hugo. Ahora que por fin vuelve a dirigirnos la palabra —propuso Lily y las dos muchachas se mezclaron entre el gentío de alumnos que marchaba rumbo a la estación de tren. </p><p>Matilda caminaba detrás de Hugo y Lily sin apartar la vista de las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera. Quedaba una hora para que Moira se trasladara y se sentía como un manojo de nervios. </p><p>Delante de ella, su prima parecía más cómoda, como si tuviera un don para disimular. Al alcanzar a un grupo de Slytherin, ignoró la mirada perspicaz de Cordelia y respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada al gesto de despedida de Richard. ¿Les habría perdonado el ataque del Sauce? Matilda lo dudaba. </p><p>Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica para evitar tirarse del pelo por culpa de la presión. Su mente repasaba todo aquello que podía salir mal. ¿Y si llegaban tarde a Hogsmeade? ¿Y si el traslador no funcionaba? ¿Y si enviaba a Moira a otro lugar? </p><p>Incluso si conseguían superar la primera fase del plan, quedaba el asunto del árbol. El hechizo que había encontrado Lily, aquel <em>Petrificus Totalus</em>, no terminaba de salirles bien. Habían ido un par de veces a encantar el Sauce, pero incluso juntas solo habían conseguido congelar una de sus partes. A veces las raíces; otras, un par de ramas…  </p><p>El tren ya estaba en el andén y los alumnos se subían a él sin hacer alboroto, en un ambiente muy distinto al que Matilda y Lily recordaban en la estación de King Cross. Era el momento de escabullirse, pero el profesor Longbottom las interceptó a pocos metros de la rampa. </p><p> —¿Que hacéis vosotras aquí? No me suena haberos visto en la lista. </p><p>—Veníamos a despedirnos —balbuceó Matilda y señaló a Hugo. </p><p> —Eso hay que hacerlo en el castillo.</p><p>—Y el profesor Perkins nos pidió que fuéramos a la Casa de los Gritos —improvisó Lily. </p><p>Matilda apretó los puños para mantener una expresión neutra. No le gustaba mentir, y mucho menos a los profesores. Sentía que los adultos podían oler una mentira a la legua, y por eso evitaba la confrontación directa. </p><p>Notó la mano de Lily en su antebrazo, clavándole los dedos para que dijera algo. ¿El qué? La Casa de los Gritos estaba ya remodelada entera. Solo les quedaba cambiar el nombre y poco más. El gesto incrédulo del profesor le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el reloj y vio que ya solo quedaba media hora. Tenían que salir de allí y solo recorrer el camino les llevaría más de veinte minutos. </p><p>—Es para decorarla. Para medir las paredes y pedir el papel pintado. </p><p>—Y algunos póster muggles, y cositas de esas —añadió Lily relajando la mano sobre la piel de Matilda. </p><p>El profesor Longbottom sacó distraídamente el reloj del bolsillo de su túnica y echó la vista atrás cuando la locomotora silbo y se alejó traqueteando. </p><p>—Os acompañaré, entonces. </p><p>Matilda contuvo la respiración. </p><p>—Le prometimos que no sería una molestia, profesor —se revolvió Lily —. La decoración, bueno, no era obligatoria pero queríamos que quedara bonita. Igual se disgusta si oye que le hemos arrastrado a ello. </p><p>Matilda apretó los labios para no abrir la boca de la sorpresa. Sabía que el profesor no se sentiría conforme. Ninguna de ellas tenía permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, así que era lógico que se empeñara en ir con ellas. </p><p> —¿Tanta ilusión os hace? </p><p>—¡Sí! —exclamó Lily —Empezó como un castigo pero ahora es un proyecto, y es importante que salga bien. Además, para mí es algo muy personal. </p><p>—Está bien —dijo el profesor—. Os diré qué haremos. Tengo que pasar por la Cabeza del Puerco, así que podemos quedar a la entrada del pueblo para volver.</p><p>Si acabo antes de lo esperado, puedo ir a buscaros. </p><p>—Vale, sí, suena genial, perfecto —respondió Matilda —. Pero tenemos que irnos ya, porque se necesita mucho tiempo para que nos salga el hechizo de medida.</p><p>Tiró de la manga de Lily y echó a andar todo lo rápido que le dejaban sus pies. No lo podía creer. Había mentido a un profesor a la cara, y con qué desfachatez. ¿Cómo podría mirarle de nuevo? Encima había quedado luego con él, un plan que en absoluto podría seguir. ¿Cómo lo iban a hacer? </p><p>Se había tendido una trampa a sí misma. Si Longbottom llegaba al pueblo a la vez que ellas, podría ver a Moira. Tendrían que esconderla en la Casa de los Gritos sí o sí.  Igual podrían volver por el camino mientras él estaba en Cabeza de Puerco, pero el sendero era ancho y despejado, por lo que sería fácil ver a tres muchachas en lugar de a dos. </p><p>Matilda soltó a Lily en cuanto descubrió el letrero de madera de las 3 Escobas balanceándose sobre ellas. Se colaron por el callejón que había a la derecha y rodearon la tapia que protegía el patio trasero. </p><p>—Cuidado —dijo Lily y tiró de ella hacia abajo. —Hay alguien ahí. </p><p>Las dos niñas se agacharon junto a la esquina de la valla de piedra. A escasa distancia de ellas, había dos muchachas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo rubio blanquecino recogido en un moño. Le caían unos tirabuzones sobre el vestido negro de falda acampanada, mangas largas y cuello alto. La joven colocaba sobre los hombros de su amiga una capa y tras atarla el nudo,  le dio un beso en los labios y le cogió de las manos. Cuando se apartó de ella, para mirar enrededor, Matilda descubrió a su hermana. </p><p>—Es Moira —le susurró a Lily.</p><p> —¿Trajo a alguien? —preguntó molesta su prima —. Con lo que nos jugamos… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué vas a hacer? </p><p>—Debería hablar con ella. —Matilda señaló al otro lado del callejón —. ¿Podrías vigilar mientras? </p><p>Lily echó a andar pegada a la pared y asomó la cabeza antes de levantar la mano con el pulgar en alto. Matilda salió de su escondite y corrió hacia Moira con los brazos abiertos. Su hermana le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de separarse de ella y examinarla. </p><p>—Tienes la cara acalorada. ¿Por qué vienes corriendo? Llegas tarde. Llevamos aquí esperando diez minutos. </p><p>—Oh, Moira, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte! Después de aquella carta pensé que no querrías venir. Ven, tengo que presentarte a nuestra prima. Es gracias a ella que puedes venir— </p><p>—¿Potter? —interrumpió Moira —. No me gustó cuando vino a casa. </p><p>—Oh, no seas mala, Moira. Es muy valiente. Si pasaras más tiempo con ella te caería bien. —Desvió la mirada hacia la otra chica —. ¿Quién es ella? </p><p>—Es mi… amiga, Druella. </p><p>—¿Tu compañera de cuarto? ¡Qué bien! Pero, Moira, —bajó la cabeza y la voz —se suponía que era un secreto, solo podías venir tú porque ya conoces… </p><p>—Ella también tiene familia de magos. </p><p> —Oh —dijo sorprendida Matilda —, bueno, pues, entonces, igual es mejor que vengas con nosotras. ¡Venid!, sí, Lily nos está esperando. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La hermana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily, Matilda, Moira y Druella entran en Hogwarts, pero la visita no será como Matilda se la había imaginado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      </p><p>
  <strong>      La hermana </strong>
</p><p><br/>
 Lily las esperaba detrás de una pila de mesas y sillas atadas con una cadena. Se había acuclillado y señalaba hacia la puerta de la taberna, donde Matilda vio al profesor Longbottom hablando con un paisano. Detrás, oía a Druella mascullar: <br/>
 </p><p>—Te lo dije. Está prohibido. Los magos son unos demófobos, nunca permitirían entrar en Hogwarts a nadie que… </p><p> —¿Y tú qué sabes de Hogwarts? —le espetó Lily. </p><p> —Lo suficiente. </p><p> Su prima se levantó molesta y sin querer golpeó la columna de sillas que se tambaleó. Matilda la agarró de su túnica y volvieron a vigilar al profesor. Se pegaron a la pared cuando este pasó delante de ellas y Lily asomó la cabeza hasta que el hombre desapareció de la calle principal. </p><p> —Vamos. Si corremos ahora llegaremos con tiempo. </p><p> Matilda tomó la mano de Moira y tiró de ella pero su hermana se soltó. </p><p> —¿Por qué nos encondemos? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —Moira señaló a Druella —¿O tiene razón y no tenemos permiso? ¿Me has engañado? </p><p> —No —respondió Matilda —. Bueno, te pregunté si querías venir y me dijiste que sí. Y es cierto que hay algunas normas que no te dejarían pero es que creo que deberías poder. </p><p> Moira retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos. Matilda se maldijo. ¿Qué había hecho? Sabía que su hermana era muy cuidadosa con las normas, con lo que estaba permitido y lo que no, pero a veces, había cosas que estaban bien y no eran legales, y cosas que eran legales y no estaban bien. Ella siempre había sido capaz de ver la diferencia  pero para Moira lo importante eran solo las normas. </p><p> —Me quiero ir —le dijo extendiendo el envoltorio de chicle —. Ajústalo de nuevo para que volvamos. </p><p> —Así no funcionan los trasladores —explicó Lily. </p><p> —Y por eso nadie que se precie los utiliza. Son tan de segunda clase. </p><p> Matilda miró a su hermana a los ojos y le apretó la mano. No sabía cómo explicarle lo importante que era para ella que estuviera allí. Pensaba que lo había dejado claro en su carta, eso y todos los elementos extraños de la aventura, pero quizás la emoción había vuelto ininteligibles sus palabras. </p><p> —¿Puedes confiar en mí? Te prometo que merecerá la pena. </p><p> Moira agachó la cabeza y Matilda supo que lo había conseguido. Le hizo un gesto a Lily y esta echó a correr, atravesando el pueblo en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos. </p><p> —¿Vamos a entrar ahí? —se quejó Druella cuando llegaron al porche. </p><p> El exterior de la Casa seguía igual que al inicio del proyecto. Nadie se había preocupado por arreglar la fachada porque todos los estudiantes conocían de sobra aquella construcción. Quizás la excusa que se había inventado Matilda hacía menos de una hora no fuera tan descabellada. </p><p> —Por dentro está mejor —dijo Lily. </p><p> Druella se paseó por el salón examinando los muebles con gesto mohíno. </p><p> —¿Dónde pensabáis alojarnos? </p><p> —A ti en ninguna parte. </p><p> Druella la ignoró y levantó la cortina que había tras el televisor:</p><p> —Este sitio parece muy concurrido. ¿No es ese el señor que vigilabáis antes? </p><p> Matilda vio con aprensión al profesor Longbottom caminar hacia ellas cargado con varias bolsas de las que sobresalían un par de cilindros de papel. ¿Ya había terminado? ¿Cómo había sido tan rápido? </p><p> Empujó a su hermana hacia el fondo de la escalera y tiró de la alfombra que cubría la trampilla. Quizás podría esconderla allí y después atravesar el Sauce. Recordó el túnel, oscuro y húmedo, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No, no podía meter ahí a su hermana y esperar que todo saliera bien. ¿Y si le ocurría algo? Tendría que bajar con ella, pero entonces Lily tendría que explicar porqué se había quedado sola. </p><p> —Bajaremos juntas —resolvió Lily y ambas tiraron de la anilla —Cuando salgamos, iremos al camino a decirle que le esperamos pero que no estaba allí y volvimos por nuestra cuenta. </p><p> —¿Se lo creerá? —preguntó Matilda encendiendo su varita. </p><p> —Solo si es un inepto —apuntó Druella, que bajó la primera —pero los profesores de Hogwarts no destacan por su inteligencia. </p><p> Lily fue la última y cerró tras de sí la trampilla. Adelantó a las chicas dejándolas en la penumbra hasta alcanzar a Matilda, que iba a la cabeza del grupo.</p><p> —De todas las niñas de su clase, ¿tenía que traerse a la más borde? —preguntó en voz baja. </p><p> —Parece que conoce Hogwarts. ¿Crees que tiene familia de magos? </p><p> Era la segunda vez que recorrían aquel pasadizo, pero el camino le resultó más corto. A su lado, Lily repasaba el hechizo haciendo hincapié en su pronunciación y detrás de ella, Moira y Druella avanzaban cogidas de la mano. Cuando la luz blanca mostró la boca del túnel, le hizo un gesto a su hermana y asomó la cabeza con cuidado. Estiró el cuello buscando al profesor y le señaló a Lily la figura alta y desgarbada de Longbottom que lanzaba un galeón al aire mientras entraba en el castillo. </p><p> Giró la cabeza hacia el cielo, donde la copa se movía con parsimonia, y tragó saliva. La varita le resbalaba entre los dedos. Estaba convencida de que el hechizo no saldría bien, así que solo les quedaba una opción: correr. Estiró la mano y ayudó a Druella a salir, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al enorme sauce. La niña salió disparada y no volvió la vista atrás hasta que se sintió a salvo. Moira parecía más reticente. Observaba el tronco con curiosidad y acarició la corteza como si entre sus nudos pudiera dislumbrar un rostro añejo. </p><p> El Sauce se sacudió su tacto y dejó caer sobre ellas pequeñas ramitas pardas. Matilda se echó al suelo y arrastró consigo a su hermana. Sintió un temblor bajo sus manos, seguido de un estruendo de ramas entrechocándose. La voz de Lily llegó hasta ella y levantó la cabeza. Su prima había rodado por el suelo mientras el Sauce se sacudía y cogía impulso para asestar un golpe, pero ya era tarde para que ellas hicieran lo mismo. </p><p> El suelo volvió a sacudirse bajo su pecho. Estiró la mano para buscar a Moira y notó cómo esta temblaba. Le sorprendió. Su hermana no le tenía miedo a nada, pues decía que era algo psicológico, algo a lo que podía sobreponerse y nunca la amenaza real. Sin embargo, la idea de que un árbol le rompiera los huesos de un golpe solo por haberlo acariciado le dejaba fuera de juego. </p><p> Emocionada por poder proteger a su hermana, Matilda se levantó, apuntó al Sauce y gritó el hechizo. Una flecha azul voló hacia lo alto y envolvió las varas de madera que como tenedores se clavaban en las nubes. Durante un instante, el gesto amenazador se congeló en el aire y Matilda levantó a Moira y la empujó hacia Lily.  Su hermana tropezó y se agarró las gafas. Druella la sostuvo y oyó que le decía algo a su prima. Esta sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un gesto, pero el Sauce había vuelto a moverse y, como semanas atrás había hecho Lily, Matilda tuvo que saltar y agacharse para esquivar los golpes. </p><p> Pero ella no era Lily. A ella no le gustaba hacer deporte, ni muggle ni mágico. Le faltaba práctica y los kilos de más que tantas miradas decepcionadas de su pediatra le habían acarreado cuando hablaba del sobrepeso infantil tampoco le ayudaban. </p><p> Cansada, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y jadeó. En un último esfuerzo, con la frente perlada de sudor y las trenzas deshechas apuntó de nuevo hacia el árbol y balbuceó el hechizo. No pasó nada. Una mano le cogió del hombro y la arrastró hacia fuera. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Lily, que la sostenía contra su pecho mientras disparaba distintos hechizos hacia el árbol.  Ningúno valía para nada pero los chasquidos distraían al Sauce y  les permitieron alejarse. </p><p> —Usaremos el otro refugio —jadeó Lily —. Ahora necesito comida. Vayamos al Gran Comedor. </p><p> Entraron al castillo en silencio y se sentaron en una esquina de la mesa de Ravenclaw, junto a la puerta. Matilda se sirvió una taza de té y dejó que el calor le reconfortara el cuerpo. Aquello no era nada en comparación con el primer día que habían ido a la Casa de los Gritos. Y Hogwarts estaba lleno de lugares así. Los peldaños de las escaleras a veces desaparecían y te dejaban colgando en un altura de varios metros. Nunca se cancelaban las clases, aunque cayeran rayos durante la hora de Astronomía o se escapara un demonio del círculo mágico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hogwarts era un sitio peligroso y Matilda ya se había habituado a ello. </p><p> Pero mostrárselo así a su hermana le dejaba un regusto amargo. Ella quería que se sintiera orgullosa del colegio, tan emocionada como ella  cada vez que le hablaban del Instituto Hedwig pero por el gesto serio y contrito de Moira, sabía que no era así.</p><p> Le sirvió un taza a ella y le acercó un plato con trozos de manzana, pero su hermana reprimió un escalofrío y se echó la capa sobre la cabeza. Quizás si viera la Biblioteca, o la torre de Ravenclaw... Se levantó del banco y la arrastró pasillo arriba.</p><p> Le enseñó la historia de los cuadros que conocía y le dijo adónde llevaban cada uno de los corredores que se abrían a su paso. Le habló de las escenas mitológicas que aparecían en las vidrieras y saludó a los cuervos y faunos que decoraban las columnas del claustro. Bailaba a su alrededor, esbozando una sonsrisa tan amplia que le hubieran dolido las mejillas de no haberse sentido tan feliz. Al llegar de nuevo a la escalera principal, se apoyó en la repisa con un suspiro arrebatado y se giró esperando ver el mismo gesto en el rostro de su hermana. </p><p> Pero Moira había agachado la cabeza y esquivaba su mirada. Se había cruzado de brazos, como siempre que quería alejarse de algo, y golpeaba impaciente su zapato contra el suelo de mármol. Detrás de ella, Druella giraba sobre sí misma, saboreando cada detalle del castillo. </p><p> —¿Es que no te gusta? —preguntó Matilda. </p><p> —Este lugar es horrible. </p><p> —¡Moira! ¿Por qué dices eso? </p><p> Matilda alargó la mano hacia su hermana pero esta se la apartó de un golpe y retrocedió. Señaló hacia lo alto de las paredes, donde el arco de medio punto se abría en infinitas venas de piedra que trepaban hasta el centro de la bóveda. </p><p> —¡Es todo una ruina! ¡Tus vidrieras son cristales rotos! ¡El techo de tu gran salón se ha caído y tus paredes se derrumban a mi paso! La escalera… —se alejó con el rostro compungido —¡es solo hiedra y madera! Y me da miedo, Matilda, tengo miedo de estar aquí, de dar un paso en falso y que una roca me aplaste.</p><p>  —No —musitó Matilda —. Es real, te prometo que es real. Mira —apuntó a Druella —ella también lo ve. ¡No te estoy engañando, Moira! ¡De verdad que no! </p><p> —¡Déjame! Tengo que salir de aquí —Se apartó y bajó las escaleras corriendo. </p><p> —¡Espera! ¡Moira! —gritó Matilda —¡Es peligroso! </p><p> —¡Moira! —la llamó Druella y la siguió. </p><p> Incapaz de moverse, Matilda observó cómo su hermana saltaba un obstáculo que no estaba allí y atravesaba el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Druella sí podía ver el castillo y ella no? ¿Tendrían los Dursley una maldición? ¿Sabría el castillo cómo habían tratado a Harry Potter y estaba castigando a Moira? ¿Era porque despreciaba a los magos? </p><p> Se inclinó hacia delante, al tiempo que Druella llegaba al segundo rellano de la escalinata y chocaba con un par de estudiantes que subían sin prestarle atención, demasiado ocupados el uno en el otro. Durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, uno de los chicos se quedó mirando a Druella. Después la agarró de los brazos y la zarandeó. Matilda tragó saliva y bajó saltando los escalones de dos en dos. </p><p> —¡Para, para! —dijo intentando aplacar a Scorpius. </p><p> Él se zafó de ella y se giró, con su mano apretando el brazo de Druella que le arañaba para soltarse. </p><p> —¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿¡La habéis traído vosotras!? —miró hacia arriba, hacia Lily que no se  atrevía a bajar. </p><p> —¿La conoces? —preguntó Albus. </p><p> —¡Por supuesto que la conozco! ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Y no debería estar aquí! </p><p> Matilda nunca había visto a Scorpius tan enfadado. Cuando algo no le salía bien, solía volverse huraño. Se encerraba en una isla de silencio y solo respondía con monosílabos. Pero este Scorpius parecía violento, como si tuviera que hacer un gran acopio de sí mismo para mantener la compostura y no levantar la mano hacia Druella. Era una versión de su amigo que no le gustaba. Se alejó de él con el ceño fruncido pero Scorpius soltó a Druella y la agarró a ella, clavándole los dedos en la carne.</p><p> —¡Ni se te ocurra darme la espalda! ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡No sé a qué pensáis que estáis jugando pero—  </p><p> —¡Suéltala! —dijo Druella —Ahora mismo no podemos explicarte nada. Qué hago yo aquí y qué dejo de hacer no es asunto tuyo.</p><p> Scorpius soltó a Matilda para volver la atención a su hermana. Le sacaba una cabeza pero la chica no parecía intimidada. Matilda se acarició la zona dolorida. Probablemente le quedara una marca.</p><p> —Estás poniendo en jaque demasiadas cosas y ellos no lo permitirán. Si nos castigan, serás la principal culpable, y si te descubren, tendrás que olvidarte de todo. </p><p> La voz de Scorpius sonaba cansada, como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Matilda lo miró y descubrió que su gesto se había suavizado. No parecía ofendido pero sí presa de un pánico que a Matilda le recordó al episodio del Sauce. </p><p> —Pues ayúdanos —dijo Lily, bajando las escaleras despacio —Ayúdanos a que no nos descubran. </p><p> —¿Cómo? —preguntó Albus. </p><p> —Tenemos que encontrar a Moira. No nos mires así, Albus. O hazlo, pero luego, cuando la hallamos encontrado. Es una muggle, está asustada y es incapaz de ver el castillo. Esperemos que no se haya metido en el Bosque Prohibido. </p><p> Matilda ahogó un grito y se tiró de las trenzas. Ojalá nunca la hubiera traído, ojalá hubiera leído con más atención los libros que hablaban sobre los muggles en Hogwarts. Hasta hace unos minutos que las descubrieran había sido la peor opción, pero ahora, el miedo a que Moira se internara en aquel Bosque y fuera despedazada por una criatura que ni siquiera podía ver le hizo temblar. </p><p> —¡Lily! —exclamó Albus dándole un abrazo a su prima —Está bien. Paso a paso. Nos separaremos, la buscaremos y quedaremos en la cabaña de Hagrid. Hoy tengo yo la llave.  Allí podremos hablar sin miedo. </p><p>Albus le entregó la llave a Scorpius, que arrastró a su hermana hacia la cabaña, mientras los otros tres corrían por los jardines de Hogwarts. La adrenalina le permitió a Matilda ignorar su cansancio, pero no los pensamientos intrusivos que le asaltaban la mente. Subió las escaleras de la lechucería temerosa y desde lo alto peinó con la mirada el terreno que se extendía bajo ella. </p><p>A su derecha, el sendero junto al Bosque estaba despejado. ¿Dónde se había metido? Si no podía ver el castillo, si solo encontraba ruinas a su paso, ¿dónde podría haberse refugiado? ¿Es que había algo allí que no estuviera construido con magia? Avanzó unos escalones más, y a la izquierda, distinguió las altas gradas del campo de Quidditch. </p><p>Alguien volaba dando brincos en el aire. </p><p>Acercarse sería peligroso. No podrían explicar qué buscaban, pero ya habían examinado los alrededores. Bajó corriendo la escalera y se tropezó en uno de los últimos peldaños. Cayó al suelo y su primo la levantó por los hombros. Reprimió un quejido cuando apoyó el pie, pero no tenían tiempo. </p><p>“Moira, por favor, dime que estás ahí, o no me lo perdonaré nunca”. </p><p> ¿Por qué había intentado traerla? ¿Tan importante era? ¿Es que necesitaba su validación o algo? ¿No podía ser feliz por sí misma que tenía que intentar arrastrar a su hermana allá dónde fuera? </p><p>Los magos habían construido el castillo junto a un Bosque peligroso, un Bosque que estaba vigilado día y noche por ellos mismos, para que ningún muggle corriera peligro de muerte. Y ella… Ella se había creído más lista, con más derechos que todas las generaciones de magos anteriores. Si durante siglos, cientos de magos hijos de muggles no habían exigido que sus familiares visitaran aquel lugar por algo sería. </p><p> Era todo culpa suya. Pero si la encontraban, si Moira estaba bien y conseguía regresar a su colegio sana y salva, entonces, se prometió Matilda, entonces… </p><p>“Seré más fuerte. Independiente. No tendrás que cuidarme y no correrás peligro. Haré que nada nos separe y que nada te amenace.  Y si tengo que elegir entre tú y la magia…” </p><p>—¡Matilda! ¡Cuidado! </p><p> Oyó la voz de Lily al tiempo que una bludger golpeaba el suelo junto a sus pies arrancando parte del cesped y de la tierra. La pelota rebotó hacia arriba y después de girar varias veces volvió a bajar, apuntando hacia ella. Matilda se quedó clavada en el sitio, sorprendida, pero Albus la empujó desde atrás derribándola. Levantó las manos para agarrar la pelota y por el ruido que sonó después, Matilda supo que Albus se había roto la muñeca. </p><p>—¡Eh, tú, imbécil! —gritó él—¡Sal y da la cara! El campo de Quiddtich no es solo tuyo. </p><p> El borrón rojo que volaba unos metros por encima llegó hasta ellos y Matilda reconoció atónita al chico que sostenía al bate. </p><p>—¡Serás animal! —chilló Albus —. Me rompiste la muñeca. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta volar con los huesos recién unidos? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? </p><p>Pero James no contestó. Descendió suavemente con la escoba y alternó la vista de sus hermanos a su prima. </p><p>—La estáis buscando. </p><p>No era una pregunta. ¿Cómo sabía…?</p><p>—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Matilda —¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? </p><p>—Tranquila, no —respondió James. — Se coló aquí y no sabía quién era. Estaba pensando qué hacer cuando vi que se acercaba gente y me asusté. No sabía qué hacer así que intenté espantaros.</p><p> Matilda oyó que Lily le explicaba a James el plan, pero no les prestó atención. Apartó la cortina que cerraba los vestuarios del equipo de Gryffindor y agudizó el oído. Moira estaba en el último cubículo, pegada a la pared y con las rodillas junto al pecho. Matilda se dejó caer a su lado y la abrazó, pero su hermana se rebulló y la apartó con manotazos y patadas. </p><p>“Lo siento” pensó incapaz de pronunciar palabra. </p><p>No podía mirarla. Estaba desolada. La había engañado para venir, le había prometido que merecería la pena y no había sido así. <br/>
James se adelantó, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y extendió su mano. Moira levantó la cabeza y Matilda sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver sus lágrimas. Su hermana nunca lloraba. Era la persona más fuerte que conocía, quién la había sujetado en sus peores momentos y que, con independencia de lo que pasara, siempre miraba hacia delante. </p><p>Y ahora parecía tan pequeña, tan indefensa. </p><p> —Démonos prisa —les apremió Lily. </p><p> Matilda se volvió hacia su hermana. Entendía que la odiara, pero Lily tenía razón. Tenían que llegar a la cabaña, planear su regreso y hacerlo rápido. Sabía que Moira no se sentía cómoda con los Potter, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando su hermana aceptó la mano que le tendía James y se puso en pie. No la miró cuando pasaron a su lado, ni cuando se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea. </p><p> —¿Podríamos ir volando? —preguntó retorciéndose un mechón de pelo. </p><p>—Es un viaje demasiado largo —respondió Albus. </p><p>Su primo caminaba por la cabaña encorbado, con las manos a la espalda, sin inmutarse por los paseos de James, que se movía por la casa preparando varias teteras y sacando de los armarios tazas, platos, bandejas de galletas, cucarachas y ranas de chocolate. Lily dejó una de las humeantes tazas a los pies de Scorpius mientras el chico centraba su afán en dibujar en el aire un mapa de las islas. </p><p> —El enclave más próximo a la costa irlandesa se halla aquí —. Golpeó con la varita y un pequeño pueblo se iluminó. Trazó un arco desde él hasta la otra orilla —. Hacer este desplazamiento en escoba sí es factible, aunque debiéramos llevar refuerzos —.Se volvió hacia Albus y su voz perdió entereza —. No me atrevería a pediros ayuda, pero…</p><p>—Tonterías, Malfoy —le replicó James. —Ya estamos metidos en esto. </p><p>—Además, la unión hace la fuerza. Cuántos más seamos, mejor —sonrió Albus.</p><p>Levantó la tetera para servirse mas la soltó con un gesto de dolor y aulló cuando el té ardiente le salpicó las rodillas. Scorpius se levantó de un salto y le sujetó la mano. </p><p>—Va a ser que tú no vuelas, pequeño —dijo James y recogió la tetera con gesto de disculpa —. Aunque Pomfrey te arregle los huesos en unos minutos, sabes que tienes que darle tiempo a tu mano. </p><p> —Llamémos a Audya —propuso Druella. </p><p>Sentada junto a la chimenea, la niña había cruzado las piernas y subía y bajaba los brazos orquestando el ritmo de su respiración. </p><p>—Ella sí puede desaparecernos de Hogwarts y trasladarnos. </p><p>—Le será imposible atravesar el mar —dijo Scorpius. </p><p>—No, ¿en serio?— replicó irónica ella.  </p><p>Apretó los puños, giró la cabeza y despacio, recuperó la compostura. </p><p>—¿Eso está permitido? —objetó Lily. —Los elfos familiares no deberían entrar en Hogwarts a voluntad.  </p><p> —Sí, si son familias del Cónclave. —Scorpius se levantó y bebió la taza de té, aún caliente —. Mandaré a Strix con una nota para que me llamen desde casa y McGongall me permita usar su chimenea. Aunque entonces tendréis que ir vosotros dos solos —señaló a James y a Lily, antes de volverse hacia Matilda —En cuanto a ti, no concibo cómo pudo el Sombrero elegirte para Ravenclaw. ¿Sabes lo estúpida que has sido?</p><p>Matilda dio un paso atrás amedrentada. Vio que Albus agarraba a Scorpius y este se zafaba de él. Miró a Moira, que había apoyado la cabeza sobre las piernas de Druella y descansaba en posición fetal. Aunque quería ayudarla, sabía que no le iba a dejar. Moira ya no confiaba en ella, y se sentía más segura con su nueva amiga que con su propia hermana. </p><p>Lo entendía. Era doloroso pero tenía sentido. Ella siempre había sido una carga, un problema para Moira. Y ahora… Si iba con ellos, los retrasaría. A duras penas controlaba la escoba cuando volaba en las horas de clase. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Scorpius, era incapaz de estar más de quince minutos sujetando el palo sin que se le entumecieran los brazos y le dieran calambres musculares. </p><p>El plan era sencillo, perfecto, y ella solo estorbaría. </p><p>—Matilda… —la llamó Lily.</p><p>—Está bien. Yo… no quería… Creo que sería peor si fuera. Gracias por… —señaló a Moira, pero sus dientes castañearon, como presagio del llanto, y se calló.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta, salió de la cabaña y corrió hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Se echó sobre su cama y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida. </p><p>Cuando se despertó, extrañamente calmada, ya había anochecido. </p><p> Desde la ventana de su habitación, una luz naranja iluminaba la casa de Hagrid. Aún no se habían ido. Apoyó la mano caliente sobre la ventana y recogió la humedad del contraste de temperatura. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Tendrían calor suficiente? ¿Comida de sobra? Sin pararse a pensar, subió a la sala de estudio y metió en la mochila unas mandarinas, tabletas de chocolate y bollos de leche que los elfos domésticos dejaban para los estudiantes que hacían turno de noche.<br/>
Abrió uno de los armarios comunes y sacó una manta que metió arrugada en su mochila. Quizás estuvieran a punto de salir o quizás lo hicieran al alba, pero ella necesitaba despedirse. Disculparse una vez más. Prometerle… </p><p> No, no le prometería nada. No había sido capaz de cumplir su última promesa y asegurarle que nada las separaría parecía el guión de una tragedia, pues cuánto más luchaba contra la distancia, más parecía condenarse a ella.  </p><p>Si tenía que elegir entre estar juntas y que Moira estuviera a salvo, sabía cuál era la elección. </p><p>Atravesó los jardines y llamó a la puerta. La cara de James apareció en la rendija entreabierta. </p><p>—¿Y Lily? </p><p>Matilda negó y tras un instante, James la dejó pasar. En la cabaña, Moira y Druella esperaban de pie, cada una tomando la mano de una elfina doméstica de orejas rosas, puntiagudas y dobladas hacia delante, y con un delantal verde grisáceo como única prenda. </p><p>—Señorita —dijo la elfina a Druella con voz chillona —,  debo darme prisa. El señor Draco Malfoy tiene una entrevista mañana con la matriarca y debo estar de vuelta al amanecer. </p><p>—Matilda —dijo James —necesito que vengas con nosotros. No sé dónde está Lily y yo no puedo hacer esto solo. </p><p>¿Qué? ¡No! Ella no podía ayudarles. Complicaría las cosas y saldría peor. Observó el otro lado de la ventana, pero el exterior seguía vacío. ¿Dónde se había metido Lily? ¿Por qué no estaba allí? James la cogió de la mano, se acercó a las chicas y tomó la de Druella. <br/>
Las hermanas Dursley se miraron. Moira tenía los ojos hinchados y las gafas sucias. </p><p>Matilda suspiró. No sabía cómo reparar su error, pero tendría que intentarlo. Druella y Moira estaban allí por su culpa, así que era su responsabilidad devolverlas sanas y salvas a su colegio. Tendió la mano hacia Moira y esperó. Desviando la mirada, esta entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En los anteriores no puse notas porque, la verdad, nunca sé qué poner, pero estos días de cambios van a afectarle sí o sí al fic, así que me parecía correcto decíroslo. </p><p>Este es el último capítulo antes de que empiece el curso. Es decir, que se me acabaron los días de vacaciones de escribir sin parar :( e imaginó que no podré actualizar tan a menudo como este mes. Tengo otros dos ya hechos, pero antes de publicarlos me gusta darles un tiempo, una semanita para que la última corrección dé sus frutos. Antes tenía a un par de amigos haciéndome de betas, pero el tiempo es el que es y me da que esto va a pasar de tener 6 ojos vigilando erratas y agujeros temáticos a tener solo 2 :(</p><p>Por otro lado, he cambiado el resumen y no descarto modificarlo más adelante porque se me da increíblemente mal esto de los resúmenes. He reducido los capítulos,  para que sea más ágil la historia, aunque eso viene con el problema de los títulos, que me traen de cabeza. </p><p>También quería aprovechar para daros las gracias a quienes lo leéis (cada vez que estoy off reviso los Hits y me animas) y dejáis kudos. Mi idea es que cada capítulo de este fic sea un poco mejor que el anterior, así que esto no es más que un wip (work in progress) y hay cientos de historias, en libros y en el fandom, de mucha calidad, así que gracias por cederme algo de vuestro tiempo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. La otra orilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matilda le ha prometido a su hermana que hará todo lo posible para que nadie descubra a Druella, pero cuando llegan al pueblo se da cuenta de que no será tan fácil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LA OTRA ORILLA </strong>
</p>
<p>Primero fue la luz del amanecer y el olor a sal. Después, una ráfaga de viento le pegó la túnica al cuerpo y le arañó las mejillas con diminutos granos de arena. Matilda se giró sobre sí misma. Audya había desaparecido. Estaban solos.  Habían aterrizado en el paseo de una playa, donde solo se veía una columna de hamacas apiladas y un perro que corría ladrando.</p>
<p>Al otro lado del paseo de madera, unos edificios se levantaban en dos alturas. Sus fachadas eran azules, blancas y amarillas  y la mayoría se orientaban al el mar. Por el entarimado, se acercaba un hombre que cargaba a un crío en brazos y una niña le seguía trotando con una cometa en la mano. James escondió la escoba detrás de él, pero el hombre ya los había visto. </p>
<p> —Si vas a volar, aléjate del mar. Hace un viento endemoniado y a los socorristas les cabrean los jóvenes temerarios. </p>
<p>—¡Perdone, caballero! —le llamó Druella —¿Puede decirnos dónde nos hallamos? ¿Y cómo podemos llegar al otro lado?  </p>
<p>—En el pueblo de Holyhead —. El hombre dejó al pequeño en la arena y desenroscó el hilo de la cometa —. Para eso, lo mejor es que vayáis al embarcadero.</p>
<p> Recorrieron el camino hacia el pueblo, cuyos edificios, dispuestos en círculo con la plaza de piedra en el centro, le recordaba a Matilda a Hogsmeade. En la parte más baja de este, sosteniéndose en columnas de piedras sumergidas, había un pequeño embarcadero. Varias lanchas se amarraban a él, algunas tapadas con un toldo. En el extremo del muelle, aguardaba un  ferry. La tabla que servía de pasarela estaba apoyada sobre una mesa de plástico, de la que colgaba un letrero con los horarios y el precio de los pasajes. No había nadie que les cobrara. </p>
<p>—¿Creéis que sería buena idea esperar hasta el mediodía? ¿Y si luego no nos dejaran subir? Habríamos perdido un día entero —dijo Matilda mientras se tiraba del pelo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué os parece dividirnos? —propuso James —. Yo puedo volar con ella —señaló a Moira —mientras vosotras veis si es posible viajar en barco. </p>
<p> —¿Por qué ella? —preguntó Matilda con voz aguda. </p>
<p>—Holyhead es un pueblo mágico, sería sospechoso que hubiera un muggle aquí, pero no un squib. </p>
<p> —Me parece perfecto ir en ferry —respondió Druella antes de que Matilda pudiera decir nada —. Me sería violento volar con alguien tan sumamente maleducado. </p>
<p>—¿Tú qué crees que es mejor? —le preguntó Matilda a su hermana. </p>
<p> Al igual que Druella, Moira se había cruzado de brazos y se daba golpecitos junto al codo. Matilda sabía que estaba ordenando sus pensamientos y que no hablaría hasta tenerlo claro. </p>
<p>—Yo volaré contigo —le dijo a James —. Tus palabras son despectivas pero me ofenden menos que a mi novia.</p>
<p>—Pero, ¡Moira! —se quejó Matilda cogiendo a su hermana de la mano y llevándosela a parte. —¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo en barco? Así podríamos hablar y… </p>
<p>—No quiero hablar, Matilda —dijo y se soltó. —Estoy cansada de— </p>
<p>—¡Lo siento tanto! —le interrumpió Matilda —. Por favor, ¡créeme! Si lo hubiera sabido… </p>
<p>—Tu deber era informarte bien. —Se volvió a mirar a Druella, que le había dado la espalda a James —. Si de verdad lo sientes, demuéstramelo. Ayuda a Druella a cruzar, haz que no la descubran. </p>
<p>—¿Tan importante es para ti? </p>
<p>Matilda advirtió la mirada decidida de Moira y asintió. Lo haría. Le demostraría que aún podía contar con ella. Mantendría a salvo a Druella hasta que cruzaran a la otra orilla, y si no podían subir al ferry, hasta que James volviera a por ella. No sabía cómo volverían ellos a Hogwarts, pero algo se les ocurriría. Ahora, lo importante era centrarse en Druella.</p>
<p>Moira se separó de Matilda y se despidió de Druella con un largo abrazo. Matilda sintió una punzada de celos pero los desechó con una reprimenda mental mientras Moira se acercaba a James y agarrándole de la túnica, pasaba una pierna por encima del mango. En él, James había instalado una pequeña silla de montar. El muchacho le ayudó a colocarse el arnés y Moira se agarró al palo con ambas manos mientras estiraba las piernas hacia arriba. Sin un gesto de despedida, James dio una patada al suelo y se elevó en el aire. </p>
<p>—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Matilda al cabo de un rato —Creo que podríamos hacer tiempo mientras desayunamos. E igual podríamos preguntar por si hubiera otra forma de ir a Irlanda. </p>
<p>Con los brazos aún cruzados, Druella echó a andar y volvieron al pueblo. Deambularon por las calles empedradas hasta que encontraron una cantina, cuyas mesas se apoyaban en la pared formando una u y se separaban unas de otras por los amarillos respaldos acolchados de sus bancos. En el suelo, las baldosas dibujaban una garra dorada y a su alrededor una serie de círculos verdes concéntricos. Había pocos clientes. Dos asiduos estaban sentados en sendos taburetes altos junto a la barra y a la derecha de la puerta, un grupo de mujeres recordaba entre carcajadas la noche anterior. </p>
<p>Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, desde donde se veía una cortina tras la que Matilda supuso se accedía a una sala privada. Un camarero se arrastró cojeando hasta ellas con un libreta en mano y una pluma que le seguía saltando por el aire. Matilda recorrió la carta con el dedo índice y se pidió unas tortitas y un chocolate. Druella pidió un batido de plátano. </p>
<p>—Comed tranquilas —les dijo el camarero cuando trajo los platos. —Aún es pronto. Hasta que no venga el resto del equipo —señaló a las señoras de la entrada —no empezarán a firmar autógrafos. ¿Queréis que os apunte en la lista? Podéis usar algunas de las fotos oficiales del club si no habéis traído cámara. Tenemos una de todo el equipo. </p>
<p>Sacó una cartulina de debajo de su delantal y la colocó sobre la mesa. La fotografía, en blanco y negro, mostraba un grupo de mujeres bromeando mientras se colocaban delante del fotógrafo. Matilda paseó los ojos y una de ellas le llamó la atención. Buscó su nombre a pie de foto y se atragantó al leer Ginebra Potter. Era la madre de Lily. Sabía que  era jugadora de Quidditch profesional, pero no recordaba el equipo. ¿Por qué James no le había dicho nada? Miró nerviosa  al resto de los clientes: nadie les prestaba atención. El camarero había dicho que aún quedaba tiempo, pero tendrían que irse de allí antes de que Ginny llegara. Si la encontraba allí, si la reconocía… No solo ella tendría problemas, también Druella.</p>
<p> —El Quidditch no es de nuestro interés —replicó Druella devolviendo la fotografía —. Estamos aquí por el ferry. </p>
<p>El hombre se apartó contrariado y abrió la boca para contestar. En ese momento, dos señoras entraron en el establecimiento, apoyadas la una en la otra, bailando una especie de conga y seguida  de una tercera. Matilda se asomó por detrás de su asiento y sintió cómo el corazón le palpitaba en la boca al reconocer a una mujer pelirroja con el rostro cubierto de pecas. Soltó el tenedor, que chocó contra el plato, y ante la mirada atónita de Druella, sacó la manta de su mochila y se envolvió con ella tapándose de la cabeza a los pies. Rebuscó en la cartera y sacó un par de snickles, que dejó sobre la mesa intentando no hacer el mínimo ruido. </p>
<p>Tenían que salir de allí. Esperarían en la playa. O en cualquier otro lugar. Tenía que haber más cafés en aquel pueblo. Le hizo un gesto a Druella que, con un suspiro y una mirada de reprobación, se limpió los labios y los dedos en una servilleta y la siguió. Caminaba con la vista clavada en el suelo. Tenía que estar llamando mucho la atención con esas pinstas, pero ¿qué más daba? Lo único importante era salir de allí. </p>
<p>De repente, chocó con alguien. Se detuvo y sintió unos goterones de sudor alrededor de su cara. Quizás era el nerviosismo, quizás el calor de la taberna, quizás el peso de la manta. Matilda  levantó despacio la cabeza para ver a una mujer rubia, vestida con el uniforme del equipo, mirándola fijamente con los brazos en jarras. </p>
<p> —¿Os habéis perdido? </p>
<p>Su voz sonaba peligrosa.  Matilda reculó y se tropezó con Druella. Desde la barra, escuchó un gruñido ronco: </p>
<p>—Deja a las squib en paz. Ya sabes que siempre están husmeando, pero son inofensivas. </p>
<p>—Algún día van a encontrarse con algo difícil de olvidar —dijo ella inclinándose hacia Matilda.</p>
<p> —Somos brujas —tartamudeó y sacó la varita. </p>
<p>—Mucho mejor así —le dio un capón a Matilda en la cabeza —No soporto cuando se cuela aquí esa chusma. </p>
<p> —¡Morgan! —oyó la voz de su tía — Una palabra más, y vas a recoger las bludger a mano lo que resta de temporada.</p>
<p>La mujer se dobló hacia atrás en una carcajada limpia y sonora. Se giró hacia sus compañeras y se sentó con ellas. Matilda se aferró a los bordes de la manta y juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar hacia ellas. Caminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla se dio cuenta de que Druella estaba inmóvil, temblando de furia y con los ojos clavados en Morgan.</p>
<p> —¡Usted sí es una chusma! —le gritó. </p>
<p>La jugadora se volvió hacia ella, con una jarra de cerveza ya en la mano. La alzó y le dio un trago largo. </p>
<p>—A tu salud, pequeña squib. </p>
<p> Matilda soltó la puerta, estupefacta. ¿Druella era una squib? ¿Uno de esos niños de los que habían hablado en clase? Travers había dicho que eran una tragedia, una maldición. Volvió hacia ella y tiró de su codo hacia la salida, pero esta la empujó y le arrebató la varita. La sacudió en dirección a Morgan. No pasó nada. </p>
<p>Varias jugadoras se echaron a reír. Druella soltó la varita y la agarró de nuevo con la mano en un puño. Avanzó hacia la mujer con la vara en alto, como si fuera un cuchillo, pero Matilda se puso interpuso y abrió los brazos, haciendo que la manta se resbalara hasta el suelo. En ese momento, la varita reaccionó, soltando pequeñas chispas azules. Druella la soltó y se protegió la mano. La niña dio una patada contra el suelo, se giró y salió corriendo de la cantina. <br/>Con disimulo, Matilda recogió la varita del suelo y salió tras ella intentando no girarse. </p>
<p>—¡Niña! —escuchó que la llamaba Ginny pero siguió adelante, sin saber adónde, sin mirar las calles escogía, pues solo quería poner distancia entre ella y su tía.</p>
<p>“¡Druella!” pensó de repente y se detuvo. </p>
<p>No había rastro de su compañera. Gritó su nombre pero solo le prestaron atención un par de transeúntes que paseaban cogidos de las mano. Rodeó un par de manzanas pero no fue capaz de acercarse a la plaza, donde la gente empezaba a amontonarse en una cola que llegaba hasta el letrero de la Garra Dorada. <br/> Cogió un desvío y marchó hacia el puerto. Caminaba deprisa, con la varita preparada y girando la cabeza cada pocos pasos. </p>
<p>“Vamos, Druella, ¿dónde estás?” pensó.</p>
<p>Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y se maldijo por no haber salido más preparada. Había cogido comida y abrigo pero no el maldito móvil ¿Es que Hogwarts la estaba volviendo torpe? Si Druella estudiaba con Moira probablemente ya supiera utilizar aquel aparato. Matilda se acordó entonces de la curiosidad de Scorpius por la tecnología muggle. ¿Se había interesado para poder entender a Druella? Quizás él también tenía el mismo dilema que ella, quizás tampoco quería separarse de su hermana aunque ambos pertenecieran a mundos distintos, a mundos que se odiaban entre sí. </p>
<p>En el muelle, las lanchas seguían balanceándose de un lado a otro con parsimonia. Junto al ferry, descubrió a un hombre que fumaba en pipa sentado ante una mesa de plástico. </p>
<p>—¿Quieres un pasaje? —le preguntó cuando se acercó —Apunta tu nombre ahí y págalo. ¿Tienes permiso de tus padres? </p>
<p> —Están al otro lado —balbuceó ella cogiendo el bolígrafo. —¿Por qué no sale hasta el mediodía?</p>
<p>El hombre la miró atónito, se quitó el cigarro y lo golpeó suavemente. Las cenizas cayeron sobre la piedra mojada. </p>
<p>—Al mediodía vuelve. Salir, saldrá en una hora. ¡Salir tan tarde sería volver de noche! ¡Y esa oscuridad atrae criaturas peligrosas! </p>
<p>Matilda pagó los billetes y se cercioró de la hora. Le quedaban cincuenta minutos. Tendría que encontrar a Druella en ese tiempo y hacer lo posible para no cruzarse con Ginny. Dio un rodeó por el pueblo, pero aunque la cola de fans de la Garra Dorada iba en aumento, nadie parecía haber visto a una joven de cabello rubio y vestido negro. </p>
<p>Se dirigió a la playa con paso presto. La humedad fría del aire le helaba los huesos y el viento arrastraba remolinos de arena de un lado a otro. Los niños de la cometa ya se habían ido. Tampoco estaban el perro y su dueño. </p>
<p>Recortada sobre la línea que separaba la zona arenosa del infinito azul se movía una figura que, desde lejos, parecía un alfil. Matilda gritó y agitó los brazos, pero solo la arena le respondió, metiéndose entre los dientes. </p>
<p>Escupió y corrió hacia ella, hundiéndose en cada paso. Cuando la alcanzó, se contuvo para no darle un abrazo de alivio .</p>
<p>—¡Vamos! El ferry sale en media hora.</p>
<p> La niña se giró hacia el mar y apoyó el dorso de la mano sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y al volver a abrirlos Matilda se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. ¿Debía decirle algo? ¿El qué? ¿Que no hiciera caso? ¿Que esa gente no la conocía? Durante muchos años, le habían dado el mismo consejo a ella y nunca le había servido de nada. Pero quizás fue porque ella era un poco inútil, quizás a Druella sí le ayudara. </p>
<p>—Vamos, no lo pienses.</p>
<p>Druella bajó el brazo, apretó las manos contra su cuerpo y la miró furiosa.</p>
<p> —Le dije a Moira que acabarías convirtiéndote en uno de ellos. Le avisé pero ella estaba convencida de que tú lo entenderías. —Estiró los dedos, abriendo y cerrando las manos  para relajarse —. Los magos os creéis los mejores pero no tenéis nada que hacer contra nuestra tecnología. He visto cosas en nuestros laboratorios que harían temblar al propio Wizengamot. </p>
<p>Matilda no contestó y siguió a Druella en silencio hasta el muelle. No estaba segura de que le cayera bien aquella chica. ¿Por qué le gustaba a Moira? Parecía guardar mucho odio en su interior. ¿Por qué? A ella también la habían tratado como un bicho raro toda su vida, pero no por eso odiaba a los muggles. En cambio, la muchacha parecía querer vengarse de los magos, declararles la guerra aunque no fuera más que una cría. </p>
<p>Probablemente estuviera imaginando cosas, sospechando un mal que no existía. Alcanzaron el puerto cuando el hombre del ferry estaba a punto de quitar la tabla. Cruzaron y desde  la cubierta, Matilda vio cómo el barco avanzaba lentamente abriéndose paso entre las olas que lo empujaban de vuelta hacia Gales y que salpicaban a los pasajeros. Matilda se volvió pero no encontró a Druella. Miró al cielo, donde el pálido brillo del sol a veces se asomaba por detrás de las nubes, y resopló. Caminó hasta la escalera que bajaba al siguiente nivel y se agarró del pasamanos. Tenía las manos ateridas de frío. </p>
<p>Una sombra oscura atravesó las nubes mientras Matilda descendía. La niña salió del pasillo donde estaban los baños y dejó atrás el viento que golpeaba contra la lona del barco. Entró en un amplio camarote y contó tres ventanas de un metro en sus laterales y seis filas de asientos colocados en una misma dirección. La mayoría de los asientos estaban llenos de lo que parecían familias muggles. ¿O serían squib? ¿Era Holyhead un pueblo mágico o un lugar donde convivían diferentes pueblos? Se lo preguntaría a James cuando volviera. </p>
<p> “¡Dios mío! ¡James!” pensó al acordarse del plan. </p>
<p>Si su primo regresaba ahora, no la encontraría. Se había subido al transbordador convencida de que así protegería a Druella, aunque la chica no quisiera su ayuda. Y ahora no tenía forma de volver. ¿Debía esperar a que el ferry llegara a Irlanda y volver con James? Pero ¿y si su primo no estaba allí? Quizás,  podía ir con Moira a su colegio, y decir que se había escapado de nuevo, para verlo. </p>
<p>“Está prohibido que entren personas de fuera” le había dicho Moira cuando aprobó el examen de ingreso. </p>
<p>Quizás  entrar en el Instituto Hedwig  era tan peligroso como entrar en Hogwarts. Matilda sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a aquello. Encontró a Druella sentada en el extremo de uno de los bancos, con la espalda apoyada en la ventana. Delante de ella, un niño tenía las manos pegadas al cristal y  le relataba a su madre el vuelo de las gaviotas. </p>
<p>—¡Sa caío! ¡La gaviota negra sa estrellao contral barco! </p>
<p>—¡Eso no es una gaviota! ¡Es un niño! —exclamó alguien. </p>
<p>—¡Malditos magos! —masculló un señor atravesando raudo el pasillo —Mira que les tengo dicho que no vuelen sobre el barco. </p>
<p>“¡James!” pensó y sin  importarle si Druella la seguía subió corriendo a la cubierta. </p>
<p>Apoyado en uno de los bancos que se resguardaban bajo la zona techada, James  trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se agarraba la pierna con las dos manos mientras el marinero sujetaba la Alas de Madera para que esta no se fuera volando. </p>
<p> —¿Os conocéis? —preguntó el hombre cuando las chicas se acercaron. </p>
<p>—Se suponía que  nos esperabas en la otra orilla —dijo Druella. </p>
<p>—Ella dijo que os llamó varias veces pero no respondíais. Así que crucé para asegurarme… </p>
<p>—¿La has dejado sola? —preguntó asustada Matilda. </p>
<p>A su lado, Druella marcó un número en su móvil con los dedos tiritando. Se pegó el móvil a la oreja y se alejó unos pasos. </p>
<p>—¡Está bien!  Me espera en la caseta del otro lado —dijo Druella. —Ya podéis regresar. </p>
<p>—Pero tú no puedes volar —se quejó el hombre —. No con esa pierna. </p>
<p>—Cuánto antes salgamos, menos camino habrá que recorrer —dijo James poniéndose en pie. </p>
<p>Nerviosa, Matilda se retorció varios mechones de su pelo y los trenzó tirando con fuerza de cada uno de ellos. Quería llegar a la costa irlandesa y cerciorarse de que Moira estaba bien. Pero también tenían que volver, y cuánto antes lo hicieran menos sospechas levantarían. Si su escapada alertaba alguien, podrían seguirles la pista y descubrir a Druella. Y si lo hacían, Moira no se lo perdonaría. </p>
<p>James dio un paso hacia la escoba y trastabilló. Matilda lo agarró antes de que se golpeara contra la esquina del banco. No podían volar con James en ese estado, pero debían volver y pronto. Echó la vista atrás: las asas blancas, azules y amarillas aún se veían en el horizonte. Inspiró y con gesto decidido cogió la escoba. Entre el hombre y ella  ataron a James a la silla.</p>
<p>Podía hacerlo. Aquella distancia era corta. Volarían menos de veinte minutos. Siempre y cuando salieran ya. Dio una patada contra la cubierta y se elevaron con el viento zarandeándoles. Por un momento, Matilda sintió que se le escapaba la dirección de la escoba y caían en picado hacia el mar pero James pasó las manos por delante de ella y golpeó con los nudillos en el mango. </p>
<p>Sobrevolaron el pequeño puerto y atravesaron las bajas y espesas nubes que les nublaron la vista y los empaparon. Con los dientes castañeándole, Matilda descubrió que no sentía los dedos de la mano. Mantenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, pero la escoba se movía casi en automático. </p>
<p>Recordó las palabras de Albus sobre la Alas de Madera al tiempo que su boca se llenaba de una especie de espesa pasta. Tragó con esfuerzo y deseó no haber salido nunca de su habitación. Qué fácil era imaginar aventuras al calor de la chimenea. Un cosquilleo le recorrió las piernas y notó un tembleque en los brazos. </p>
<p>—Llevanos al campo —musitó James al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la espalda de Matilda. </p>
<p>Sus manos se resbalaron del mango, pero Matilda las cogió y las aplastó contra la madera. La escoba viró en el aire, como si volara con voluntad propia, y al cabo de un momento, Matilda creyó ver tres círculos dorados de desigual altura. Unos estandartes verdes con un dibujo borroso y amarillo en el centro les saludaron antes de que los dos muchachos chocaran contra uno de ellos. Arrancaron la tela de su sostén y envueltos en ella, se precipitaron hacia el suelo en el silencio de un estadio vacío. ¿Les habría visto alguien? Los ojos de Matilda se cerraron, cansados y entumecidos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Un olor a caldo de pollo le agitó el sueño. Palmeó la suavidad de unas sábanas y la aspereza de una manta. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero le pesaba el cansancio.  <br/>Oía voces: </p>
<p>—Menos mal que volvimos, menos mal… </p>
<p>—…que se los llevaba ella a casa.</p>
<p>—¿La de la squib, verdad? </p>
<p>—Le dijimos a la reportera pero la cría no estaba aquí.</p>
<p> —¿Ya vuelve en sí? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Y con este capítulo se acaban las presentaciones! Tenía muchas ganas de que conocierais a Druella. Su historia se me apareció en el mismo momento en que decidí hacer el fanfic. Siempre me ha parecido que incluso los magos decentes como los Weasley son muy condescendientes y algo racistas con los squib, así que ¿cómo llevaría una familia como los Malfoy tener a una squib entre ellos? </p>
<p>Si hubiera nacido entre los Black la respuesta sería sencilla: fuera del árbol genealógico y listo. Pero los Malfoy me parece que están hechos de otra pasta. Para mí, basándome en cómo se comportan en los últimos libros, la seguridad de su familia es tan importante como el renombre y el apellido, así que no les veo deshaciéndose de su hija solo porque "no tiene suficiente magia". </p>
<p>Vosotres, ¿qué pensáis?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. El secreto de los Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Después de la aventura navideña, Lily y los demás tratan de volver a normalidad, pero el secreto ya no está a salvo y en Slytherin algunos errores se pagan caros.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El secreto de los Malfoy </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A las cinco de la tarde del primer viernes de enero, Lily esperaba a la puerta de la enfermería. En unos minutos, Madame Pomfrey empezaría a hacerle las pruebas a James para ver si le daba el alta. Su hermano se había pasado días delirando y Madame Pomfrey había aprovechado la falta de clases para hacerle guardar cama. </p>
<p> —¿Scorpius no viene? —preguntó a Albus cuando este apareció seguido de Matilda. </p>
<p>Los tres chicos entraron y se apoyaron en la cabecera de la cama de James, mientras una báscula levantaba al chico en el aire, un tensiómetro le apretaba el antebrazo y un oftalmoscopio le  tiraba del párpado.</p>
<p>—Está hablando con McGonagall —dijo Albus.</p>
<p>—¿Creéis que lo sabe? —preguntó Matilda nerviosa.</p>
<p>—¿Ó nuegco? —dijo James con el termómetro entre los dientes — Pobabemenbe. O del, dipipi.  </p>
<p> Al terminar, Madame Pomfrey le firmó una receta y los cuatro subieron a la lechucería a mandarla. James caminaba deprisa y animado, tratando de restarle importancia a todo pero solo Albus le reía las bromas. Matilda, en cambio, no había sido capaz de hablar desde su vuelta. Lo único que hacía era estudiar; meter la cabeza entre los libros y escribir, dibujar y mover la varita como si así pudiera regresar al pasado. </p>
<p>Lily también se sentía culpable. Le habían preguntado por aquella noche pero se había callado, incapaz de admitirles lo que había ocurrido. No estaba preparada, todavía no. Contarlo significaba revivirlo y no tenía fuerzas. </p>
<p>Las clases habían retomado su curso, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si Moira o Druella nunca hubieran puesto un pie en el castillo. Aquello era lo único que les tranquilizaba, aunque sabían que no podrían escapar eternamente de las sospechas de McGonagall. </p>
<p>Al comenzar el segundo trimestre, Lily se había sorprendido a sí misma aguantando la respiración cuando estaba cerca de Cordelia, como si la niña pudiera leerle el pensamiento solo con sentarse cerca. Por razones que desconocía, la joven Nott parecía haber cambiado de opinión respecto a ella y su cambio de actitud le facilitaba la convivencia en Slytherin. Mientras caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde Hooch le haría otra serie de pruebas a James, Lily recordó su última conversación con la muchacha. </p>
<p>Había sido unos días antes, en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor había abierto la mesa circular y había invitado a la sesión a un centauro de crin canosa y a una mujer que caminaba encorvada por el peso de varias telas de colores chillones. </p>
<p>—Es Sibil Trenawley —había susurrado Heather con admiración —, la profesora de Adivinación. </p>
<p>Kingsley les había saludado y ellos se habían sentado entre murmullos de curiosidad. Con un gesto solemne, el profesor había juntado las manos y les había explicado la nueva parte del temario:</p>
<p>—Estos meses hemos aprendido qué tipo de Artes Oscuras existen en este mundo; qué males podéis encontrar a lo largo de vuestro camino. Desde el kelpie más pequeño hasta las terribles quimeras, existen cientos de criaturas, demonios y maldiciones que os pueden tentar y arrastrar a las profundidades de la locura o de la muerte. </p>
<p>Les había mirado un momento antes de continuar sin cambiar un ápice su expresión: </p>
<p>—La mayoría de estos males pueden combatirse con magia, mas no todos los magos tienen el poder necesario.</p>
<p>Había pronunciado las dos últimas palabras despacio, como si fuera consciente del efecto que iban a producir en ellos. Lily no sabía qué habrían pensado los demás, pero recordaba vivamente la escena que se había imaginado. Ella, en el alto de un podio, repeliendo hechizos al ritmo de vítores, sintiéndose poderosa, radiante de energía y oyendo, de fondo, la voz de Hugo: no es imposible, solo necesitas poder.  </p>
<p> Había sido una imagen magnífica. Su espíritu se había elevado gracias a la reverberación de las palabras del profesor hasta que este bajó el tono y la suavidad de su voz la llenó de vértigo. </p>
<p>—Pero el poder nunca viene solo. El precio que pagamos por él aumenta nuestras debilidades y las posibilidades de caer víctimas de la Oscuridad que se alimenta de nuestro miedo y nuestra ambición. </p>
<p>El silencio se había adueñado de la clase y todos habían mirado al profesor sin atreverse a desviar un mínimo su atención. Incluso en ese momento, mientras se sentaba en la grada y le pasaba los prismáticos a Matilda,  Lily podía revivir la gravedad del momento. </p>
<p>—El miedo —les había dicho —es el padre de los celos, del odio, de la rabia y de la crueldad. El miedo es quien crea y da fuerzas a lo Oscuro y, por ello, —había añadido recuperando su tono habitual —para derrotarlo primero hemos de enfrentarnos a nuestros temores. En las próximas clases ahondaremos en aquello que os da pavor, que os asusta. Empezaremos por el miedo que os causa el futuro, el futuro que os ha sido predestinado.</p>
<p>Lily había mirado entonces a sus compañeros: Corvinus y Archana habían seguido manteniendo los ojos fijos en el profesor, mientras que Cordelia había agachado la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Todos tenemos un camino marcado —había seguido este —. Somos un hilo en el telar del destino, pero como la luna, el hado tiene dos caras: la que parece evidente y la que está oculta. —Su voz había cambiado de nuevo, convirtiéndose en un arrullo —. Teméis a la primera aunque con cada paso con que tratáis de alejaros de ella, el miedo os la acerca aún más. </p>
<p>Aquellas palabras la habían desasosegado y aún ahora seguía sin entenderlas. ¿De qué destino hablaba el profesor? ¿Y qué le ocurría a Cordelia? Su compañera había clavado su atención en el pupitre mientras los profesores de Adivinación les mostraban las fuerzas que, según Kingsley, podían condicionar su destino. Estaban allí para señalarles su ascendencia pero ¿quién no conocía la suya? Todos los niños nacidos en una familia de magos recibían una lectura astral el día de su nacimiento. </p>
<p>Se mordió la lengua al recordar la suya. Ella había nacido bajo la luz de Regulus, el corazón del león, y todos habían supuesto que eso la llevaría a Gryffindor, pero había acabado en Slytherin.</p>
<p>Cuando la profesora Trenawley había alcanzado Cordelia, se había echado hacia atrás en un aspaviento, asustando al resto de la clase. </p>
<p>—Niña—le había dicho con voz trémula —, tu camino es el Éridan y no podrás desviarte. </p>
<p>Al escuchar esas palabras, la joven había huido y tras un instante de estupor, Lily se había levantado para seguirla. No sabía porque pero el nerviosismo de Cordelia se le había metido en el cuerpo como un invierno húmedo y le incomodaba la posibilidad de que el miedo de su compañera tuviera algo que ver con Druella, con lo que habían hecho esa navidad.</p>
<p>—Lo harán, Kingsley. Recorrerán el Éridan y corromperán al Guardián —había dicho la profesora mientras Lily recogía las cosas de Cordelia y salía tras ella.</p>
<p>La había encontrado junto a la puerta de cristal del invernadero de Slytherin. </p>
<p>—Guárdate tu lástima. No la necesito. </p>
<p>—¿De qué hablas? </p>
<p>—Sé que conoces lo de Dru y tus burlas— </p>
<p>—¡No me burlo! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Le puede pasar a cualquiera. </p>
<p>—Estas navidades, Scorpius nos comunicó que— </p>
<p>—¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. —Le había tirado la mochila al suelo —. Tu prima es tan borde como tú, pero tenía derecho a ver Hogwarts. No quiero saber lo que te dijo Scorpius ni a qué vino el numerito de clase. </p>
<p>Se había ido molesta y tampoco había vuelto al aula. Había vagado errática por el castillo, esperando que las clases terminaran para reunirse con sus primos y dar comienzo al fin de semana. </p>
<p>La vuelta a la rutina estaba siendo complicada. Necesitaba despejarse, relajarse, pero el agobio la consumía en cuanto se encontraba sola. Sentía que la vigilaban, que el silencio escondía amenazas, que su cuerpo se llenaba de ruido, de ganas de gritar y de contradicciones. Tan pronto necesitaba calma como tirarse desde la mayor altura que su escoba era capaz de alcanzar y arriesgarse a que no la recogiera a tiempo. No conseguía entenderse así misma así que había optado por estar siempre acompañada, siempre haciendo algo, aunque fuera mirar cómo James giraba como un novato en el aire.</p>
<p>—¡Qué pronto terminaron!—dijo Albus cuando James aterrizó y los tres bajaron hacia los vestuarios —. Le faltan como varias pruebas.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sentido tiene seguir, muchacho? —oyeron que le decía la profesora Hooch a James —. Está castigado hasta marzo. Ya le haré las pruebas entonces. </p>
<p>—¿¡Cómo que castigado?! —exclamó James —¿Por qué? Y aunque fuera así, ¿qué pasa con los entrenamientos? Gryffindor—</p>
<p>—Eso háblelo con el profesor Longbottom, muchacho. Y no me cuente historias, todo el colegio sabe la que han armado. En lugar de estar aquí negociando, debería revisar los relojes de puntos de su Casa.</p>
<p>—Está hablando de la escapada, solo de la escapada —murmuró Albus cuando la profesora se fue —. ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado de algo más? Scorpius no se lo diría; ¡su familia se metería en un lío enorme! </p>
<p>Lily miró a Matilda, pero esta tenía su atención en las puntas de su cabello, que se arrancaba con pequeños tirones. Le dio un golpe en la mano y su prima se sobresaltó, pero en seguida continuó con la labor. Allá ella. Si seguía tirándose así del pelo, se quedaría calva. </p>
<p>—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Lily a Albus —Hablemos con él y veamos si nos delató o no.</p>
<p>—Como que si nos de—dijo Albus pero Lily ya había empezado a andar de vuelta al castillo. </p>
<p>Subieron al tercer piso y buscaron el despacho de McGonagall, pero la gárgola les informó de que no había ningún niño dentro. Bajaron de nuevo y buscaron en la Biblioteca, en las salas de estudio, en el Gran Comedor… No había ninguna necesidad de ir corriendo, pero era agradable sentir un poco de presión, de emoción. Corrían como si así pudieran llegar a tiempo de que Scorpius hablara, cuando en realidad ya era tarde. </p>
<p>Lo encontraron a la puerta del Gran Comedor, frente a varios Slytherin. De repente, toda la adrenalina de la carrera desapareció y Lily sintió frío en la nuca. Se acercaron despacio. Eran seis y solo conocía a tres de ellos: Abigail Flint, Richard Parkinson y Cordelia Nott.</p>
<p>—Potter —oyó que la llamaba Cordelia, y cuando se situó frente a la chica, esta le puso la varita en el cuello —Exijo reparación. </p>
<p>Lily arrugó el ceño y miró a Scorpius y a Richard. </p>
<p>—Los Malfoy no necesitamos—</p>
<p>—No me interesan los Malfoy —replicó Cordelia —pero tú y yo compartimos sangre Greengrass, y por Brutus que debo reparar nuestro honor. </p>
<p>—¿De qué hablas? —se quejó Lily. </p>
<p>—Sé que esto es obra tuya —dijo y señaló el periódico que sujetaba Richard — Tu nombre no aparecerá en El Profeta pero te conozco. </p>
<p>—Déjame ver eso —interrumpió Albus, cogiendo el diario. </p>
<p>Lo abrió con una sacudida y Lily leyó entre las columnas con desesperación hasta dar con la foto del palacete Greengrass siendo pasto de las llamas. Debajo, el titular rezaba “<strong>La tragedia de un amor maldito”, de Voivoreta Nosey. </strong></p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Dicen que el amor todo lo puede, que va más allá del poder, de la ambición y del miedo. Dicen que es capaz de inspirar la mayor de las proezas y que es la razón por la que Corazón de Bruja es la revista más demandada de la prensa mágica de Reino Unido. Sin embargo, muchas veces el amor no es sino el disfraz con que se ocultan intereses menos genuinos. </p>
  <p><br/>Hablamos, por supuesto, de la famosa pareja de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. La historia de amor que copó todo los tabloides de las temporadas sociales de 2003 y 2004 trajo de cabeza entonces a muchos magos y brujas que, a pesar de las dificultades, decidieron apoyar a la pareja en un enlace que pocos aristócratas veían con buenos ojos. Mas, ¿cómo iban a hacerlo si con cada generación que nace en el seno de los Greengrass se pone a prueba la maldición que a principios del siglo pasado acabó con los linajes de casas tan importantes como los Gaunt y los Hedwig? </p>
  <p>Además de la maldición, todos somos conscientes de cómo la enemistad de las familias Malfoy y Greengrass ha dominado la política interior de Reino Unido durante todo el siglo XX. La campaña de Abraxas Malfoy en 1968 para la aprobación del Acta de Reparación de Crímenes Muggles por la Caza de Brujas acabó con el exilio de Brutus Decimus Greengrass y sus hijos, que hicieron su presentación en sociedad entre la aristocracia estadounidense. </p>
  <p> La vuelta a casa del heredero, Eduardus Hyperion, ha sido una estrategia exquisitamente trazada, pues primero envió a su primogénita, Daphne, bajo la protección de la familia Parkinson, y tras la caída en desgracia de Lucius Malfoy y la separación de este con su mujer, ahora Narcissa Black, Eduardus regresó para reclamar el antiguo palacete de su padre, retar en duelo a Lucius y reparar así su honor familiar. </p>
  <p> La derrota de Lucius le acarreó a este la expulsión en la Tabla Redonda de los Caballeros de Merlín, también conocida como el Cónclave, y Malfoy tuvo que ceder su asiento a su único hijo, el mismo que meses después se uniría en matrimonio con la hija de Eduardus. <br/>Con ellos nacería una historia de amor que, a pesar de ser muy celebrada por las capas populares, no estaría exenta de dificultades. Los augurios, que no acompañaron el nacimiento de sus hijos y condenarían también a la sobrina y ahijada del matrimonio, Cordelia Victoria, heredera del clan Nott, se cobraron su primera víctima en 2017. Cuando Scorpius Hyperion hizo su presentación en sociedad, un enorme incendió arrasó la mitad del palacete y causó heridas letales a su hermana, que murió y fue enterrada en un funeral al que solo asistió la familia más cercana. </p>
  <p>Tras el accidente, la familia se retiró de la vida pública y la comunidad mágica se volcó en apoyo al matrimonio, especialmente cuando Draco Malfoy cedió sus poderes de representación en el Cónclave a su madre, convirtiéndola así en la voz con mayor peso político de este. Y dado lo insólito de este proceso,  las noticias de estas navidades suponen una decepción para nuestra comunidad, que se siente despreciada y burlada por la posibilidad de que todo haya sido una trama urdida en aras del poder. </p>
  <p>La revelación de que el pasado 26 de diciembre una joven llamada Druella, cuya apariencia  coincide con las imágenes de archivo que se tiene de la fallecida muchacha, apareciera durante un acto de las Holyhead  Harpies en compañía de una alumna de Hogwarts, Matilda Dursley, que sería compañera de Scorpius en Ravenclaw, ha suscitado críticas y quejas entre la comunidad. </p>
  <p>La familia no ha querido hacer declaraciones pero según afirma la testigo S. Morgan “la chica tenía una actitud desafiante contra los magos, casi patológica”. Desde la dirección de El Profeta no queremos especular, pero la sospecha del nacimiento de una squib no registrada altera sensiblemente las posibilidades de éxito y aceptación en sociedad de la heredera del clan Nott, cuya presentación debería darse esta primavera.   </p>
  <p>Las presentaciones en sociedad son un acto… </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Lily leyó la noticia tan rápido como pudo. El acero de la mirada de Cordelia y los comentarios de los alumnos que se paraban a curiosear la hacían sudar.</p>
<p>—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi hermana —protestó James —. En todo caso conmigo, así que— </p>
<p>—Ella misma lo confesó —dijo Cordelia e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado —¿Verdad? </p>
<p>¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Lily revisó el artículo de nuevo, saltando de un nombre a otro. No había ni una sola referencia a la intrusión de Druella en el castillo. Rememoró la conversación con su compañera de Casa y entonces se acordó. La joven había mencionado a Scorpius y Lily pensó que el chico se lo habría contado todo. Eran familia al fin y al cabo. Pero no, Scorpius había callado. Había sido ella, que tan preocupada estaba porque el joven Malfoy no se fuera de la lengua, la que los había delatado. </p>
<p>—Si tan orgullosa estás de tus actos —continuó Cordelia —, defiéndelos. El próximo sábado a las ocho. Los prefectos te indicarán donde. </p>
<p> Lily la miró sin entender pero Scorpius habló antes de que pudiera decir nada. </p>
<p>—¿Quién será tu segundo?</p>
<p>—Parkinson —respondió rápida. </p>
<p>—Niña, los duelos están prohibidos. —dijo James y le puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana —Lily, no tienes porqué aceptarlo. </p>
<p>—En realidad, sí. Si amenazas el honor de uno de los sagrados veintiocho y estos te retan a un duelo, nadie podrá interponerse y solo podrá rechazarlo aquel que ostenta el mismo estatus —recitó Albus con tono derrotado. </p>
<p>—¿Y a quién le importa quién está en esa lista y quién no? —protestó James.</p>
<p>Su hermano había elevado la voz, pero ambos conocían bien aquel documento. Dentro de la sociedad mágica, había clases y clases; y por los comentarios mordaces que a veces se dirigían los tíos George, Percy y Bill, Lily sabía que ellos no pertenecían a la alta. Eso no le había supuesto nunca un problema, pero ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si la reticencia que generaba entre sus compañeros de Slytherin tenía que ver  no solo con el pasado de su padre sino también con su clase social. </p>
<p>Miró los rostros de los demás Slytherin. Flint parecía incómoda pero decidida, como si lo que la empujara a apoyar a Cordelia fuera una especie de obligación. Los ojos de Richard parecían tristes y animosos al mismo tiempo y Lily sospechaba que no era la primera vez que el chico tenía sentimientos encontrados para con ella. Detrás de ambos, una chica un palmo más alta que ellos y escoltaba por otros dos Slytherin, la miraba con los brazos cruzados y expresión aburrida.</p>
<p>Lily estaba segura de haberla visto antes, pero no  conseguía ubicarla. </p>
<p>—Nott —dijo la joven —. Suelta ya tus condiciones, que no tenemos todo el día. </p>
<p>—Si gano —dijo Cordelia —dejarás tu lugar en la Casa de Slytherin. </p>
<p>—Y si gano yo —replicó Lily en un arrebato de furia —nadie volverá a atacarme. Ni a juzgarme, ni a ponerme un dedo encima. Y si lo hacen— se interrumpió temblando. </p>
<p>—Si lo hacen, responderán ante los prefectos de la Casa —aseguró la joven desconocida. —Tienes mi palabra.</p>
<p>El tono de esta había sido firme y había envuelto a Lily en un momentáneo halo de seguridad. Sin embargo, cuando los Slytherin se fueron y sus hermanos la rodearon, notó cómo las rodillas cedían a su peso. Se sentía otra vez indefensa, acorralada, como aquella noche, como si volviera a estar dentro de… Una mano sudada le tocó la piel y el cuerpo de Lily se convulsionó en una arcada.  Se zafó de aquel contacto, caminó hacia atrás y chocando con alguien, cayó al suelo. </p>
<p>—Tranquila, Lily, tranquila. —Enfocó la vista y distinguió el rostro de James. —Todo saldrá bien. Te ayudaremos. </p>
<p>—¿Cómo? —gimoteó.</p>
<p>Ella no sabía nada de duelos ni conocía ningún hechizo que pudiera servirle. </p>
<p>—Yo te ayudaré —dijo Scorpius y le ayudó a levantarse —. Conozco unos cuantos hechizos defensivos. </p>
<p>Lily tragó saliva y siguió a los demás hacia el Gran Comedor. Tendría una semana para entrenarse, solo una, pero todo el colegio sabía que Scorpius era uno de los mejores magos de su año. Sin duda sabría más hechizos que Cordelia. </p>
<p>“Me defenderé bien, sí”, pensó mientras Matilda le pasaba el cuenco de los guisantes,  “aunque ojalá pudiera atacarla y arrancarle esos malditos aires de superioridad”. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que os haya gustado. </p>
<p>Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a esta parte, porque para mí es donde se empieza a poner interesante. Siempre me he imaginado a los Malfoy y compañía como parte de la aristocracia mágica y aunque en teoría en Hogwarts "todos son iguales", no creo que las diferencias sociales se quedaran en el bullying que le hace Draco a Ron con el tema de la ropa y de los materiales de segunda mano. </p>
<p>Ahora mismo estoy con el duelo, y estoy entre emocionada y preocupadísima porque cumpla las expectativas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Honor familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mientras Lily se prepara para el duelo con la ayuda de Rose y de un inesperado aliado de Slytherin, descubre que Cordelia no es la única que quiere vengar el honor familiar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Honor familiar </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Lily hizo un giro con la muñeca hacia dentro y elevó la varita unos centímetros. El hechizo de <em>Expelliarmus</em> que debía desarmar a Scorpius se deshizo en chispas rojas a la altura del primer pupitre. Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el carrillo para no soltar un juramento. </p><p>—Es inútil —dijo Rose por ella. </p><p>Lily miró hacia la puerta, donde su prima hacía guardia junto a Albus. Aquella era la tercera aula que ocupaban desde el lunes pues ni Gryffindor ni Ravenclaw podían cederle alguna de las salas privadas que tenían en sus torres. </p><p>—Si es persistente lo conseguirá —replicó Scorpius —. Otra vez. </p><p>—No —dijo Rose poniéndose en pie —. Esto no es un examen, Malfoy. Le quedan tres días para batirse en duelo y es obvio que los hechizos de defensa no son lo suyo. Admítelo de una vez o pensaré que estás intentando sabotearla. </p><p>Lily cruzó la vista con Albus, que resoplaba con disimulo. Cuando James había aparecido seguido de Rose, su hermano mediano se había deshecho en gracias y en bienvenidas, pero su prima había dejado claro que solo estaba allí por Lily. Esta había pensado que el éxito de sus prácticas podría reconciliar a Albus y a Rose, pero sus continuos fracasos les alejaban tanto como la posibilidad de que ella siguiera en Slytherin. </p><p>—Mi deseo no es que pierda, pero tampoco quiero que ataque a Cordelia. Solo tiene que mantenerse tres horas defendiéndose y el duelo se quedará en tablas. Solo tres y no podrán echarte. </p><p>Esa había sido su estrategia principal. Mantenerse de una pieza, no jugar con fuego, pero cada vez que buscaba la energía para trabajar los hechizos de Scorpius, una vocecita le recordaba que aquello no la salvaría de futuros ataques. La discusión no era nueva. Rose llevaba desde el primer día intentando enseñarle hechizos de ataque, hechizos que Lily no sabía dónde podría haber aprendido. La habilidad de Rose —decía ella — se debía a que confiaba sus emociones a la varita y eso aumentaba el alcance de su magia. </p><p>—Tiene que ser como como una mano, como una parte de tu cerebro. Tu varita eres tú, nunca hará nada en que las dos no estéis de acuerdo. Por eso nadie debería usar la varita de otro. </p><p>  Lily había intentado comunicarle a la varita que ella solo quería protegerse, sentirse a salvo, pero cada vez que se centraba en sus sentimientos se le calentaba el estómago y tenía que apretar los dientes para recordar las enseñanzas de Scorpius. </p><p>—Su varita es de dragón —dijo Rose y se acercó hasta ellos —, no de unicornio. Su poder es desafiar el peligro, ¡no guardarse de él! Además, con las arpías de Slytherin la mejor defensa en un buen ataque. —Cogió a Lily por los hombros y la giró hacia ella. —Fíjate. Este es el movimiento. Cuando estés a punto de bajar la varita, miras a tu objetivo y gritas ¡Baubilus!</p><p> <br/> Lily asintió y dio un paso atrás. Rose repitió el hechizo y disparó hacia Scorpius un rayo de luz blanca. Este dibujó una curva con el brazo y desvió el golpe hacia las patas de un pupitre, que se tambaleó. Le hizo un gesto a Lily y esta separó las piernas y agachó el cuerpo hacia delante. No quería hacer daño a Scorpius pero la frustración de los días anteriores le daba ganas de golpear algo. De todos modos, aquello no podía ser peor que un golpe de bludger y Scorpius podía defenderse. Ojalá sus compañeras de Casa fueran menos diestras. Apretó los dientes e imitó el movimiento de Rose. Las palabras se le escaparon antes de acabar el trazo y el rayo de luz salió dando trompicones y estrellándose junto al rodapié de la esquina del aula. </p><p>Rose aplaudió junto a ella e incluso Scorpius sonrió. </p><p>—¿Y qué os parece hacer dos y dos? —propuso Albus. </p><p>Practicaron hasta que el reloj dio las once. Para entonces, el rayo de luz había ganado en consistencia y Lily era capaz de crear uno cuando el anterior aún no había golpeado. Recogieron las sillas y trataron de dejar el aula como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Al despedirse, Rose la acompañó hasta las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. </p><p>Lily caminaba despacio, a pesar de que la lentitud hacía temblar sus rodillas. Se sentía en una encrucijada y avanzar en pequeños pasos parecía más seguro. Por un lado, quería llegar ya a la cama, y por el otro, que el camino hacia la Sala Común fuera el doble de largo. Quería también que la angustia por el duelo terminara ya, y que el entrenamiento de preparación se alargara hasta la eternidad. </p><p>Si hubiera podido detener el tiempo… Pero su único poder era disfrutar de aquellos minutos con Rose. Hacía meses que no hablaba con ella y por la actitud de su prima, se notaba que también la había echado de menos. Desde los primeros días, las dos quedaban por la mañana y aguantaban despiertas hasta tarde, y Lily no sabía cómo agradecerle el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. </p><p>El desafío no había dejado indiferente a nadie. Algunos profesores, indignados por la impotencia de no poder censurar el acto, habían aumentado la tarea de los involucrados, mientras que otros habían optado por la reducción de esta, alegando la defensa de las tradiciones. Entre los estudiantes, la mayoría hacían apuestas. Algunos habían hecho chapas como muestras de apoyo y corrían rumores de si se celebraría en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía o en pleno Gran Comedor. </p><p>El mismo día en que Cordelia la retó, el profesor Kingsley las llamó a las dos a su despacho y las instó a que solucionaran sus diferencias por la vía diplomática. Ante el rechazo de ambas, las citó en distintos días para tratar el tema. Cordelia había acudido la primera y desde entonces, una furiosa determinación había cubierto de manchas blancas el rostro de la joven. ¿Qué le había dicho el profesor Shackebolt? ¿Qué le diría a ella? Tenía que reunirse con él al día siguiente al mediodía. </p><p>—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo Rose con un codazo —. Si Scorpius no te secunda, Albus no podrá defenderlo más. </p><p>—¿La tuya también es de dragón? —preguntó Lily para distraerse —¿Cómo sabías…? ¿Por qué dijiste que—</p><p>—¿Que lo tuyo es desafiar al peligro? —pregunto Rose —. A parte de porque te conozco… Me gusta mucho leer sobre teoría mágica. Hay un libro en la Biblioteca, Los fundamentos de la magia y sus aplicaciones prácticas, que es una maravilla. Según dice ahí los fabricantes de varitas eligen para hacer los núcleos a los animales fantásticos según la actitud de estos para con la magia. Habrás oído que los unicornios son guardianes de la pureza, que los dragones son símbolos de la justicia y las lágrimas de fénix sanan heridas...</p><p>—Sí, pero si eso fuera verdad, no existiría la magia oscura, ¿no?</p><p>—Bueno, es que eso depende de lo que cada uno entiende por pureza, justicia y salud. Por ejemplo, el señor Malfoy tiene una varita de unicornio y su obsesión cuando iba al colegio era la pureza de sangre —resopló. </p><p>Lily se acordó de Matilda, que también tenía una varita de unicornio.  ¿Qué tipo de pureza defendería ella? Quizás fuera la pureza de la amistad, pues últimamente parecía deseosa de arreglar el incidente de navidad. Lily se había cansado de repetirle que no pasaba nada, que ella no estaba enfadada y que era imposible que se enfadara por cosas de un pasado que desconocía.</p><p>Aquel pasado que preocupaba a Matilda, el otro del que se quejaba Rose, ese con el que la acusaba Cordelia… Estaba harta de tener que esquivarlos, de no saber si quería conocerlos o no. </p><p>—Y Riddle —siguió Rose alzando la voz —tenía una varita como la de tu padre: de fénix. Pero para él la enfermedad era la muerte misma y empezó una guerra para evitar morir. O mira, ¡un ejemplo aún mejor! —se detuvo y agarró a Lily del codo—. Tu tía Hermione ha tenido tres varitas y las dos primeras fueron de dragón. La primera la eligió a ella pero la segunda no. La segunda pertenecía a alguien cuyo sentido de la justicia era muy diferente al de mi madre, tanto que la deprimía y usarla le generaba dolor.</p><p>Rose había entrecerrado los ojos y tensado la mandíbula. Su mirada la atravesó y se perdió al final de las escaleras que se abrían bajo  sus pies. Su cuerpo temblaba y en un instante, los ojos se le nublaron con un recuerdo amargo que Lily no pudo descifrar. Su prima apretó los dedos contra su piel y, disimulando el dolor, Lily le cubrió la mano con las suyas. Rose estiró los dedos y bajó la vista hacia ella. Un momento después metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sonreía una disculpa. </p><p>—Perdona. </p><p>Lily sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio interior. No quería despedirse así, pero tampoco sabía cómo seguir la conversación. </p><p>—Mi padre también usó una varita que no le había elegido —dijo Rose, con un gesto más relajado—. Era del tío Charlie y según dice lo único que hizo bien fue volverse contra el que la usó para desmemorizarlos a él y a tu padre.</p><p>—¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? ¿Quién fue? </p><p>—Fue un profesor de Hogwarts. —Lily abrió mucho los ojos y Rose se echó a reír —. Se llamaba Gilderoy Lockhart y por lo que dice Neville aún tiene cientos de fans que le visitan en San Mungo. </p><p>Se despidió de Rose y atravesó la entrada. La lóbrega luz del exterior cubría la Sala Común y en las chimeneas se quemaban las últimas pavesas. En la soledad de los sillones le esperaba una figura sentada que sujetaba una lámpara de aceite. Era Richard Parkinson.</p><p>— Acompáñame. Tengo que enseñarte algo. </p><p>El chico se levantó y asomó la cabeza por el retrato. Lily dudó. Richard Parkinson siempre la había tratado con respeto. No tenía razones para dudar de él, más allá de la inquietud de la noche y el hecho de que era el segundo de Cordelia. Miró de reojo la columna junto a la que se abría la escalera de caracol que bajaba a su dormitorio y vaciló otra vez, sintiéndose lenta por culpa del cansancio. Richard volvió sobre sus pasos, la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta la primera planta del castillo. Arrastrando los pies, Lily intentó mantenerle el rimo pero trastabilló y lo empujó para no caerse de bruces contra el suelo. </p><p> —Perdona. —Richard se agachó junto a ella —. Es que es importante. </p><p>—Como nos pillen… —masculló Lily poniéndose en pie y limpiándose las rodillas.</p><p> —No, no pueden. —El chico estiró el cuello y conjuró una oreja etérea de un metro de ancho que recorrió el pasillo que había delante de ellos. —Tiene que ser un secreto. Lo que te voy a enseñar tiene que ser un secreto que te lo he dicho yo. </p><p>Lily parpadeó varias veces, irritada. Siguió a Richard hasta que el joven se detuvo frente a una pared de ladrillos lisos. El único adorno era una placa donde alguien había cincelado una diminuta pila coronada por un arco ojival. Richard presionó la punta de su varita contra su dedo índice y cuando esta se tiñó de rojo, dio un paso adelante y la acercó al pequeño cuenco de piedra. La gota cayó y Richard retrocedió con una reverencia. Unos segundos después, la sangre se elevó y dibujó en el aire el cuerpo de un jabalí. El joven levantó la varita e imitó el trazo heráldico. </p><p>—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas. Mi voluntad y empresa garantizan el honor, la dignidad y el orgullo de mi familia. </p><p>El arco se extendió por la pared hasta adquirir la altura de aquellos que decoraban las puertas de las clases y la pila se transformó en un sencillo pórtico. Convencida de que aquello debía ser un sueño, Lily siguió a Richard al interior a de la estancia. ¿Habría más salas así en el castillo? ¿Todas se abrían con un tributo de sangre o había formas más civilizadas? ¿Quién decidía quién podía acceder a ellas y porque Richard le enseñaba aquella? </p><p>Tuvo la respuesta a su última pregunta en el momento que ambos entraron y los candeleros de las paredes se encendieron. La luz de las velas iluminó un suelo de baldosas de colores en las que se distinguía el famoso duelo entre Mordred y Ginebra. La breve película captaba los terribles momentos en que Mordred había aprisionado el cuerpo de la reina maga entroncándolo a la tierra y amenazando la pacífica existencia de Camelot. </p><p>—Mi madre dice que eligieron esa escena porque así todos podemos sentir el peligro de perder un duelo —dijo Richard pasándose la mano por los rizos, incómodo.</p><p>Lily apartó la vista del mosaico y se fijó en el jabalí que vigilaba el Salón de Duelos subido en un altar de piedra. Caminó hacia él y luego hasta el aparador que había en el otro extremo. Pasó los dedos sobre una de las baldas y acarició una matrioska con forma de pajarillo. A su derecha, había un cofre de hierro calado y dentro un par de guantes. Lily se probó el derecho y agarró la varita. Una oleada de determinación la despertó de su agotamiento y enojada se volvió hacia Richard. </p><p>—¿Aquí es donde entrena Cordelia? ¿Y yo tengo que hacerlo en cualquier aula vacía a riesgo de cargarme algo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estoy en esa lista de los Sagrados 28? ¿Es eso? ¿Es porque no soy de sangre noble? </p><p>El rostro de Richard se contrajo en un gesto de alarma y estiró las manos hacia ella. Lily se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba había caminado hacia él. Cerró los ojos, se sacó el guante y se lo tiró. Salió de la sala y se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo. El cansancio hacía que la rabia se adueñara de ella. Había sido tan fácil perder la noción de dónde estaba y dejarse llevar por el resentimiento. Si Slytherin no estaba dispuesto a admitir a gente de baja cuna, quizás debieran cambiar las formas de selección. Decirle al Sombrero que daba igual lo que él pensara, si no tenías apellido noble, tu estancia en la Casa sería una pesadilla, o peor, un imposible. </p><p>Richard salió poco después y con un conjuro cerró la sala: </p><p>—Empresa realizada —le oyó decir Lily cuando se volvió hacia él. </p><p>Caminaron de vuelta a la Sala Común en silencio. Lily no se atrevía a hablar. Sabía que aquello no era culpa de Richard, aunque le irritaba pensar en sus intenciones. Si solo podían entrar aquellos con apellidos de alcurnia, ¿para qué se lo había mostrado? ¿Para avisarle de cómo iba a ser el duelo? Cordelia había pedido que el duelo fuera a primera sangre, es decir, que en el momento en que una de ellas recibiera una herida, el duelo terminara. Después de lo que había visto, del entrenamiento que Cordelia estaba haciendo, Lily sabía que no tardaría ni dos minutos en recibir una herida. Quizás si el duelo fuera hasta dejar al otro inutilizado o inconsciente, podría tener alguna oportunidad, pero Cordelia quería acabar con aquello pronto y librarse de ella de una vez. </p><p>—Parkinson —dijo tras pisar el primer peldaño —. ¿Por qué? </p><p>La oscuridad de la Sala le impidió ver la mirada de Richard y a duras penas consiguió oír su respuesta. </p><p>—Me hubiera gustado que fuerais amigas. Quizás… No sé, igual no…</p><p>Su voz se sumió en la profundidad del túnel y con la escasa energía que le quedaba, Lily se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Horas más tarde, se removió en sueños deshaciendo la ropa de la cama y tapándose con la manta y el edredón. En su letargo, escuchó de nuevo las conversaciones de aquel día y salivó la almohada mientras murmuraba “apellido noble, amigos de apellido noble”. La idea le agitó el descanso hasta sacudirle el aturdimiento. </p><p>“¡Scorpius! Scorpius es de familia noble” pensó incorporándose.</p><p>Buscó el reloj de la pared, cuyas manecillas apuntaban a las cinco y media de la mañana. Con la lucidez de la adrenalina, se dio una ducha, cogió sus cosas y subió hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Ignoró la recelosa mirada de la Dama Gorda cuando se sentó a pocos metros de ella con las piernas pegadas al pecho. Cuando el primer alumno de Gryffindor salió de allí, le pidió somnolienta que llamara a Rose. </p><p>Su prima apareció envuelta en una bata roja y su pelo recogido en dos trenzas despeinadas. Lily se incorporó tambaleándose y sintió una punzada de culpa al ver el tono grisáceo de sus ojeras. </p><p>—¿Llevas aquí toda la noche? —preguntó Rose y le palpó la frente.</p><p>—Tengo que enseñarte algo —dijo Lily arrastrando las palabras. </p><p>El tiempo de espera en el frío pasillo la había entumecido y se maldecía por haber salido tan pronto de la cama. El salón de duelos no se iba a mover porque ella descansara un poco. </p><p>Rose cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y se rascó uno de los pequeños granos que le poblaban la barbilla. Entró de nuevo a la torre y salió vestida y con un cepillo en la mano. Cuando llegaron a la primera planta, Lily se detuvo tratando de recordar el camino que había seguido la noche anterior, pero Rose siguió bajando los escalones. </p><p>—Lo que sea pero después de desayunar —dijo con voz pastosa. </p><p>Pasaron por delante del portón del Gran Comedor y descendieron hasta llegar al sótano. El nuevo corredor era más estrecho y en las paredes colgaban cuadros de naturaleza muerta y de platos con coloridos manjares. Al fondo, se veía una puerta de madera redonda, pero Rose se detuvo antes de llegar a ella. Lily buscó lo que había llamado su atención: Era una pintura de un cuenco de frutas sobre la que titilaban los reflejos de las antorchas que envolvían el pasillo en una cálida luz naranja. </p><p>Rose alargó la mano hacia el cuadro y rascó con delicadeza la silueta de una pera. Ante la sorpresa de Lily, la fruta se revolvió sobre sí misma, se retorció y vibró en una especie de risa carnosa hasta que abandonó la doble dimensión del cuadro convirtiéndose en un interruptor verde. Rose le guiñó un ojo a Lily y pulsó sobre él.</p><p>—Bienvenida a las cocinas de Hogwarts. </p><p>Entraron en una habitación amplia y de techos altos. La distribución era similar a la del Gran Comedor pues habían colocado las cinco mesas en una disposición gemela y sobre estas un centenar de elfos domésticos servían el desayuno en vajillas de bronce, plata, oro, loza negra y cristal. Lily y Rose se acercaron al primer fogón y esperaron a que un elfo doméstico las condujera a una esquina llena de tocones que no crecían más de un palmo del suelo. Con un balbuceo, el elfo miró tentativamente los emblemas de sus Casas. </p><p>—¿Podríamos tomarlo en platos de madera? —preguntó Rose.</p><p>El elfo retorció las manos entre los pliegues de su ropa y se deshizo en reverencias. </p><p>—Sesesería un hononor, un honor, señoritas —tartamudeó. </p><p>Volvió con un cuenco de cereales con chocolate, rodajas de frutas de temporada y un plato de cruasanes, jamón y huevos cocidos. Mientras el elfo se acercaba cargando con tres jarras de zumo de piña, agua y leche, Rose partió en dos su cruasán y lo untó en su vaso.</p><p>—Puedes llevártelo si no puedes con todo. —Señaló con el bollo hacia los fogones regando la mesa de gotitas de leche —. Les encanta recibir visitas y… —Tragó y se sirvió un vaso de zumo —, pero ¿qué me querías decir? </p><p>Lily le contó lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. Cuando terminó Rose repartía la mantequilla sobre su tercer cruasán. </p><p>—¿Tienes un aliado en Slytherin —Lily se encogió de hombros —. Eso es bueno, significa que no está todo perdido. Eso sí, veras cuando pille a Scorpius —dijo agitando el cuchillo hacia Lily —, le voy a retorcer el pescuezo. No sé cómo se atreve Albus a seguir defendiéndolo. </p><p>Lily bajó la cabeza. Siempre había pensado que las sospechas de Rose para con los Malfoy eran infundadas, pero entonces, ¿cómo explicaba aquello? El propio Albus, su mejor amigo, le había pedido que ayudara a Lily y él no solo no le había enseñado ningún hechizo decente, sino que encima no utilizaba una de las ventajas que su familia poseía, ventajas que en cambio sí iba a usar su contrincante. </p><p> —¿Por qué no te cae bien… Malfoy? —preguntó Lily. </p><p>Rose se balanceó hacia atrás y torció el gesto, incómoda. </p><p>—Mis padres me hicieron prometer que no diría nada pero… —dijo al cabo de un rato —, mi madre tiene pesadillas con la Mansión de los Malfoy. No puedo decirte lo que pasó, pero —la furia del día anterior tensó los músculos de su cara —, si pudiera, le haría pagar a Malfoy cada una de sus cicatrices. </p><p>—Quedamos después de comer en el aula de Magia Terrestre. Intenta no cargarte a Scorpius antes. </p><p>—¿Y después? </p><p>Lily se mordió el carrillo. Después, ¿qué? ¿Qué les diría Scorpius? ¿Cómo lo justificaría Albus? Conforme avanzaba el día, se sentía más molesta. Salieron de las cocinas con el desayuno empacado en una tartera y probaron suerte hasta encontrar vacía el aula de Historia Antigua. Practicaron el Baubilus hasta que Lily sintió que ya lo tenía.</p><p>Mientras el castillo se despertaba y los alumnos bajaban a desayunar, Rose le enseñó el segundo hechizo de ataque. </p><p>—Se pronuncia <em>Colloshoo</em> —dijo su prima haciendo hincapié en las consonantes líquidas —y, ¿ves? Tienes que dibujar una línea recta en el aire. Puedes hacerla lentamente o deprisa, pero tiene que estar recta. —Se puso detrás de ella y le mantuvo el brazo en el aire —. Que no se te canse la mano y ten los ojos fijos en los pies del adversario. Si le das, ¡no podrá moverse! </p><p>Lily practicó el gesto varias veces pero le costaba mantener el brazo suspendido en línea recta. Quería doblar la muñeca, bajar el codo y solo podía apretar los dientes para no hacerlo. Buscaba la determinación en los recovecos de su mente mientras espantaba los pensamientos invasivos que se le cruzaban. Aquellos hechizos no eran más que un montón de embrujos, más propios de un libro de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley que de un duelo de honor. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse con ellos a Cordelia? Si al menos pudiera entrar  en el salón de entrenamiento y usar aquellos guantes. ¿Por qué Scorpius no se lo había enseñado? ¿Es que quería que se burlaran de ella? </p><p>Al contrario de lo que se rumoreaba por los pasillos, Lily sabía perfectamente que el duelo se desarrollaría en la Sala  Común de Slytherin. El público serían sus propios compañeros, y aunque no conocía en qué estancia lo celebrarían sí podía imaginarse el ridículo que iba a hacer. El eco de las risitas de Heather y Archana le pincharon en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se echó las manos a la nuca, soltando la varita y cayendo de rodillas. </p><p>Rose se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo que Lily casi no sintió. Lo veía todo como  en un cine, con la pantalla tan lejos de ella que no podía ni distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba. Unas campanas sonaron al fondo y al cabo de un rato, Lily se percató de que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Se despidió de Rose con un gesto taciturno y caminó al aula de Transformaciones. </p><p>Las clases pasaron en una nebulosa y cuando recuperó el dominio de sí misma se halló ante la puerta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  Encontró al profesor Kingsley apoyado en el reborde de la mesa jugando con un galeón. Al verla, se sentó en una de las sillas y Lily lo imitó cargando su mochila sobre las rodillas. Lily miró hacia el despacho del profesor, cuya puerta estaba cerrada.</p><p>—Luego entraremos, pero antes quiero que me expliques porque crees que necesitas batirte en duelo con Cordelia. ¿Por qué es tan necesario batiros y no podéis dialogar?  </p><p>Estuvo a punto de decirle que las palabras no servían de nada, pero ya adivinaba la respuesta del profesor. ¿Lo había intentado siquiera? No, claro que no, pero porque Cordelia no le había dado ocasión. Era imposible hablar con aquella chica, tan orgullosa y celosa de su mundo. </p><p>—Lily, quiero que sepas que siempre tenemos opción. Aunque parezca inevitable, siempre hay un momento en que podemos parar y decir hasta aquí. </p><p>—Pero usted cree en el destino —apuntó Lily —. ¿Cómo es posible elegir entonces?</p><p>—Porque el destino puede crearse de muchas maneras. —El profesor se levantó y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla —Te contaré una historia y quizás así puedas verlo mejor. —Lily apretó los labios, molesta porque la tratara como a una niña —. Hace mucho tiempo, nació un niño sobre el que se promulgaron varias profecías. Todas ellas apuntaban a que sería un héroe que acabaría con una gran fuerza oscura. Su destino era tan importante que se le confió su cuidado al mago más poderoso de su época, que trazó un plan para acabar con la amenaza. Este gran mago tenía miedo de que el joven se negara a aceptar su responsabilidad y también de que si alguien descubría su plan, el sacrificio no sirviera para nada. Era un gran mago, sí, pero el miedo… </p><p>—El miedo es el padre de los celos, del odio, de la rabia y de la crueldad —recitó Lily y Kingsley sonrió. </p><p>—El joven creció y consiguió conquistar su destino. Acabó con el gran mal pero a costa de perder a muchos de sus seres queridos que, de haber sabido el peso exacto de su misión, podrían haberle ayudado mucho más.</p><p>—Pero era una guerra, profesor, no puedes acabar con un gran mal y que nadie muera.</p><p>—Cuando el joven héroe se retiró, el pasado seguía visitándole. Le desvelaba el sueño y le preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su vida si el gran mago hubiera confiado a otros su plan final. ¿Cuántas personas podrían haberse salvado? Esas vidas por las que tantas veces se había culpado a él mismo, esas vidas que se habían perdido para salvar al mundo pero que ahora lo condenaban a él… </p><p>La voz del profesor se había convertido en un susurro. Lily lo miró intrigada. La historia parecía un relato antiguo, pero por el tono del profesor era como si el hombre hubiera conocido personalmente a aquel héroe. ¿Sería él el gran mago? ¿Estaba advirtiéndole de que no tuviera miedo, de que no repitiera los mismos errores que él? Pero ella no tenía nada que ver con una profecía. Nadie de su familia lo hacía, algo que la abuela Molly celebraba en cada bautizo. Lily había pensado siempre que era una frase hecha, un encantamiento familiar para ahuyentar los malos augurios, como cuando su madre echaba sal en la puerta de su casa en la noche de Halloween o dejaba un cuenco de leche sobre la repisa para los brownies.</p><p>—Vale, está bien —resolvió Lily —. Saber es poder, lo pillo. ¿Qué es lo tengo que saber para cumplir o no un destino que…?</p><p>Kingsley suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta el despacho. </p><p>—Yo no puedo contártelo todo pero sí decirte de lo que eres capaz. —Abrió la puerta y Lily se encontró con la profesora Trenawley acariciando el reverso de una baraja de cartas —. Y serás capaz de hacer grandes cosas cuando domines tus miedos. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. </p><p>Ya me he hecho a la idea de que los capítulos no van a ser cortos, al menos no menos de 3k cada uno, pero bueno. </p><p>Sobre el conjuro para abrir la sala de duelos, me pareció interesante la idea de coger la misma fórmula que usan en el Mapa Merodeador porque veo fácilmente que Sirius cogiera una tradición que enorgulleciera a los Black (y un Salón de Duelos solo para los magos de sangre limpia es algo muy de los padres de Sirius) y lo utilizara para algo que sus padre hubieran despreciado por ser una chiquillada.</p><p>También me apetecía tratar los traumas de algunos de los personajes de Harry Potter después de la guerra. Sé que lo mencionaba en el Prólogo, y en cierto modo este fic es también mi manera de darles algo de paz aunque sea a través de la mirada de sus hijos porque, la verdad, no me atrevo con un long-fic dramón en que cada personaje pueda ir a terapia y recibir la ayuda psicológica que se merece. </p><p>El siguiente capítulo voy a tardar (Creo) más de una semana en subirlo, porque tiene algo de contenido sensible y aunque ya está casi acabado ( tengo una escena que no sé si va en ese capítulo o en el siguiente) quiero que lo revise un tercero que sepa del tema para no meter la pata. </p><p>Y eso es todo, espero que septiembre esté siendo bueno con vosotres a pesar del año que llevamos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. La profecía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily está decidida a exigirle explicaciones a Scorpius, pero no se espera lo que este les contará.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aquí vuelvo con la historia un mes después. No es que me hubiera olvidado de ella, pues he seguido escribiendo, pero he estado también investigando y preguntando sobre cierto tema delicado que quería tratar. No he encontrado muchas respuestas, más bien casi ninguna, y no tengo recursos ahora para un lector de sensibilidad, así que he decidido no tocar ese tema, al menos no como tenía pensado en ese momento. He estado arreglando los detalles de esa parte, y lo bueno es que, mientras publico este capítulo, ya está preparado el siguiente, el capítulo 14, y el 15 está llegando a su fin. Y el 15 es la mitad de esta historia.  </p>
<p>Y sin más preámbulos, aquí os lo dejo:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LA PROFECÍA </strong>
</p>
<p>Lily entró en el despacho del profesor Kingsley y se sentó en la silla que había frente a la profesora Trenawley. El sol del mediodía llenaba de luz blanca el escritorio sobre el que la profesora había cortado el mazo de cartas. Con un gesto, pidió a Lily que posara sus manos sobre cada montón y tras unos instantes, la profesora los recogió y los barajó de nuevo. La mujer chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, movió los dedos en el aire como si tocara las teclas de un piano invisible y colocó tres cartas delante de Lily. Desveló la primera raspando con sus largas uñas el cartón. Lily se inclinó hacia delante y vio a un joven de piel cobriza con una aureola dorada que simulaba los rayos del sol. El hombre cruzaba la esfera terrestre subido en un carro cuya cabalgadura atravesaba los márgenes. Debajo de la ilustración, una nota en forma de pergamino señalaba en números romanos que era la carta VII.</p>
<p>Lily levantó la vista del dibujo y miró a sus profesores. Kingsley había fruncido los labios y se apretaba el puente de la nariz, mientras que la profesora de Adivinación se frotaba la cara entre suspiros desmoralizadores. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Sus ojos se movieron con suspicacia hacia la siguiente carta.</p>
<p>Esta llevaba un XVI a sus pies y sobre el número se elevaba una torre de ocho lados. El fondo de la ilustración mostraba un plano astral donde las estrellas se habían organizado para formar una rosa de los vientos. Trenawley murmuró algo y dio la vuelta a la última carta. En esta, un océano cubría la mayor parte del cuadrángulo y desde el fondo marino se elevaban con una formación triangular cinco espadas de mangos diferentes.</p>
<p>—El carro, la torre y el cinco de espadas —murmuró la profesora de Adivinación —. ¿Sabes lo que significan?</p>
<p>Lily asintió. No se necesitaban grandes conocimientos para ver que la torre de los vientos era un símbolo del cambio, aunque desconocía el porqué de las otras figuras. Acarició el mango de una de las espadas, que le pareció de aluminio. Los otros eran de madera, cristal, un rayo de luz y la última tenía la cabeza de un lobo con las fauces abiertas.</p>
<p>—Algo está pidiendo tu atención —señaló la profesora Trenawley golpeando sobre las espadas —. Tienes ante ti un dilema sobre el que se te harán nuevas revelaciones. Deberás elegir con cuidado tus batallas. —Giró la carta para examinarla y torció el gesto antes de continuar —. Cuídate de las traiciones, una de ellas pondrá en peligro todo por lo que luchas.</p>
<p>Lily arrugó la nariz y se mordió la lengua para no decir que eso era precisamente lo que hacían las traiciones, que por algo recibían tal nombre, pero la profesora de Adivinación suspiró, cogió con ambas manos la carta del carro y se la acercó a los anteojos.</p>
<p>—Oh, por Merlín, esto es… —murmuró.</p>
<p>A su pesar, Lily tragó saliva, se arrimó al borde de la silla y esperó con el corazón en un puño, pero la profesora la ignoró. Se giró entonces hacia Kingsley, que sonreía dándose golpecitos en la barbilla.</p>
<p>—El carro simboliza el viaje, la determinación por avanzar y la impaciencia de la aventura. —Lily sonrió, halagada con dicha representación —. Es el carro que trae la luz al mundo, aunque aquí aparece con Faetón al volante.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿significa que la lucha para que las cosas cambien será todo un viaje? —resumió Lily.</p>
<p>—Es una opción —dijo Kingsley —pero también es posible que con el tiempo, tu forma de leerlas cambie. Guárdalas a buen recaudo y cuando te sientas perdida o sola, deja que sus símbolos te ayuden a recordar de lo que eres capaz: de luchar, de crecer y forjar grandes cambios. —Lily metió las cartas en una funda que le alcanzaba el profesor y se puso en pie —. También te advertirán de los peligros de no aprender de las derrotas, de la soberbia y de ignorar la realidad.</p>
<p>El profesor abrió la puerta y Lily salió al pasillo envuelta en una sensación de euforia. Las cartas, los hados, se habían puesto de su parte. Todo parecía indicar que lo conseguiría, que a pesar de no tener el entrenamiento de Cordelia, a pesar de la traición de Scorpius, iba a mantenerse en Slytherin, iba a cambiar el mundo, a conseguir aquel sueño que le había confiado al Sombrero Seleccionador. ¡Claro! ¡Él lo había visto al momento de conocerla! ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Si pensaba en los últimos días, en la actitud de Cordelia, su sueño inquieto y el estrés de su piel… Todo estaba ahí. La muchacha también había visto que Lily iba a ganar, así que había optado por una ventaja de la que carecían los Potter. ¿Le habría pedido a Scorpius que no la ayudara demasiado? ¿Que no le enseñara hechizos que la pusieran en peligro? Conforme su seguridad aumentaba, Lily se sintió más comprensiva. ¡Por supuesto que Scorpius había cedido! ¡Era su prima! ¡Y Richard! Le había enseñado el Salón de Duelos apelando al deseo personal de que fueran amigas… Pero Lily no era una tirana. No, cuando ganara el duelo no se jactaría ante Cordelia, no, le extendería la mano como le había pedido Richard, no trataría de destruirla como se temía Scorpius, no, sería… Sería benevolente con ella, le daría incluso la posibilidad de ser su amiga.</p>
<p>Así, cuando a las siete de la tarde, Lily asomó la cabeza en el aula de Magia Antigua, el deseo de escuchar las explicaciones de Scorpius se había diluido en un mar de calma. No era el caso de Rose. La muchacha apuntaba a Scorpius con la varita y por el gesto contrito de Albus, Lily supo que Scorpius había admitido la acusación.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pretendías? ¡Ni siquiera eres de Slytherin! ¿Qué ganas con que la echen de allí? ¿Es que te burlabas de nosotros? ¿Tampoco ibas a ser su segundo?</p>
<p>—Deja que se explique… —pidió Albus pero Rose no bajó la varita.</p>
<p>Lily caminó hasta ellos esperando sentir compasión de ver a Scorpius acorralado, pero el joven parecía ajeno a la situación. Le recordó a la primera vez que lo había visto, en la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders.</p>
<p>—Yo también quiero saberlo —dijo Lily con un tono más duro que el que pretendía —, confié en ti y me lo merezco.</p>
<p>—Es un asunto confidencial —respondió él —. Estoy en mi derecho a no hablar.</p>
<p>—¡Eres un arrogante!</p>
<p>Lily miró a Albus y supo que su hermano estaba peleando contra la decepción. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, había reñido para que en su familia aceptaran que su amigo no era como el resto de los Malfoy, que no era un egoísta y un mentiroso al que solo le importaba ganar. La ácida sospecha de que sus padres tuvieran razón se le debía estar haciendo insoportable.</p>
<p>—¿Es por la maldición del Éridan? —preguntó Lily al fin.</p>
<p>Scorpius abrió los ojos con espanto y dio un paso hacia Lily. Rose se interpuso clavándole la varita en el estómago mientras murmuraba una advertencia.</p>
<p>—No digas nada, Lily. Es él quien tiene que dar explicaciones.</p>
<p>Pero Lily podía ver en el gesto de Scorpius el mismo pavor que se había adueñado de Cordelia días antes. Lo que había ocurrido en aquella clase era de dominio público, así que no perdía nada en contárselo. Les habló de la visita de la profesora Trenawley y de la profecía.</p>
<p>—Dijo que recorrería el Éridan y corrompería al Guardián. Tú sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad? ¿Es que tiene algo que ver con este duelo?</p>
<p>Scorpius se tapó la cara y se dejó caer sobre la tarima del aula. Albus se sentó junto a él, le tomó una mano y le obligó a mirarle. Lily creyó escuchar un por favor y unos instantes después, el joven les pidió que se sentaran frente a él.</p>
<p>—Cuando mi abuelo Eduardus recuperó su patrimonio —dijo Scorpius con voz apagada —, su mujer acudió a un oráculo para saber el destino de sus herederos. Este profetizó que dos mujeres y un hombre de entre sus descendientes recorrerían el Éridan, corromperían al guardián y cambiarían el curso del poder. Mi abuela tuvo dos hijas, así que no podía ser aquella generación. Tras el nacimiento de Druella y de mí las sospechas aumentaron y cuando mi tía Daphne dio a luz a Cordelia, nos dimos cuenta de que éramos la generación escogida.</p>
<p>—¿Qué dijo exactamente el Oráculo? —preguntó Albus.</p>
<p>—Recorrerán el Éridan y en su final, corrompido el Guardián de la Pureza, la Esfera del Poder cambiará su Naturaleza —recitó Scorpius y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo —. Una rima preciosa imposible de descifrar.</p>
<p>—¿Los guardianes de la pureza no eran los que tenían varitas de unicornio? —preguntó Lily mirando a Rose.</p>
<p>—Sí, eso es lo poco que tenemos claro. Cordelia y yo tenemos unicornio en nuestros núcleos pero desconozco cuál es el tercer dueño, pues Druella carece de magia.</p>
<p>—¿Por eso no quieres levantar la varita contra tu prima? —preguntó Albus —¿Porque sería como corromperla?</p>
<p>—Sé que suena ilógico, pero no deseo hacer nada que ponga en marcha los augurios hasta no entenderlos. Y atacar a una varita hermana, de mi propia sangre, resultaría peligroso.</p>
<p>Lily escuchó la angustia en la voz del joven y se alegró de que hubiera confiado en ellos. . Con cada palabra, Scorpius parecía deshincharse. Era como si aquel secreto lo hubiera modelado en esa figura de ideas claras y segura de sí misma que siempre mostraba. Ahora, en cambio, le temblaba la barbilla y clavaba los dedos en los nudillos de Albus. Para Lily, la revelación parecía el inicio de una aventura, una como las que contaban los tíos Ron, Bill y George en las reuniones familiares. Miró a Rose, que había fruncido el ceño y tenía los ojos clavados en Scorpius, en un gesto que Lily recordó de su tía Hermione.</p>
<p>—Pues entonces, entréname bien. —Lily se puso en pie y le extendió la mano —. Haz que pueda ganarla yo, sin tener que recurrir a ti. No quiero atacarla, solo sentirme a salvo en mi propia Sala Común, en mi propio dormitorio. —Scorpius levantó la vista hacia ella —. Ayúdame y estaré en deuda contigo.</p>
<p>Tras un momento, Scorpius tomó su mano y se incorporó con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p>
<p>—Te tomo la palabra. —Lily asintió gravemente —. Pero hasta mañana no iremos al Salón del Duelo —añadió ignorando la protesta de Rose —. Solo está permitida tu entrada por ser mi compañera, así que vosotros —se volvió hacia Albus —preocupaos más del partido del sábado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practicaron los hechizos que había aprendido hasta ese momento, utilizando los pupitres como pequeños bastiones con los que defenderse. Al día siguiente, cuando quedó con Scorpius le dolían las rodillas de correr y agacharse y saltar y ponerse de cuclillas y rodar por el suelo… Entraron al Salón de Duelo y el jabalí que había presidido la estancia cuando lo visitó con Richard, fue reemplazado por un orgulloso cisne de plumas negras y pico de plata que agitó agresivamente las alas al verla aparecer.</p>
<p>Scorpius abrió primero la matrioska de los pajarillos, los lanzó al aire y le pidió a Lily que los derribara mientras él trataba de desarmarla. Con las agujetas taladrándole los músculos, Lily trató de centrarse en las aves de metal sin apartar la vista del contrincante. Tropezó un par de veces y una tercera cayó de bruces, pero se levantó en cuanto la rodilla tocó el suelo, con la varita firmemente agarrada y el último hechizo que le había enseñado Rose quemándole la garganta.</p>
<p>Scorpius había bajado la mano. No la atacaría mientras estuviera en el suelo, pero tampoco la ayudaría a levantarse. Eran las normas no escritas que estaba aprendiendo esos días. Lily movió el brazo en diagonal y los pajarillos se detuvieron en el aire. Scorpius lanzó de nuevo el Expelliarmus pero Lily se agachó y consiguió golpear a los objetivos, que se guardaron en la matrioska según los alcanzaba.</p>
<p>—Aprovéchate de todos los hechizos que conozcas —dijo Scorpius sacando del armario un juego de cinco soldaditos de plomo —. Pero no olvides que el duelo es algo más que pelear con magia —. Colocó las cuatro figuras en cada esquina de la sala y con su varita dibujó una runa sobre la espalda del quinto juguete —. Acudirá mucha gente y les oirás azuzarte. No debes caer en sus provocaciones.</p>
<p>Las figuritas aumentaron hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una persona y entre ellos se levantó una muralla de sombras que susurraban insultos, silbidos y palabras soeces. Los cuatro soldados tenían los rígidos brazos levantados, pero en lugar de sujetar una escopeta la apuntaban con unas varas irregulares y mal talladas.</p>
<p>—Podrán atacarte mientras tú y yo peleamos —dijo Scorpius entrando en el reducido espacio que les dejaban los soldaditos —. Con tu nivel, no puedes destruirlos, pero si les cierras la boca, tendrás unos segundos de paz.</p>
<p>El hechizo del que hablaba Scorpius era Palalingua y lo practicaron, junto con los demás, hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando Scorpius hizo un alto, Lily se dejó caer en uno de los divanes que había al fondo y pensó que nunca más se levantaría. Era consciente de la gran mejora que había alcanzado en los últimos dos días. Quizás si hubiera retado a duelo a sus compañeras tiempo atrás ya habría conseguido su respeto.</p>
<p>“Pero tú no estás entre los Sagrados Veintiocho”, se recordó.</p>
<p>Se incorporó para ver cómo Scorpius rebuscaba entre los estantes acristalados del aparador y sacaba dos frascos de cristal, pequeños y de sinuosas formas.</p>
<p>—Tómate esto ahora y el otro antes del duelo. —Lily lo miró con recelo —. No son pócimas peligrosas ni están prohibidas. Se las he preparado mil veces a Albus cuando llegan los exámenes. Te ayudarán a dormir mejor y a no estar nerviosa mañana. ¡Pero qué haces? ¡Cuando dije ahora no quería decir en este momento! ¡Me refería a antes de irse a la cama!</p>
<p>Lily se había agachado para dejar el frasco junto a la pata del diván pero al oír sus quejas giró la cabeza hacia él. El rápido movimiento se mezcló con los efectos de la poción, mareándola. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se dejó caer sobre el diván. Le pesaban los párpados y cuando conseguía mantenerlos arriba, su vista se llenaba de una niebla que difuminaba el mobiliario del Salón de Duelos.</p>
<p>—Eso ha sido una temeridad —le regañó Scorpius —, aunque no es probable que alguien quiera usar la sala esta noche. Duerme ahora, vendré mañana a primera hora.</p>
<p>—Scorpius —le llamó ella con la lengua pastosa —¿qué es el Éridan?</p>
<p>—Es el camino que recorrió Faetón cuando guió el carro de su padre sobre la tierra. Su padre era el dios del Sol, pero cuando su hijo tomó las riendas no pudo impedir que el joven sucumbiera bajo el poder abrasador del fuego, que se estrellara y muriera llevándose consigo cuántas almas encontró en su viaje.</p>
<p>Lily no estaba segura de haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Scorpius. A pesar de la poción, varias ráfagas de imágenes se le aparecieron mostrándola a ella subida en un carro de ruedas de fuego, chocando contra una torre que se derrumbaba y cayendo al vacío en una oscuridad densa y calmada de la que se despertó sobresaltada para encontrarse cara a cara con Cordelia.</p>
<p>—Potter —masculló la muchacha, lívida, y se giró hacia Richard —¿Eres tú el responsable?</p>
<p>—Cuando entramos había un cisne negro —respondió éste y giró el rostro.</p>
<p>Lily miró hacia el espacio que había sobre el altar pero no encontró ningún animal en él. En su lugar, girando sobre sí misma, había una espiral de tonos anaranjados, rojos y amarillos que parecía quemarse como un fénix preso de una eterna resurrección.</p>
<p>—Lárgate —gritó Cordelia y Lily dio un respingo —. No puedes estar en este Salón mientras este yo aquí. —Lily se levantó y se acercó a la puerta pero Cordelia no había terminado —. Esta tarde volverás al lugar donde perteneces. Ahora, fuera.</p>
<p>Lily salió al pasillo y tardó unos minutos en saber por dónde caminaba. Estaba temblando. Recordaba el grito de Cordelia, tan furiosa como si la hubiera poseído un demonio.</p>
<p>“Es por los hados… Tranquila. Su miedo es tu fortaleza, así que tranquilízate”, se repitió Lily apretando los puños.</p>
<p>Levantó la vista y se fijó en los cuadros que tenía a su alrededor. Reconocía esa zona: debía estar cerca de las Salas de Estudio. Asomó la cabeza a una de ellas y se sorprendió al ver a Hugo solo.</p>
<p>—¿No estás con Matilda? —preguntó sentándose frente a él.</p>
<p>El chico estaba absorto en sus tareas. Había extendido varios libros y tratados de Herbología y sobre un pergamino copiaba con su caligrafía afilada y nerviosa varios enlaces químicos que Lily no entendía. Esta se apoyó sobre sus codos y giró uno de los libros para poder leerlo mejor.</p>
<p>—¿Trajiste un libro de texto muggle? —susurró sorprendida.</p>
<p>Hugo chasqueó la lengua y le quitó el libro de las manos.</p>
<p>—No. Probablemente esté viendo el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Y sobre esto. —Volvió a abrir el libro y buscó la página que había examinado Lily —. Pienso aprovechar lo que estudian los muggles para destacar aquí. Al profesor Longbottom le pareció buena idea, así que mi madre me ha comprado los libros de ciencias de la Escuela Secundaria a la que van Elliot y Louis.</p>
<p>—Pero eso es muchísimo trabajo…</p>
<p>—No, si sabes organizarte y no meterte en líos. Ahora, por favor, déjame estudiar.</p>
<p>Lily lo dejó hacer y salió al jardín. Sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra, podía ver a los jugadores volar sobre los aros del campo. No tenía ánimos para ir, no cuando esa misma tarde se enfrentaría a otra multitud para darles un espectáculo. ¿Saldría bien el duelo ? ¿Conseguiría ganar? A pesar de las cartas de la profesora Trenawley, no las tenía todas consigo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para tocarlas y sus dedos agarraron el cuello del otro frasco que le había dado Scorpius. ¿Cuándo era mejor que se lo tomara? ¿Por qué no había sido más claro Scorpius? Resopló y se frotó las manos contra las piernas para darse calor. ¿Dónde se había metido aquel chico? Si Cordelia no hubiera entrado en el Salón, podría no haberse despertado nunca y entonces, el duelo… ¿Es que Scorpius se había olvidado por completo de ella?</p>
<p>Lily suspiró. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, distraerse con algo. Repitió varios hechizos mientras rezaba porque el partido llegara a su fin. Sabía que tenía que bajar a desayunar, pero los nervios la habían cerrado el estómago y pensar en comida le daba náuseas. Cuando ya casi no sentía los dedos, entumecidos del frío, empezó a ver el desfile de túnicas negras y bandera azules y rojas, que surgía del campo de Quidditch. Se apartó del camino y dio un rodeo hasta las gradas procurando que nadie reparara en su presencia.</p>
<p>Cuando encontró a Rose y a Albus, se rebulló bajo la capucha de la túnica y se pegó a ellos. Rose la saludó con efusividad y por su alegría, Lily supo que Gryffindor había ganado el partido. Caminaron hacia el castillo con disimulo, aunque de vez en cuando, Lily se daba la vuelta o se ponía de puntillas para ver por encima de sus cabezas.</p>
<p>—Si estás buscando a Scorpius, no está aquí —le dijo Albus con tono derrotado —. Esta mañana Neville les llamó a él, a James y a Matilda para cumplir el castigo de navidad.</p>
<p>Lily quiso decir que en realidad estaba buscando a su prima, que quería hablar con ella para que la animara antes del duelo, pero la implicación de que Scorpius tampoco estuviera allí la desequilibró. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Quién la secundaría si perdía?</p>
<p>—Iré yo contigo —le dijo Rose. —No te preocupes.</p>
<p>Pero Lily no podía evitar hacerlo. El día había empezado mal y solo iría a peor. Se sentía débil, quizás por saltarse el desayuno, pero no podía comer. Fueron a una de las aulas donde habían entrenado los días anteriores y repitió los hechizos. Le salían bien, pero se sentía lenta, torpe, con la cabeza llena de ideas que le hacían la zancadilla. Cuando llegó la hora, los tres bajaron a las mazmorras, donde dos muchachos guardaban la entrada. Uno de ellos tenía la cara demacrada y el pelo recogido, mientras que en el rostro de su compañero unas pardas ojeras resaltaban el claro color de sus ojos. Ambos proyectaban un halo de seguridad y gravedad que infundió un gran respeto en Lily. Lo que iba a pasar a continuación no era un juego de niños. Se jugaba su estancia allí, su aceptación; si los ricos tenían una presentación en sociedad, esa debía ser la suya. Cogió la mano de Rose y apretándola con fuerza, caminó hacia la puerta.</p>
<p>—Quienes no sean de Slytherin, no podrán entrar aquí —dijo el chico de la coleta y antes de que Rose pudiera quejarse, el compañero empujó a Lily a través de la pared.</p>
<p>Contrariada por no haber podido despedirse siquiera, siguió al joven al centro de la Sala Común, donde se levantaba una columna muy similar a la que llevaba a su dormitorio. Hizo un gesto con la varita y la columna se deslizó en espiral hacia el fondo de la tierra, convirtiéndose en una escalera de caracol. Descendieron en un silencio reverencial y se adentraron en el túnel de piedra que serpenteaba entre las rocas que sustentaban el castillo. A su paso, las antorchas iluminaban los corredores de piedra, los portones de madera y las ventanas que mostraban la maravillosa ciudad de los seres del agua. Aquí y allá, se cruzaban con alumnos de Slytherin que, al verlos, se detenían y les saludaban bajando la cabeza. Lily respondía con el mismo gesto, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Nunca se imaginó que las mazmorras fueran tan amplias. Parecían un castillo dentro de otro; una ciudad subterránea, protegida de cuánto ocurriera al otro lado del lago, al otro lado del muro de piedra, al otro lado del mundo. Aquella bajada se sentía también como un regreso al pasado, pues los detalles que decoraban los corredores databan de épocas cada vez más lejanas. Cuando se detuvieron, lo hicieron ante una puerta de columnas dóricas coronada con un friso en el que se movían, esculpidos en el mármol y cargados de colores vivos, varios símbolos celtas. Lily distinguió una espiral, un cisne y un jabalí, pero también había un triskel, un caballo y un salmón.</p>
<p>Tragó saliva, consciente de que ninguno de aquellos símbolos la protegía a ella. Estaba sola. Dio un paso hacia delante, pero su acompañante le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló una cabina que había a la derecha.</p>
<p>—Solo puedes entrar con la varita. Tendrás que dejar la túnica y todo cuanto lleves encima ahí. Yo lo guardaré.</p>
<p>Lily no se atrevió a preguntar si a Cordelia le aplicaban las mismas normas. Arrastró los pies hasta el locutorio y corrió la cortina. Se quitó la túnica y revolvió en los bolsillos de su falda sacando un puñado de migas y trozos de carboncillo. Escuchó, nerviosa, las voces que se escapaban desde el otro lado. Le temblaban las manos y el vértigo trepaba serpenteándole alrededor de las rodillas y carcomiéndole el estómago que, vacío, parecía plegarse sobre sí mismo. Se abrazó a su túnica, metió la nariz entre los pliegues y se golpeó contra algo duro. Histérica, revolvió la tela y sacó el frasquillo que le había entregado Scorpius. Lo miró estupefacta al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de él y sin dudarlo, destapó el corcho y lo bebió de un trago. Su amigo no estaba allí para darle más instrucciones, así que solo quedaba confiar en él, confiar como había hecho el propio Scorpius días antes contándoles su secreto.</p>
<p>“Confiar”, pensó mientras apartaba la cortina y entraba en el Salón de Duelos de Slytherin, “en que esta es mi Casa y conseguiré cuanto quiero”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No me escondo: me encantan las profecías, me encantan las maldiciones, me encanta usar las cartas del tarot (porque es un foreshadowing maravilloso), me encanta meter elementos mitológicos. </p>
<p>Y quizás por eso esta parte de la historia me está gustando tanto. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. El duelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aquella mañana en que Lily luchaba contra Cordelia por su derecho a mantenerse en Slytherin, Scorpius y Matilda recordaron el otro significado de la palabra duelo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aquí viene el siguiente capítulo y creo que puedo afirmar, con poco margen de error, que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia. Con el que falta, que ya está escrito aunque tengo que revisarlo, serán ya solo 6 capítulos los que quedan, aunque no sé si tendré que dividir alguno de nuevo porque sea inmensamente largo. </p><p>La verdad es que estos días me está costando seguir. No sé si es el ambiente, el agobio del curso, lo solitario de este proceso o que el capítulo en el que estoy está siendo complicado de escribir, pero el mayor esfuerzo le estoy dedicando a no dejar la historia colgando, en mantener la ilusión con la que empecé. Lo bueno es que estoy viendo el final y los sucesos que van a pasar me tienen encandilada, pero ay, el esfuerzo, el trabajo que tiene detrás y el 2020 que me está volviendo loca. </p><p>En cualquier caso, espero que os guste. ¡Ya me decís!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El duelo </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El Salón de Duelos de Slytherin era tan frío y recio como la sala de entrenamientos que le había enseñado Richard. Tenía forma hexagonal y las gradas descendían desde las paredes hasta encontrarse en un ring que se elevaba en el centro. Lily atravesó las columnas dóricas y subió los escalones hasta encontrarse frente a Cordelia. Junto a ella, la prefecta, Hestia Zabini, las esperaba con seriedad y algo de hastío. Murmuró un hechizo y su voz alcanzó al público que se había congregado. Mientras les daba la bienvenida y repetía los desafíos que habían cruzado ella y Cordelia, Lily examinó la pista. Sus ojos recorrían como posesos cada uno de los vértices que había en aquel hexágono, con una atención histérica y metódica. Los gritos del público se habían convertido en un murmullo de fondo, un zumbido molesto pero lejano. ¿Sería aquello efecto de la poción de Scorpius? Se sentía extrañamente calmada, decidida. Abrió y cerró varias veces la mano de la varita y repasó mentalmente los hechizos que conocía.</p><p>“Utiliza todo lo que recuerdes” le había dicho Scorpius y así lo haría.</p><p>Cuando Hestia dio comienzo al duelo, Cordelia fue la primera en moverse. Caminó hacia la derecha y Lily retrocedió hacia la izquierda. Describieron un círculo sin quitarse la mirada de encima. De repente, Cordelia levantó el brazo y dio un golpe seco en un grito que Lily apenas escuchó y que le abrasó las fosas nasales. Se tapó la nariz con la mano libre y tocó la pegajosa mucosidad verde y marrón que le caía de ella. Reprimió una arcada y se restregó el brazo contra la piel, lanzando el pus al suelo.</p><p>Un segundo embrujo la golpeó en los pies y se sobresaltó al ver cómo estos se movían en un ritmo frenético. Identificó el hechizo y apartando los ojos de Cordelia, se concentró en el movimiento. Cantó para sus adentros, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, de mantener el baile vertiginoso al que le sometían sus piernas. No conocía el contra-hechizos pero sospechaba que el efecto pasaría rápido. Cordelia no parecía querer hacerla daño. O eso, o desconocía hechizos más poderosos. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una estudiante de primero.</p><p>Respiró de alivio cuando plantó los talones en el suelo y la música desapareció de su cabeza. En su lugar, pudo escuchar las carcajadas del público, que pedía a gritos un nuevo embrujo. Sintió calor en la palma de la mano derecha y levantó el brazo al tiempo que Cordelia se preparaba para el siguiente ataque. Un agudo picor junto a las mejillas y en la frente le indicó que no había conseguido desviar el embrujo de furúnculos.</p><p>Parpadeó con rapidez y se mordió furiosa el labio hasta hacerse sangrar. El sabor metálico se mezcló con la humillación que le bullía en el pecho y miró a Cordelia. Esta sonreía ufana a los espectadores y estos la aplaudían, mientras que a ella le silbaban. Lily había buscado entre sus rostros alguna cara conocida, pero, o había mirado mal o la mayoría del equipo de Quidditch no estaba allí. Se alegraba. Aquello no era un duelo de honor, aquello era una pantomima, una forma de burlarse de ella, de convertirla en un hazmerreír antes de expulsarla de la Casa. Aquella era una novatada que ella no se merecía.</p><p>La rabia le calentó el cuerpo y con un gesto amplio dirigió un papalingua hacia el público. Oyó voces ahogadas y el grito de Hestia Zabini diciéndole que no podía atacar a los espectadores, pero Lily no escuchaba. Había clavado los ojos en Cordelia y se dirigía a ella en línea recta, obviando el círculo que habían seguido hasta ese momento.</p><p>—¿Así es como limpias tu honor familiar? ¿Burlándote de quien ayudó a tu familia? En cuanto se olviden de mí, te atacarán a ti por esa mierda de ideas que tenéis sobre la pureza de sangre.</p><p>—¿Ayudar? Nos has puesto en peligro —replicó ella.</p><p>Su sonrisa había desaparecido y Lily supo que el siguiente hechizo no sería un embrujo. Sería un maleficio.</p><p>“No puede corromperse”, le había pedido Scorpius, “si lo hace, la profecía empezará a cumplirse”.</p><p>Pero, ¿cómo pararla? ¿Cómo iba a protegerla a ella mientras intentaba defenderse?</p><p>—Enseñarle Hogwarts a una squib no debería estar prohibido —le espetó mientras su mente buscaba desesperadamente la forma de detener aquello, de ganar a Cordelia, de no hacerla daño, de mantener su promesa a Scorpius, de…</p><p>Miró a su contrincante y apretó los labios. Cordelia había echado la cabeza atrás, con los ojos abiertos y llenos de espanto y tiraba del labio superior hacia arriba en una mueca de asco. El maleficio golpeó a Lily en la pelvis y esta perdió el equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas y la varita saltó de sus manos mientras la niña veía con horror cómo su pierna se retorcía y se cubría de unas capas negras de piel endurecida, y de la que crecían delgadas patas dobladas en artejos Su pierna derecha era ahora un escarabajo, y le era imposible ponerse en pie en ese estado. Buscó a Zabini, que se acercaba al ring para dar por terminado el duelo y se agachó para recuperar la varita.</p><p>—No van a sacarme de aquí. Aún no terminé —masculló y dobló la pierna sana para acuclillarse.</p><p>Apuntó a Cordelia. Esta giró la cabeza hacia ella guiada por un grito del público pero cuando sus ojos dieron con los de Lily, esta ya había lanzado el hechizo de inmovilización. Sorprendida, Cordelia intentó levantar los pies del suelo, sin conseguirlo. Lily apretó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su varita, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano, intentando en vano tranquilizarse. Los ruiditos del escarabajo del que no podía separarse le retorcían el estómago y la sumían en el rencor. Vio cómo Cordelia levantaba el brazo y no supo si iba a atacarla de nuevo o era para librarse de su embrujo. No importaba. Lily ya no veía nada más que a Cordelia y sus ganas de derrotarla, de borrarla del mapa, de vengarse. No sabía dónde estaba Hestia, ni Richard, ni si el resto de los Slytherin había enmudecido por su hechizo o por el pavor que les inspiraba ahora el duelo.</p><p>Cordelia bajó la varita murmurando algo pero el expelliarmus de Lily llegó antes de que acabara. La varita de Cordelia salió del ring, pero Lily no se fijó en su trayectoria. Otro hechizo le pinzaba la lengua y antes de poder detenerse lanzó un baubilus que golpeó contra el pecho de la joven y la hizo caer hacia atrás, derrumbándola. Un silencio se extendió por la sala, y tras unos instantes Lily pudo escuchar su propia respiración entrecortada y los sonidos punzantes que hacían los artejos de su pierna. Levantó la cabeza para ver cómo Hestia llegaba adonde ella y la apuntaba con la varita. Lily tragó saliva y dudó si cerrar los ojos o no. ¿Qué había hecho? Aún no lo tenía claro, pues la adrenalina la entumecía los sentidos. Hestia murmuró algo y Lily descubrió cómo su pierna volvía a su estado original. La prefecta le tendió la mano y Lily se incorporó.</p><p>—Compañeres de Slytherin, por el duelo de esta noche, declaro que Lily Luna Potter pertenece a la Casa de Slytherin y que todes los que osen llamar a Salazar Slytherin su mentor deben respetarla y tratarla como una igual. Cualquier ataque, ya sea físico o verbal, tendrá que responder ante mí o el prefecto Tiberius Warrington.</p><p>Hestia hablaba con la mano de la varita en alto para que su voz llegara a toda la sala y con la otra la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que en algún momento fuera a caerse. De reojo, Lily vio a Richard coger con delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de Cordelia. ¿Por qué no había pedido su turno? Era su segundo, y por lo tanto, su deber para con Cordelia. Pero en vez de eso, el chico solo parecía preocupado en sacar a su amiga de allí y llevarla cuanto antes a la enfermería.</p><p>Lily se revolvió en el brazo de Hestia, queriendo seguir a Richard y descubrir si la joven estaba bien. Mientras la adrenalina remitía, la culpa aumentaba y se cernía sobre ella. Hestia la apretó más contra sí, impidiéndole moverse hasta que la mayor parte del público abandonó las gradas. Entonces, la prefecta se giró hacia ella, la agarró de los brazos y la obligó a mirarla.</p><p>—Respóndeme con la verdad. —Lily asintió nerviosa —. Druella Malfoy, ¿Es una squib? ¿Y estuvo dentro de Hogwarts?</p><p>—Sí —murmuró Lily sorprendida.</p><p>¿Por qué era eso importante? La mayoría de los squib habían crecido oyendo hablar de Hogwarts, ¿qué problema había con que lo visitaran? Nadie creería nunca entre los muggles las cosas que decían haber visto, así que ¿por qué preocuparse?</p><p>—Está bien, Lily. Puedes irte —se despidió Hestia y antes de llegar a las columnas, se volvió hacia Lily y añadió —. Me alegro de que la voluntad del Sombrero se haya cumplido.</p><p>Lily asintió despacio y siguió a Hestia hasta la Sala Común. La mayoría de sus compañeros comentaban con algarabía el duelo que habían presenciado, y aquí y allá, se oían gritos de júbilo de quienes habían apostado por ella. Reprimiendo una sonrisa de orgullo culpable, Lily atravesó la pared y buscó a Rose pero su prima no la esperaba al otro.</p><p>Caminó entonces hacia la enfermería, sin fijarse por donde iba ni con quien se cruzaba. Mascullaba palabras, buscando las adecuadas, las que la disculparan delante de Richard y Scorpius, las que la salvaran a los ojos de Rose.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le espetó Richard cuando la vio aparecer —¿Es que no te parece que ya has hecho suficiente?</p><p>Lily se paró en seco. En la entrada de la enfermería, Richard hablaba con Scorpius, que parecía sumido en una tristeza infinita. Lily dio un paso hacia él, con la disculpa entre los dientes, pero entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y un beso sonoro se estrelló en su cabeza.</p><p>—¡Felicidades! —le dijo Rose —Sabía que lo conseguirías.</p><p>—Increíble —jadeó Richard y se volvió hacia Scorpius con el ceño fruncido —¿Cómo nos hemos podido equivocar tanto? Ella no es —señaló a Lily y luego a Cordelia —, ella tenía razón.</p><p>Lily desvió la mirada del Slytherin y buscó los ojos de Scorpius. Las palabras de Richard le dolían, pero él no era más que un conocido, un aliado en una Casa que aún no era su hogar. Scorpius… Scorpius era su amigo, su opinión valía mucho más que la de Richard. Pero el joven Malfoy parecía estar muy lejos de la enfermería, aquejado por unas ideas que era incapaz de compartir. ¿Le estaría atormentando la profecía otra vez? Lily se revolvió en el abrazo de Rose y hundió su nariz en el pecho de esta. Oyó que Richard se marchaba y sollozó con voz queda.</p><p>—No sé qué fue. Me sentía tan furiosa, tan cabreada. Y el calor, no pude parar, Rose, no supe parar. ¿Por qué? ¿Soy una mala persona? ¿Es por el dragón? ¿Soy como la señora esa? ¿La de la varita de tu madre?</p><p>—¡No! —Rose la cogió de los hombros y la separó de ella para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos —Tú no eres como Lestrange. Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. —Le acarició la cabeza y la abrazó de nuevo —Fue ella quien te retó a duelo, fue ella quien empezó esto.</p><p>—Pero una cosa es atacar para defenderse y otra para derribar —objetó Albus —Y Nott parecía…</p><p>—Pero tú, ¿de qué lado estás?</p><p>—Escucha Lily —dijo Albus —, aprenderás a frenarte, aprenderás a decir que no a los instintos de tu varita. Es mejor sentirse culpable que satisfecha.</p><p>Lily se separó de su prima y se restregó las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.</p><p>—Tampoco es como si los Malfoy y los Nott fueran unos santos. Tu amigo puede decir lo que quiera, pero no me creo que, ahora, de repente, les haya dado por el pacifismo —murmuró Rose.</p><p>—También soy Greengrass —replicó con voz apagada Scorpius —y los Greengrass siempre han sido pacíficos. Lo que vosotros conocéis es la herencia Malfoy, el legado de Abraxas, el mismo del que mi padre y mi abuela han renegado. Aunque sigue dentro, ¿sabéis? —se golpeó el pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor —. Sigue dentro de nosotros. Y si saliera…</p><p>—¡Malfoy! Si le exiges a Lily que se contenga, tú y tu prima también podéis hacerlo.</p><p>—¡Pero ella no está maldita! —la voz de Scorpius salió con un gallo —. ¡Os los dije! Os dije que si pasaba algo, todo cambiarían, el poder… ¡Confié en vosotros! ¡Y tú…!</p><p>—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?</p><p>—¿Y si él vuelve?</p><p>—No —dijo Rose con voz queda pero segura —, no puede. Es totalmente imposible.</p><p>—Podría hacerlo… No él, pero sí su régimen. ¿Has escuchado lo que se habla en los pasillos? Ninguno de nosotros vivió esos años y sin embargo, hay quien los echa de menos. —Scorpius se dobló sobre sí mismo retorciéndose las manos — ¿Cómo podríamos pararlo si yo… si yo me convirtiera en… en él?</p><p>—Como la última vez.</p><p>—¿Con ciertos de muertos? No, habría que hacerlo antes, habría que…</p><p>—¡Para! —exclamó Albus y le cogió de las manos —¡¡ Tú no eres como él!! Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Eres amable, eres bueno, eres… —se detuvo de repente, con las mejillas coloradas.</p><p>Scorpius lo miró y Lily sintió que el joven había envejecido varios años desde el día anterior.</p><p>—Ahora sí, pero ¿y si me corrompo? ¿Y si hago algo como… como lo de… ?</p><p>Su mirada abandonó los ojos de Albus y buscó los de James. Este jadeó y dio un paso adelante, apretando el hombro de Scorpius.</p><p>—¡Basta! —le pidió —. Lo que vimos en San Mungo no fue culpa tuya. No eres responsable de los pecados de tus padres. Nadie es responsable de lo que hicieron mal sus padres.</p><p>—Pero a veces es demasiado tarde para ellos, y solo nosotros podemos enmendarlo —musitó Matilda y todos se volvieron hacia ella.</p><p>Lily sintió ganas de gritar y hacerles recuperar el sentido. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Qué habían encontrado en San Mundo para que Scorpius se sintiera tan impotente? ¿Por qué ni él ni Matilda podían dejar atrás el pasado? ¿Era una enfermedad que solo afectaba a los Ravenclaw?</p><p>—Creo que deberías descansar —le dijo Albus a Scorpius, tirando de su amigo hacia las escaleras.</p><p>—Sí, será lo mejor —accedió James y se giró hacia Rose —¿Qué tal fue el partido?</p><p>Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja y se colgó del cuello de su primo, mientras le explicaba la jugada que les había dado la victoria. Se despidió de Lily y Matilda y la última se giró para seguir los pasos de Albus, pero Lily no pensaba quedarse así y tiró de la túnica de su prima</p><p>—Cuéntame qué ha pasado. Venga, vamos a cenar algo y me lo explicas mientras.</p><p>Bajaron a las cocinas, pues Lily quería enseñarle lo que había descubierto aquella semana en que no habían estado juntas. Habían sido unos días complicados, y ahora que todo había terminado, Lily descubría lo mucho que había echado de menos a su prima. Matilda parecía haber dejado atrás parte de la angustia con la que cargaba desde navidad, aunque en su mirada se veía el mismo halo de tristeza que había afectado a Scorpius y a James.</p><p>—Teníamos que ayudar al profesor Longbottom con sus encargos para San Mungo. Según nos explicó uno de los medimagos, el profesor cultivaba plantas con poderes medicinales ya antes de llegar a Hogwarts, y al parecer sus padres han vivido en San Mungo desde que él era muy pequeño.</p><p>Lily escuchaba en silencio. Los Longbottom eran amigos de la familia, así que habían celebrado muchos cumpleaños juntos y James, Albus y ella había jugado en el valle de Godric con sus hijos, Frank Jr. y Melinda Alice. Para ella, Neville siempre había sido esa figura amable, el mejor amigo de su madre, alguien de cuyo criterio se fiaba pero que, ahora se daba cuenta, no sabía nada. Neville y Harry eran de la misma edad así que probablemente lo que había mandado a los padres del primero a San Mungo pudo ser lo mismo que había matado a sus abuelos. La guerra. Aquella guerra de la que todos sabían tanto, pero solo se comentaba entre susurros y frases llenas de elipsis.</p><p>—El profesor nos pidió que hiciéramos compañía a los internos, que les cuidáramos. Había tanta gente… —suspiró Matilda y Lily se sintió culpable del alivio de saber que ella no tendría que ir a San Mungo —. James conocía a algunos de los pacientes. Había un mago famoso, por ejemplo, que había dado clase en Hogwarts y que tenía muchísimas brujas y algún que otro mago a su alrededor, pidiéndole fotos y firmando autógrafos, aunque el pobre no parecía recordar ni cómo se llamaba. Al menos parecía feliz.</p><p>—¿Y lo de Scorpius?</p><p>Matilda suspiró largamente antes de seguir. Habían llegado ya ante el cuadro de las frutas, pero Lily no quería abrir la puerta hasta escuchar el resto de la historia.</p><p>—Bueno, cuando llegamos a la zona donde estaban los padres de Longbottom, él nos los presentó y nos quedamos un rato con ellos. Y y al verle hablar con ellos, Scorpius… Scorpius… Fue… No sabría explicarme. Se rompió. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, a decir que ojalá pudiera borrar toda su herencia Black. Dijo que lo sentía y… Fue horrible. Ni James ni yo supimos qué hacer.</p><p>—¿Y Neville?</p><p>—El profesor le dijo que él no tenía la culpa, le dijo lo mismo que James, pero Scorpius no escuchaba. Dijo también algo de que no todos los Black fueron malvados, pero creo que Scorpius no lo oía, solo repetía perdón una y otra vez, perdón por los Longbottom, perdón por Hermione, perdón por Sirius…</p><p>Lily quiso preguntar algo más pero en ese momento el cuadro se abrió y apareció Hagrid. Miró a las dos niñas sorprendido y luego sonrió. Aquel gesto cálido golpeó suavemente el pecho de Lily, que se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos al guardabosques.</p><p>—¡Me acaban de contar los elfos! —dijo Hagrid revolviéndole el pelo a Lily —Así que has ganado el duelo, ¿eh? ¡Vaya! Tenéis que contarme muchas cosas. Aún no he hablado con los demás, pero ¿qué os parece venir mañana y me contáis qué tal?</p><p>Las chicas accedieron y a la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar por si los aperitivos de Hagrid no eran del todo comestibles, acudieron a la cabaña. Mientras se acercaban, Lily vigilaba a su prima, que no había vuelto a pisar el lugar desde la visita de su hermana. El interior de la casa no ofrecía ningún cambio, a excepción de unos pimientos que Hagrid había colgado a secar cerca de la cocina. El guardabosques les sirvió el té comentando los rumores que se había encontrado en Hogwarts al volver.</p><p>—Hay quien dice que va a ser una temporada de Quidditch histórica; si ellos supieran —río con las manos en el estómago —y luego también escuché lo de tu duelo. ¡Esa es una tradición injusta! No deberían ser así las cosas actualmente. También había una historia sobre una squib que había visitado el castillo, que no creo que sea cierto, pero ha puesto muy nervioso al consejo.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Matilda —Pensaba que los niños squib crecían oyendo hablar de Hogwarts.</p><p>—Sí, claro, porque se tarda un poco en saber si tienen magia o no —replicó Hagrid cortando con un cuchillo un trozo de bizcocho —pero ahora su lugar está entre los muggles, así que es cruel traerlos a Hogwarts.</p><p>Lily se acordó de la visita de Moira y Druella. Había sido dura para Moira, pues el castillo la había rechazado con un encantamiento ruinoso, pero a Druella la había encandilado.</p><p>—¿Y por qué el consejo está nervioso? —preguntó Matilda, que sujetaba con las dos manos la taza de té.</p><p>—Es una tontería. Son un montón de viejos asustados, ya lo eran cuando Dumbledore, pero entre los magos existe una superstición que dice que los muggles nunca se creyeron que los magos dejaron de existir, y que están ahí esperando su momento para acabar la caza de brujas. Un squib en el colegio es para ellos una prueba de que alguien nos está espiando y va a usar los secretos del castillo contra nosotros, lo que si queréis oír mi opinión es una soberana tontería. Cualquier persona que le diga a un muggle algo de Hogwarts acabará encerrado en un loquero, ya os lo digo yo. ¡Cuidado! ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Lily se sobresaltó cuando su prima dejó caer la taza de agua caliente sobre la mesa de madera. Las palabras de Hagrid parecían haberla puesto nerviosa y había movido las manos a su pelo para relajarse, derramando el té en el intento. Alargó la mano para cogerla del codo y señaló con un gesto hacia la puerta. Matilda asintió nerviosa.</p><p>Se despidieron de Hagrid y caminaron por los jardines del colegio. Los árboles estaban desnudos y la escarcha cubría la hierba verdosa. Matilda no levantaba la cabeza del suelo, y Lily maldijo en silencio a Hagrid por traer de nuevo aquellos recuerdos a su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Volviste a hablar con tu hermana?</p><p>Matilda negó, se acercó la mano a la nuca y tiró de uno de sus mechones de pelo.</p><p>—Puede que tuviera razón, y lo mejor sea mantenernos cada una en nuestro mundo, separadas… —.</p><p>Lily apenas pudo oír las últimas palabras. La tristeza de Matilda era como una descarga de polvo que te bloqueara los pulmones y te obligase a toser para respirar.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo peor? Por un momento pensé que nosotras íbamos a ser diferentes, que podríamos superar esa barrera. ¿Por qué Hugo puede utilizar conocimientos muggles para sus clases de Herbología y nosotras no podemos para mantener nuestra relación?</p><p>—Quizás podamos —respondió Lily sin pensar.</p><p>Matilda se paró de repente. En su mirada, Lily pudo distinguir estupefacción y algo de esperanza. Torció el morro y se mordisqueó el labio interior.</p><p>— Si en el colegio de Moira, hay más gente como Druella, quizás sepan de alguna forma de contrarrestar la magia. Imagínate que pudiéramos ayudar a los Longbottom, aunque solo fuera un poco. Scorpius… —se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza —. Mi madre dice que nada une más que un proyecto común, y es una buena causa.</p><p>Mientras lo decía, el rostro de Matilda se iluminó. Pareció como si su hermana hubiera aceptado ya. En un arrebato de energía, Matilda abrazó a Lily y salió corriendo hacia la lechucería. Lily se despidió de ella y bajó hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras le daba vueltas a cómo se lo dirían a Scorpius. Si encontraban una forma de curar a Frank y Alice Longbottom, todo el mundo se alegría. Neville podría hablar con sus padres de nuevo y Scorpius ya no tendría que cargar con ese legado familiar. Si conseguían trabajar juntas, ella, Matilda, Druella y Moira, no importarían ya las relaciones de sus padres en el pasado, porque ellas cuatro abrirían una puerta nueva en la historia de la magia.</p><p>Envuelta en la ilusión de sus fantasías, llegó a su habitación, donde los muebles habían sido devueltos a su lugar original y un sillón de cuero negro la invitaba a leer junto a la cómoda. La estantería de Cordelia descansaba ahora apoyada en la pared y ante la ausencia de ojos delatores, Lily se acercó a la zona de su compañera para examinar los frascos y botes que Nott guardaba en los estantes. Acarició los tres adornos que había allí: una caja de música en cuya pista pequeños fantasmas se movían al ritmo de una melodía que Lily no reconoció; un joyero de madera y cristal decorado con arabescos y una escultura de mármol donde el artista había tallado un carro cuyas ruedas parecían dos discos solares.</p><p>Cuando sus dedos tocaron la estatuilla, sintió que le caía una descarga. Sus sentidos se entumecieron y durante unos instantes solo pudo verse a sí misma cayendo desde lo alto, tratando de asirse a algo, sus manos resbalando, y unos dedos agarrándola, sosteniéndola y gritando su nombre en una voz que Lily reconoció como la de Cordelia. Un instante después, el carro era solo una pieza de mármol inofensiva. Miró la figura y esperando una respuesta que sospechaba que no vendría. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Cordelia y ella estaban juntas? ¿Y por qué ella la ayudaba? Había visto el carro antes, en una de las cartas de la profesora Trenawley. ¿Podía ser que el destino de Cordelia estuviera relacionado con el suyo? ¿Que ella también formara parte de la profecía? Pero su varita no era de unicornio… Quizás no tenía nada que ver y le estaba dando vueltas a algo sin sentido. Quizás debía olvidar todo, disfrutar de su victoria, vivir en paz entre las serpientes… Pero el instinto le decía que no, que cogiera aquella figura y bajara a la enfermería.</p><p>Cuando llegó allí, Cordelia estaba sola, medio dormida. Hizo un mohín al verla aparecer sujetando el carro pero la modorra de la medicina le impidió moverse o decir algo. Giró levemente el cuello para evitar la mirada de Lily, pero esta no se amedrentó. Dejó la escultura en la mesilla y se sentó en la cama de al lado.</p><p>—Siento… —señaló el cuerpo de Cordelia —haberte hecho daño. Siento esto y lo de Druella. Nunca quise espiarte o ponerte en ridículo. No me importa que tu prima sea una squib, pero es amiga de mi prima y por una amiga… —Se pasó la mano por la cara, mientras buscaba las palabras para ir al grano —. Se supone que los Slytherin conocen el valor de los verdaderos amigos. Scorpius y Richard y hasta ese condenado carro creen que deberíamos ser amigas, así que —suspiró y extendió el brazo, pero Cordelia no se volvió.</p><p>Lily esperó hasta que la vergüenza le pellizcó junto al codo y bajó la mano. Salió de la enfermería, rememorando el último asalto del duelo con rabia y orgullo en el corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. La herencia de Ron Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Después de darle muchas vueltas, he decidido cambiar el título. Este (El legado maldito) era el título original del proyecto, y en mi cabeza siempre me he dirigido a él así. En parte porque el legado de los personajes es un tema constante aquí, en parte porque no me gustó nada el guión de la obra de teatro. <br/>Creo que el material de los 7 libros sí da para contar otra historia, pero esa no me aportó nada, así que por eso escribo esta. </p>
<p>Al principio igual no se notaba el tema, pero ahora -y con los capítulos que tengo entre manos -, lo veo cada vez más claro. Por eso he decidido cambiarlo cuando todavía está a medias. Espero que no supongo mucho lío.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>La herencia de Ron Weasley </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> La carta de Moira llegó varias semanas después, cuando el frío de febrero hacía inapetecible los viajes a la cabaña de Hagrid y atravesar los pasillos era una carrera desde una chimenea a otra. Los estudiantes apenas salían de sus Salas Comunes, lo que para Lily, por fin, era una alegría. Su situación había cambiado radicalmente. Archana y Heather rara vez le dedicaban una mirada pero Corvinus y Steve la había invitado en varias ocasiones a estudiar con ellos. Había recuperado también su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch, aunque entre los jugadores aún se oían debates enraizados sobre su actuación en el duelo. De alguna manera, toda la Casa conocía los detalles de este. <br/> </p>
<p>Lily se había convencido de que sus opiniones no le importaban, aunque le escocía que el capitán le hubiera retirado la palabra y solo se refiriera a ella como “la segunda buscadora”. La actitud de Richard mejoró cuando Cordelia salió de la enfermería. Para sorpresa de todos, la niña eligió a Lily como compañera de pupitre en la clase de Transformaciones; y, aliviada porque hubiera aceptado su ofrenda de paz, Lily no supo cómo separarse de ella en el resto de las clases, a pesar de la dolida mirada que le dedicó Matilda y la estupefacción de Hugo. </p>
<p> —Es agradable sentirse querida en Casa —les explicó cuando quedaron para ponerse al día. </p>
<p> Se habían apiñado en una esquina de la sala de estudio, a la que Hugo había llegado cargado con dos mantas de tweed y una jarra de té caliente que se auto rellenaba cuando menguaba hasta un quinto de su capacidad. </p>
<p> —¿Por fin te contestó Moira? </p>
<p> —Sí, aunque, bueno, no es gran cosa —. Matilda se atusó el pelo y sacó la carta del sobre. El pergamino estaba manoseado y sus puntas dobladas se deshacían —. Creo que ya no está enfadada, pero dice que es imposible curar maldiciones con la medicina muggle actual. </p>
<p> —¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera para paliar algún efecto? —preguntó Hugo. </p>
<p> —Dice que sabe que están haciendo ensayos, pero que la mayoría de los médicos no puede justificar racionalmente los trastornos ocasionados y que, en general, los magos son buenos borrando sus huellas —leyó Matilda. </p>
<p> —Supongo que tiene sentido —suspiró Lily sirviéndose una taza de té —Tú, ¿sigues trabajando con Neville y la profesora de Pociones? </p>
<p> —No tanto. Últimamente estoy más con Hagrid y el Comité de Bienvenida. ¿No os habéis enterado? —Las miró sorprendido —.Pero si ya casi están aquí. En menos de una semana… —Se llevó la mano a la boca y consultó el reloj —No, no, si no lo sabéis, mejor que sea una sorpresa. Yo me voy ahora, que quedan cosas por ultimar. ¡Ya veréis! </p>
<p> Las dos primas intercambiaron una mirada mientras Hugo recogía sus cosas y salía del lugar. Lily quiso comentar algo pero Matilda la interrumpió. </p>
<p> —Igual Scorpius puede hablar con Druella. Quizás a ella le digan más cosas por ser de familia mágica. Podríamos preguntarle. </p>
<p> Lily accedió y, para su sorpresa, solo Albus puso reparos. </p>
<p> —Tenemos que pedir permiso. Si nos pillan sacando secretos del castillo, nos matan. ¡Nos expulsarán del colegio!</p>
<p> —Hagamos que eso no ocurra —dijo Scorpius, que ya había terminado de redactar la carta. </p>
<p> —Entiéndelo de una vez, por favor —le pidió Albus a su amigo, cogiéndole de la mano —¡No es tu deber! Ya renegaste de esa parte de la familia, no tienes porqué corregir sus errores. </p>
<p> —Sin embargo, tener acceso a ese conocimiento es una responsabilidad. No se trata únicamente de los Longbottom. En la zona de Cuidados Infinitos de San Mungo se encargan de otras víctimas de la cruciatus y pasear por allí es— </p>
<p> — ¡Calla! —gritó Matilda con los ojos cerrados y tapándose los oídos —¡No quiero ni recordarlo! </p>
<p> —Por favor, Albus —le pidió Scorpius —. Si alguien nos descubre, asumiré la carga en solitario, aunque me sentiría más seguro al contar con tu apoyo. </p>
<p> —Está bien —cedió Albus —, pero espero que los Malfoy tengáis acceso a otra sala secreta de las vuestras, porque esto sí que no podemos hacerlo en cualquier parte. </p>
<p> —Oh, el castillo proveerá. En el tercer piso se encuentra la sala que necesitamos.</p>
<p> Scorpius los guió hasta un pasillo que no tenía nada de especial. Lily escudriñó la pared, en busca de alguna muesca en la piedra o algún brillo mágico en el aire pero nada delataba que eso fuera una entrada. De repente, unas filigranas de hierro se dibujaron sobre el muro hasta crear una puerta, que se abrió para darles la bienvenida. Lily esperaba una sala similar a la que le había enseñado Richard, con una espacio diáfano y símbolos heráldicos, pero aquella habitación era una mezcla más anodina entre el aula de Pociones y la Biblioteca. La pared de enfrente estaba cubierta por una estantería que llegaba al techo y a cuyas alturas solo se accedía por medio de una escalera que rodaba junto a la esquina. En el centro, una mesa rectangular y alargada mostraba como en un museo una serie de utensilios que el castillo consideraba que podrían necesitar: probetas, alambiques, tenazas y destornilladores, varios tubos de ensayo, y en tres círculos concéntricos una serie de runas. Los niños rodearon la mesa mientras Scorpius tomaba notas. </p>
<p> —Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —dijo Albus dejándose caer en el sofá que había al fondo de la sala —. Ya solo nos falta saber qué hacer con ello. </p>
<p> —Una vez haya compartido con Druella este inventario, nos dirá cómo proceder —dijo Scorpius levantando el pergamino —. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, realizábamos experimentos en el laboratorio de casa. </p>
<p> —¿Tenéis un equipo así en casa? —preguntó Matilda asombrada. </p>
<p> Scorpius asintió y abarcó en un gesto la zona de descanso. </p>
<p> —Excepto por la parte de la camilla y los sofás… En casa no nos dejaban experimentar con nadie, aunque en la mansión de mis abuelos paternos el laboratorio debía tener varias camas. </p>
<p> El niño sacudió la cabeza y Lily reprimió un escalofrío. Miró a Matilda, que se aferraba a la baranda de la camilla con fuerza y se acercó para llevársela hacia otra parte pero trastabilló y la golpeó en la espalda. </p>
<p> —Perdón —balbuceó cuando Matilda se giró. </p>
<p> Lily vio parpadear el rostro de su prima delante de ella y después sintió como sus piernas perdían el equilibrio. Notó los brazos de Matilda sujetándola pero ambas acabaron en el suelo. El castillo temblaba y por las caras asustadas de Albus y Scorpius no debía ser algo normal. </p>
<p>  Salieron al pasillo apoyándose en la pared y bajaron con cuidado las escaleras. Compañeros de otras Casas salían a su encuentro preguntándoles, entre la curiosidad y el miedo, qué estaba ocurriendo. Los temblores seguían un ritmo peculiar, como si alguien caminara sobre el castillo. Los chicos se asomaron a una ventana y otearon el horizonte. </p>
<p> —¡Allí! —gritó alguien —¡Un unicornio volando!</p>
<p> —¡Los unicornios no vuelan! </p>
<p> De repente, un ojo apareció delante de ellos. El radio de su pupila era tan ancho como la propia ventana y el iris marrón oscuro se movía desafiando los márgenes de esta, deseoso de captar lo que había detrás de ella. Los chicos se echaron hacia atrás, sorprendidos y asustados. </p>
<p> —¿Gigantes? —.</p>
<p> La criatura se retiró unos metros y los chicos vieron un hombre barbudo y de piel tostada sentado sobre su hombro derecho. El señor le gritaba algo en un idioma que ninguno de los estudiantes entendió, pero el cíclope parecía reacio a hacerle caso. Cuando nuevos temblores volvieron a sacudir el castillo, el gigante se giró y, al descubrir a sus hermanos, abandonó el interés por lo que había al otro lado de la ventana. Los chicos observaron en silencio cómo se alejaba. </p>
<p> —¡Eh! ¡Hay que bajar al Gran Comedor! —les gritó un alumno —¡Los profesores y la directora ya están allí!</p>
<p> Corrieron hacia el salón donde los prefectos trataban de poner orden entre gritos de pavor, emoción y preguntas que se movían de una mesa a otra. Hestia tomó a Lily del brazo y la arrastró hacia donde estaban Steve y Cordelia.</p>
<p> —¿Qué ocurre? </p>
<p> Cordelia cerró los ojos, se puso un dedo en los labios y sacudió la cabeza. Parecía cansada, incómoda entre tanto ajetreo. Steve señaló a McGonagall con la cabeza. </p>
<p> —Cuando se callen, lo explicará. Ahora solo intercambian habladurías. </p>
<p> Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron calmándose mientras las velas que flotaban en el cielo mágico chocaban entre ellas y algunas secciones de las mesas saltaban en el aire. </p>
<p> —Este es un año especial para Hogwarts —dijo McGonagall poniéndose en pie —. Desde los orígenes del colegio, se han celebrado justas y torneos en nombre de la cooperación internacional de magos. Con el interés de conocer a nuestros vecinos europeos, el colegio ha participado en intercambios educativos que enriquecen nuestra visión de la magia y nos llevan a hacer lazos de amistad que resultan de gran valor en tiempos de crisis. </p>
<p> La directora se detuvo un momento mientras un rumor recorría el comedor. Lily creyó captar algo sobre un torneo de tres magos pero cuando se inclinó para preguntarle a Steve, McGonagall retomó la palabra. </p>
<p> —Desde hoy hasta las vacaciones de primavera, seremos los anfitriones del colegio… —miró a Hagrid y sacudió la cabeza —, de los distintos colegios que configuran la educación mágica de nuestra vecina España. A lo largo de la semana, irán llegando los alumnos y quiero que Hogwarts se sienta orgulloso de vuestra acogida. Durante el próximo mes de marzo, disfrutaremos de un intercambio educativo en el que acudiréis a sus clases y ellos participarán de las vuestras. —Se calló unos instantes y su voz tomó un aire grave al añadir: —Lo que aprendáis estos días se quedará para siempre con vosotros.</p>
<p>  McGonagall los despidió y los chicos volvieron a las Salas Comunes. Cuando el grupo de Slytherin de primero llegó a las mazmorras, Lily vio al equipo de Quidditch discutir acaloradamente sentados alrededor de la segunda chimenea. <br/> </p>
<p>—Potter —la llamó Richard —. Esto es importante. </p>
<p> —No hay nada que hacer —decía Abigail en ese momento —. La liga está suspendida. No creo que ni podamos entrenar. </p>
<p> —¿Pero cuánto tiempo van a ocupar el campo? —se escandalizó Jess.</p>
<p> —¿Estáis seguros que se retoma en abril? Se nos van a juntar con los exámenes y mira, Richard, yo los TIMOS los tengo que sacar. </p>
<p> —Alucino con que no jueguen al Quidditch. ¡Madre mía! Si es que el Creothethan lleva siglos prohibido. ¿Qué viven aún? ¿En el medievo? </p>
<p> —Ni idea, pero ni te imaginas los líos que está habiendo con las habitaciones —se quejó Vindicus, uno de los golpeadores —Bueno, ¡cómo que me han cambiado de cuarto!  ¡Con lo feliz que estaba yo solo! </p>
<p> —¿Te han puesto con Diane Montague? —preguntó divertida Abigail levantando las cejas.</p>
<p> —¡Qué más quisiera yo! No, me han puesto con elle —dijo señalando a Neil, su compañere golpeador —Creo que esperan que convirtamos el cuarto en un campo de bludggers.</p>
<p> El chique se echó a reír y, a pesar de la inquietud que sentían, el resto del equipo lo imitó. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Pronto, sin embargo, quedó claro que los españoles tenían más de una tradición diferente. <br/> <br/> Los alumnos, que fueron llegando a lo largo de la semana, no se organizaban por Casas, sino por aquelarres y cada uno había instalado su campamento donde había querido. Había un grupo de caravanas instalado junto a las Jardines y vigilado por una familia de ojancos que jugaban a los naipes desde primera hora de la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando se levantaban a estirar las piernas. Otro grupo dormía en una isla de madera sobre el lago; otro, en lo alto de los árboles de la primera línea del Bosque Prohibido. Había quienes se habían alojado en las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade y quienes preferían dormir en el castillo. </p>
<p> Más que un colegio, aquello a Lily le parecía una miriada de culturas que difícilmente podría entender en el transcurso de un mes. El único momento en que parecían un grupo homogéneo era durante los partidos de Creaotheceann. A pesar de la reticencia motivada por la suspensión de la liga de Quidditch, a más de uno le llamó la atención. </p>
<p> Se jugaba entre varios equipos, cuyos jugadores se colocaban en posición simulando un tipo de ave, y sobre sus cabezas flotaba pequeños calderos. En el aire, había cientos de bolas de colores que se precipitaban hacia el suelo al sonido de un cuerno. Los jugadores salían de sus posiciones intentando atrapar las bolas del color de su equipo mientras se defendían de los hechizos que los demás equipos les lanzaban y que venían determinados por el número de bolas sin color que atrapaban. </p>
<p> Las primeras veces, solo competían los aquelarres españoles, pero enseguida se fueron animando el resto de las Casas. James, deseoso de montarse de nuevo en una escoba, arrastró a su equipo de Quidditch para jugar un amistoso contra Hufflepuff y dos aquelarres del norte, y días después aún comentaba entre risas el momento en que una de sus esferas se transformó en una gallina que lo atacó con una tormenta de huevos hasta cegarlo y obligarlo a aterrizar. </p>
<p> Pero lo que más le agradó a Lily fue el cambio que produjeron las asignaturas de los aquelarres. La mayoría de ellas tenían un nombre similar a las clases de su colegio muggle y mantenían un equilibrio curioso entre ambos mundos. En los apuntes de Química y Alquimia se explicaban las reacciones que se daban dentro de los calderos y tras analizar una serie de sencillas pociones, tenían que tratar de inventar otras que ellos mismos diseñaban. La clase de Física Mágica era mucho más teórica y segura, sin explosiones aleatorias  ni visitas obligadas a la enfermería, pues su objetivo era explicar porqué era posible convertir una flor en una rueda pero no en un dedal. Algo similar hacían en Gramática y Etimología Clásica pues se centraba en la creación lingüística de encantamientos y muchos de los deberes eran crear tus propios hechizos. </p>
<p> —He investigado y sé de buena tinta que la mayoría de los aquelarres mandan a sus hijos a los colegios muggles —les explicó Hugo un día —. Algunos tienen doble formación, pero otros en lugar de asignaturas concretas dan ámbitos, y otros me han dicho que trabajan por proyectos, o le dicen al gobierno muggle que estudian en casa. </p>
<p> —¡Es como si ya hubieran superado todos sus prejuicios! —exclamó Lily extasiada.</p>
<p> —¿Y el Estatuto del Secreto? Pensé que era algo internacional. </p>
<p> —No, realmente cada país funciona a su estilo. La caza de brujas en España debió centrarse más en las mujeres, porque, por lo que he descubierto, en la Inquisición también había brujos. Y los muggles deben ser muy supersticiosos.</p>
<p> —¡Estoy segura que ellos pueden ayudarnos! —dijo Lily y se giró a Matilda —¿Crees que deberíamos preguntarles sobre las bolas de Druella? </p>
<p> Matilda movió la cabeza varias veces antes de contestar: </p>
<p> —Bueno, prometimos no decírselo a nadie. No sé si a Scorpius le gustaría, y podríamos meternos en un buen lío si nos pillan. </p>
<p> —¿Ya habéis avanzado algo? ¿Qué tenéis? —preguntó Hugo. Sacó un nuevo pergamino y agarró la pluma con gesto expectante. —¡Contadme! </p>
<p> —Druella le envió a su hermano una serie de bolas. Dice que las usan para capturar la esencia de los hechizos y así estudiarlos. </p>
<p> —¿Y quiere que le mandéis los hechizos ahí encerrados? —preguntó Hugo —No sé si lo estoy entendiendo bien. </p>
<p> —No, en teoría, eso es para nosotros. Como el primer paso, ¿sabes? —trató de explicarse Lily —Por ejemplo, el otro día conseguimos por fin abrir la bola y que esta cogiera un hechizo de Lumus y… —miró a Matilda sin saber cómo continuar. </p>
<p> Su prima rebuscó en la mochila y desenrolló un pergamino. Pasó la varita sobre él y murmuró un hechizo que reveló los apuntes que había cogido. </p>
<p> —Bueno, descubrimos varias cosas. Primero fueron las runas de activación. La esfera —se inclinó hacia delante para que Hugo pudiera ver el dibujo que había hecho —tiene varios símbolos a su alrededor y si los tocas con la varita en el orden correcto activan los distintos procesos. Este de aquí es para que las bolas capturen un hechizo… </p>
<p> —Aunque para eso la varita que lo lanza tiene que estar muy muy cerca —interrumpió Lily.</p>
<p> —Y este para diseccionar el hechizo y este para sacarlo de nuevo—  </p>
<p> —No me digas que cuando lo sacas ya está invertido. —Hugo ahogó una exclamación. </p>
<p> —Ojalá —suspiró Lily.</p>
<p> Los tres compartieron una mirada de decepción, aunque a Lily aquello le recordaba más a las excitantes partidas de escape-room que solía jugar con Hugo los viernes por la tarde mientras esperaba a que sus padres aparecieran por la chimenea de la casa de sus tíos. Al final, todo era cuestión de seguir probando. </p>
<p> —No es poca cosa —concedió Hugo un rato después, cuando salían de la sala de estudio —De hecho, me encantaría trabajar con vosotros pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. </p>
<p> —Bueno, podrías ayudarnos. Albus dice que aunque no podamos probarlo con la gente que ha sufrido una cruciatus, sí podríamos intentar arreglar un maleficio. </p>
<p> —¿No habéis dicho que tenéis que tener acceso al hechizo justo cuando se hace? ¿Cómo podrías curar tú un maleficio si no sabes lanzar ninguno? </p>
<p> —Scorpius dice que hay un hechizo que repite el último que hizo la varita —explicó Lily —Y me acordé de que Rose me comentó que el tío Ron tenía dos varitas y que el último hechizo de una era un desmemorizador. ¿Y si pudiéramos recuperar ese maleficio y ver cómo funciona? Si conseguimos devolverle los recuerdos a su dueño, sería magnífico; pero si no… no se va a acordar. </p>
<p> Hugo se paró en seco, como si el caminar le impidiera pensar con lucidez. Las chicas le miraron expectantes. </p>
<p> —No sé si se merece recuperarlos, aunque habría que hacer justicia a esa gente —masculló antes de asentir —. Hablaré con mi madre. </p>
<p> —Y si sale bien, —inquirió Lily —¿crees que podrías conseguir la otra? ¿La segunda varita de tu madre?</p>
<p> —No estoy seguro —respondió Hugo bajando la voz —, pero puedo intentarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Dos días más tarde, Hugo les entregaba una cajita alargada en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Venía con un sobre cerrado y el consejo de que, en caso de problemas, pidieran ayuda a Neville, pero ni Lily ni Matilda se molestaron en abrir la carta y subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. </p>
<p> Una vez dentro, sujetaron una bola vacía con el trípode y Matilda, que ya se conocía de memoria las fórmulas, se subió a la silla y se acercó a la esfera con los ojos entrecerrados para ver las pequeñas runas que activaban la pieza. Tocó las tres claves mientras pronunciaba un alohomora y se apartó rápida mientras la parte de arriba de la esfera se desenroscaba y se levantaba unos milímetros, lo suficiente para poder meter la punta de la varita. La esfera solo cogía los hechizos que salían por el extremo, nunca los que se escapaban por las astillas que había a lo largo de la vara. Habían practicado cómo lanzar los hechizos varias veces, hasta que el número de bolas se agotó drásticamente y llegaron a la conclusión de que solo Scorpius sabía lanzar bien el hechizo. </p>
<p> Matilda sostuvo la varita de Ron mientras Scorpius cogía aire y pronunciaba el hechizo de repetición. La varita tembló entre los dedos de la niña, que la sujetó con las dos manos hasta que en una sacudida el hechizo se descargó dentro de la esfera. Rápidamente, Matilda se apartó y Lily activó las runas que cerraban la bola. Albus bajó la argolla, colocó el juego de lupas alrededor de la esfera y mojó la pluma en el tintero, preparado para apuntar cualquier cosa nueva que descubrieran. </p>
<p> Todo lo que tenían eran breves apuntes y muchas hipótesis sobre cómo funcionaban los hechizos. Las clases de Física Mágica a la que acudían los de tercero les había ayudado a vislumbrar algunos de los procesos de los que habían sido testigo. Cuando probaron los hechizos de Lumus y Nox descubrieron que el hechizo de creación de luz desplazaba la energía de una fuente hacia otra, mientras que si el hechizo venía precedido por un Nox, que había robado antes la energía de la misma fuente, el Lumus era mucho más potente. La varita de Ron había llegado cuando estudiaban el Alohomora, que Matilda sospechaba que funcionaba leyendo la información de la cerradura y creando una llave que se plegara a las caprichosas aristas  del cerrojo. </p>
<p> Para entonces ya habían agotado todas las bolas excepto aquella con la que trabajan en ese momento. Scorpius les había dicho que Druella no les podía mandar más, al menos no por el momento, así que los chicos estaban decididos a darlo todo en aquel último intento. </p>
<p> Los niños siguieron con la mirada las ondulaciones y sacudidas de los haces de luz en que se dividía el hechizo, haciendo que a Lily la esfera le recordara a las lámparas de plasma que había visto en su anterior colegio. Las serpientes de luz se agitaban entre luces de colores que chocaban entre sí y se agrandaban y empequeñecían creando la ilusión de imágenes dinámicas. Lily se acercó a la lupa, interesada en saber si aquellas imágenes era un efecto óptico o los recuerdos arrebatados por la varita. </p>
<p> —Veo vampiros y ¿una banshee? —murmuró Albus junto a ella —. ¿Era profesor de Criaturas Mágicas?</p>
<p>  Lily se mordió el carrillo sin apartar la vista de la esfera. El desafío que enfrentaban ahora era el de sacar aquellos recuerdos, sin perderlos ni dañarlos, y devolvérselos a su dueño legítimo. Pero no existía un hechizo para recordar porque, y ahora lo entendía, no había magia capaz de crear en la mente de la víctima las vivencias que no existían. Buscaron entre los libros de la sala y entre los viejos y los nuevos apuntes el origen del obliviate.</p>
<p> Escribieron, tacharon, emborronaron, cada uno en su pergamino y en los huecos que tenían, palabras que sirvieran para conducir aquellos haces de luz de regreso a la memoria. Solo tenían una oportunidad, así que caminaban con pies de plomo, debatiendo cada propuesta hasta que los cuatro estuvieran seguros de ella. El reto había devuelto la alegría y la curiosidad a Matilda, que, al igual que Scorpius, parecía entender aquello como un trabajo con el que superar la fase del purgatorio. Lily esperaba que así fuera, que una vez lo consiguieran su prima y su amigo no dudaran más de su valía ni cargaran con arrepentimientos que no eran suyos. Los dos niños seguían yendo a San Mungo cada sábado, aunque Neville les había prometido que serían libres cuando llegara la final del Creaotheceann, la semana anterior a las vacaciones de primavera. </p>
<p> El invierno se despedía así del colegio entre sacudidas, explosiones y rompecabezas, y Lily no podía evitar desear que todo el año se mantuviera igual. Le hacía feliz estar ocupada, estar rodeada de gente que buscaba su compañía y a la que le interesaba su opinión. Su situación en Slytherin había mejorado tanto que a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera querido abandonar. Su relación con Cordelia podía llamarse incluso amistad. Las dos solían sentarse juntas en clase y dentro de la Sala Común. La niña no era muy habladora pero había decidido pegarse a ella con actitud amigable y Lily no quería estropear el momento. </p>
<p> Pero como si el castillo se hubiera aburrido de aquella existencia de felicidad anodina,  días antes de las vacaciones, el ánimo de Lily se nubló. Estaba inquieta, y era incapaz de seguir el hilo de las clases y de sujetar cualquiera cosa, incluida su varita, sin que esta acabara en el suelo a los pocos minutos. Matilda, en cambio, parecía cada vez más segura de sí misma </p>
<p> —Saldrá bien, tiene que salir bien. Llevaremos la esfera a San Mungo y nadie lo sabrá. </p>
<p> Habían decidido que lo mejor era hacerlo fuera del castillo.  Matilda y Scorpius le habían pedido a Neville que les dejara despedirse de los enfermos el mismo sábado del partido y el profesor, cuyo plan inicial era acudir a ver la final, les había dado permiso para usar su chimenea y aparecerse en el hospital. Habían diseñado el hechizo en base a la palabra agnoscis, y lo habían  grabado en las runas de la esfera. Esperaban que cuando el verdadero dueño de los recuerdos la tomara entre las manos pudiera reconocer esas imágenes y así recuperarlos. Quizás funcionara o quizás no, pero aquella era la única oportunidad que tenían de descubrirlo. </p>
<p> —Será rápido —explicó Scorpius, mientras se despedían a la puerta del despacho de Neville. —Matilda —señaló a su amiga que levantó la esfera antes de guardarla en su bolsillo — y yo le haremos llegar el hechizo y volveremos cuando aún estéis en el partido. No deseo perderme la histórica alianza de Gryffindor y Slytherin para defender el honor del colegio. </p>
<p> Lily se rió, deseosa de relajarse, cuando una voz detrás de ella le hizo volverse. </p>
<p> —Si Abraxas levantara la cabeza…—murmuró Cordelia aproximándose a Lily —. ¿Dónde te hallabas? Habíamos dicho de ir juntas al partido. </p>
<p> —¿Ah si? —balbuceó esta. </p>
<p> —¡Potter!</p>
<p>  Esta vez era la voz de Richard. Se giró para ver al capitán cargado con un pequeño baúl entreabierto en el que se movían varias pelotas de colores. El chico lanzó una mirada penetrante a Cordelia y dejó su carga en los brazos de Lily. La niña se tambaleó con el peso repentino y sonrió incómoda a sus amigos. </p>
<p> —¿Vamos yendo? —les preguntó Richard. </p>
<p> Había agarrado a Cordelia de la muñeca y tiraba de ella hacia el final del pasillo. Le echó una mirada confusa a Scorpius, pero este retrocedió y señaló la puerta del despacho de Neville. </p>
<p> —Nosotros… </p>
<p> No pudo continuar. Una sacudida zarandeó el castillo y, como ya era habitual, los chicos se movieron para mantener el equilibrio. Scorpius rodeó a Albus de la cintura y le cubrió la cabeza mientras se pegaban a la pared; Cordelia y Richard se agacharon junto al banco, con las manos aún tomadas. Lily, en un acto reflejo, se acercó a Matilda pero el peso del baúl la hizo trastabillar y las dos cayeron al suelo. Las bolas saltaron y rodaron por las baldosas en una alocada carrera. Una segunda sacudida las hizo botar y Lily maldijo entre dientes mientras trataba de agarrar las que tenía más próximas. </p>
<p> —Toma —le dijo Richard pasándole un par —. Venga, vayámonos antes de que a otro ojanco le dé por levantarse y perdamos el resto. </p>
<p> Hizo un gesto a Lily y esta enfiló el pasillo hacia el exterior. Apretaba la caja contra su pecho recordando la mirada acusatoria con la que Richard se había acercado a ellos. ¿Sabría lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Se lo habría contado Scorpius? No parecía posible, pero… </p>
<p> —Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —escuchó que Richard le decía a Cordelia —. Está mal. </p>
<p> —¿Acaso no me alentabas a ello antes? </p>
<p> —Sí, pero no de esa forma. No es… ético. </p>
<p> —Sé que tú también tienes tus reservas. Por mucho que te guste, sabes que no podemos confiar plenamente y…</p>
<p> —Tampoco me fío de los otros —dijo Richard bajando tanto la voz que Lily dejó de oírle. </p>
<p> La niña aceleró el paso hasta llegar a los vestuarios, donde los jugadores de Gryffindor y Slytherin se preparaban para saltar al campo. Su uniforme era diferente al que solían llevar, pues mezclaba los colores verde y rojo, aunque cada uno llevaba un broche de oro o plata para distinguirse de la otra Casa. Vio a Rose y se acercó a saludarla. </p>
<p> —¿Me echas una mano? </p>
<p> —Pero tú, ¿qué te crees? —le espetó su prima —¿Que yo solo estoy aquí para servir a tus planes o qué? <br/> </p>
<p>Lily dejó caer el baúl a sus pies estupefacta. ¿A qué venía ese arrebato? ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Se volvió para llamarla, pero su prima ya había atravesado la cortina que daba a la pista. </p>
<p> —Es que está nerviosa, pero nada de que preocuparse —la tranquilizó James, que se había acercado a por el baúl—. Anda esperando una lechuza de casa y, además, hasta que no termina un partido es puro nervio. </p>
<p> No era la única. </p>
<p> Mientras Lily subía a las gradas con Cordelia agarrada de su brazo, escuchó varios comentarios sobre el partido que tenían ante sí. El campo de Quidditch, que apenas había cambiado desde la llegada de los aquelarres, había sufrido una drástica transformación. La superficie, antes llana y casi olvidada, era ahora una accidentada cadena montañosa en cuyas alturas pequeños volcanes lanzaban fuego, chorros de agua, ráfagas y torbellinos de aire, rayos eléctricos y otras desagradables sorpresas. </p>
<p> La profesora McComarck estaba suspendida en el aire, sentada sobre su escoba y con  el cuerno de barro que marcaba los tiempos de cada jugada. Los aquelarres se colocaron en sus posiciones, simulando un anka, un bú y una chancalaera  mientras que los jugadores que representaban a Hogwarts formaron un águila. Lily se imaginó a Albus entre los gritos entusiasmados de los Ravenclaw y se preguntó si habría llegado ya al campo o  estaría haciendo guardia a la puerta del despacho de Neville. </p>
<p> Se removió inquieta al pensar en la misión y percatarse de que ella no participaba del momento clave, otra vez. Su ausencia el día que visitaron la playa de Holyhead no había sido  culpa suya pero ¿y esta? Probablemente había más cosas que podía hacer que estar sentada mirando un partido que apenas le interesaba. </p>
<p> Al principio, le había llamado la atención la posibilidad de jugar con Rose y los demás a algo diferente al Quidditch, pero una vez que llegaron las esferas de Druella y Scorpius les mostró el laboratorio, Lily apenas tuvo tiempo de estar con su prima. ¿Se habría enfadado por eso? Se mordió el labio hasta que la posibilidad le retorció el estómago y sacudió la cabeza. No, se estaba comportando irracionalmente. Esos miedos… Eso era propio de Matilda, no de ella. Ella ya no tenía nada que temer. Todo iba a salir bien. Matilda y Scorpius cumplirían con la misión. Terminaría el partido, lo celebraría con Rose y le felicitaría por su actuación. </p>
<p> Una exclamación ahogada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cordelia la golpeó con el codo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y Lily cayó del banco. Una ola de nieve cubrió a sus compañeros, que veían, entre asustados y extasiados, cómo varias pelotas caían sobre la grada y los jugadores se lanzaban en picado hacia ellos. La profesora McComarck hizo sonar el cuerno y los exploradores se retiraron a regañadientes. Lily descubrió a Richard entre ellos, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole los pies. </p>
<p> —Pásamela. </p>
<p> Lily alargó la mano y cogió la pelota, con cuidado de que no la vieran. Acarició la superficie y la apretó para lanzársela por el suelo a Richard, cuando algo la hizo detenerse. Había algo en el tacto de la esfera, como si estuviera cargada de electricidad, que le  enderezaba los pelos del antebrazo. Se acercó la esfera a la cara para descubrir que aquella no era una pelota como las demás. El interior no era opaco sino que las luces que se movían en su centro estaban cargadas de colores, de imágenes. Escuchó de nuevo el cuerno y la maldición de Richard, pero Lily ya se había olvidado del partido y sin prestar atención a la llamada de Cordelia, se puso en pie y bajó las escaleras corriendo. </p>
<p> —Parece que alguien no quiere devolver la bola al juego —exclamó una voz risueña —¿O querrá hacer una entrega más oficiosa? </p>
<p> Lily se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a tierra. Si quería salir del estadio, tendría que atravesar el campo. ¿Cómo esquivaría a los exploradores, a los árbitros, a todos? </p>
<p> —¿Qué haces? </p>
<p> Se volvió y vio a Richard mirándola entre las vigas que sostenían el graderio. </p>
<p> —Llama a mi hermano —le pidió ella, apretando la bola contra su pecho. —¡Richard, por favor, llama a James! </p>
<p> No sabía cómo se lo iba a explicar, pero tendría que confiar en él. Bajó los últimos escalones y saltó a la vía interior que recorría el campo y comunicaba las gradas con la única puerta de acceso. </p>
<p> —Parece que la final está siendo un partido difícil —decía el comentarista —. Primero alguien roba una pelota, ahora se nos cuela una lechuza suicida en mitad del campo. ¡Vaya giro! Eso sí es volar, y no lo que está haciendo hoy el aquelarre cidiano.</p>
<p> —¿Qué ocurre? Lily, ¿qué pasa? </p>
<p> James había descendido hasta llegar donde ella y extendía la mano pidiéndole la esfera. </p>
<p> —Tienes que sacarme de aquí, James, no puedo dártela, no es… —miró nerviosa hacia el campo.</p>
<p>  La mayoría de los exploradores daba vueltas en el aire, esperando tranquilos a que el partido se reanudase. Algunos se habían juntado para hablar y otros volaban sobre las cabezas de James y la suya con curiosidad. Nadie se acercaba demasiado, excepto Richard, que parecía aún molesto porque Lily no le hubiera pasado la pelota. </p>
<p> —¿Qué es lo que no es? Lily… </p>
<p> —La pelota, la pelota se la quedó Matilda. Se confundió. Cuando cayeron al suelo, se juntaron, se juntaron y yo no me di cuenta. </p>
<p> —¿De qué hablas? —les interrumpió Richard, envarado. </p>
<p> Lily le ignoró y James extendió el brazo para detener el avance del otro capitán. </p>
<p> —Tienes que protegerla, James. Si te la doy, tienes que dármela después del partido. ¡James! </p>
<p> —¡Está bien! —accedió él. —Lo haré, pero después me lo explicas. Los dos —dijo y Lily  descubrió a Albus unos metros más atrás —tenéis que explicarme qué habéis estado haciendo estas últimas semanas. </p>
<p> Lily aceptó nerviosa. Extendió el brazo despacio, pero entonces, unos pequeños rizos le golpearon en la nariz y sintió cómo le arrancaban la esfera de las manos. Se revolvió pero unos dedos calientes y suaves le cogieron de la muñeca y la punta de una varita le pinchó en la tripa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio la cara de Rose. </p>
<p> —Sé que te están utilizando, Lily —dijo con voz tranquila y seca —, pero si tengo que atacarte para defenderte de ti misma, lo haré. </p>
<p> Rose guardó la bola en sus pantalones y se subió de nuevo a la escoba. </p>
<p> —No es lo que crees, escucha —le pidió Lily. </p>
<p> —¿Que no? ¿Crees que soy tonta? Un día te amenaza con echarte del colegio y al siguiente ¿está detrás de ti para que seas su amiga?  ¿Os cuentan una profecía y ya con eso confiáis en ellos? Si tanto miedo tuvieran al pasado —se paró de repente, como si fuera consciente por primera vez de la presencia de Richard —, si tuvierais tanto miedo del pasado, nunca le hubierais pedido esto a mi madre. Esta varita… —desvió la mirada y se clavó las uñas en la raíz de su flequillo antes de volverse de nuevo —. Esta varita es peligrosa, Lily. Te lo dije hace tiempo, cuando aún me escuchabas. Te la pidió Scorpius, ¿verdad? ¿Para hacer pruebas con ella? ¿Para examinar lo que hizo? Yo también estoy en tercero, yo también sé qué preguntas han hecho en clase.</p>
<p> Dio una patada al suelo y se elevó en el aire, pero en lugar de volver al campo voló hacia el castillo. Lily miró con estupefacción a James que solo pudo musitar un no antes de que Albus le hiciera desmontar y siguiera los pasos de su prima. </p>
<p> —¿Qué está pasando? —les exigió Richard. </p>
<p> James y Lily se giraron hacia él e intercambiaron una mirada. James asintió y echó a correr hacia la puerta de salida. </p>
<p> —Lily, por favor. </p>
<p> Esta apretó los labios. </p>
<p> —Esa varita… Conozco esa varita… </p>
<p> —Luego —dijo ella y siguió a su hermano con el corazón en un puño.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y con esto termino los capítulos "cortos". Ando preparando el siguiente (aún no lo he terminado) y como ya nos estamos metiendo en faena la cosa se alarga. </p>
<p>Por un lado, la historia me tiene encandilada, pero por otro necesito que una mano invisible me la escriba ya y pueda leerla. Me apetece darme el atracón de lectura de los últimos capítulos y no puedo porque... bueno, tengo que escribirlos antes. </p>
<p>Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque desde siempre quise que JKR dijera algo de una escuela mágia de habla hispana, pero parece que la señora se olvidó de nosotros. Con sus últimas declaraciones, casi prefiero que no se acuerde, pero lo cierto es que al final he ido desarrollando un mundo paralelo de cómo sería el mundo mágico en España basado en las ideas de bombero que me soltó mi pareja en nuestra segunda cita y libros del folklore ibérico. <br/>Lo que sí he mantenido ha sido el Creaothecean, un juego que aparece en Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que siempre me hizo gracia y que he tenido que cambiar un poquito porque, como dice en Slytherin, fue prohibido en la Edad Media. </p>
<p>Y eso es todo por hoy. Siento (pero no mucho) dejaros con ese final, y espero tener el siguiente para navidad como muy tarde.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. El Baile de Primavera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bienvenidos a lo que creo que es el capítulo más largo de todos los que he escrito de este fanfic. La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante y espero que os guste tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts con James junto a ella. Los dos hermanos habían pasado por el Gran Comedor, junto al despacho de Neville y las salas de estudio y aulas que había en el primer piso, pero no habían hallado rastro de Albus o Rose. Cuando llegaron a la escalera principal, James se detuvo un momento a coger aire, pero Lily cubrió varios escalones de una zancada y subió ignorando los quejidos de su flato.</p>
<p>Al alcanzar el primer rellano, la voz de Matilda la sobresaltó y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a su prima saltar hacia ella y agarrarla del brazo.</p>
<p>—¡Lily! !Menos mal que estás aquí! Perdimos la—</p>
<p>Lily le puso la mano en la boca y miró hacia atrás. No había nadie junto a ellos, solo James que subía despacio la escalera. El resto del colegio estaba aún viendo el Creaotheceann.</p>
<p>—La esfera, lo sé, me la llevé yo al partido.</p>
<p>—¿La tienes? —Matilda dejó caer los hombros en un gesto de alivio —. ¿Contigo?</p>
<p>Lily negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio antes de seguir.</p>
<p>—Rose me la quitó. Creo que piensa que…</p>
<p>—Matilda —las interrumpió James —, ¿sabes dónde está Scorpius?</p>
<p>La joven Ravenclaw señaló hacia el arco apuntado que daba entrada al pasillo del piso superior.</p>
<p>—Él fue a buscarlo por allí, por si se metía en algún lugar peligroso. Yo lo tenía que buscar por este lado.</p>
<p>—¿A quién? —preguntó Lily, pero James tiró de ambas y los tres retomaron la búsqueda.</p>
<p>James abrió la puerta de los baños del segundo piso y se asomó, pero no encontró nada. Habían dejado de correr aunque caminaban rápido, con la inquietud golpeándoles el pecho. Lily no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada resolutiva de Rose volando hacia el castillo, con la esfera de Druella en una mano y la varita de Bellatrix en la otra, decidida a exigirle una explicación a Scorpius. Pero no era a él a quien tenía que preguntarle, sino a ella. Ella era quien había pedido la varita y eso que ni siquiera sabía si las esferas funcionaban.</p>
<p>De vez en cuando, sorprendía a James mirándola de reojo, y se preguntaba qué estaría pensando su hermano. La última vez que les había ayudado había terminado con una lesión y un castigo de varios meses sin jugar al Quidditch. Y ahora que por fin podía volver a jugar, lo arrastraba de nuevo hacia el peligro.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que estabais buscando? —le preguntó James a Matilda cuando llegaban al final del pasillo —. Tendremos que bajar, a ver si está por allí.</p>
<p>—Lockhart —jadeó Matilda —se vino con nosotros. Le habíamos prometido la esfera y es como un niño. —Se detuvo y se apoyó en la baranda mientras se frotaba el pecho —Se metió en la chimenea y cuando subíamos hacia el tercer piso, se despistó.</p>
<p>Lily se acercó a ella y al asomarse al hueco de la escalera les vio: Rose frente a Scorpius, con la varita levantada y Albus en medio, tratando de dialogar.</p>
<p>—¡Rose! —escuchó la voz de James.</p>
<p>Rose se giró hacia su primo, que bajaba saltando las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta que de repente, una de las tablas se desvaneció y se enganchó una pierna.</p>
<p>—¡Rose! ¡No hagas nada! ¡Lily! ¡Mati!</p>
<p>Las dos muchachas corrieron hacia él. Matilda se paró a ayudarlo pero Lily siguió hasta alcanzar a Rose. Esta le lanzó una mirada de rabia que la detuvo en seco.</p>
<p>—Esta varita —dijo entre dientes —, esta maldita varita. ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que soportar por ella? ¿Sabes el daño que le ha causado a mi familia? ¡Albus! ¿Sabes cuánto le ha arrebatado esto a tu padre? ¿Lo que estuvo a punto de quitarle a tu madre?</p>
<p>Lily estiró el brazo hacia ella. Estaba temblando pero necesitaba acercarse a su prima, necesitaba calmarla. Si aquella varita era tan peligrosa, blandirla era peor que jugar con fuego.</p>
<p>—Bellatrix Lestrange no forma parte de mi familia —declaró Scorpius.</p>
<p>—Conozco vuestros rituales, Malfoy —escupió Rose —. Las varitas que le compráis a Ollivanders no son vírgenes. Sé que provienen del núcleo de las de vuestros antepasados. ¿Quieres que me crea que de verdad ya no te interesa? ¿Que no la queréis?</p>
<p>Rose había bajado la voz, pero no parecía más relajada. Cogió la punta de la varita con la mano libre y la sujetó en horizontal delante de los chicos.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo romperla entonces? —preguntó despacio.</p>
<p>—¡No! —gritó Scorpius cuando Rose hizo el amago de doblar los dos extremos.</p>
<p>—Ya veo —respondió esta con la voz cargada de desprecio.</p>
<p>Agitó la varita y un rayo de luz morada pasó por debajo del brazo de Albus y golpeó a Scorpius, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Lily, que se había echado hacia delante cuando Rose quiso romper la varita, la cogió de las manos y trató de quitársela. Rose la miró furiosa y se resistió. Lily notó las uñas de su prima clavándose en su piel pero tiró de nuevo. Las astillas levantadas de la varita le rasgaron la piel y tras un momentáneo escozor todo se volvió oscuro.</p>
<p>Sus oídos se llenaron de un pesado silencio. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y se tapó las orejas. Levantó la vista cuando un carro de fuego cruzó la negrura que la rodeaba. Parpadeó y se encontró subida en este. A su lado, los ojos de Cordelia la miraban sin pestañear mientras la joven dejaba caer algo en sus manos. Bajó los ojos y distinguió algo marrón, áspero, como una</p>
<p>—¡Suéltala! —El empujón de James la sacó de su visión. —¡Rose! ¡Suéltala! ¡Está llena de magia negra! ¡ROSE!</p>
<p>Lily abrió los ojos y se apoyó en Matilda, que llegaba detrás de James. Miró a Rose, que dejaba caer la varita al suelo, y se miraba las manos temblorosas.La Gryffindor se las llevó a la cara pero se detuvo, congelada por una insoportable sospecha.</p>
<p>—Albus.</p>
<p>Se asomó por detrás del hombro de James, que tenía el rostro girado hacia su hermano ,con los ojos cargados de preocupación.</p>
<p>—¡No respira! —chilló este —. ¡James! James, no se mueve.</p>
<p>—Albus —musitó Rose —, lo siento.</p>
<p>La niña se arrastró a donde yacía Scorpius. El cuerpo del joven se sacudió varias veces golpeando la cabeza contra las baldosas del suelo. Albus intentó sujetarlo pero al tocarlo, un líquido morado salió de la boca de Scorpius.</p>
<p>—Vete —masculló Albus con rabia.</p>
<p>Matilda lo abrazó y Albus se aferró a su antebrazo para no llorar. Lily se tambaleó como si ver a Matilda dentro de aquella escena le hiciera darse cuenta de que ella ya no tenía donde apoyarse. Miró al suelo para no caerse y descubrió la varita de Bellatrix rodando junto a sus pies.</p>
<p>Algo emanaba de ella, algo que le hizo echarse hacia atrás y mirarla con suspicacia. Era solo un objeto, mágico sí, pero sin vida propia. Volvió la vista hacia los suyos y la garganta se le cerró en un nudo. Matilda abrazaba a Albus, que sollozaba mientras acariciaba frenético el rostro de Scorpius. Detrás de ellos, Rose balbuceaba lo siento mientras James la sujetaba de los hombros. Nadie apartaba los ojos del cuerpo de Scorpius, hasta que unos gritos de alegría llenaron el aire.</p>
<p>—Tenemos que irnos —dijo James y soltó a Rose, que cayó de rodillas al suelo. —Albus —sacudió a su hermano hasta que este volvió en sí —¡Albus! Tenéis que llevarlo a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Venga —. Levantó con cuidado el cuerpo de Scorpius, cuya cabeza se balanceó hacia atrás —. Matilda, cógele este brazo. Albus, ¡Albus! Si os pillan estamos perdidos.</p>
<p>—Tú —masculló Albus al mirar a Rose.</p>
<p>—Ella no trajo aquí la varita —. Le golpeó James en el pecho —. Luego hablaremos de esto. Ahora, lleváoslo a la Torre.</p>
<p>Matilda asintió y los tres subieron las escaleras, alejándose del bullicio que parecía llenar a oleadas el castillo. James se acercó de nuevo a Rose y la levantó con suavidad. Pasó junto a Lily en silencio y se alejó en dirección contraria, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Lily tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola. Apenas escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, pues la angustia de la escena le había entumecido los sentidos. Parpadeó y tras reponerse de la confusión, retrocedió un paso haciendo que la varita le golpeara la punta del zapato, empujada por la inclinación del suelo. Se agachó pero retiró las manos indecisa. No se atrevía a tocarla. La envolvió con el bajo de su túnica y la sujetó contra su pierna mientras bajaba hacia las mazmorras. La culpa la seguía azotándole los talones. ¿Por qué había pedido aquella varita? ¿Por qué no había hablado con Rose antes?</p>
<p>La urgencia de deshacerse de la varita se transformó en miedo. El miedo irracional de que el objeto tomara el control. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, la lanzó a los bajos de su cama, donde la varita rebotó contra la pared y rodó quedándose entre las sombras.</p>
<p>Se quitó la túnica como si se hubiera infectado por estar en contacto con la vara y se sentó en el sillón de cuero, que ahora estaba orientado hacia la zona que compartía con Cordelia. Subió los pies, con el convencimiento de que si los dejaba en el suelo, las sombras de debajo de la cama se extenderían hasta allí y la atraparían.</p>
<p>Metió la cabeza entre los brazos y dejó que el llanto le arañara la garganta, que el arrepentimiento le ahogara el pecho. ¿Por qué no le había preguntado a James? Él conocía aquella varita, ¿no? Había dicho que estaba llena de magia negra. Recordar la dura mirada de James le trajo de vuelta la escena. El llanto de Albus, los temblores de Rose, el rostro pétreo de Scorpius y, de fondo, las extrañas pulsaciones de la varita.</p>
<p>¿Por qué se la había pedido a Hugo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No había nada capaz de sanar la magia oscura. ¿Por qué había pensado que ella descubriría la manera?</p>
<p>Una mano le acarició el cabello y Lily levantó la cabeza para encontrase con Cordelia.</p>
<p>—Límpiate los mocos.</p>
<p>—Déjame en paz —masculló Lily.</p>
<p>—¿Me abandonas durante el partido y ahora me tratas así? ¡Vaya amiga!</p>
<p>—¡Amiga! —aulló Lily y se sorbió sonoramente la nariz —Oí lo que te decía Richard, que me espías. Yo estaba siendo sincera cuando te dije de ser amigas, pero tú siempre vas con segundas intenciones ¿verdad? ¡Y me acusabas a mí de tenerlas!</p>
<p>Se levantó del sillón y se refugió en el baño. Los espejos de los cuatro lavabos le devolvieron su reflejo, cada uno desde una perspectiva diferente. Se acercó al suyo, cuya única decoración era un neceser de plástico y lunares verdes y un cepillo de dientes. A su derecha, el de Archana estaba unido al de Heather por una serie de pequeñas estanterías; y a su izquierda, Cordelia había equipado el suyo con un armario de puertas transparentes donde se veían más frascos y ampollas que completaban la numerosa colección que tenía en el cuarto.</p>
<p>Lily abrió su grifo, cogió agua en el cuenco de sus manos y se frotó la cara con fuerza. Se miró al espejo y su cara se le antojó como el dibujo animado de una zanahoria. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos, su cabello naranja espeluznado y tenía ronchas rosáceas en las mejillas y la nariz. Su aspecto patético se pronunció aún más cuando Cordelia apareció tras ella, tiró de su mano y la sentó en uno de los divanes del cuarto de baño.</p>
<p>Abrió un tarro dorado y repartió su contenido en pequeñas muestras alrededor de la cara de Lily. Masajeó la crema sobre su cara en círculos y dando ligeros golpecitos. Lily la dejó hacer mientras la niña repetía los pasos y se irguió cuando Cordelia se sentó frente a ella.</p>
<p>—Sé lo que estáis haciendo. Scorpius, Druella y tú.</p>
<p>—Se lo prometí—se defendió Lily.</p>
<p>Su agitación había menguado tras el masaje, pero notó un suave eco ante las palabras de Cordelia.</p>
<p>—Después del duelo, estaba en deuda con él. —Cordelia arrugó la frente, se levantó y empezó a guardar los frascos manualmente en el armario —. Él no quería que te corrompieras, así que hicimos un trato. Me ayudaría a ganar el duelo, pero ¡no quería hacerte daño! De verdad que no, pero me asusté y… ¡Tampoco me lo pusiste fácil!</p>
<p>Cordelia cerró el armario y lo selló con un gesto de la varita. Se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en el lavabo, y habló después de un largo silencio.</p>
<p>—Potter es un apellido impopular en mi familia y mis únicos amigos pertenecen a esta. Desconozco cómo se entablan las amistades, pero si ellos confían en ti, me esforzaré.</p>
<p>—¡No es tan difícil! —rió Lily, agradecida por las intenciones de Cordelia —. Solo es hablar con la gente y tratarla bien. Preguntarle por su día, ayudarle con la tarea de clase, jugar a algo en un descanso y celebrar juntos los cumpleaños.</p>
<p>—Suena a una ingentecantidad de trabajo.</p>
<p>—Mi cumpleaños es en septiembre, —respondió Lily cuando volvieron a la habitación —, así que podemos empezar por lo fácil.</p>
<p>Abrió la mochila, sacó los libros y los dejó caer sobre su escritorio.</p>
<p>—Estudiando. O haciendo el trabajo de Historia Moderna. Fijo que sabes más sobre mis antepasados que yo. —Sacó el juego de plumas y tinteros y se sentó —. Espero que las vacaciones de primavera sean buen momento para investigar.</p>
<p>En realidad no había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Tenían que entregar el trabajo poco antes de los exámenes finales, y su primera idea había sido ponerse con ello cuando se acercara la fecha. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía buena excusa para evitar cruzarse con James o Rose y tener que dar explicaciones.</p>
<p>—Considero que sería más formativo que hablaras de ese tema con Dursley.</p>
<p>Lily la miró sin comprender, pero Cordelia no añadió nada más. La joven Nott la imitó y abrió el estuche donde guardaba enrollados los pergaminos. Deshizo el lazo de uno de ellos y lo sujetó a la mesa con un hechizo alisador.</p>
<p>—Mi intención era terminarlo en casa estas vacaciones. Scorpius, Richard y yo íbamos a regresar para celebrar —se detuvo y observó a Lily con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Querrías acudir a mi casa para mi cumpleaños la semana próxima? Le he de pedir permiso a mis padres, aunque—</p>
<p>—Vale —accedió Lily.</p>
<p>Se mordió el labio para no añadir nada más, presa de la preocupación. Cordelia había mencionado a su primo, pero Lily no sabía cómo estaría Scorpius para entonces. ¿Se habría recuperado del ataque para entonces?</p>
<p>Cuando llegó el lunes, Lily descubrió que sí. El chico mostraba un aire lánguido mientras caminaba por los pasillos, como si el incidente hubiera pasado en un tiempo lejano. Tras verlo en el desayuno, Lily acudió a clase con el ánimo cargado, aunque lo cierto es aquellos días fueron académicamente fáciles. Los profesores relajaron la actividad, conscientes de que los alumnos estaban más centrados en aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba con los aquelarres que en los deberes. Aquí y allá se veían abrazos, intercambios de direcciones y regalos, y grupos grandes y pequeños que posaban delante de las cámaras de fotos que volaban por los pasillos.</p>
<p>—¡Ha sido una experiencia fantástica!—le relataba Hugo cuando salían de Astrología —He hecho tantos amigues, y he descubierto tantas cosas. Y aún queda el baile de despedida.</p>
<p>No había mencionado nada del ataque, pero por cómo había evitado el tema de las esferas, Lily sabía que estaba enterado. Quizá Rose se había desahogado con él, o le había pedido explicaciones. Apenas se había cruzado con su prima desde el sábado. La había visto un par de veces en el Gran Comedor, tratando de hablar con Albus pero este le había retirado la palabra.</p>
<p>—En principio, los alumnos de primero no pueden ir; pero creo que los del Comité de Bienvenida sí tenemos permiso. De todas formas, van a cancelar las clases del viernes por la tarde para que todos podamos despedirnos.</p>
<p>—¿Y quévas a hacer? —preguntó Lily más centrada en los peldaños de la escalera de caracol que en lo que le decía su primo.</p>
<p>La visita de los aquelarres no había significado gran cosa para ella y aquel viernes por la tarde bien podía pasarlo en la Biblioteca o sentada en la Sala Común de Slytherin jugando al ajedrez con Cordelia.</p>
<p>—Pensaba ir a montar a alicornio con James y Rose.</p>
<p>Se detuvo al mencionarlos, pero Lily siguió bajando. Aún no se había atrevido a hablar con ninguno de sus hermanos, y ellos no parecían querer iniciar una conversación con ella.</p>
<p>—Se siente mal, ¿sabes?</p>
<p>—Eso debería decírselo a Scorpius.</p>
<p>—Lo ha hecho —dijo Hugo —. Pero también quiere hablar contigo. Me ha pedido que te devuelva esto —añadió cuando alcanzó a Lily.</p>
<p>La esfera de Druella brilló sobre su mano soltando destellos de colores. La niña la cogió y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica sin mirar a su primo.</p>
<p>—Le tuve que explicar cuál era vuestro objetivo. Mi madre le había preguntado, pero —Hugo reemprendió la marcha hacia el Gran Comedor y Lily lo siguió —no supo qué contestar.</p>
<p>—¿Crees que se lo dirá?</p>
<p>—¿Vais a continuar con ello? Quizás sea mejor dejarlo para cuando seamos mayores y mejores magos.</p>
<p>—Sí —le dio la razón Lily —, no tiene sentido seguir ahora.</p>
<p>Entraron en el Gran Comedor y antes de separarse, oyeron una voz conocida.</p>
<p>—¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¿Me oyes? ¡¡Nada!!</p>
<p>Lily frenó en seco al descubrir a Albus, y lo buscó temerosa con la mirada. Pero Albus no le estaba gritando a ella, sino a Rose que trataba de dialogar inútilmente con él.</p>
<p>—Y tú —se volvió hacia Scorpius —. No me puedo creer lo que estás haciendo. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Eh?</p>
<p>Scorpius quiso responder, pero Albus había recogido su mochila y salía del Gran Comedor como una exhalación, sin mirar en dirección a Hugo o Lily. Estos caminaron hacia Rose y Scorpius, que parecían desasosegados.</p>
<p>—Entrará en razón —susurró Scorpius pero Rose sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.</p>
<p>—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hugo.</p>
<p>Scorpius sonrió con pesar y a Lily le pareció que su amigo envejecía ante sus ojos. El chico se llevó una mano al pecho y se frotó con fuerza mientras se giraba hacia Hugo. Abrió la boca para responder pero no dijo nada. Balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otra con lentitud, cerró los ojos y se tambaleó. Lily y Rose se acercaron a él y este se apoyó en la primera.</p>
<p>—Avisa a Richard —le susurró.</p>
<p>Lily se puso de puntillas, pero el cuerpo de Scorpius le pesaba y le costaba moverse.</p>
<p>—Dejad de esperar a que se le pase—les advirtió Hugo. —Id a la enfermería de una vez.</p>
<p>—Si Madame Pomfrey se da cuenta —musitó Scorpius en un hilo de voz —, Rose tendrá graves problemas.</p>
<p>Con un esfuerzo visible, volvió a sentarse en el banco y se reclinó contra el borde de la mesa. Rose se sentó junto a él, le puso la mano en la espalda y lo empujó hacia arriba con delicadeza. Los dos hermanos tomaron al chico de los brazos y salieron del Gran Comedor. Lily salió tras ellos y corrió hacia las mazmorras. Encontró a Richard en la Sala Común, sentado con Jess y Abigail hablando de algo que apuntaba Neil en un pergamino. Se abalanzó sobre ellos y tiró del brazo de Richard. Este se giró sorprendido y Abigail estalló en una carcajada.</p>
<p>—Tienes que venir conmigo —dijo Lily atropelladamente —Pasó algo y—</p>
<p>—¿Otra vez? —la interrumpió Richard.</p>
<p>Lily lo miró confusa. ¿Como que otra vez? ¿Otra vez qué? Pero Richard ya se había levantado y le cogía el pergamino a Neil, que apuntó apurado una palabra más. Los dos Slytherin subieron las escaleras corriendo con Richard a la cabeza, que ante la sorpresa de Lily enfiló hacia la enfermería.</p>
<p>—Aún tienes una explicación que darme —dijo él con voz férrea cuando ella lo alcanzó.</p>
<p>—No es seguro aquí —replicó sin mirarlo.</p>
<p>—¿Prefieres decírmelo en la fiesta? —preguntó él y Lily no supo si lo decía en serio o en broma.</p>
<p>—No es mi secreto para contártelo —musitó.</p>
<p>Habían llegado a la puerta de la enfermería y Richard ya tenía la mano en el pomo. La última vez que ambos habían estado ahí fue después del duelo, cuando Richard se lamentó de haber confiado en ella. Aunque dolía, tenía que admitir que había sentido en sus palabras. Primero, había mandado a Cordelia a la enfermería, y ahora a Scorpius. Puede que Rose hubiera agitado la varita, pero no se engañaba, la culpa era suya. Siempre que alguien a quien Richard consideraba parte de su familia estaba en peligro, ella estaba involucrada.</p>
<p>—Puedes contarme la parte que tiene que ver contigo —. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar —. Te escucharé.</p>
<p>Encontraron a Scorpius tumbado en la cama, con Rose junto a él. La niña se atacaba con saña los granitos que le cubrían la cara pero se detuvo en cuanto los vio. Les dedicó una mirada agónica y salió apresurada de la sala. Richard se inclinó hacia su amigo y envolvió su mano con las suyas. Se giró hacia Lily, sacó de su bolsillo el pergamino de Neil y se lo pasó.</p>
<p>—¿Puedes bajar a las cocinas a encargar esto?</p>
<p>Lily asintió despacio, sin poder apartar la vista de Scorpius. Estaba pálido y aunque no le salía espuma morada por la boca, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara hinchada. Unas serie de manchas oscuras habían empezado a cubrirle la cara. La niña salió de la enfermería con paso presto, queriendo dejar atrás la visión de su amigo. Estiró el pergamino y leyó con curiosidad y sorpresa lo que parecía una lista de la compra:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>3, no, 4 botellas de Whisky de fuego.</em></li>
<li><em>2 fuentes de alitas de pollo rebozadas en salsa de hadas</em></li>
<li>
<em>3 fuentes de bravas (de las espa</em><em>ñolas) con salsa de aliento de dragón </em>
</li>
<li><em>2 barriles de cerveza de mantequilla</em></li>
</ul>
<p>¿Estaban los Slytherin preparando otra fiesta? Podía ser que hubieran preparado una para los de primero y segundo, que no podían acudir a la general. ¿O tenían la intención de continuar en las mazmorras una vez se acabara el baile de primavera?</p>
<p>Se acordó de las palabras de Richard, aquella especie de invitación, mientras le entregaba la lista a uno de los elfos domésticos.</p>
<p>—¿Es usted Lily Potter, la amiga de Matilda y Scorpius? —le preguntó este con voz chillona.</p>
<p>La niña asintió, sorprendida por el sobrenombre. El elfo retorció sus dedos con una mueca que parecía querer ser alegre y señaló hacia el fondo de la sala, donde estaban los tocones para los invitados. Allí había un hombre comiendo de distintos platos pequeños y tirando el agua de una copa a la alfombra. El elfo la guió hasta él y cuando el hombre los descubrió Lily vio en sus ojos una sorpresa y fascinación que le recordó a Matilda el día que ella y su padre habían ido a recogerla en el Morris volador.</p>
<p>—Se vuelve a llenar —murmuraba él.</p>
<p>Parecía joven, de unos cincuenta años bien conservados. Era rubio y tenía una sonrisa espléndida que le llenaba la cara cuando sonreía.</p>
<p>—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Lily con educación.</p>
<p>El señor se encogió de hombros y siguió experimentando con los platos que tenía a su alcance.</p>
<p>—Cuando vino —le explicó el elfo —dijo que lo habían traído sus sobrinos, Matilda y Scorpius. Dijo que tenía que esperar a conocer a Lily Potter, que ella le ayudaría. —El elfo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —. No tiene mucho sentido, señorita, pero nada de lo que hace o dice lo tiene.</p>
<p>—¿De dónde vienes? —volvió a preguntar Lily —¿Dónde estabas antes?</p>
<p>—¿Antes? —repitió él y levantó la vista hacia el techo, como si ahí estuvieran sus respuestas —Antes. No me acuerdo. No sé qué es antes. Pero este lugar es maravilloso. La comida aparece en los platos cuando te la acabas y…</p>
<p>— ¿Vino solo hasta aquí? —le preguntó Lily al elfo, que negó con la cabeza sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo.</p>
<p>—Vino la noche del partido, señorita. Estábamos casi dormidos y apareció una estudiante de Ravenclaw con la cara enrojecida y dos trenzas rubias. Lo dejó aquí y dijo que pronto vendría a buscarlo. Pero no ha venido, señorita, y no sabemos si puede estar aquí. —Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído —. No parece un mago.</p>
<p>Por la descripción, aquel hombre bien podría ser el antiguo profesor desmemoriado. ¿Lo había seguido buscando Matilda después del incidente? Se la imaginó recorriendo el castillo a solas, de noche, y se sintió culpable pues ella se había refugiado en su habitación, desentendiéndose del problema por no querer enfrentarse a su hermano. Salió de las cocinas y buscó a su prima, encontrándola en la Biblioteca.</p>
<p>—Por fin —suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla junto a ella.</p>
<p>Matilda la miró con cara de circunstancias y a Lily no se le escapó el rápido vistazo que le había echado a la puerta.</p>
<p>—Perdona, es que, bueno, necesitaba un momento de paz.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué? —Lily se giró hacia atrás pero la Biblioteca estaba más vacía de lo habitual —¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>—Albus pasa —musitó en voz tan baja que Lily no tuvo claro de lo que había oído —. Lo ha entendido todo mal y ahora no se hablan y es, ah, es un suplicio estar con ellos en la misma Casa.</p>
<p>—Pero, ¿por qué se enfadaron? —dijo Lily recordando la escena del Gran Comedor.</p>
<p>—Rose le ha pedido a Scorpius ir con él al baile, creo que como forma de disculparse, y Scorpius ha dicho que sí. Y claro…</p>
<p>—¿Albus está celoso de Rose? ¿Por eso? Pero, ¿a Scorpius siquiera le gustan las chicas?</p>
<p>—Albus dice que cree que sí, que cree que es bisexual. No sé, yo pensaba que salían juntos.</p>
<p>—Igual no lo han hablado y de ahí el malentendido. —Guardó silencio un momento —Supongo que Rose quería ir como amigos, porque si algo estoy segura es que a mi prima no le gustan los chicos.</p>
<p>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan sin hablarse Albus y Rose para que él no sepa que es lesbiana? —se asombró Matilda.</p>
<p>—Quizás no es lo que sabe o no, quizás es que aún no le ha perdonado y sigue enfadado por…—dijo Lily pero calló al pensar la escena. Sacudió la cabeza y recordó porqué estaba allí —Por cierto, ¿al final lo encontraste? ¿Al profesor?</p>
<p>Matilda la miró unos instantes sin comprender hasta que la idea recaló en ella y se dio un golpe en la frente.</p>
<p>—Lockhart. ¡Madre mía! Se me había olvidado. Lo dejé en las cocinas, pero no puede quedarse allí. Lo acabarán descubriendo.</p>
<p>—Tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio —dijo Lily —Pero, ¿cuándo? Ya no hay partidos que vacíen el colegio.</p>
<p>—Antes de desayunar. Por la noche es peligroso, pero no está prohibido madrugar.</p>
<p>—¿Mañana?</p>
<p>Asintieron y al día siguiente las dos niñas se encontraron en las puertas de las cocinas a una hora tan temprana que no fueron capaces de saludarse sin bostezar.</p>
<p>Encontraron a Lockhart dormido en un rincón de la zona de invitados, apartado del ajetreo que gobernaba las cocinas. Los elfos se preparaban no solo para los banquetes de ese día, sino que también recibían las cajas de fruta, verduras y carne que necesitarían para el Baile. Las cestas aparecían sobre los tocones y en intervalos tan pequeños que a Lily le costaba aceptar que fueran diferentes raciones y no cestas que parpadeaban ante ella. Despertaron al profesor y con esfuerzo lograron sacarle de las cocinas sin interrumpir la organización de los elfos, que se coordinaban como una enorme máquina. Salieron al pasillo y subieron hasta el tercer piso tirando del hombre, que giraba sobre sí mismo para observar con fascinación los altos arcos del castillo.</p>
<p>—¿Aquí es donde vivís? Parece un sitio maravilloso. ¡Oh, tenéis hasta duendes!</p>
<p>Las chicas frenaron de golpe y descubrieron horrorizadas a Peeves unos metros por delante. El poltergeist flotaba en el aire con una expresión aburrida que empezó a cambiar al ver a Lockhart. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro traslúcido del fantasma que giró varias veces la cabeza sobre su eje y se acercó hasta ellas sacudiéndolas con una ráfaga.</p>
<p>—Este chico no es del aquelarre, eh, eh, eh. ¿Sabéis de dónde es?</p>
<p>—Qué duende más… feo. Me gustaban más los de abajo —murmuró Lockhart, que había bajado la cabeza y evitaba mirar a Peeves.</p>
<p>—Oh, Gil, no seas así, solo porque fueras siempre el guapo de la clase —replicó el poltergeist y se abalanzó sobre él quedándose a escasos centímetros de su cara —¡Te desfiguraré! ¡Ya verás! ¡Serás tan horrible como—</p>
<p>No acabó la frase. Lily había sacado la varita y con un <em>baubilus </em>lo lanzó al otro lado del pasillo. Peeves diovueltas como una peonza y salió despedido contra una pared, que atravesó perdiéndose de vista. Lily miró a Matilda conmocionada, pero su prima tiraba ya de Lockhart y corría hacia los sillares desnudos de la pared. Había apoyado la mano encima de ellos y murmuraba algo para sí, para el castillo, hasta que este respondió mostrándoles la puerta de hierro con la que se entraba al laboratorio.</p>
<p>El lugar había cambiado ligeramente. La mesa de trabajo era ahora redonda y solo mantenía el juego de lupas y destornilladores con el que habían usado las esferas. La estantería de libros había dejado paso a un armario de puertas de cristal y la zona de descanso y pruebas, les recordó ahora a un pequeño apartamento de estudiantes, con su cocina, su baño, su salón-dormitorio y unas enormes ventanas que simulaban las vistas al lago. Matilda se llevó a Lockhart a ese rincón, mientras Lily abría la puerta del armario y guardaba en una cajita adornada con dijes brillantes la esfera que le había devuelto Rose.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo lo devolveremos a San Mungo? —preguntó Lily mientras buscaba la llave.</p>
<p>Había elegido aquel cofre porque le había parecido bonito, pero no parecía tener ningún mecanismo de seguridad. Revolvió apresurada los cajones, consciente de que en cuanto Peeves se recuperara volvería para vengarse. El poltergeist no era de los que lo dejaban pasar.</p>
<p>—Por la chimenea del profesor Longbottom —dijo Matilda cuando consiguió acostar a Lockhart —. Tiene programadas las visitas a San Mungo todos los sábados. Echaba un puñado de polvos flu blancos para que le abrieran el portal y luego entrábamos todos con los verdes. Lo hemos hecho tantas veces ya que, bueno, espero acordarme.</p>
<p>—Retorcida y sibilina era la squib malnacida —oyeron la voz de Peeves cantando al otro lado de la pared.</p>
<p>Lily cerró de golpe la puerta del armario, que rebotó y quedó entreabierta. Ella y Matilda saltaron hacia la salida, pero cuando llegaron al pasillo, se encontraron a Peeves frente a ellas. La criatura les sonrió maliciosa con los ojos fijos en la estancia que se veía tras ellas. Las atravesó con la boca abierta y la carcajada a medio salir pero las filigranas de hierro se deshicieron ante sus ojos y se detuvo en seco.</p>
<p>—¿Os burláis de mí? ¿Os atrevéis?</p>
<p>—Creo que no deberías molestar a una alumna de Slytherin —replicó una voz que Lily reconoció.</p>
<p>Cordelia Nott estaba sentada en el banco que había enfrente, el único vestigio de que allí se escondía algo importante. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y en una mano llevaba una carta.</p>
<p>—Pregúntale a tu querido Theodore qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer —replicó el fantasma con una risa insidiosa.</p>
<p>—Disgustarás al Barón Sanguinario —le advirtió ella.</p>
<p>—¿Qué está en…?</p>
<p>Peeves abrió los brazos y giró varias veces sobre sí mismo despacio, pero se frenó en secó al descubrir que, desde el fondo del pasillo, se acercaba un fantasma que parecía arrastrar su alma en una penitencia infinita. Se hizo una bola y saltó hacia lo alto, atravesando el techo y desapareciendo. El Barón Sanguinario lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se aproximaba y cuando llegó a su altura, bajó la cabeza con ceremonia ante Cordelia.</p>
<p>—Le ofrezco mis mejores deseos de cara a la Ceremonia, señorita Nott —dijo con una voz pesada que a Lily le recordó a una gruta —. Sería un honor para mí ser testigo de ella, pero el peso de mis pecados me ata al castillo de forma irreversible.</p>
<p>Cuando el fantasma se despidió, Cordelia se levantó, se acercó a ellas y miró de abajo a arriba a Matilda. Lily distinguió el deje de desprecio que hasta entonces le había dedicado a ella.</p>
<p>—Vuestra amistad me fascina —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que las dos niñas la oyeran —, ¿no te pasa lo mismo, Dursley? Potter te trata muy bien dado vuestro historial familiar.</p>
<p>—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Lily.</p>
<p>Se giró hacia su prima, pero esta había abierto mucho los ojos y retrocedía para alejarse de ellas. Lily la intentó tomar de la muñeca pero Matilda de desembarazó y se fue.</p>
<p>—Oye, ¿por qué la tratas así? Es de mi familia, ¿recuerdas?</p>
<p>—Sospecho que allá donde está, el gran Harry Potter se está revolviendo ante esa frase que acabas de decir.</p>
<p>—¿El gran…? —repitió Lily, sorprendida por cómo había llamado a su padre. —De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Son las! —Movió la muñeca para consultar el reloj pero el estómago le advirtió antes de que ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que abandonara las mazmorras —¿Me estabas siguiendo? ¿Qué habíamos dicho de—</p>
<p>—Ya, ya —concedió Cordelia —, pero esto era muy importante. —Agitó la carta delante de Lily —. Además, en algún momento tendrás que contarme qué ha ocurrido con Scorpius.</p>
<p>Echó a andar y Lily la siguió rumbo al Gran Comedor.</p>
<p>—¿No vas a extorsionarme para que te lo diga? —preguntó Lily.</p>
<p>Cordelia la miró parpadeando varias veces y Lily no supo si la había ofendido o estaba considerando la posibilidad.</p>
<p>—No —respondió al cabo de un rato —. Con ellos siempre espero, así que supongo que si somos amigas he de darte el mismo trato.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pone en la carta? —preguntó Lily cuando llegaron a la mesa corrida.</p>
<p>Las dos chicas se sentaron. Cordelia golpeó su copa de plata con un tenedor y esperó a que esta se llenara de té verde humeante.</p>
<p>—Es tu entrada al más codiciado y selecto círculo de magos.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?</p>
<p>Cordelia dio la vuelta a la carta, donde la señora Nott había escrito con letra afilada y menuda varios párrafos. Atada con un hechizo había una cinta métrica que se separó del pergamino en cuanto Cordelia la acarició.</p>
<p>—He de tomarte las medidas porque Pansy está segura de que no tienes ningún vestido apropiado para la ocasión y que no sería correcto hacerte usar uno de una temporada anterior.</p>
<p>—¿Quién?</p>
<p>—Mi madrina: Pansy Parkinson —explicó Cordelia señalando con la cabeza a Richard, que estaba varios asientos más allá. —Quien probablemente haya intercedido en tu favor.</p>
<p>Lily se imaginó a una mujer entrada en años, con un jardín plagado de gnomos y las mismas manías que aquejaban a su tío Charlie, el soltero de oro, según su madre y su abuela.</p>
<p>—¿Es su tía? —preguntó.</p>
<p>—Su madre —respondió Cordelia y aunque abrió la boca para continuar su explicación, no añadió nada más.</p>
<p>Pasaron el día entre las últimas tareas del trimestre y los preparativos del Baile. El colegio entero parecía volcado en aquella última celebración, pero, además, en la Sala Común de Slytherin reinaba un ambiente festivo que hacía más laxas las prohibiciones que normalmente pesaban sobre los alumnos de primero y segundo. El invernadero había abierto las puertas para todos y constantemente se veían estudiantes y elfos domésticos conduciendo, hacia las estancias más profundas de la mazmorra, barriles, cestas de comida, fuegos artificiales, piñatas y algo que Lily no supo con seguridad si eran fustas y esposas con cadenas.</p>
<p>—¿A qué hora empieza nuestra fiesta? —les preguntaron a Corvinus y a Steve cuando estos se les unieron a la orilla del lago.</p>
<p>—¿Nuestra? —repitió Steve —Yo no he preparado nada. Si lo decís por eso —señaló al otro lado de las puertas de cristal —no comenzará hasta que vuelvan del Baile.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué haréis mientras?</p>
<p>—Yo no voy a ir. He de prepararme para la Ceremonia del Nombre que se llevará a cabo este equinocio de primavera —dijo Steve y señaló con la cabeza a su compañero —Este creo que tiene la intención de echarse una siesta para aguantar hasta la madrugada.</p>
<p>Corvinus les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Si me hubieran aceptado como tu acompañante… —dijo reclinándose hacia atrás, con las manos en la nuca —. Ahora tendré que desahogarme ante el retrato del propio Salazar.</p>
<p>—Es una Ceremonia sagrada, Farley —dijo Steve y, por su tono, Lily supo que ya habían hablado de eso antes —; solo los Sagrados Veintiocho pueden estar presentes. No hay cabida para—</p>
<p>Se detuvo bruscamente y desvió la mirada incómodo.</p>
<p>—¿Para traidores de sangre y apellidos de poca monta? —le respondió su amigo dándole un puñetazo suave en el hombro —. Vamos, hombre, dilo. Ya está, el apellido Farley es un triste denominador común con las familias muggles y lo acepto. Igual que tú deberías aceptar que no relacionarte con los que no pertenecen a tus círculos es elitista y poco inteligente.</p>
<p>—Mi familia es inteligente —se revolvió Steve.</p>
<p>—Quizás debieras hablar de eso con los Carrow. Por la actitud de Archana con Heather está claro que lo entienden mejor que vosotros.</p>
<p>—¿Carrow también estará allí? —preguntó Steve con voz desalentada.</p>
<p>—Los tres lo estaremos —explicó Cordelia y se volvió hacia Lily —. La Ceremonia del Nombre es una tradición ancestral. Antiguamente, cuando la magia no era un secreto, la sociedad celebraba el inicio del aprendizaje de los magos. Los niños que había sido seleccionado para educarse en los templos de magia escogían un nuevo nombre y una nueva identidad por la que a partir de entonces serían conocidos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué nombre elegiréis?</p>
<p>—Yo seré Nicholas, nombre de zares y reyes —dijo Steve con el pecho henchido y la mirada clavada en la bóveda de cristal.</p>
<p>—Yo seguiré siendo Cordelia —murmuró esta —. No es mi nombre de nacimiento, aunque sí el que yo elegí. Mi familia y Hogwarts lo aceptaron sin dudar, pero aún tengo que dejar marchar el legado del nombre anterior para tomar las riendas de mi vida.</p>
<p>Había pronunciado las últimas palabras como quién ha interiorizado una idea a base de repetirla. ¿Qué legado era el que quería dejar atrás? ¿El mismo del que renegaba Scorpius? Mientras los cuatro observaban en silencio el mágico vaivén de las olas, Lily se imaginó así misma en una de esas Ceremonias. ¿Cómo sería caminar ante el escrutinio de tantos ojos? ¿Habría que hacer una demostración de magia? ¿O había que dar un discurso? ¿Se meterían en su cabeza los miembros del Consejo como lo había hecho el Sombrero Seleccionador para ayudarla a escoger su nuevo camino? Ella ya había dejado marchar su legado: la herencia de sus padres. No había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor y aquello había marcado su año y probablemente lo siguiera haciendo, poco a poco, y cada vez con cambios más profundos que ahora, sospechaba, no era capaz de imaginarse.</p>
<p>La apacible espera de la víspera fue agitándose paulatinamente hasta que alcanzó su punto álgido el sábado al mediodía. Lily, que había dejado a Cordelia estudiando en la habitación, salió en busca de Matilda con el objetivo de terminar de una vez la misión y devolver a Lockhart, con recuerdos o sin ellos, a San Mungo. Tal y como había predicho Albus, aquello había sido una temeridad. No había ninguna necesidad de que Scorpius limpiara los pecados de sus padres y si tenían que aprender algo del ataque de Rose era que cargar con la culpa y el rencor de lo que no habían vivido y apenas entendían solo traería funestas consecuencias.</p>
<p>Había mirado en la Biblioteca y en las Salas de Estudio de la primera planta pero estas últimas estaban cerradas y la primera parecía un solar. No había rastro de su prima por ninguna parte, así que decidió apostarse a la puerta del Gran Comedor y esperar allí a que alguien le diera una pista. Al llegar, observó cómo McGonagall convertía los largos bancos de madera en pequeñas mesas circulares, cómo Flitwick encantaba unos pétalos de cerezo para que cayeran sin pausa sobre los comensales en una nevada de tintes cálidos y rosas y cómo la profesora Vector colocaba unas runas en las paredes para abrir portales de traslación que comunicaban con otras salas de fiesta. Mientras admiraba la belleza de aquello, una pequeña punzada de envidia le hizo arrepentirse de no haber prestado más atención a los aquelarres. Quizás de haber hecho amigos, como su primo Hugo, podría ir ahora al Baile. Quizás podría haber convencido a alguien de tercero para que la acompañara. Quizás podría estar disfrutando y no esperando a a arreglar el desaguisado que había provocado.</p>
<p>El Gran Comedor se empezaba ahora a llenar y muchos de los alumnos acudían cogidos de la mano o en grupos de tres. Se apartó para dejarlos pasar y desvió la mirada hacia los estudiantes, preparada para interceptar a cualquier conocido o estudiante de Ravenclaw que encontrase. Vio a Richard, colgado de Neil y de Abigail mientras se hacían fotos ridículas con una cámara que flotaba ante ellos, y a Rose cogiendo con el brazo a un Scorpius que caminaba despacio y que asentía con la cabeza despacio cada vez que alguien se detenía a preguntarle si se había recuperado.</p>
<p>Era imposible que ninguno de ellos supiera donde estaba Matilda; estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí abajo. Subió entonces al laboratorio mientras cruzaba los dedos para que Peeves no merodeara aún por allí. Suspiró aliviada al encontrar la puerta del laboratorio ya configurada y entreabierta. Entró en la sala pero no parecía haber nadie. Reparó en el mueble con un cristal roto, el de la misma puerta que había cerrado con prisas el día anterior. Algunos cristales estaban en el suelo y Lily se acercó, con la varita preparada, rodeando la mesa; pero, entonces, algo la empujó desde atrás con fuerza, haciendo que se chocara contra el armario y cayera al suelo, perdiendo por unos instantes el conocimiento.</p>
<p>La despertaron unos muchachos de Hufflepuff, sorprendidos por encontrarse a una alumna de primero tirada en mitad del pasillo. La llevaron a las cocinas, donde, aseguraban, los elfos podrían darle algo para aliviar el estrés o lo que la hubiera asaltado de esa forma.</p>
<p>—¿Pero a dónde habías ido? ¡Has tardado una eternidad! —le saludó Cordelia al verla entrar.</p>
<p>Lily la miró confusa mientras los chicos se despedían.</p>
<p>—¿La fiesta no era en la Sala Común?</p>
<p>—La pos fiesta, sí, Potter —dijo Cordelia exasperada —pero a no ser que pretendas dormir a riesgo de perdértela, lo mejor es empezar calentando.</p>
<p>—Pensé que ibas a estudiar…</p>
<p>Se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Tenía cierto calor allí y Lily supuso que era donde se habría golpeado al caer. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho caerse? Se había levantado tan desorientada que no recordaba aún en qué pasillo la habían encontrado.</p>
<p>—Potter, son las ocho de la noche. —dijo Cordelia y la arrastró hacia los tocones —. Ya he terminado.</p>
<p>¿Tan tarde? ¿A qué hora había salido de la Sala Común? ¿Y con qué propósito?</p>
<p>Lo recordó en cuanto se sentaron. La zona de las pequeñas mesas estaba vacía, excepto por dos estudiantes de Ravenclaw que parecían inmersos en una conversación. El chico sujetaba una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y explicaba con vehemencia algo a lo que la chica asentía en silencio mientras daba cuenta de los aperitivos que les habían traído los elfos.</p>
<p>—¡Albus! ¡Matilda! —los llamó Lily.</p>
<p>Matilda levantó la cabeza y la sonrisa que se le dibujó al verla desapareció en cuanto descubrió a Cordelia a su lado. La Slytherin no se dio por aludida y se sentó junto a ellos. Lily la miró, sorprendida por aquella nueva actitud. Cordelia golpeó con los nudillos en el centro de la mesa y un elfo se apareció al instante. Sin apartar la vista de Albus, la Slytherin pidió varios platos y algo que sonaba a francés, que resultó ser una botella de vino especiado. El elfo les sirvió una copa a los cuatro y se marchó, tras dejar otras dos botellas metidas en un cubo de hielo a los pies de Cordelia.</p>
<p>—Los males del corazón, Potter —le dijo a Albus —se curan con algo de mejor gusto.</p>
<p>—Arrogante —le respondió este —, como todos los Slytherin.</p>
<p>—Cretino y soberbio —dijo Cordelia sin inmutarse —, como todos los Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>Albusla señaló con el dedo índice y agitó la mano delante de ellas, pero no acertó a encontrar las palabras y lo único que salió de su boca fue un hipido.</p>
<p>—Juguemos a algo. Algo que no tenga que ver con la dichosa fiesta del mal —balbuceó Albus.</p>
<p>Cordelia sonrió y vació la botella rellenando hasta arriba las copas. Colocó esta en el centro de la mesa y tamborileó con sus uñas sobre el vidrio traslúcido.</p>
<p>—Una ronda de verdades —propuso.</p>
<p>—No recuerdo que fuera exactamente así ¿Es una versión nueva?</p>
<p>—Es la versión que más encaja aquí, ¿verdad Dursley? —dijo Cordelia y después de mirar a Matilda se volvió hacia Albus —Además, ahora que ya sabéis todo de mí, es lo justo. La amistad no puede basarse en los secretos.</p>
<p>—Tranquila, prima. —Albus le pasó un brazo a Matilda por los hombros —. Ella lo que quiere es contarnos su vida, decirnos rallarnos con que en verdad lo mucho que le gusta el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin y…</p>
<p>Lily se giró hacia Cordelia tratando de que no se le notara la curiosidad. Aún recordaba el amago de invitación al Baile de Richard, y aunque en ese momento lo había desechado como una broma de mal gusto, le estaba empezando a molestar lo mucho que, al verlo con Neil y Abigail, había deseado haber podido ir con él. ¿De habérselo propuesto a Cordelia, hubieran ido los dos juntos?</p>
<p>—Claro —asintió Cordelia —, porque decir que me gusta Richard es como decir que a ti te gusta Hugo. En Slytherin guardamos con mucho celo las tradiciones, lo admito, pero la endogamia no es una de ellas.</p>
<p>—No me gusta mi primo.</p>
<p>—El tuyo no, pero el mío sí.</p>
<p>—¿Scorpius? ¡Qué—</p>
<p>Lily le lanzó una patata a la cara y Albus hizo un movimiento brusco para esquivarla, pero con poco éxito. La salsa de tomate le dibujo una falsa lágrima sobre la mejilla.</p>
<p>—¡Albus! No lo niegues, lo sabe todo el colegio.</p>
<p>—Menos él, supongo —Albus apuró el resto de la copa y le hizo un gesto a Cordelia, que se la rellenó con una sonrisa. —O lo sabe y le da igual.</p>
<p>El joven abrió la segunda botella y sin molestarse en usar la copa, bebió el vino a morro. Apoyó la botella sobre la mesa y les lanzó una mirada acusadora. A su lado, Matilda se había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa y se tapaba la cara con las manos, con mientras murmuraba un “otra vez, no”.</p>
<p>—También le gustan las chicas, ¿sabéis? Y podría entender que quisiera ir al baile con una, podría, no ser, ir con… Con vosotras. Como amigas. Podría con vosotras amigas ir —parpadeó, como si fuera consciente de lo que acababa de decir —, pero ¿con Rose?¿Con Rose-ni-perdono-ni-olvido-te-odio-a-muerte-voy-a-echarte-un-?</p>
<p>Lily se abalanzó sobre él pero Matilda fue más rápida y y levantó la copa de Albus instándole a beber. Este, sorprendido, intentó agarrarla muñeca de su prima, haciendo que el vino se derramara sobre la ropa de ambos. Lily miró a Cordelia, asustada por si había entendido las últimas palabras de Albus, pero la chica solo sonreía.</p>
<p>—¿Decías, Potter?</p>
<p>—Que a mí sí me gusta Richard —dijo Lily para desviar la atención.</p>
<p>Cordelia la miró con las cejas levantadas y un brillo en los ojos que inquietó a Lily. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero daba igual. Ya se preocuparía por ello al día siguiente, si es que Cordelia decidía contárselo a Parkinson.</p>
<p>—Ah, ya solo faltas tú, Dursley —dijo entonces Cordelia —¿Algún secreto que quieras compartir? ¿Algo de tu oscuro pasado que quisieras mantener en secreto?</p>
<p>Lily miró a su prima, consciente de la inquietud de esta. Desde que se habían conocido, Matilda había sido un cúmulo de secretos, de medias verdades y de detalles de su pasado que la pobre hacía lo imposible por dejar atrás. Lily le había dicho muchas veces que podía ser sincera con ella, pero Matilda aún no había encontrado el valor. Algunos días, aquello la molestaba y quería sonsacárselos como estaba haciendo Cordelia en ese momento; pero otros entendía que cada uno hablaba cuando se sentía cómodo, y después de conocer a Moira, Lily comprendía que la actitud de los Dursley hacia los Potter no distaba mucho de la que tenían con ellos los Malfoy y los Nott.</p>
<p>Intercambió una mirada preocupada con su hermano y bebió despacio el vino de su copa.</p>
<p>—No tengo ningún secreto que te interese a ti —respondió Matilda.</p>
<p>—¿A mí? —Cordelia hizo un amago de reírse —¿Qué me dices de Lily?</p>
<p>Al oír su nombre, Lily apuró la bebida para no tener que enfrentarse a sus miradas, pero una vez acabada, no quedó otro remedio.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa conmigo?</p>
<p>Sentía la cabeza embotada por culpa del alcohol. Nunca lo había probado y la primera copa le había parecido solo una bebida gaseosa e inofensiva, así que la segunda la había apurado con más rapidez.</p>
<p>—Me parece que tu prima te debe una explicación —dijo Cordelia, sin apartar los ojos de Matilda.</p>
<p>Lily paseó la mirada de una a otra y tragó saliva. Levantó la mano, aún con la copa entre los dedos, y chistó cuando la Slytherin se la rellenó.</p>
<p>—No —. Miró a Matilda —. No hace falta. Ya sabes que no importa. —Se volvió hacia Cordelia —. Tú no te metas.</p>
<p>La niña parpadeó despacio, o al menos eso le pareció a Lily. Las líneas de su visión se estaban suavizando, como si el borde de la mesa no fuera tan recto y no hubiera una diferenciación clara entre la cara de su amiga y su pelo. También se mezclaban las ruidos de la cocina con las voces de otros estudiantes que venían a pertrecharse.</p>
<p>—Si deseas esta alianza —le dijo Cordelia señalándose a sí misma, a ella y a Matilda —, considero que no debería haber secretos entre nosotras. Conozco aspectos de la vida de tus padres que—</p>
<p>—Todo el mundo conoce cosas de mis padres que yo no —le interrumpió Lily. —Mi padre nunca habla de nada, de absolutamente nada de lo que pasó. De mi abuela paterna solo sé que llevo su nombre, que luchó en la guerra y que todos dicen que fue una gran mujer, pero ya. Y ahora sé que tenía una hermana y que se separaron por la guerra.</p>
<p>—¿Por la guerra? —exclamó Cordelia —. No todos los abusos que sufrió tu padre fueron por culpa de Voldemort.</p>
<p>—¿Voldemort?</p>
<p>—Tom Riddle. Es como lo llamaban antes —le explicó Albus con la voz más serena —, los que le temían. —Entornó los ojos y añadió: —O le admiraban.</p>
<p>—¿De qué abusos hablas?</p>
<p>—¿No se lo vas a decir? —le espetó Cordelia a Matilda.</p>
<p>Su voz ya no parecía peligrosa, sino presa de una rabia que Lily no entendía de dónde surgía. Frente a ellas, Matilda negaba con la cabeza, con la boca semiabierta y rascándose con saña las manos.</p>
<p>—Muy bien —resolvió Cordelia y se volvió hacia Lily —. Hablo de encerrar a un niño en el armario, de darle una paliza o privarle de comer cada vez que hacía magia sin querer.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —le espetó Albus.</p>
<p>—Lo sabe todo el mundo, Potter —. Ella también se puso en pie —. Vuestropadre es famoso, es un héroe de guerra y por tanto, Rita Skeeter escribió una biografía sobre él. Estoy segura de que en está en la Biblioteca pero si no te puedo dejar la copia en mi casa.</p>
<p>Matilda se puso en pie despacio. Había cerrado las manos, que mantenía pegadas a su cuerpo, y había agachado la cabeza. No dijo nada. Levantó los ojos hacia Albus y los bajó rápidamente, para dirigirlos después hacia Lily con timidez. Esta la miraba con el horror reflejado en su cara. ¿Encerrado en un armario? Lily había supuesto que sus tíos le habían tratado como uno más, como ellos habían tratado siempre a Teddy. Recordaba ahora la parquedad de su padre cuando fueron a visitar a los Dursley, la preocupación en la voz de su madre cuando los escuchó en el salón, los gritos del abuelo de Matilda cuando los recibieron.</p>
<p>—Los muggles que cazaban brujas y squibs, que creen que somos una aberración, que creen que deben extirpar la magia de los niños para, según ellos, salvarlos, no se extinguieron en la Edad Media —añadió Cordelia.</p>
<p>Lily deseó que se callara. Deseó no haberlo descubierto. ?Con qué derecho le hablaba de eso? Aquello tenía que habérselo dicho la propia Matilda, tenía que haberse enterado por ella. Pero su prima siempre callaba, siempre repetía una y otra vez que no era tan fácil de perdonar por mucho que Lily insistiera. ¿Tenía razón? Quienes se suponían que debían cuidarlo, que debían protegerlo y hacerlo sentir como en casa habían abusado de él, solo por tener magia en las venas.</p>
<p>Lily se acercó a Matilda tambaleándose. El efecto del alcohol parecía haberseduplicado con las palabras de Cordelia. En su campo de visión solo aparecía Matilda y a veces, ni eso. A veces, veía el armario, veía el armario donde aquella noche de navidad Carrow y Heather la habían encerrado. Oía sus gritos contra la puerta, oía sus patadas y sentíael entumecimiento de sus brazos y sus piernas tras golpear la madera. Notaba el hambre retorciéndose en su estómago y, sobre todo, recordaba el miedo al verlas aparecer, rodearla y anularla.</p>
<p>—Dime que no es verdad —le dijo a Matilda cuando llegó hasta ella. —Dime que miente.</p>
<p>Matilda no dijo nada y Lily la empujó.</p>
<p>—¡No es cierto! —repitió Lily.</p>
<p>Matilda bajó aún más la cabeza. Albus levantó la mano para añadir algo y su hermana lo miró.</p>
<p>—Eran su casa, tenía que haberse sentido a salvo.</p>
<p>Notaba las lágrimas subrayándole los ojos. Ella sabía muy bien qué era sentirse despreciada en su propia Casa. Slytherin le había enseñado ese sentimiento, esa soledad que nunca había existido en el Valle de Godric, y lo odiaba. Lo había cortado de raíz durante el duelo, pero las heridas aún no cicatrizaban. Sentía aún el fuego de la rabia clamando venganza, o justicia o algo que saciara el rencor hacia quienes le habían hecho temer hasta su propia sombra.</p>
<p>Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar la varita.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —murmuró Matilda.</p>
<p>Corrió hacia la puerta y Lily, tras unos instantes de estupor, la siguió. Pero las cocinas ya no estaban tan vacías como al principio de la noche, y tropezó con un grupo de alumnos que entraba, riéndose, picoteando aquí y allá, y bailando una especie de conga. Alguien la agarró por los hombros evitando que se cayera.</p>
<p>—¿A dónde vas, muchacha? —le dijo una voz conocida.</p>
<p>Lily se giró y vio a Abigail. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer al resto del grupo. Neil y Jess estaban apoyados el une en la otra y quien la sujetaba era Richard. Se separó de él balbuceando una disculpa sin atreverse a mirarlo. Vinieron a su memoria las palabras que le había dicho a Cordelia y de repente se le hizo imposible mantenerle la mirada. Pero no importaba, tenía algo que hacer, tenía que encontrar a Matilda y aclarar aquello.</p>
<p>Palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón. ¿Dónde había metido la varita? Se volvió hacia su hermano, que había vuelto a sentarse y ahora su rostro mostraba una mueca de tristeza y de algo difícil de descifrar.</p>
<p>—Estábamos condenados, uh —murmuró.</p>
<p>Lily se agachó donde había estado sentada mientras el resto de los Slytherin se acercaban a ellos. Oyó que Abigail felicitaba a Cordelia por algo relativo al vino, y se abalanzó sobre las botellas. ¿Podía estar ahí dentro?</p>
<p>—¿Qué te pasa?</p>
<p>—Mi varita. ¡He perdido mi varita!</p>
<p>—¿Qué dices?</p>
<p>—¿Dónde fue la última que la usaste?</p>
<p>Histérica, Lily se quitó la túnica y la examinó.</p>
<p>—En el laboratorio, fui para —se interrumpió —, pero luego, nada. Me encontraron en el pasillo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué laboratorio?</p>
<p>—¿Había alguien contigo allí? —preguntó Cordelia.</p>
<p>—Lockhart —susurró.</p>
<p>No podía ser él, ¿verdad? ¿Le habría atacado por la espalda y le había robado la varita? No, no parecía propio de él. Aquel señor era inofensivo ni siquiera recordaba quién era o dónde estaba. Vio de nuevo los cristales rotos del armario, la puerta entreabierta. Se había acercado para asegurarse de que la esfera aún estaba allí, pero entonces algo la había golpeado.</p>
<p>—La esfera —dijo en voz baja.</p>
<p>Sabía que Albus, Cordelia y Richard la miraban entre espantados y curiosos, pero ella no podía dejar de repasar a toda velocidad los hechos. ¿Y si Lockhart había recuperado la memoria? Por la descripción que le había dado Rose, el profesor no parecía muy buena persona. Pero, ¿a dónde podría haber ido ahora que tenía una varita nueva? ¿Ahora que ya sabía quién era? ¿Hablaría con la directora para recuperar su puesto?</p>
<p>—¿Lockhart? —preguntó Neil — ¿Gilderoy Lockhart, el famoso mago héroe de mil hazañas y ganador de la mejor sonrisa del viejo Corazón de Bruja?</p>
<p>—El mismo —confirmó Albus con voz pastosa —, aunque en realidad era un impostor. Cuando estaban en el colegio, mi tío Ron descubrió que lo que en verdad hacía era entrevistar a otros magos, borrarles la memoria y quedarse con la gloria.</p>
<p>—Una joya entre los Ravenclaw —se rió Cordelia.</p>
<p>Lily la miró reprobatoriamente. ¿Es que no podían centrarse? Si Lockhart le había robado la varita, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Qué pasaría cuándo descubriera que llevaba años internado en San Mungo? ¿Intentaría vengarse de su tío Ron? Pero él ya no estaba en el colegio, no podría hacerle nada.</p>
<p>—Rose —dijo entre dientes.</p>
<p>Albus negó con la cabeza, pero Lily sintió que se le secaba la boca. Quizás no fuera a por ella, pero si Lockhart estaba en el colegio, con sus recuerdos y sus habilidades de nuevo con él y con una varita, su prima debía saberlo.</p>
<p>—Tengo que entrar al Baile. Tengo que avisar a Rose.</p>
<p>Tiró del brazo de su hermano pero este se soltó. La miró con el ceño fruncido y Lily vio cómo el enfado volvía al gesto de su hermano. ¿No podía dejar aparcado su rencor un día? ¿O era porque no quería entrar en el Gran Comedor y corroborar sus estúpidas sospechas sobre Scorpius y Rose? Lily miró entonces a Cordelia.</p>
<p>—Richard te ayudará —dijo esta —. Aunque si tienes que colarte, más vale que te cambies de ropa. —Se puso en pie y se sacudió la falda —Te prestaré mi vestido. Flint, échanos una mano.</p>
<p>Se apartaron de los demás, y Abigail levantó una pantalla alrededor de ellas con la varita.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo? —se quejó Lily.</p>
<p>—Dijiste que Parkinson te gustaba así que…</p>
<p>—¿En serio? —preguntó divertida Abigail.</p>
<p>—No lo sé —masculló Lily.</p>
<p>Cordelia dio un paso atrás, observándola. Movió la varita y la falda de tubo se dividió formando dos perneras. Con otro movimiento, le recogió los bajos. Lily se calzó de nuevo sus zapatos, que, aunque desentonaban con el traje, serían más cómodos que los tacones que llevaba Nott.</p>
<p>—Te queda bien —le dijo Albus cuando apartaron la pantalla.</p>
<p>Lily espió por el rabillo del ojo a Richard, consciente de su cambio de aspecto. El chico asintió, dándole la razón a Albus pero no dijo nada. Aún así, Lily tomó de nuevo la túnica, cubriéndose los brazos y los hombros desnudos. Hizo amago de sacar la varita pero se contuvo.</p>
<p>—Vamos —dijo y salieron de las cocinas.</p>
<p>Guió a Richard hasta el tercer piso, pero la puerta había vuelto a su anodino disfraz y lo único que había allí era el poltergeist balanceándose en el aire. Al verla, Peeves soltó una risotada y la señaló con los dedos índices. Lily lo ignoró y se colocó delante de la pared. Cerró los ojos.</p>
<p>—Ah, Potter, Potter, Potter, ¡eres más lenta que tu padre!</p>
<p>Lily lo miró con desagrado y el poltergeist dio una voltereta.</p>
<p>—Tu amigo Lockhart ya no está ahí. ¡Se fue! ¡Voló! Siempre fue un chico malo, el pequeño Gilderoy, pero su plan —añadió acercándose a Lily y alargando la a — será apoteósico. ¡Se te quedará en la memoria! —Se convulsionó en una carcajada antes de parar en seco y decir: —O no.</p>
<p>Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Sacudió la cabeza y tiró de Richard hacia las escaleras, esta vez dirigiéndoseal Gran Comedor.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué estabas buscándolo ahí? —preguntó Richard, señalando hacia atrás con la cabeza —¿Es que lo habíais encerrado o algo así?</p>
<p>Lily no contestó aunque sentía la mirada acerada de Richard siguiéndola.</p>
<p>—Lily —dijo él cuando alcanzaron las puertas —, ¿secuestrasteis a un enfermo mental? ¿Os aprovechasteis de él para un experimento?</p>
<p>El tono de Richard le avisaba de que cualquier explicación iba a sonar pobre ante tamaña acusación, y ¡por Merlín! ¡El chico tenía razón! Se giró despacio hacia él sin saber cómo iba a soportar su mirada. Era consciente de que, desde el duelo con Cordelia, la actitud de él hacia ella había ido empobreciéndose. Las palabras amables con las que siempre se había dirigido a ella, incluso cuando nadie le hablaba, habían ido desapareciendo y alguna que otra vez, se había sorprendido así misma echando de menos aquel día en que Richard, con gran tacto, le había comunicado que ya no pertenecía al equipo. Pero la escena se rompía con el recuerdo intrusivo de la escena de la enfermería, con Cordelia sobre la camilla y Richard gritándole a Scorpius y señalándola con el dedo.</p>
<p>—¡Busca por las mesas! Yo voy a la pista de baile.</p>
<p>—¡Lily!</p>
<p>No se dio la vuelta. Cuando todo terminara, se enfrentaría a su opinión. Les tendría que contar todo, a él y a Cordelia; pero, primero, había que arreglar aquello.</p>
<p>Los estudiantes eran una multitud compacta y heterogénea que parecía moverse a un mismo son. Los vestidos y trajes eran tan diferentes que a Lily no le costó separar a los de Hogwarts de los chiques de los aquelarres. Pero una cosa era verlos y otra llegar hasta ellos. Al primero que vio fue a James, que abandonaba la pista con un grupo de españoles. Alargó la mano para tirar de él y éste se giró sorprendido.</p>
<p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —Lily abrió la boca pero James le puso un dedo en los labios —No lo digas. ¡Hoy no! Este rato, no. Por favor, Lily. Deja de meterte en líos. Necesito disfrutar de un maldito momento de paz sin que la líes.</p>
<p>—Pero necesito tu ayuda —se quejó esta.</p>
<p>Su hermano le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la miró en silencio.</p>
<p>—No sé cómo has entrado en el Baile, y no quiero preguntar. Lily, aún tienes que explicarme lo de la varita, y no te voy a engañar, sigo enfadado. Sé que fuiste tú quien se la pidió a Hugo. —Hizo girar a Lily hacia un lado del Gran Comedor y le señaló hacia una pareja que bailaba dando saltos con los puños en el aire —. Puede que ellos te hayan perdonado, pero no pienso meterme en otro lío solo porque no sabes parar.</p>
<p>Se dio la vuelta y Lily intentó ignorar el desaliento que le habían producido sus palabras. Primero perdía la buena opinión de Richard y ahora la de James. ¿Tendrían razón los chicos y su comportamiento estaba siendo nefasto? Empujó esos pensamientos lejos de ella y se giró hacia Scorpius y Rose, pero en ese momento, la multitud se apiñó sobre sí misma, aprisionándola entre otros cuerpos.</p>
<p>—Te encontré.</p>
<p>Abrió los ojos al oír la voz a su espalda. Se giró despacio mientras los demás estudiantes saltaban y cantaban desaforados. El antiguo profesor ya no parecía un hombre dulce y encantado con lo que le rodeaba. Brillaba ahora en sus ojos un rastro de malicia y con los dedos acariciaba una varita, ¡su varita!</p>
<p>—Así que tú eres la hija de Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Ladeó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia ella. Lily quiso retroceder pero chocó contra la espaldas de sus compañeros.</p>
<p>—Un crío con demasiadas ansias de fama y poder, si te interesa mi opinión. —Dio otro paso más —. Muy maleducado.</p>
<p>Lily se apretó contra los cuerpos, pero estos se movían con violencia y sintió cómo se le clavaban varios codos y hombros. Tropezó y cayó al suelo. En ese momento, los golpes cesaron y un pequeño corro se abrió a su alrededor. Lockhart se inclinó hacia ella y le tendió la mano libre.</p>
<p>—Gracias por devolverme los recuerdos.</p>
<p>Lily lo miró con horror y sintió que la vista le fallaba cuando vio una mariposa posándose sobre su varita. Gateó hacia atrás y se incorporó como pudo, alejándose de Lockhart. La multitud volvió a cerrarse, ocupando el espacio que había entre ella y Gilderoy.</p>
<p>Corrió sin mirar hacia donde iba, hasta que tropezó con los escalones que daban al escenario. El telón estaba echado y delante de él habían instalado varias pantallas que reproducían lo que creyó que era un concierto muggle y las distintas secciones del Gran Comedor. Por un momento, quiso detenerse y admirarlo, pero por encima del hombro, distinguió a Lockhart tratando de zafarse de la multitud, así que apartó el telón y se coló entre bastidores.</p>
<p>Para su sorpresa, aquello estaba lleno de cables y cuerpos geométricos de cristal traslúcido que flotaban en el aire. Algunos tenían ladrones que conectaban varios enchufes; otros aprisionaban artefactos electrónicos a los que apenas pudo prestar atención, concentrada en saber solo qué podía servirle de escondite. Se movió hacia la esquina más alejada, donde había varios prismas amontonados, pero el sonido de unas pisadas al otro lado del telón la hizo trastabillar con las secciones de cables que habían amarrado al suelo.</p>
<p>Gateó hasta los prismas, desplazando un par de ellos mientras se hacía un ovillo. En lo alto, un foco se desplazó al interior del escenario iluminado la superficie a escasos metros de Lily. Esta rezó para que no la descubriera pero el haz de luz se quedó inmóvil. El antiguo profesor caminó hacia él despacio y abrió los ojos dejándose bañar por la blanca luz.</p>
<p>—Ahora. Así está mucho mejor.</p>
<p>Hizo una reverencia a un lado y a otro, presentando sus respetos a una audiencia imaginaria. Lily se encogió sobre sí misma cuando el hombre se aclaró la garganta.</p>
<p>—No tienes porqué asustarte, jovencita. No duele en absoluto; y ya me has visto, se vive feliz en la ignorancia.</p>
<p>Lily se mordió el labio para no llorar.</p>
<p>—Solo quiero recuperar mi vida, la vida que tu padre y tu tío me quitaron. Por cierto, ¿al final derrotaron al Basilisco? Imagino que sí, sino estarían muertos. ¡Una lástima! Quizás debí esperar a que volvieran con la niña y desmemorizarlos entonces. ¡Habría sido taléxito de ventas!</p>
<p>Calló durante unos instantes y Lily asomó la mirada despacio hasta que sus ojos coincidieron con la mirada de Lockhart y retrocedió.</p>
<p>—<em>¡Obliviate!</em></p>
<p>Se echó al suelo y empujó de una patada el prisma de su derecha. El hechizo chocó contra este reventándolo. Lily sintió cómo varios cristales se le clavaban en los brazos y en las piernas pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Varios ruidos se sucedieron después, uno tras otro, pero no pudo diferenciarlos. Su cuerpo temblaba y le embargaba la sospecha de que si se movía saldría herida. De repente, una mano le tocó la espalda y Lily se replegó sobre sí misma con las manos hacia delante, dispuesta a luchar con lo que poco que tenía para defenderse.</p>
<p>—Tranquila, Lily —le dijo Hagrid —. ¿Estás bien?</p>
<p>Le entregó la varita mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Con la mandíbula tensa, Lily descubrió que el telón se había levantado y que una de las pantallas reproducía cuando alcanzaba a iluminar el haz de luz. En ese momento, la pantalla mostraba a su prima Rose corriendo y ¿abrazándola? Sintió el calor de su cuerpo un instante después, cuando el gesto de Rose hizo que algunos cristales se le incrustaran aún más.</p>
<p>—¡Por Morgana! —exclamó Rose llevándose la mano a los labios —Tenemos que ir a la enfermería.</p>
<p>Bajaron del escenario con paso lento, mientras los estudiantes las miraban entre cuchicheos. Lily vio cómo James se acercaba y agarró la mano de su prima, negando con la cabeza. Rose le hizo un gesto a James, que se detuvo.</p>
<p>No quería hablar con él. ¡La había dejado sola! ¿Tan enfadado estaba con ella? ¡Pues bien! ¡Ella también lo estaba!</p>
<p>—Creo que te curará rápido —murmuró Rose y calló unos instantes antes de añadir —Lily, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué volviste a hacer lo de principio curso? Hugo me explicó lo que teníais entre manos y, no entiendo por qué tanto secretismo. No lo entiendo, de verdad.</p>
<p>—¿Hablaste ya con tus padres?</p>
<p>—No —admitió Rose. —Mi madre odia los duelos. Y tampoco sé a dónde ha ido a parar la maldita varita.</p>
<p>—Me deshice de ella.</p>
<p>—Quizás deberías dárselaa Neville o al profesor Shackebolt —suspiró Rose — porque Scorpius se ha vuelto a desmayar.</p>
<p>Habían llegado a la entrada de la enfermería y aunque había un constante ir y venir de alumnos, Rose no se atrevió a entrar.</p>
<p>—Íbamos a llevarlo entre Parkinson y yo cuando apareciste en la gran pantalla —sonrió con cierto pesar y le tomó la mano a Lily con cuidado —. He de admitir que, de tus nuevos amigos, Parkinson parece buena persona. Por un momento no supo si ir a ayudarte o irse con Malfoy.</p>
<p>Entraron y madame Pomfrey le hizo sentarse en una cama y beber una pócima aguada y de efecto anestésico. Le quitó los cristales de uno en uno y le dio una pomada, con las instrucciones correspondientes.</p>
<p>—Tendrás que hacerlo tú misma, pues esto está desbordado. ¡Qué ruido! ¡No dejan descansar a los más graves!</p>
<p>—¿Qué tal está Malfoy? —le preguntó Rose, pero la mujer ya había ido a ayudar a otro grupo.</p>
<p>—No ha dicho nada —les informó Richard.</p>
<p>El joven se había acercado a ellas con gesto contrito. Observó las heridas de Lily y esta se dio cuenta de pronto de que el vestido estaba destrozado.Cordelia la iba a matar.</p>
<p>—Creo que es mejor que vuelva a las mazmorras —musitó.</p>
<p>Se despidió de Rose con un beso en la mejilla. Su prima asintió y miró por última vez hacia el fondo de la enfermería con gesto culpable. De allí solo venía calma y oscuridad.</p>
<p>—Voy contigo —dijo Richard —, no hay nada que pueda hacer por Scorpius.</p>
<p>“Y tenemos que hablar”, pensó Lily mientras los tres salían.</p>
<p>Los dos Slytherin bajaron en silencio hacia la Sala Común, que los recibió en un silencio sepulcral y un olor a pizza caliente y agua de sirenas. Cordelia los saludó desde el sofá donde estaba tumbada y recogió los pies cuando los otros se sentaron junto a ella.</p>
<p>—Pero, ¿qué has hecho? —se escandalizó cuando Lily se quitó la túnica.</p>
<p>—Lo siento. Saltaron los cristales y el vestido…—balbuceó esta.</p>
<p>—No seas materialista, Potter, ¡es solo un vestido! Pero tu piel, tu rostro. ¿Te ha explotado algo en la cara?</p>
<p>—Sus planes y sus secretos —dijo Richard.</p>
<p>Había recuperado el tono acerado de los meses anteriores y ahora se apoyaba contra el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados. Lily se mordió el carrillo y desvió la mirada hacia la comida. Alargó la mano y cogió una porción de pizza, pero la agitación de la noche le había cerrado el estómago.</p>
<p>Suspiró y con la voz rota por las emociones de la última semana, les contó lo que había ocurrido desde el día en que ella, Scorpius, Albus y Matilda se habían escapado para enseñarle al joven Malfoy cómo era el mundo de los muggles, cómo era el mundo al que los magos habían condenado a su hermana.</p>
<p>No fue una historia sencilla, y muchas veces tuvo que pararse a beber agua. A ratos se sentía celosa de la opinión de los dos Slytherin, pero tal y como le habían prometido la escucharon y tuvieron paciencia.</p>
<p>De lo único que no les habló fue de Rose, de Rose levantando la varita de Bellatrix contra Scorpius, pero sí de este recibiendo de un golpe toda la magia negra acumulada.</p>
<p>Cuando acabó, Lily se dejó caer de nuevo contra el sofá y masticó la pizza con desánimo. Frente a ella, Richard y Cordelia se miraban como si fueran maestros de la legeremancia. No se atrevió a preguntar. Richard fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó y, sin decir nada, tomó la escalera de caracol que daba a su dormitorio y se marchó. Después, Cordelia se incorporó y tiró de Lily para ponerla en pie.</p>
<p>— Vamos, necesitas dormir. Mañana pensaremos en un plan para ayudar a mi primo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. La Ceremonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily acompaña a Cordelia a casa durante las vacaciones de primavera para conocer a los famosos Veintiocho y descubrir un plan para ayudar a Scorpius.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por fin traigo otro capítulo. La verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo, y no solo por lo largo que era, sino porque tengo una media de 3/4h a la semana para escribir y así no hay forma de entrar en flow. En fin, espero que os guste.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La Ceremonia</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Las vacaciones de primavera se estrenaron con un espléndido sol. En las habitaciones de los Slytherin de primer año, las ventanas, abiertas de par en par, dejaban entrar el aroma de los cerezos y los serbales y una miríada de insectos. Lily parpadeó con parsimonia, mientras los rayos de sol intentaban levantarle los párpados. Alargó el brazo para quitarse la ropa de la cama de encima, pero el roce de la manta le recordó sus heridas. Se incorporó con un impulso y se miró compungida los cortes que los cristales le habían hecho la noche anterior. Se giró y buscó en su mesilla la pomada de Pomfrey, pero no la encontró. </p><p><br/>—Ahora te la llevo —oyó la voz de Cordelia un poco más allá —. Estoy haciéndole unos arreglos. </p><p>La joven Nott se acercó con una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesilla y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Lily. Con un gesto, le pidió que extendiera el brazo y procedió a echarle varios líquidos y pomadas. </p><p>—Con esto te curará más rápido. </p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes? </p><p>Cordelia se señaló así misma, a las marcas blanquecinas que le recorrían el rostro, el cuello y los brazos y que compartía con Scorpius. </p><p>—Casarse entre primos da algunos problemas. </p><p>Cuando terminó con un brazo y tomó el otro, un búho pardo entró por la ventana. Dio una vuelta sobre el escritorio de Heather y después se posó sobre el cabecero de la cama de Lily. Pegó un picotazo al aire, en dirección a Cordelia, y la niña alargó la mano para coger la carta. Desenrolló el pergamino mientras sujetaba una de las ampollas. </p><p>—Es de Druella —dijo y dejando el frasco en la bandeja, tomó la varita y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta —. ¡Conoce una cura para Scorpius! </p><p>—¿De verdad? </p><p>Lily no se engañaba, sabía que Druella y ella no habían congeniado cuando la muchacha visitó Hogwarts. Pero si la joven conocía un remedio para ayudar a su hermano, ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar. Lily miró expectante a Cordelia, que, tras terminar la carta, se sentó en el borde de la cama con expresión preocupada. </p><p>—Me comunica que —bajó el pergamino y lo volvió a subir — que acudirá a mi fiesta de presentación. Y que traerá con ella una de sus esferas. </p><p>—¿Quiere que repitamos el hechizo de la varita de Bellatrix? —preguntó Lily. </p><p>Piso el suelo con sus pies desnudos y se arrodilló para dar con la varita, que, en la penumbra de debajo de la cama, parecía inofensiva y aterradora al mismo tiempo. </p><p>—Me temo que sí —suspiró Cordelia. </p><p>Lily soltó la varita sobre las sábanas y ambas niñas la miraron como si en cualquiera momento pudiera atraer a su legítima dueña. </p><p>—No me gusta —confesó Lily. —Tengo la sensación de que voy a meterme en un gran lío, y necesito parar. James tiene razón: necesito estarme quieta —. Se sentó sobre la mesilla con las manos tapándose la cara —. Desde que trajimos a Moira y a Druella a Hogwarts, todo ha ido de mal en peor. ¿En qué estaríamos pensando? ¡Una muggle y una squib! Estaba claro que iba a salir mal. </p><p>Se detuvo al notar el tacto de la mano de Cordelia en su codo y se dejó llevar cuando la niña le separó las manos de la cara. </p><p>—Sin embargo, hemos de hacerlo. Es nuestra única oportunidad de salvar a Scorpius. —Lily asintió, solemne —. Te aseguro que, si de verdad ese plan te mete en un lío, te sacaré de él. Si lo prefieres —añadió mirando la varita —puedo guardarla yo en el baúl. </p><p>Lily sacudió la cabeza y procurando no mirarla, echó la varita al fondo de la mochila. Cordelia le había dicho que no se preocupara por hacer la maleta, que la mayoría de los trajes que tenía eran un insulto al buen gusto de Daphne Nott, y que, por lo tanto, su madre había programado unas cuantas visitas a las modistas más importantes de Inglaterra. </p><p>—Es de gran importancia que no desentones en la fiesta, que no destaques. —Le había repetido varias veces, hasta que Lily le preguntó que para qué la invitaba siquiera —. No es nada personal, pero esta es mi presentación en la sociedad mágica y también la tuya. En categorías distintas, por supuesto, pero lo importante es que nos acepten. Que acepten que somos como los demás, que no somos una amenaza.</p><p>¿De verdad no lo eran? Lily lo dudaba. Recordaba las palabras de Archana los primeros días de curso, cuando esta señaló a los squib y a los muggles como una peste, como una maldición que ponía en peligro la propia existencia de los magos. Había alabado la muerte de Druella, una muerte que había resultado un engaño, una farsa, y por la que, al destaparla por casualidad, Lily había tenido que pagar, enfrentándose a Cordelia en un duelo. Parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces, pero en realidad habían sido tres meses, tres meses en los que, estaba segura, la sociedad mágica habría seguido hablando de ello. </p><p>Salieron al día siguiente en un carruaje tirado por dos threstrals. Aquella mañana habían salido varios carruajes más, aunque la mayoría de los niños habían ido hasta Hogsmeade para coger el Expreso. Eran muchos menos que en Navidad, aunque Cordelia le había asegurado que ninguno que fuera relevante para la sociedad. </p><p>—Los Sagrados Veintiocho estarán allí. No acudir es rechazar tu lugar en el Cónclave y eso es dejar que otros tomen decisiones sobre tu propia vida. </p><p>Lily no quiso decirle que eso era exactamente lo que significaba entonces no estar entre las veintiocho familias. </p><p>—¿Quién decidió quiénes estaban? </p><p>—Uno de mis antepasados. Cantankerus Nott se encargó de investigar todas las familias mágicas de su época y determinó quienes no se habían cruzado con ninguna línea muggle. </p><p>Lily suspiró. ¿Cómo iban a aceptarla entonces a ella? La familia de Matilda estaba llena de muggles y… Recordó la última conversación con su prima y se mordió el labio. No quería pensar en eso, así que levantó la vista y buscó su carruaje. Vio a Hagrid ayudando a subir a Scorpius a uno de ellos y alzó la mano para saludarles, pero solo le contestó Richard.</p><p>—Fue un trabajo titánico, pero muy útil para la sociedad —seguía explicando Cordelia —. Por supuesto, es el personaje ilustre del que hablaré en el trabajo final de Historia de Magia. ¿Al final lo harás de tu abuela materna? </p><p>Lily se encogió de hombros, aliviada por haber alcanzado ya el carruaje. Saludó a Hagrid, con efusividad primero, pero cuando el hombre preguntó por qué no iba a visitar a su familia en lugar de ir con los Slytherin, hizo un mohín. </p><p>—Tu padre estaría encantado de saber que estás bien. —dijo Hagrid y sacó un ejemplar del Profeta del bolsillo —Esta mañana ha salido la noticia del ataque de Lockhart y… </p><p>—Y a mí me gustaría que mi padre me contara su vida y su pasado para que dejara de atacarme por la espalda —replicó Lily.</p><p>Se mordió el carrillo y subió al carruaje, apretándose entre el cuerpo encorvado de Scorpius y el borde del coche. Hagrid no contestó. Golpeó a los threstrals en el lomo y estos tiraron de las ruedas. Mientras se alejaban, aún despacio, Richard le pidió a Lily moverse al asiento de enfrente. </p><p>—Déjale espacio a Scorpius. </p><p>—Estaré bien en cuanto lleguemos a casa, ya veréis —dijo el Ravenclaw. </p><p>—No hay necesidad de disimulo —le cortó Cordelia —, Lily nos ha explicado todo. Es inaudito que te estallara justo a ti la varita, pero supongo que es el karma familiar. </p><p>Lily apenas apartó la mirada de Scorpius cuando esté alzó los ojos. No se había atrevido a apuntar a Rose y tampoco creía que fuera necesario. Además, por la débil sonrisa de Scorpius él pensaba lo mismo. El chico tenía el rostro amarillento y de vez en cuando le venían ataques de tos que le hacían doblar el cuerpo, como si su organismo tratara de expulsar la oscuridad que llevaba dentro. Richard le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano y chasqueó la lengua. </p><p>—Te está subiendo la fiebre. No sé por qué; Pomfrey ha dicho que estabas mejor. —Se miró los dedos y enumeró entre murmullos —¿Cuánto aguantaste la última vez? </p><p>—¿Estás empeorando? </p><p>—Quizás sea por la proximidad de la varita. </p><p>Cordelia señaló la mochila de Lily y esta apretó la bolsa contra sí, pegándose aún más a la pared. Agachó la cabeza cuando Richard se levantó, pero el joven solo cogió la mochila y la colocó en el baúl que había amarrado detrás del carruaje. Tras cerrar la tapa, lo golpeó dos veces con la varita y se volvió a sentar. </p><p>—Creo que es hora de subir la capota —musitó Scorpius. </p><p>Lily lo miró confusa, pero en ese momento las ruedas se despegaron del suelo y comenzaron a ascender. El carruaje sobrevoló despacio el lago, mientras unos hierros se estiraban hasta cubrirles cubrían las cabezas. Poco a poco, como si el carruaje lamentara tener que privarles de la belleza del paisaje exterior, una serie de placas de metal se superpusieron cerrando el coche hasta dejar solo una ventana en cada lateral. Cuando el carruaje se cerró por completo, los threstrals aceleraron y el paisaje se difuminó en un sinfín de movimientos verdes y azules. </p><p>Llegaron a l mansión de los Malfoy poco antes del mediodía, aterrizando en el camino de gravilla que discurría frente al edificio. La casa era varias veces más grande que la que los Potter tenían en Grimmauld Place, y eso que esta era la única en la que podían albergar a toda la familia Weasley. </p><p>—En realidad, esta es la Casa de los Greengrass. Mi tía Astoria la heredó una vez que mi madre se mudó al Palacete Nott. </p><p>Lily recordó el artículo de Corazón de Bruja en el que Voivoreta Noisey había explicado las relaciones familiares de sus amigos y del incendio que supuestamente había acabado con la vida de Druella. A pesar de que la niña seguía viva, Lily pudo comprobar cómo el ala sur de la mansión estaba envuelta en una capa negruzca que nadie parecía haberse molestado en reparar. </p><p>—¿Y tu abuelo? </p><p>—Ha vuelto a Massachusetts; mi abuela es originaria de allí. </p><p>—¿Estará el día de la fiesta? </p><p>—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Cordelia cuando el carruaje frenó. </p><p>Ante la sorpresa de Lily, alguien abrió la puerta del coche. Un hombre de constitución fibrosa y ataviado con un uniforme similar al que llevaban los trabajadores del Expreso de Hogwarts les ayudó a bajar y les condujo hacia el interior de la casa. </p><p>—Vuestras pertenencias se hallan ya en su destino, señorito Malfoy. </p><p>—Muchas gracias, señor Whitman. ¿Sabe dónde están mis padres? </p><p>—El padre de usted está reunido con la matriarca, señorito Malfoy. Y la madre de usted está organizando la entrada del Jardín.</p><p>—Los esperaremos entonces en la Biblioteca. ¿Puede subirnos un refrigerio, señor Whitman? </p><p>El criado asintió y desapareció con paso presto. Scorpius los llevó hasta la biblioteca que, en un primer vistazo, parecía querer competir con la de Hogwarts. La sala tenía forma de H alargada y sus paredes estaba decoradas con cenefas y cuadros de todos los tamaños, además de un buen número de estanterías. Los chicos se sentaron sobre los sofás que había junto a una chimenea apagada y esperaron en silencio hasta que el señor Whatman llegó con dos bandejas de sándwiches y fuentes de fruta. Richard fue el primero en probar bocado. Lily, en cambio, no se atrevió a imitarlo. Apenas había desayunado antes de salir del colegio, pero la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado aumentaba su malestar y le cerraba el estómago.</p><p>—Lily —oyó que la llamaba Scorpius —, acércate, quiero enseñarte una cosa. </p><p>Caminaron despacio hacia una de las esquinas del salón, pues Scorpius, aunque había recuperado parte del color del rostro, parecía agotado. Se detuvieron frente a un tapiz de todos verdes y plateados que Lily reconoció enseguida. En Grimmauld Place había uno similar, aunque en el de su casa aparecían todos los colores de Hogwarts. Era un árbol genealógico. Antes de que Scorpius siguiera hablando, Lily localizó los nombres que se repetían en ambos tapices. </p><p>—Regulus Black. —Desplazó los dedos unos centímetros a la izquierda —Y Andrómeda ¿Black?</p><p>El hilo de los Tonks que, en el árbol genealógico de los Potter, llegaba hasta Teddy, aquí no era más que un nudo que dejaba a la mayor de las hermanas Black sin descendencia. A su lado, el nombre de Narcissa, escrito en plata, brillaba con más fuerza. </p><p>—Albus me dijo que Regulus y Andrómeda también están en tu árbol. —Lily asintió —. Los dos fueron Slytherin, así que supongo que lo llevas en la sangre —dijo Scorpius señalando su emblema. </p><p>Lily sonrió, pero no le pasó desapercibido el tono roto de la voz de Scorpius al nombrar a su hermano. Desde luego que Albus se estaba luciendo. Había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que el cariño que le tenía Scorpius a Albus era especial, distinto al que dirigía a los demás. Lily había visto a Scorpius enfadado con mucha gente, pero nunca con Albus. Con Albus parecía encontrase siempre cómodo, siempre bien. La niña buscó las palabras adecuadas, pero al pensar en su hermano, le vinieron también los rostros de Matilda y de James la última vez que habló con ellos. Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza. No, ahora no quería pensar en ellos. Ya lo haría cuando terminaran las vacaciones. </p><p>Acarició de nuevo el nombre de Regulus y, al acercarse, descubrió, en un trazo leve, como escrito a lapicero, el de Sirius Black. </p><p>—¿Borrasteis también a Sirius? </p><p>—No, al revés —dijo Scorpius —. Mi abuela está pensando en añadirlo.</p><p>“¿Por qué?” quiso preguntar Lily, pero alguien les interrumpió.</p><p>—¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? ¡Tus maquinaciones nos pueden llevar a la ruina! ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? ¿El repudio de toda la familia? ¿De tus nietos? </p><p>Lily y Scorpius se asomaron con cuidado de detrás de la esquina. Draco Malfoy había entrado como un basilisco en la biblioteca de su casa sin saber que había invitados allí. Narcissa lo seguía, apoyada en un bastón, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. </p><p>—¿Prefieres quedarte sentado viendo cómo tus hijos pierden los derechos que les son propios por sangre y ley? —Dio un golpe con el bastón contra el suelo y añadió: —Esta semana —volvió a golpear el suelo —es la presentación en sociedad de los nacidos bajo el Archernar y Druella tiene derecho a presentarse. </p><p>—Druella no tiene magia suficiente, madre, y lo sabes. Obligarla a venir es una crueldad. Los Ancianos la rechazarán. </p><p>—Yo no lo haré y sé que Eduardus tampoco lo hará. </p><p>—Eduardus no va a estar aquí y aunque seas regente del poder de los Greengrass, la tradición es la ley. </p><p>—Las cosas están cambiando, Draco —Narcissa había suavizado el tono, pero su voz seguía oyéndose en toda la sala —El repudio de tu padre y tu propio matrimonio son la prueba de ello. ¡Por Merlín! Tus últimas interacciones con la señora Granger-Weasley son… </p><p>Alguien carraspeó sonoramente y madre e hijo se volvieron. Astoria Malfoy había llegado y respondió al saludo de su suegra con un gesto de cabeza con el que señalaba a Richard, Cordelia y, un poco más allá, a Scorpius y a Lily.  Tras mirarlos, los dos adultos se disculparon y salieron de la sala. Astoria, en cambio, se acercó a ellos y tomó uno de los sándwiches que quedaban. </p><p>—No debes preocuparte —le oyó decir Lily cuando ella y Scorpius se sentaron con los demás —, aunque mi padre no esté te irá bien. Estoy segura de que a Daphne no se le olvidará ningún detalle. </p><p>Cordelia hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero en seguida se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. </p><p>—Quizás lo más adecuado sea que lleguéis a casa cuanto antes y así podáis descansar —siguió diciendo y Lily se puso en pie como un resorte. —Además, me gustaría hablar con mi hijo sobre la última carta de la directora McGonagall, y me temo que mientras haya asuntos familiares que tratar, me será difícil ser buena anfitriona. </p><p>—Sí, tía Astoria, considero que será lo mejor —respondió Cordelia. </p><p>—Si quiere, señora Malfoy, —añadió Richard y levantó la varita —podemos ir solos al Jardín. </p><p> La madre de Scorpius miró a Richard con cierto orgullo y Lily supo que, de todos los adultos que se iba a cruzar en aquella semana, ella sería la más amable. Los acompañó hasta la puerta y desde allí los tres caminaron hacia la salida. Los jardines se extendían unos metros más allá desde donde acababa el camino de gravilla y al otro lado de la fuente de figuras marmóreas que coronaba el patio exterior. Atravesaron una hilera de nogales mientras Cordelia describía todo aquello que podría salir mal el sábado de la fiesta. A su lado, Richard la escuchaba y de vez en cuando le llevaba la contraria, aunque sin mucha pasión. Lily no sabía qué decir. Para ella, Cordelia siempre había sido una persona insondable, con la que era imposible hablar y que rara vez compartía sus pensamientos. Siempre había pensado que era de las que tomaban la decisión para sí y no la compartía con nadie, pero ahora, quizás por estar en un ambiente seguro o por el gran nerviosismo que sentía, sus pensamientos se escapaban de cualquier muro de silencio que hubiera intentado imponerles. </p><p>—Saldrá bien.  —resolvió Nott antes de detenerse ante unas puertas blancas. —Druella acaparará su atención y Narcissa sabrá cuando presentarla sin que el clan Greengrass sufra por ello.</p><p>El Jardín del que habían hablado era un paseo vallado en cuyo centro se erguía un templete de columnas dóricas. En el suelo, entre cada una de ellas, alguien había construido con azulejos los emblemas de varias familias y en el centro, Lily distinguió el orgulloso cisne negro de los Malfoy. Richard se posicionó sobre el rostro fiero de un jabalí y Cordelia sobre la espiral de fuego que era el emblema de los Nott. Le extendió las manos a Lily que se agarró a ella con cierto miedo. ¿Y si por no tener su propio emblema no podía viajar? ¿Quedaría atrapada en el espacio, como hacían los incautos que no controlar bien el hechizo de traslación? Escuchó la voz de Richard, recitando una salmodia y cerró los ojos, apretando las manos de Cordelia contra su piel. La joven Nott, en cambio, intentó desasirse y Lily abrió los ojos asustada. Pero cuando lo hizo, el paisaje había cambiado por completo. </p><p>Una invasión de enredaderas aprisionaba las columnas del templete que, hace un instante le había parecido impoluto. La planta había cubierto la bóveda como si quisiera asfixiarla y derribarla, dejando caer polvillo blanco en el centro, donde ellas habían aparecido. Bajo sus pies, el emblema de la familia Nott apenas brillaba, aunque los colores aún se distinguían. A su alrededor, el resto de los emblemas estaban cubiertos de cicatrices y azulejos que sobresalían. El sendero que los llevaba de camino al edificio principal apenas se distinguía entre la maleza, como si en lugar de viajar en el espacio, hubieran viajado en el tiempo, a una época más decadente y sombría. <br/>El Palacete Nott era una residencia más grande que en la que vivían los Malfoy, pero también más apagada. La piedra oscura de la fachada se resquebrajaba en algunos sitios como si hubiera sido testigo de una batalla de hechizos destructores. Nadie salió a recogerlas y las dos niñas atravesaron el pasillo hasta el rellano principal. Allí, sobre una mesa de mármol, Daphne Nott les había dejado una nota. </p><p>—Cuelga la túnica sobre el perchero —le indicó Cordelia tras hacer ella lo propio —. Mi padre no soporta a los squib y la familia de mi madre se niega a contratar elfos domésticos, así que aquí los sirvientes nunca se dejan ver. —Abrió la nota y tras leerla añadió —Mis padres han salido; los veremos en la cena. </p><p>Lily sospechaba que Daphne habría dicho algo más, pero no quiso preguntar. La perspectiva de que, por ahora, solo estuvieran ellas en aquel mausoleo le resultaba más apetecible que la de conocer ya a los padres de su amiga. Se los había imaginado adustos, exigentes y poco tolerantes hacia su persona, y aunque a veces se reprendía por sus prejuicios, no era menos cierto que esa había sido la imagen que le había dado Cordelia de sí misma durante los primeros meses en Slytherin.</p><p>Mientras los esperaban, Cordelia le enseñó las habitaciones principales y el cuarto que, como invitada, tenía reservado. Al entrar en él, Lily sintió que se le secaba la boca. ¡En aquella habitación podría haber metido todo el salón de Grimmauld Place! La cama ocupaba el centro, frente a la chimenea y junto a esta, una segunda puerta comunicaba con la habitación de Cordelia. Esta descolgó varios vestidos del armario que había frente al ventanal y los extendió sobre el edredón. </p><p>—Están algo pasados de moda, pero dada tu condición social no resultará un problema</p><p>Lily se mordió el carrillo. No quería decir nada, pero se estaba empezando a hartar de aquel recordatorio constantemente que no pertenecía a la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, cuando Cordelia sacó los vestidos, no pudo sino admitir que, aunque ambas eran brujas, pertenecían a dos mundos distintos. Aquellos trajes le recordaban al vestuario típico de una película de época, y aunque eran preciosos, dudó sobre su comodidad. ¿Por qué los Sagrados Veintiocho, pudiendo vestir como quisieran, elegían una moda tan anclada en el pasado? ¿De cuándo era aquello? Lily no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que se remontaba, por lo menos, a antes de la Revolución Industrial. </p><p>Se probó uno de los vestidos, mientras Cordelia comentaba en voz alta los posibles cambios que habría que hacerle al traje para ajustárselo. Después, le hizo moverse a lo largo de la habitación para corregir su postura y hacerle ensayar el protocolo de las fiestas en sociedad. </p><p>—¿Crees de verdad que todo irá bien? —le preguntó Lily. </p><p>Con cada nueva cosa que le enseñaba Cordelia, menos probabilidades le veía Lily a la noche. ¿Cómo iba a pasar desapercibida si se movía como un pato? ¿Cómo iba a escabullirse para que Scorpius y ella pudieran repetir el hechizo de la varita? Además, a ella no se le terminaba de dar bien abrir las esferas. Matilda había sido la encargada de hacerlo anteriormente y Scorpius de lanzar los hechizos de repetición. Pero Scorpius a duras penas podía acercarse a la varita de su tía abuela sin marearse, y ella…, no, ella no era tan poderosa. </p><p>Retrocedió hasta la cama y se sentó con cuidado, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Aquel plan se complicaba por momentos y ni siquiera había empezado la semana. </p><p>—Necesitas descansar —dijo Cordelia y tiró del edredón —. Duerme; aún queda tiempo para la cena. </p><p>Lily siguió el consejo, pero, aunque Cordelia se aseguró de que no hubiera luz alguna que le molestara en la habitación, le costó relajarse. El hambre y la inseguridad de encontrase lejos de casa la envolvieron en un sueño inquieto. En él, se encontraba con sus primas, con Moira y Druella, y también con Cordelia, y las seis niñas subían lo que parecía la escalera de una torre que cambiaba de lugar, de forma, de posición. Lily subía despacio, primero de la mano de Matilda, después de la Cordelia, después de alguien a quien no podía distinguir. ¿Dónde se habían quedado las demás? </p><p>¡Atrás! —gritaba alguien. </p><p>Miraba hacia atrás, pero no las distinguía. Las llamaba, pero no respondían. ¿Realmente estaban atrás? ¡Sí! Ahora las veía, en un recuerdo que de pronto se superponía, un recuerdo en el que ellas caían, se resbalaban o se deshacían por culpa del esfuerzo. Aun así, delante seguía habiendo alguien. Alguien que le pedía que siguiera, que no se rindiera, alguien cuyo rostro no era capaz de ver, alguien que se reía, primero en un tono bajo, después a carcajada limpia. Una risa que le llenó de sudor la frente, que le hizo patalear y enredarse con las sábanas.</p><p>Por fin llegaba a la cima, a lo alto, a un llano sobre el que se alzaba una silla, no, un sillón, no, no, era un trono, un trono de oro y de plata. Un trono en donde la figura que la había guiado hasta allí —no podía verla, pero sabía quién era, aunque no pudiera reconocerla, lo sabía igual que sabía su propio nombre —, la figura se sentaba con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas. Y Lily la miraba a la cara, pero no la veía. Sus ojos solo eran testigos de la pequeña Lily mirando hacia el trono mientras la figura se ponía en pie y la empujaba, y los ojos del soñador veían a Lily caer sin poder hacer nada. </p><p>Angustiada, Lily se despertó y buscó a tientas la varita. Encendió las lámparas que había sobre la cama y descubrió una pequeña bandeja junto a la mesilla. Destapó el plato, lleno de sopa de verduras, y supo que se había perdido la cena. Se preguntó qué habrían pensado los señores Nott, pero según la sopa menguaba, también lo hacían sus temores. Volvió a meterse dentro de las mantas e intentó dormir de nuevo, pero se despertó en seguida. Cambió de postura un par de veces y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se acercó a la ventana. Destapó las pesadas cortinas con un movimiento de varita y atendió, sorprendida, al despertar de la mañana en el campo. El sol se anunciaba con una claridad que hacía aún más patente la decadencia de los jardines del Palacete. </p><p>¡El desayuno! No podía perderse también el desayuno. Se giró y buscó su ropa. Sobre el diván que había junto a la chimenea estaba, ya doblado y, por el calor de la tela, recién planchado, su uniforme de Hogwarts. Mientras se anudaba los botones de la camisa, miró al armario y dudó un momento. ¿Sería mejor llevar el vestido que le había enseñado Cordelia la noche anterior? ¿O ese solo serviría para los bailes? Hiciera lo que hiciese se iba a equivocar, así que, pensó para sus adentros, mejor hacerlo con algo cómodo. Salió de la habitación con la misma ropa con la que había llegado y llamó a la puerta de Cordelia. Nadie respondió. Echó una ojeada al pasillo, pero este estaba desierto. ¿Dónde estaría el baño? ¿O el comedor?</p><p>Caminó hasta la escalera principal, y acarició la balaustrada mientras descendía por las escaleras. Tenía la sensación de haber soñado con algo así, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo iba olvidando los detalles del sueño. Llegó al rellano y desde allí, vio varias puertas adornadas con ribetes de plata y ónix verde. Se acercó a una de ellas, y escuchó con atención. No parecía haber nadie al otro lado, pero, por si acaso, movió la manilla y asomó la cabeza. Centenares de libros le devolvieron la mirada desde la pequeña rendija que abrió y supo que se había equivocado. Se dirigió a las puertas que había al otro lado, con intención de repetir el procedimiento hasta encontrar a sus anfitriones. </p><p>—Y, sin embargo, querido, ¿invertir en asuntos muggles no está contra tus principios? </p><p>La risa socarrona de la voz congeló a Lily junto a la puerta entreabierta. Tragó saliva. ¿Debía pasar o echarse atrás y llamar? </p><p>—Contra mis principios está el depender de los inútiles del Ministerio —respondió el que, Lily supuso, era el señor Nott. </p><p>Aguantando la respiración, Lily dio un paso atrás. </p><p>—Por lo que comenta Cordelia, —añadió la señora Nott —los Potter tienen tendencia a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿no es cierto, señorita? </p><p>La puerta tiró de Lily con fuerza y la atrajo hacia el interior del comedor. Una mesa ovalada ocupaba casi toda la estancia y en un extremo de esta desayunaba el matrimonio Nott. Ella leía una revista que flotaba junto a su copa, al lado opuesto de su marido, que se echaba sobre el té gotas de varias ampollas que había sobre la mesa. Lily los miró, recordándolos, tal y como los había visto en el andén 9 y 3/4 el día de su viaje a Hogwarts, con un atuendo tan llamativo como el que llevaban en ese momento. Definitivamente, se había equivocado de traje. </p><p>—No espero ninguna excusa de tu parte —dijo la señora Nott ante el balbuceo de Lily —, aunque sí que te comportes con una mayor educación de aquí en adelante. Cordelia me ha comentado que careces de ropa decente y de que mantienes unas costumbres —se detuvo, como buscando la palabra correcta —propias de tu clase, así que espero que sepas reconocer el honor que te ha sido otorgado y no nos avergüences de ello. </p><p>Acto seguido, le indicó con un pequeño gesto donde debía sentarse y Lily, con el corazón en un puño, obedeció. Se empezaba ya a arrepentir de haber aceptado la invitación de Cordelia. ¿Sería así toda la semana? No podría aguantarlo. Aquello era como volver a ser seleccionada para Slytherin. ¿Es que había que batirse constantemente para que la respetaran? </p><p>—¡Buenos días! </p><p>Escuchó la voz de Cordelia, pero sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no le respondió. Vio con desazón el gesto que le dedicó la señora Nott y sintió que se hundía un poco más en su silla. Fijó sus ojos en el plato y tomó uno de los tres tenedores que tenía a la derecha. </p><p>—¡Qué modales! </p><p>—Es ese —le chivó Cordelia. —Luego te lo enseñaremos; sé que lo harás bien. </p><p>—Así me gusta, Cordelia. La fe en uno mismo es lo último que ha de perderse —corroboró el señor Nott. </p><p>—Mamá, ¿a dónde iremos estos días? </p><p>—Hoy a las diez vendrá la modista, y, con suerte, liberaremos la semana hasta el mismo día de la fiesta. Dadas las circunstancias —señaló a Lily con la taza de té entre las manos —lo mejor será aplazar las visitas hasta verano, aunque Pansy ha prometido retirarnos la palabra si no acudimos a verla con nuestra invitada. </p><p>—¿Podremos ir también a visitar a los Malfoy? —preguntó Cordelia pasándole a Lily un pastel y señalando a otro de sus tenedores. —Druella me escribió. </p><p>—¡Druella! —exclamó la señora Nott —Pero ¿en qué está pensando Astoria? —Se volvió hacia el señor Nott —¿Y Draco? </p><p>El señor Nott negó con la cabeza y después cubrió la mano de su hija con la suya. </p><p>—Es un movimiento arriesgado en una fecha tan señalada. ¿Te sientes cómoda con ello? </p><p>Lily miró a Cordelia que, tras unos instantes de vacilación, asintió. </p><p>—Quizás salga bien, Daphne —le dijo el señor Nott a su esposa —. Quizás nos haya llegado la hora de mover ficha. </p><p>Daphne miró de reojo a Lily y sorbió despacio el té. Se levantó poco después, con la excusa de ir preparar las salas. El señor Nott la siguió y Lily pudo por fin desayunar con calma. La visita de la modista fue, en cambio, un constante morderse la lengua y sentirse fuera de lugar, que, desgraciadamente, duró todo del día. A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, el señor Nott les anunció que la familia Parkinson estaba invitada a pasar el día con ellos y los siete, pues Pansy acudió acompañada de su padre y de su hijo, salieron a tomar el picnic a los jardines. Una vez lejos de la mirada inquisitorial de Daphne Nott, Lily fue capaz de aprenderse algunos de los pasos y gestos de etiqueta básicos a costa de la paciencia de Cordelia y Richard. </p><p>—Ahora que ya lo tienes, ¡queda lo más importante! —anunció este último con ceremonia. —¿Cómo hacemos para llevar la varita sin que nos descubran?</p><p>Lily los miró sin comprender. Ya habían estado en la mansión de los Malfoy con la varita, ¿no?</p><p>—No —respondió Richard como si hubiera entendido su mirada —, al poner tu mochila en el baúl, este la envió directamente aquí. Pero Theodore no es como Draco. </p><p>—Mi padre no tiene miedo a la magia negra, así que no vigila qué puede entrar en casa y que no. En cambio, según mi madre, Draco está obsesionado con ello. </p><p>—No solo eso.  La mansión Greengrass ya estaba, antes de que Draco y Astoria se mudarán allí, rodeada por cientos de amuletos que impedían el paso de cualquier actividad mágica sospechosa. Cualquier mínima cosa. Desde un elfo doméstico hasta una persona entrando con dos varitas. </p><p>—Hombre, que alguien tenga dos varitas es sospechoso —admitió Lily. </p><p>—¿Y si vamos solo con esa varita? ¿O también investigan las propias? —Richard negó con la cabeza, pero por el ceño fruncido de Cordelia supo que no la habían entendido bien —. Sí, si vamos en carruaje…</p><p>—No me imagino yendo a visitar a un amigo en un carruaje —musitó Cordelia. </p><p>—Pero para usar el templete necesitaríamos nuestra varita ¿no? —preguntó nerviosa Lily. </p><p>¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Por qué habían tenido los Malfoy esa necesidad de protegerse contra la magia negra? ¿Era por la influencia de los Greengrass? No, Cordelia había admitido que en su casa aquello no importaba; y Lily sabía, por los comentarios de los Weasley, que los Malfoy habían estado del otro lado durante la Guerra contra Sorvolo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, pensando en algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Sus amigos tampoco tuvieron mejor suerte y cuando se despidieron de los Parkinson no habían encontrado una idea que les satisficiera. <br/>Sin embargo, mientras Richard, Pansy y el señor Julius Parkinson se daban la mano y se situaban sobre el emblema del jabalí, Lily lo vio claro. Ninguno de los tres invitados sostenía una varita, pues Daphne movía la suya con precisión, enviando a los tres invitados de vuelta a casa. Aquella misma noche, después de cenar, Lily le contó la idea a Cordelia y esta, sin esperar ni un instante, pidió permiso a su madre para devolverles la visita a los Parkinson. Enviaron una lechuza a Scorpius y quedaron el miércoles para llevar a cabo el plan, pero mientras Cordelia y Lily esperaban, cogidas de la mano, el hechizo que habría de atraerlas a la casa de verano de los Parkinson, el señor de esta se apareció ante ellas con la respiración entrecortada. </p><p>—Niña —llamó a Cordelia —¿Está tu padre en el despacho? </p><p>La joven asintió, sin disimular la contrariedad que le supuso verlo allí, y miró a Richard, que había aparecido detrás de su abuelo, en busca de una explicación. </p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que lo ha descubierto? —preguntó Lily cuando el anciano se marchó. </p><p>—No—musitó este —Son los Ancianos; se enteraron ayer de que venía Druella y están preocupados. </p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily —Es solo una niña. </p><p>—Es una persona no mágica que conoce todos los secretos del mundo mágico —le corrigió Cordelia. </p><p>Se había llevado la mano a la barbilla y paseaba alrededor del emblema de su familia. Lily alternó la vista de ella hacia Richard. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿A qué se referían exactamente con lo de todos los secretos? ¿Acaso ellos no lo hacían también? ¿Por qué entonces era Druella una amenaza? </p><p>—No debería haber venido —murmuraba Cordelia rascándose la barbilla —. ¡Me será imposible pasar la Ceremonia así! Y luego está la profecía. —Se giró hacia sus amigos en un movimiento brusco —¡Todo el mundo la conoce! Estarán esperando que aparezca la varita. ¿Y si nos descubren con la de Bellatrix? </p><p>—Cordelia, tranquila —le pidió Richard. —Pensemos esto en frío. Vas tan rápido que creo que Lily se ha perdido. </p><p>La niña asintió, aunque no desconocía tanto como imaginaba Richard. Después de haber descubierto al señor Malfoy en Ollivanders, sabía que la varita que todos suponían que era de Druella era la que tenía Matilda. Y lo suponían, claro, porque, como había explicado Rose, los Malfoy hacían sus varitas familiares del núcleo de sus antepasados. Pero no tenía ningún sentido que se preocuparan por eso. La profecía hablaba de tres varitas de unicornio y la noche de la Ceremonia serían cuatro: dos unicornios, un fénix y un dragón. El plan de Druella no tenía nada que ver con la maldición. </p><p>—Y ¿por qué no arreglamos los problemas de uno en uno? —propuso Lily —¿Podemos enviarte desde aquí a donde Scorpius? Y una vez que lo tengamos, nos centramos en la Ceremonia. </p><p>Sus amigos accedieron, aunque Cordelia seguía nerviosa y no era capaz de ejecutar el hechizo de envío con efectividad. Sabían que Scorpius les estaba esperando al otro lado, pero era una confianza basada en el protocolo y no en el conocimiento. Lily maldijo en silencio la falta de móviles o de algo que permitiera a los magos comunicarse con más rapidez que una lechuza y con más privacidad que la aparición. </p><p>—¿Y si lo hace Richard y vas tú? —preguntó Lily cuando empezó a sentir la llamada del hambre —. </p><p>Lily miró a su amigo, pero este se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a algo que estaba más allá de ella, cerca de la puerta del Jardín. </p><p>—¿Qué estáis tramando vosotros tres? </p><p>El anciano señor Parkinson avanzó con una energía sorprendente para su edad y le arrancó la varita de Bellatrix a su nieto. La examinó con el ceño fruncido y luego se giró hacia Cordelia, señalándola con el bastón. </p><p>—Tienes una misión, muchacha. Céntrate en ella, y deja estos juegos para los adultos. </p><p>Después, agarró el codo de su nieto y con un hechizo silencioso los dos hombres y las tres varitas desaparecieron del territorio Nott. </p><p>—¡No! —gritó Cordelia —No, no, no.</p><p>Avanzó hacia ellos, pero ya era tarde. Se giró molesta hacia Lily, pero esta no supo que añadir. Volvieron en silencio al Palacete, donde Cordelia rehusó dar explicaciones a su madre y se encerró en su habitación durante el resto del día, para desgracia de Lily, que no se atrevía a vagar por la casa sin su amiga a su lado. Por suerte, Daphne no parecía deseosa de tenerla en la mesa, así que encargó a los sirvientes que le llevaran la comida a su habitación. El jueves a media tarde, la cena llegó con una pila de libros, una bolsa de pergaminos y una nota, en la que Lily reconoció la caligrafía de Cordelia. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>He de centrarme en la Ceremonia. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Estos libros y documentos pueden ayudarte con el trabajo de tu familia. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Algunos de tus antepasados son mucho más interesantes que tu abuela. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Y, aunque estaba tachada, Lily leyó la última frase: </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Si todo sale bien, el próximo cumpleaños será más divertido. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lo siento. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Lily arrugó la nota y la tiró a una esquina de la habitación. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no podía Cordelia decirle en qué estaba pensando? Ella también se la había jugado al perder la varita. Probablemente el señor Julius descubriría pronto la relación entre la varita y la enfermedad de Scorpius. ¿Y si podían rastrear al último usuario de la varita? Rose se metería en un lío, y ninguno de los señores Malfoy se lo tomaría bien. La abuela de Scorpius había dicho algo sobre la relación entre Draco y su tía Hermione, pero ¿qué tipo de relación era aquella? ¿Se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para que los Malfoy no los llevaran a juicio si Scorpius no se recuperaba pronto? ¿Y qué haría entonces Albus? ¿Podría perdonárselo si Scorpius moría? ¿Volvería a hablarse a Rose alguna vez? </p><p>Un hilillo de sangre en la punta de la lengua le hizo abrir la mandíbula y soltarse en labio. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio.  Albus entraría en razón, Scorpius se recuperaría y Richard convencería a su abuelo. Cordelia tenía razón: lo mejor era centrarse en lo más urgente. Agarró los materiales que le había ofrecido su amiga y se sentó con ellos en la cama. En uno de los pergaminos aparecía el árbol genealógico de los Potter y la no tan lejana relación que estos tenían con los Black a través de los abuelos de su padre. En el siguiente, Cantankerus Nott exponía las razones por las que no se consideraba a los Potter como miembros del Cónclave. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>El contacto estrecho con gente no mágica que carece de responsabilidad alguna en los círculos de poder se considera una falta de doble naturaleza. Por un lado, no observa con el debido respeto las leyes del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto establecido en 1692 y sancionado en 1714 por el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, desoyendo a las autoridades pertinentes. Por otro, no justifica su actividad en relaciones Inter especie consistiendo en participar de los secretos del mundo no mágico en un intencionado uso de proteger a la comunidad mágica de las barbaries del primero. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Los libros tenían un lenguaje más sencillo. El primero era una relación de los muertos que habían ocasionado las Guerras de Sorvolo. Los tres volúmenes que lo formaban estaban encajados en un estuche de terciopelo verde, pero para su sorpresa, aquellos que tenía la biblioteca de los Nott no se parecían a los suyos. El estuche original había sido completado con un cuarto volumen donde se añadieron, con el trabajo de la Asociación Colin Creevey, la lista de muggles que también habían sufrido las letales ideas de los mortífagos. ¿No tenían ese tomo o es que no se lo habían dado porque ninguno de los Potter estaba allí?  </p><p>Lily sacó el primer libro y comprobó que el prefacio era el que ya conocía. Todas las familias mágicas tenían ese libro en casa. Su abuela Molly lo leía en cada 8 de mayo, cuando los Weasley homenajeaba a su tío Fred y a sus tíos abuelos Fabian y Gideon. Cuando Teddy se levantaba para leer el extracto que hablaba de los padres que no recordaba haber conocido, y Harry leía las líneas dedicadas a Lily, a James, a Sirius y a Remus. Había más gente, más conocidos, mentores y amigos cuyo recuerdo llenaba de pena y desasosiego la casa, y que dejaba a los más jóvenes sin ganas de preguntar por los que nunca podrían volver. </p><p>Sin embargo, las cinco páginas que cantaban, en silencio o con la voz de la mejor veela del país, según lo pidieras, a los caídos y a la frágil paz que se habría de fraguar después, habían desaparecido. En su lugar, las hojas se habían fusionado y alguien había escrito, con una pluma y un trazo firme, una frase que acaparaba toda la atención: </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Las sociedades que se odian a sí mismas </em><em>son las primeras en sucumbir </em><br/><em>a la nostalgia de lo imposible. </em><br/> </p>
</blockquote><p>Cerró el estuche, lo apartó y cogió el último libro. Impreso en colores verde y rosa chillón, el editor había escrito en la portada con letras ribeteadas: La Trágica Vida del Niño Que Vivió. La firma de Rita Skeeter, justo debajo, le hizo dudar, pues a ninguno de sus padres le convencía la labor de la periodista. Aun así, Lily abrió el libro y leyó sorprendida el índice en el que se dividía la larga vida que había tenido su padre, Harry Potter, desde su nacimiento hasta que nació James. ¿Debía leerlo? Desde que había llegado al colegio había querido conocer más sobre el pasado de su padre, más sobre aquello que todo el mundo menos ella sabía. Se había sentido furiosa muchas veces por lo poco que había compartido Harry con ellos, pero ¿era justo leerlo sin su permiso? Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de Cordelia. ¡Ella sí lo había leído! Los Nott, los Malfoy, los Carrow, los Greengrass, hasta los Parkinson lo habían hecho. En unos días estaría comiendo con ellos, haciendo su presentación en sociedad rodeada de un montón de gente que conocía más de su familia que ella misma. <br/>Como Slytherin, Lily sabía que conocer a su enemigo era clave, y los Potter, tal y como indicaban aquellos pergaminos, eran el enemigo de esta gente. ¿Cómo iba a convencerlos de que la dejaran formar parte de ellos si ni siquiera conocía qué convertía a su padre en… un héroe? </p><p>“Además, si me lo hubiera contado, nunca habría pasado lo de Lockhart” pensó malhumorada. </p><p>Empezó a leer, y ya no pudo parar. La tristeza, la rabia, la vergüenza y el desconcierto se mezclaban en su cabeza conforme cerraba un capítulo y abría el siguiente. Entendió por fin el conflicto de su padre con el señor Dursley al leer La Alacena Bajo las Escaleras; y el consejo de Ginny sobre pedir ayuda en La Cuidadora del Basilisco. Comprendió las palabras de McGonagall explicando el origen de la Casa de los Gritos en Romance de Lobos, y sintió una extraña afinidad con su padre al leer El Ejército de Dumbledore y El Discurso de un Hombre Muerto.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegó el día de la Ceremonia se sentía somnolienta y aturdida por la ingente cantidad de información. Siguió con pasividad las órdenes de Daphne para prepararse y a las ocho, los Nott y ella viajaron hacia el Palacete Greengrass. En el templete del Jardín los esperaba Astoria, que los guio, junto a varias familias más, hacia el interior de la mansión. Lily caminaba agarrada del brazo de Cordelia, que le ayudaba a guardar el equilibrio. No solo le costaba evadirse de lo que había leído, sino que además aquellas ropas le complicaban el movimiento. La alargada falda y las distintas capas de tela le pesaban sobre las piernas; mientras que arriba, la ballena le sujetaban el torso de una manera que no estaba acostumbrada y, sospechaba, no lo haría jamás.</p><p>—¿Falta mucho? </p><p>Habían atravesado ya los jardines y el patio donde los sirvientes les tomaron las capas, pero aún estaban lejos de encontrar lo que Cordelia había llamado el lugar seguro. </p><p>—Mantente en uno de los sofás y si alguien te pregunta, di que te encuentras indispuesta. Nadie osará molestar a una dama que está cansada —le aseguró y Lily, por una vez, sintió el alivio de saber que no era imprescindible para aquella velada. </p><p>La zona de la fiesta estaba a reventar. Las familias se habían desperdigado entre las dos salas destinadas a los invitados y discurrían entre murmullos por un corredor con esculturas que, según informó con algo de envidia un caballero, habían sido regalos de magos de otros países.  </p><p>—No, ahora no —se quejó Cordelia. </p><p>Lily siguió la mirada de su amiga y descubrió con horror que sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto ya estaban allí y se acercaban hasta ellos con sus progenitores. </p><p>—¡Daphne! ¡Querida! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó la señora Carrow e hizo un amago de darle un abrazo. — Me sorprende que hayas venido; no sé si el deber de hermana llega hasta tales extremos. </p><p>Para sorpresa de Lily, Daphne respondió con una mueca mucho más torcida que las que le había dedicado a ella hasta ahora. Estaba claro de dónde había heredado Cordelia sus nulas dotes de disimulo. </p><p>—Una lástima que este contratiempo no te haya disuadido a ti de acudir esta noche —le respondió secamente. </p><p>—Oh, ¡cómo hacerlo siendo mi hija la favorita de la Ceremonia! —la señora Carrow puso una mano sobre el hombre de Archana —Y ante la oportunidad de presentar a la comunidad a una aliada. </p><p>Extendió la mano libre para acariciarle el pelo a Heather, que las sonrió ufana. </p><p>—¿Una aliada? —repitió Daphne tratando de disimular un ataque de risa —Flora, mujer, si vas a buscar a alguien de la plebe para adornar la presentación de tu hija, al menos busca a alguien con quien merezca la pena compartir mesa. —Se inclinó hacia las niñas y con una sonrisa que no les llegó a los ojos añadió —. Si te codeas con lo insignificante, seguirás sin ser importante. </p><p>—¿Acaso crees que la hija de Harry Potter va a ayudaros? —resopló la madre de Archana después de un incómodo silencio. </p><p>Pero Daphne movió la mano como apartando las palabras de la señora y se volvió sin despedirse. Empujó a Cordelia y a Lily hacia la multitud, dejando a su marido atrás. </p><p>—¿Dónde has estado el último cuarto de siglo, Flora? —oyeron decir al señor Nott. —Supongo que donde estaban tus abuelos el día de la Ceremonia de Tom.</p><p>Al oír la última palabra, Lily giró la cabeza, sobresaltada. James siempre decía que solo los magos que había adorado a Sorvolo lo llamaban por su nombre, y después de lo que había leído le costaba entender cómo alguien podía haber estado de su parte. Alguien que, como había dicho Daphne, la aceptara en su mesa. </p><p>—Oh, por Morgana, allí está Pansy —suspiró esta. </p><p>Se acercaron hasta la señora Parkinson, que en ese momento se reía de algo que había dicho su padre. A su lado, Richard miraba cabizbajo a su abuelo. </p><p>—Ah, la jovencita flor del Achernar—dijo Pansy tomando el rostro de Cordelia entre las manos —Estás tan guapa como tu prima. </p><p>—¿Al final se presentará? —preguntó Daphne.  </p><p>—Está en la biblioteca, esperando la llamada de Narcissa. Quizás le vaya bien algo de compañía. </p><p>Miró a las dos niñas y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Buscó la mirada de Richard, pero el chico la evitó.</p><p>—Salir de aquí como si fueran aún niños no es la mejor opción para Cordelia —murmuró Daphne con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>—Si se queda más tranquila —replicó Julius Parkinson —los acompañaré yo mismo a la biblioteca. Me gustaría hablar con ella antes de tomar asiento. </p><p>Lily apretó el brazo de Cordelia, y los tres siguieron al anciano a través de una de las puertas que comunicaban con el pasillo central. Richard caminaba junto a su abuelo y Lily se fijó en que apenas había diferencia entre el modo de vestir de uno y del otro. Parecía como si simplemente hubieran cambiado el tallaje, pero no había nada que marcara la enorme diferencia de edad que se llevaban. </p><p>—Disimula un poco —le dijo Cordelia con un codazo. </p><p>Lily no dijo nada. Recordaba el baile de primavera con Richard, pero no por lo que sospechaba su amiga. La decepción que había notado en las palabras de Richard aquel día aún no parecían resueltas. Después de la tarde en el jardín de los Nott pensó que ya lo habría perdonado, pero estaba claro que se había equivocado. ¿Habría estado disimulando para no hacerle un feo a Cordelia? Sacudió la cabeza cuando llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas!</p><p>Julius abrió la puerta de la estancia y la cerró tras de sí con un conjuro. Los tres muchachos se acercaron a la esquina donde aguardaban los hermanos Malfoy. Scorpius se había sentado en uno de los divanes, con la cara más pálida de lo habitual, mientras que, a poca distancia y subida a la escalera que había sobre una de las estanterías, Druella leía un libro. </p><p>—Señorita Malfoy —la llamó Julius y Druella asintió sin levantar la cabeza —¿Podría hacernos compañía aquí abajo? </p><p>—¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? —murmuró Cordelia. </p><p>—No lo está —musitó Scorpius con los ojos entrecerrados. </p><p>— Una lástima, porque necesito que me expliquéis claramente qué os traéis entre manos —replicó el anciano. </p><p>Los cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts se miraron sin saber qué decir, mientras Druella colocaba el libro de vuelta y descendía hasta ellos. Se atusó la falda y entrelazó los dedos sobre ella antes de hablar. </p><p>—¿Por qué habríamos de decírselo, señor Parkinson? ¿Acaso ganaríamos algo con ello? </p><p>—Estáis jugando con algo poderoso, jovencita. Y el poder, en manos de un Malfoy, no siempre me conviene. </p><p>—¡Abuelo! —exclamó Richard —No puedes decir eso en su casa…</p><p>—Soy algo más que una Malfoy, caballero —replicó Druella con el ceño fruncido —. Mi legado no es solo el de Abraxas</p><p>—¿Estás segura, pequeña? ¿De verdad quieres convencerme de que no te mueves por venganza? —El anciano se giró hacia la puerta y la señaló con el bastón —Al otro lado, se encuentra la comunidad que te rechazó por no ser suficiente, por no ser como ellos, y que lo único que aceptó de ti fue tu muerte. Ahora vas a hacer tu entrada en la Ceremonia sabiendo que todos te observarán como si fueras una alimaña, algo peor que un muggle, peor que un simple squib. —El hombre se detuvo a coger aire —. Hace cuatro días le confisqué a mi nieto una varita peligrosa, una varita cuyo núcleo acabó en manos de grandes magos del Cónclave, magos que sin embargo tuvieron a la diosa del Caos como patrona. ¿Quieres que de verdad crea que tu objetivo no es el mismo? ¿Tú, que tienes tantos motivos para caer en esa tentación? </p><p>Para asombro de Lily nadie dijo nada. La pequeña de los Potter se concentró en el anciano, buscando alguna similitud con Richard. El hombre tenía los ojos fijos en Druella, la ceja arqueada y el cuerpo inclinado hacia ella. ¿Por qué no se fiaba? ¿Es que no eran aliados, no eran amigos? Y los demás, ¿por qué no decían nada? Lo único que Druella quería era salvar a su hermano. Scorpius se hundía ahora en el diván, y su cara parecía testigo de un sufrimiento que no podía disimular, que nadie podía entender. Nadie excepto ellos, que sabía cuál era su origen y la única forma que existía de curarlo. </p><p>—¡Sí! —respondió Lily. </p><p>La niña notó los ojos de Druella sobre ella, pero Lily la ignoró. Julius Parkinson podría pensar lo que quisiera, pero ella sabía que Druella no tenía nada que ver con esa varita. Quien había sacado la varita de su escondite, quien la había condenado a atacar a Scorpius había sido la propia Lily. Ella era la única responsable. El anciano se volvió hacia ella y la estudió como si en sus ojos pudieran encontrarse las respuestas que buscaba.</p><p>—Destruir es mucho más fácil que construir. Y para ese sueño tuyo necesitas más poder que el que te dará esa varita. </p><p>“¿Qué?” se alarmó Lily “¿Cómo sabía aquel señor cuál era su sueño?”</p><p>—Pero ayudará, ¡le aseguró que no tenemos malas intenciones! —replicó Lily. </p><p>Apretó los dedos contra la piel de Cordelia, pero su amiga mantuvo su silencio. ¿Por qué estaba tan callada? ¡Ah, claro! El señor Parkinson era uno de los Ancianos. Si decía algo, pondría en peligro su propia Ceremonia. Richard… probablemente ya lo hubiera intentado, en vano. Y en cuanto a los hermanos Malfoy, Scorpius carecería de fuerzas suficientes y Druella tendría las manos atadas. Sí, ella era la única que podía ayudar a sus amigos, la única que podía hablar sin perder nada. </p><p>—¿Lo jurarías? ¿Serías el aval de tal promesa? </p><p>Lily asintió y entonces, con una parsimonia que le hizo dudar de las intenciones del hombre, este se acercó a la estantería, tanteó entre los libros y murmurando un hechizo, sacó la varita de Bellatrix de entre los volúmenes que allí había. Le entregó la varita a Lily, que la tomó con un escalofrío, y se despidió. </p><p>—En unos minutos, empieza la Ceremonia del Nombre —fijó la mirada en Cordelia y Druella —Espero que lleguéis a tiempo. </p><p>Caminó hacia la puerta, pero los jóvenes ya no le prestaban atención. Druella había sacado la esfera de su faltriquera y había tomado a Cordelia de la mano. Esta sacó la varita y murmuró un alohomora mientras Druella acariciaba con el dedo pulgar las runas escogidas. La esfera se desenroscó despacio y el tenue sonido apenas se escuchó bajo la voz del señor Parkinson, que las llamaba ahora desde la puerta. El hombre golpeó el suelo con su bastón y Cordelia, incapaz de esperar un minuto más, le quitó la esfera a Druella y se la entregó a Lily. Después tiró de su prima y la arrastró hacia el salón, sin apenas a mirar al resto del grupo. </p><p>Lily se sentía imponente allí, sujetando en una mano la varita y en la otra la esfera, como si fuera una especie de escultura cargada de símbolos. En la derecha, todo su miedo y la preocupación por los suyos, y en la izquierda, el botín con el que esperaba alcanzar sus sueños. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la esfera y alzó la frente, buscando a Scorpius. Dio un paso hacia él mientras este trataba de levantarse, pero cuando el joven Ravenclaw alzó el brazo para lanzar el encantamiento, algo le hizo tambalearse y se tuvo que agarrar de nuevo al diván. Lily se volvió entonces hacia Richard y por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la fiesta, éste le sostuvo la mirada. Sacó la varita y lanzó el hechizo de repetición. La varita de Bellatrix tembló sobre la palma de Lily, que notó con desagrado el áspero tacto de las astillas levantadas. Distintos relámpagos de tonos grises surgieron de la varita y chocaron con el material del que estaba hecho la esfera. Cuando la varita dejó de sacudirse, Lily la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo, y acarició con las dos manos las runas de la esfera para cerrarla. </p><p>—Subidla al cuarto de Druella —murmuró Scorpius. </p><p>El joven se había hundido aún más en el asiento y le caía un hilillo de baba por la comisura de los labios. Richard dio un paso hacia él, pero este levantó la mano, y, con los párpados caídos, negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—Id antes de que nos echen de menos —murmuró. </p><p>Al fin, Richard asintió y le hizo un gesto a Lily. Abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca, pero no había nadie en el pasillo. Atravesaron el rellano, corriendo a la sombra de la lámpara de araña que los vigilaba desde lo alto. Lily apretaba la esfera contra su estómago, mientras se arremangaba el vestido para no tropezarse. Subieron las escaleras sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, hasta llegar a las habitaciones. Una vez allí, Richard sacó la varita y abrió la puerta de Druella. La habitación de la niña le recordó a Lily a la que ella tenía en Hogwarts, pero con más libros y menos adornos, pues lo único que había en las paredes era un cuadro pintado al óleo. En él, la torre de un castillo medieval refulgía entre las llamas de un fuego que contrastaban contra un cielo negro y morado.  El pintor de aquella obra tenía que haber sido un mago, pues las llamas lamían sin cesar los sillares de la torre en una angustia infinita. Lily contempló hipnotizada el fulgor anaranjado y destructor, mientras Richard le arrebata la esfera y la escondía.</p><p>—Vamos, tenemos que volver. </p><p>Tiró de Lily hacia la salida, de vuelta otra vez hacia la escalera, hacia el salón donde los demás invitados atendían a la Ceremonia. Pero Lily no podía apartar la mente de aquel castillo, de aquellas llamas. ¿Qué simbolizaba ese cuadro? ¿Era el mismo fuego con el que los muggle habían atacado a los magos en la Edad Media? ¿O era al revés, un castillo de muggles atacado por los magos? ¿Y por qué tenía Druella un cuadro así en su cuarto? ¿Para qué necesitaba una cosa así, tan horrible, tan desagradable? Mientras la distancia con el salón menguaba, Lily se acordó de las palabras del abuelo Parkinson: “tienes motivos suficientes para querer vengarte”. ¿Tendría Druella en realidad segundas intenciones con respecto a la varita de Bellatrix? </p><p>—No, por Merlín, no —murmuró Richard de pronto. </p><p>Lily salió de su ensimismamiento para descubrir al señor Malfoy y al señor Nott caminando hacia ellos. Se giró, y señaló a las esculturas que había en los laterales. Los dos chicos se agazaparon junto a los pies de un Anubis, desde donde solo podía verlos un escarabajo pelotero. </p><p>—No lo comprendes, Nott —estaba diciendo Draco —, cada plenilunio recuerdo el precio de los sueños de grandeza de mi padre. Haría todo lo que está en mi mano para ahorrarles eso a los míos. </p><p>—Olvidas que hoy los hados están de nuestra parte —le respondía Theodore Nott —. Además, esta vez no seremos marionetas, sino quiénes deciden el destino del resto.</p><p>—Aun así, deberíamos— </p><p>Pero ninguno pudo escuchar lo que pensaba Draco, porque en ese momento el señor Whitman apareció con la frente sudaba y la respiración entrecortada. </p><p>—Señor Malfoy, disculpe, pero ha entrado un funcionario del Ministerio. No he podido detenerlo.  </p><p>—¿Y con qué derecho se ha atrevido? —inquirió Draco furioso. </p><p>—Con el que me otorga la gravedad de la situación —contestó el mago, que acababa de aparecer en vaqueros, zapatillas y una toga azul oscura. —Hemos detectado un uso de magia irregular ubicado en esta casa. </p><p>—Disculpe, señor… —le interrumpió el señor Nott — no importa. Los menores aceptados en el Cónclave tienen permiso para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. </p><p>—No se trata de un uso irregular común, señor Nott —siguió el funcionario sin inmutarse —, sino de la realización de una maldición imperdonable. Hemos detectado restos de una cruciatus en esta misma localización. </p><p>—¡No! —exclamó Lily, arrodillada en su escondite. </p><p>Richard le tapó la boca a tiempo y la fulminó con la mirada, pero Lily no podía evitar asustarse. ¡Los habían pillado! ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Examinarían la casa? ¿Y si encontraban la varita? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Hermione que aquella maldita cosa había vuelto a sus dueños legítimos, que podrían volver a darle forma a su núcleo?</p><p>—Tenemos que volver a la Ceremonia </p><p>Movió los labios contra la palma de Richard y este bajó la mano despacio, sin apartar la vista de la muchacha. Por un instante, los dos fueron conscientes de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, pero cuando Lily quiso decir algo, Richard giró la cara con las mejillas coloreadas. En ese momento, la voz de Draco le devolvió a la realidad.</p><p>—¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Lárguese ahora mismo de mi casa y no regrese!</p><p> Los gritos del señor del Palacete espantaron al funcionario, que aseguró que volvería con una orden de registro, y atrajeron a los curiosos que habían terminado de atendedor la Ceremonia. Por suerte, no parecía que el funcionario hubiera llegado en un momento importante, porque en seguida salieron Cordelia y Druella y la primera aseguró que todo había salido perfecto.</p><p>—Habla por ti —masculló Druella —¿Dónde está mi hermano? </p><p>—No se han expulsado —replicó Cordelia, mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la biblioteca. </p><p>—Tampoco me han aceptado —dijo Druella abriendo la puerta. </p><p>Cordelia quiso contestar algo, pero entonces descubrieron a Scorpius arrastrándose por el suelo, como si intentara llegar a la salida mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se convulsionaba, como Lily no le había visto hacer desde el ataque de Rose. </p><p>—¡Cordelia! Busca ayuda —gritó Richard antes de echar a correr hacia su amigo. </p><p>Druella y Lily lo siguieron y al poco rato llegaron también Draco, Theodore y el señor Whitman. Examinaron el cuerpo exhausto de Scorpius y el señor Malfoy dio instrucciones a su criado para que avisara a Astoria y diera por finalizada la velada. Mientras los invitados se despedían de Narcissa y Astoria, los Parkinson y los Nott se reunieron con la familia alrededor de la cama de Scorpius. </p><p>—Ese hombre tenía razón —les informó Draco después de examinarlo —, mi hijo está bajo los efectos de una cruciatus. </p><p>Pansy y Daphne se cogieron de la mano y el señor Nott torció el gesto, pero nadie dijo nada. Lily levantó los ojos con disimulo y vio como sus amigos clavaban la vista en el suelo. El señor Parkinson, en cambio, tenía la atención fija en ella y durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, Lily tuvo miedo de qué iba a decir. Pero el señor Parkinson se mantuvo en silencio hasta que regresaron Astoria y Narcissa, y los adultos decidieron encerrarse en el despacho de Draco mientras el señor Whitman y los criados preparaban las habitaciones de invitados para Richard, Cordelia y Lily.  </p><p> <br/>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tecnomagia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matilda no puede perdonarse no haberle dicho antes la verdad a Lily y tal y como se están precipitando los acontecimientos en Hogwarts, no sabe si alguna vez podrán hacer las paces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde su cama, Matilda oteó de nuevo el caos de su cuarto. Sus dos compañeras se habían vuelto a Londres a pasar las vacaciones de primavera y la paz que irradiaban sus camas hacía resaltar aún más el desorden que reinaba a su alrededor. Desde la discusión con Lily apenas había hecho vida más allá de la torre de Ravenclaw. Había tratado de evitar, a toda costa, cruzarse con sus primos y sospechaba que Albus estaba haciendo lo mismo. No había ninguna razón para ello, excepto, claro, la de siempre.</p><p>Desde que su padre le había contado cómo había sido la infancia de su tío Harry con los Dursley, Matilda había vivido con miedo a ser descubierta y abandonada. Y lo peor de todo no era que hubiera terminado pasando, sino la constatación de que sin sus primos, Matilda estaba sola.</p><p>Había mantenido a Lily en la ignorancia todo lo que el tiempo había dado de sí, y al final, la bomba le había estallado en la cara (aunque debía admitir que esta había sido activada por Nott) y ella se había vuelto a quedar sin amigos.</p><p>Durante la semana de vacaciones no había sabido nada de su prima. No la había ido a buscar a la Torre, ni la había esperado en el Gran Comedor o en la Biblioteca como solía hacer. Los dos primeros días había intentado hacer vida normal, pero al darse cuenta de que Lily no estaba por la labor de dejarse ver siquiera, se encerró en la Torre y sus salas de estudio le sirvieron para olvidar el mundo exterior.</p><p>Durante esos días había terminado casi todos los trabajos que tenía pendientes y había practicado hechizos hasta que le dolieron las muñecas y le salieron heridas en los dedos. Cada vez que le asaltaba una duda sobre los Potter, Matilda aferraba con mayor ahínco los libros, la pluma o la varita y volvía a zambullirse en los apuntes.</p><p>Pero las vacaciones estaban terminando y no podía mantener ese ritmo de vida para siempre. Había que volver a salir al exterior, volver a desayunar en el Gran Comedor y había que volver a las clases. A sentarse en un pupitre sabiendo que probablemente en las clases de Historia de Magia y de Pociones, Lily ya no solo no se sentaría con ella sino que ni se molestaría en hablarle.</p><p>¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a hablar de nuevo con Lily? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada antes? ¿Por qué?</p><p>Matilda suspiró cuando aquellas preguntas, que llevaba haciéndose con vehemencia desde la tarde anterior, la asaltaron en mitad de la vigilia y le hicieron despertarse. Con un esfuerzo casi titánico, la niña se incorporó y salió de la cama. Arrastró los pies hasta el escritorio donde la noche anterior, harta de batallar con su cabeza, había sacado un pergamino para anotar la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer para recuperar el control de su vida.</p><ul>
<li>
<blockquote>Hacer la cama</blockquote>
</li>
<li>
<blockquote>Ordenar la habitación</blockquote>
</li>
<li>
<blockquote>Ducharse</blockquote>
</li>
<li>
<blockquote>Bajar al Gran Comedor</blockquote>
</li>
<li>
<blockquote>Hablar con los Potter</blockquote>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Empujó la silla hacia el escritorio, derramando las prendas de ropa que se acumulaban allí por el suelo, y rebuscó entre ellas hasta dar con la varita. Con un gesto, la sábana se colocó encima de la manta y la colcha se dobló a la altura de la almohada. Después, probó a colgar cada prenda en el armario, pero las medias se enredaron entre las mangas de los jersey y los pantalones terminaron colgados de la percha como si estuvieran haciendo flexiones.</p><p>Matilda resopló y colocó los libros de texto y los pergaminos manualmente. Arrancó una lámina del taco de post-it mágicos que había a la entrada del dormitorio y escribió a los elfos domésticos para que arreglaran aquello. Después, procurando no pensar demasiado en las tareas que seguían en la lista, se metió en la ducha y se preparó para salir.</p><p>Bajaba ya tarde, aunque no habían quitado todavía la vajilla del desayuno. Había cenado en abundancia la noche anterior, pero aún así, seguía sintiendo el gusanillo del hambre golpeando contra las paredes de su estómago. Su madre solía decirle que no era hambre, sino nerviosismo pero para Matilda comer era una buena forma de lidiar con el desasosiego. Sobre todo porque para ello necesitaba energía, y ¿qué mejor forma de conseguirla?</p><p>—¡Matilda! —la llamó alguien una vez tomó asiento.</p><p>La niña levantó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la copa de zumo cuando vio a Albus acercarse a ella con una carta en una mano y un bollo en la otra.</p><p>—¿Qué tal has…? Apenas te he visto desde el sábado de la fiesta.</p><p>Matilda lo miró sin saber qué decir. Albus se sentó a su lado y movió la mano hacia ella varias veces, mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin conseguir decir una frase entera seguida.</p><p>—Esto… quería disculparme —balbuceó al fin —Por cómo me porté y eso.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Ya, sí, lo hago con retraso —Albus se giró hacia la mesa y, dejando la carta a un lado, se sirvió un vaso de leche fría. —Pero dice mi madre que mejor tarde que nunca. Prometo no volver a beber alcohol y ponerme taaan pesado.</p><p>—¡Oh! —exclamó Matilda —¡Era eso! ¡No! ¡No me molestó! Pensé que era…</p><p>—¿No? ¿En serio? —Albus arrugó la frente y terminó su desayuno —. Perdona, perdón, ¿qué estabas diciendo?</p><p>—Pensé que eras tú el que estaba enfadado conmigo. —“Venga, dilo, dilo ya, es el momento” —Por lo de lo Harry, lo de tu padre y el mío, por lo que dijo Nott del pasado.</p><p>—¡Frena ahí! —exclamó Albus.</p><p>Había extendido el brazo y abierto la mano delante de la cara de Matilda.</p><p>—Estoy hasta las mismísimas de ti y de Scorpius dándole vueltas al pasado. ¿Te has fijado en el follón que hemos montado solo porque no podéis dejarlo marchar? ¿Un pasado que ni siquiera es el vuestro?</p><p>—Pero ¡os engañé! No os dije nada y Lily pensaba que siempre habían sido amigos y James y tú me tratasteis como si fuera verdad.</p><p>—A ver, Matilda, que a Scorpius también le hablo y mi padre se lleva con el suyo igual de mal que con el tuyo —dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta —. Además, James ya lo sabía.</p><p>—¿Y por qué nunca dijo nada? —se estresó Matilda.</p><p>—Pero si sí que lo hizo. ¡Acuérdate! Os lo dijo a ti y a Scorpius el día que volvisteis de San Mungo.</p><p>Matilda abrió la boca para responder pero entonces se acordó. Aquel primer sábado en la planta de cuidados intensivos, el profesor Longbottom le había dicho a Scorpius que él no era el responsable de los efectos de las cruciatus que había visto allí. Y una vez llegaron a Hogwarts, James se lo repitió. Solo que en vez de centrarse solo en Malfoy, había alargado el brazo para tomar el hombro de Matilda y dejarles claro que aquello no era responsabilidad de ellos. Matilda, y ahora se daba cuenta, simplemente había decidido ignorar que aquella frase también la absolvía a ella.</p><p>—Si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, podemos hablar con él —dijo Albus tomando la carta de nuevo —. Hagrid nos ha invitado a tomar algo a todos.</p><p>La niña aceptó y los dos bajaron hacia la cabaña. Era un día soleado. Los jardines estaban a rebosar de estudiantes que, tirados en la hierba, disfrutaban del último día de vacaciones. La figura de Hagrid destacaba desde la lejanía, y los dos primos lo descubrieron encorvado en su huerto junto a una pequeña figura que Albus supuso que sería Hugo.</p><p>Al mencionar su nombre, el corazón de Matilda dio un vuelco. Había pensado en las clases que tenía con Lily, pero en Encantamientos y Transformaciones a veces solía sentarse con Hugo. ¿Y si ahora él tampoco quería compartir pupitre con ella? Bueno, estaba allí para descubrirlo, ¿no? Sin embargo, en cuanto Albus abrió la verja del huerto, y los dos vieron qué se traían entre manos el Hufflepuff y el guardabosques, Matilda olvidó su pregunta.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —exclamó Albus alucinado —¡Es enorme!</p><p>—Es uno de los regalos del Comité de Bienvenida —les anunció Hugo con el pecho henchido de orgullo.</p><p>A sus pies, en un hoyo poco profundo, sobresalía un hermoso huevo de manchas verduzcas y violetas. Arrodillado junto a él, Hagrid lo estudiaba con una lupa en la mano mientras acariciaba la cáscara con la otra mano.</p><p>—No sabemos que criatura saldrá, pero mi madre dice que probablemente sea un familiar.</p><p>—James apostó que era una cría de ojancos —dijo Hagrid guardando la lupa y sacando de su cazadora un auscultorio —, pero los gigantes son mamíferos.</p><p>—Rose cree que se trata de un ave; o de un tipo de dragón.</p><p>—¿Rose ha estado aquí? —preguntó Albus con tono neutro.</p><p>—Claro —respondió Hagrid —. Os invité a los cinco, pero el profesor Longbottom los llamó al poco de que llegaran.</p><p>Matilda abrió los ojos con temor. ¿No les estaría preguntando por la esfera, verdad? En los días siguientes a la fiesta, había oído a sus compañeros que el profesor Longbottom había sido el encargado de neutralizar a Lockhart para salvar a Lily; y que el hombre se había visto envuelto en problemas con el hospital de San Mungo.</p><p>Pero no tenía sentido. James y Rose no habían participado en aquello; bueno, al menos no de manera deliberada. Si Longbottom quería saber algo más, tendría que preguntarles a ella y a Scorpius.</p><p>—Dudo que sea algo grave —la tranquilizó Hugo —Probablemente, algo sobre la Liga de Quidditch.</p><p>—¿A Lily también la han llamado los de Slytherin?</p><p>—¿No te has enterado? —le preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido —Lily no está. Se fue estas vacaciones con los Nott y los Malfoy.</p><p>Matilda lo miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo que se había ido? Si hacía tres meses ni siquiera soportaba a Cordelia. ¡Por Dios! ¡Se habían batido en duelo! ¿Habría invitado a Cordelia también a pasar las vacaciones de verano en el valle de Godric? A ella, desde luego, no le había dicho nada. ¿Era porque no quería tener nada que ver con ella? ¿Habría preferido a Cordelia? Al menos ella le había dicho la verdad, eso tenía que concedérselo.</p><p>—No sé qué se le ha perdido en casa de Nott —masculló Hagrid malhumorado.</p><p>—Supongo que habrá ido a ver la Ceremonia del Nombre —señaló Albus —. Scorpius me explicó una vez en qué consistía. Aunque cuando le tocó a él no éramos tan amigos como para invitarme…</p><p>Lo dijo bajando la voz en cada palabra, por lo que Matilda apenas lo oyó. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y los tres muchachos se limitaron a esperar a que Hagrid terminará de examinar el huevo. Después de unos minutos, el hombre guardó las herramientas y señaló con el mentón hacia la cabaña. Cuando ya casi dejaban atrás las hileras de tomates y tomillo, un ulular les hizo girar la cabeza. Una lechuza se posó sobre una de las vigas que mantenían recta a una planta y estiró la pata para ofrecerles un ejemplar de <em>El Profeta</em>. Hagrid rebuscó en sus bolsillos una moneda y se la dio mientras Hugo desataba el periódico. Lo desenrolló y lo sacudió, abriéndolo de par en par, de manera que todos pudieran ver la fotografía que ocupaba la parte central y superior.</p><p>—¿Son estos los jóvenes de la Ceremonia? —preguntó Hugo y Matilda sintió un deje de envidia en su voz —A ver a quiénes conozco: Nott… Travers, Carrow. ¡Esta es Naila Shafiq! Y aquí está su hermana. ¿Y esta chica? ¿Quién es?</p><p>Matilda se inclinó sobre el periódico y contempló la foto en blanco y negro donde seis jóvenes ataviados con ropajes antiguos hacían una reverencia conjunta a un grupo de ancianos. Localizó rápidamente a los tres Slytherin y a las mellizas, con quien apenas había hablado, pues estaban en Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Pero, al contrario de para Hugo, ella sí que reconoció la sexta cara.</p><p>—Es Druella —señaló Albus que también se había acercado —. La hermana de Scorpius.</p><p>“Y la novia de Moira”, pensó Matilda.</p><p>Aunque llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar de nada personal con su hermana, que no sabía si seguía siendo así. Descubrir su relación había sido una sorpresa; lo único que le había dicho Moira de Druella cuando la conoció era que compartían cuarto y no se llevaban especialmente bien. A Matilda aquello no le había preocupado, porque Moira rara vez se interesaba por los que no estaban en su círculo más cercano.</p><p>Quizás habían congeniado al descubrir que ambas recibían lechuzas de casa, o Druella le había hablado de los magos y su incómoda relación con ellos, haciendo que Moira recordara las experiencias de su propia familia.</p><p>Lo cierto es que al igual que Druella, los Dursley también tenían razones para odiar a la comunidad mágica. No sólo por lo que había ocurrido con la tía Mary, sino por la negligencia que habían demostrado en el caso de su tío Henry. Buscando información sobre su familia, Matilda había dado con la vida de aquel pobre hombre, que había nacido en 1925 en Alemania con el apellido judío Greenstone y cuya vida había marcado irremediablemente el carácter de su hermana, Viola Greenstone, después conocida como Viola Evans, hasta sumirla en una constante paranoia en el que la opinión de sus vecinos era el eje central de sus motivaciones. El miedo de aquella mujer, su bisabuela, había golpeado a Matilda a través de las líneas del tiempo, de los archivos enviados desde el Ministerio de Magia y los documentos que su propia familia le había enviado. Y solo a la luz de estos había sido capaz de entender el porqué de la misión que Vernon y Petunia se habían autoimpuesto para eliminar la capacidad mágica de su sobrino. Por supuesto, eso no les disculpaba; no hacía menos horrible su comportamiento, pero algo en aquellos papeles le servía a Matilda para reconciliarse con sus abuelos, con dos de las personas que más la querían. Y a las que a veces echaba terriblemente de menos.</p><p>—Matilda, ¿estás escuchando? —oyó decir a Albus.</p><p>La niña levantó la cabeza y miró expectante a su primo, que sujetaba el periódico junto con Hugo. Este sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>—Lo leo de nuevo. Es de Nosey, la misma que hizo aquel artículo sobre el proyecto Pro-muggle de mi madre.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“<em>Decían los sabios de antaño que no había mejor estrategia para la paz y la prosperidad que la Educación, pero cuando hablamos de Hogwarts es un peligro confiar en que los objetivos de sus directores sean los mismos que el de la mismísima comunidad mágica.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Desde Dippet y la Cámara de los Secretos o el famoso caso de Dumbledore azuzando a su pupilo Harry Potter para crear un ejército en su nombre con el que derribar los poderes ministeriales, cada pocos años tenemos en el colegio una nueva estrategia política que trata de acabar con el gobierno central.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Esta vez la estrategia ha sido un intercambio escolar. Un intercambio, en apariencia inofensivo, que ha resultado ser la tapadera de ciertos grupos políticos extremistas que consideran que la actual política social del Ministerio de Magia es injusta y poco próspera para con sus intereses”.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó sorprendida Matilda.</p><p>Le costaba seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de la reportera, pero Hugo se llevó un dedo a los labios y sacudió la otra hoja del periódico que él sujetaba.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“<em>Durante las siete semanas que el colegio ha acogido a los distintos aquelarres de la península Finisterre, se ha ido extendiendo una peligrosa idea que, como una enfermedad, ha contaminado al brazo derecho del Cónclave. Hablamos, por supuesto, de la trasnochada idea de utilizar tecnología muggle como si de magia se tratase y de equiparar el poder de la una con la otra.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Estos intentos de aplicar la tecno magia no son nuevos, pero con la excepción de la radio o las cadenas del WC, que llevó a cabo la familia Hedwig, ningún otro intento ha llegado generalmente a nada. Esto no sería motivo de alarma por sí mismo, si no fuera por la increíble concatenación de unos hechos de los que este periódico lleva haciéndose eco los últimos meses y que hoy se pueden analizar bajo una nueva luz”.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>—Ni que quisiéramos dar un golpe de estado con tecnología muggle —resopló Albus.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“El primero, —siguió leyendo Hugo —que ya señalaba esta humilde trabajadora, era el descubrimiento de la farsa que supuso la muerte de una de las hijas del Cónclave: la señorita Druella Isolda Malfoy. La muchacha, a la que presumiblemente se había visto en compañía de una alumna de Hogwarts durante la mañana de Navidad, ha formalizado la Ceremonia del Nombre, desafiando no solo el estatuto que regula que ningún miembro no mágico de las familias del Cónclave podrá ser admitido entre sus líneas de poder, sino también desestabilizando a la comunidad mágica.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Para ello, se ha servido del espionaje y la manipulación, además del apoyo incondicional de ciertos personajes públicos que consideran que voces como El Profeta resultan perjudiciales para la población. Entre estos presuntos aliados destacan su propio hermano, S.H.M; la hija menor del héroe de guerra, L.L.P; y una compañera de estudios magifobos que, gracias a Lily Potter hemos podido identificar como Moira Dursley, hermana de la joven de Ravenclaw con quien se vio a Druella en Navidad.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>En sus planes primigenios estaba el sacar los secretos mágicos que alberga el castillo para reproducir su poder a través de la tecnología. Para ello, la pérfida muchacha utilizaría una herramienta que funciona como una varita y cuya única función es anular el hechizo que se carga en ella. El primer ensayo habría sido el caso de Gilderoy Lockhart, demostrando que es posible recuperar los recuerdos secuestrados por un Obliviate, y por los cuales el antiguo profesor se enfrenta a varios juicios en el Winzegamont.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El éxito de este primer experimento resulta peligroso puesto que es precisamente por medio del olvido inducido que se pueden implementar las medidas del Estatuto del Secreto. Devolver los recuerdos a los muggles sería contraproducente para nuestra paz.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero la segunda prueba se realizó nada más y nada menos que con una cruciatus, cuyo origen los agentes del Ministerios han rastreado hasta la casa de la Familia Malfoy y su origen parece ser el de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange, antigua prófuga de Azkaban y mortífaga fallecida. La varita supuestamente habría de estar bajo la supervisión de la señora Granger-Weasley, pero dada su participación y entusiasmo en el proyecto Pro Muggle, no debemos descartar la posibilidad de un conspiración.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Aunque aún no se ha demostrado el éxito de este segundo ensayo, sí podemos afirmar que el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería está traspasando, de manera voluntaria o no, secretos propios del mundo mágico. Secretos que, desde el Estatuto del Secreto nos ha permitido protegernos de las salvajes y vengativas poblaciones de muggles y squib que rondan a nuestro alrededor, y para los que no seremos capaces de resistir si, una vez descubran cómo hacer frente a las maldiciones imperdonables, decidan vengarse y declararnos la guerra”.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>—Espera —le interrumpió Albus —¿Está diciendo que tu madre es cómplice de una especie de guerra contra magos? </p><p>Hugo cerró el periódico con el ceño fruncido, y apretó el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras de la cabaña. Allí se sentó, abrió de nuevo la página y comenzó a releerlo.</p><p>—No te preocupes —dijo Hagrid sentándose a su lado —. Esto no es más que una sarta de tonterías. Nadie se lo va a creer. El equipo de Skeeter está perdiendo facultades. Quien quiera que se haya inventado esto, tiene mucho tiempo libre.</p><p>Hugo miró al guardabosques y después a sus amigos. Ninguno quería decirlo, pero sabían que Nosey no se había inventado nada. Cada una de las palabras que había dicho era cierta. No tenían ni idea de cómo los habían descubierto ni porqué Lily era uno de sus informantes.</p><p>—¿Y si lo fuera? —preguntó Matilda —Hipotéticamente. ¿Qué podría ocurrir?</p><p>Hagrid se rascó la barba con aire distraído antes de contestar.</p><p>—Nada, no creo que pase nada. ¿Druella Malfoy es la misma squib que se coló en el colegio? —Los niños asintieron —. Igual le hacen un Obliviate y listo. La desterrarán de la comunidad pero no creo que sea nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —inquirió Matilda algo molesta —¿Por qué le van a obligar a olvidar?</p><p>—Porque la magia ha de ser un secreto. Es lo único que permite que el mundo siga en paz, que los muggles no sepan que existimos.</p><p>—¿Y no debería ser mejor si lo saben e intentamos, no sé, convivir?</p><p>—No serían capaces —repuso Hagrid —. Sé que te cuesta verlo porque vienes de una familia muggle pero si supieran que existe la magia, no nos dejarían en paz. </p><p>—Lo dudo mucho —replicó Matilda acaloradamente —. A no ser que sepáis terminar con el hambre en el mundo, no creo que la magia solucionara nada.</p><p>Hagrid resopló y abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero Matilda ya había oído suficiente. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Le había molestado aquella conversación, aunque no sabía poner el dedo en qué parte concreta. ¿Había sido la arrogancia con la que Hagrid había hablado de la superioridad de los magos? ¿La insinuación de que los muggles eran unos inútiles solo porque no tenían magia? ¿De verdad creían que no podían hacer nada si los otros no les ayudaban? Habían sobrevivido durante siglos ellos solos; y su desarrollo tecnológico se había disparado especialmente tras el Estatuto del Secreto. En el momento en que los magos se retiraron a vivir en su burbuja, loa tecnología muggle había empezado a despuntar, y ahora mismo… Ahora mismo era capaz de revertir hasta una Obliviate, hasta un hechizo de tortura para el que los magos no tenían más que un cúmulo de cuidados paliativos pero que no curaban nada.</p><p>Pero había algo más, algo que le molestaba mucho más que esas soberbia, y era la idea, la horrible idea de que Druella no sería la única en sufrir el hechizo del olvido. También se lo aplicarían a Moira y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Se olvidaría su hermana de ella? ¿Para siempre? ¿Dejarían un resquicio en su memoria para los recuerdos de la niñez? Se verían una vez al año y Moira nunca entendería qué hacía su hermana en aquel colegio donde no se la podía visitar. ¿Se separarían irremediablemente, tal y como lo habían hecho las hermanas Evans? ¿A pesar de las promesas y de los continuos intentos por permanecer la una en la vida de la otra?</p><p>La idea de abandonar a su hermana la atravesó el pecho y se tambaleó. Se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera principal y el frío de la piedra la ayudó a calmarse.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>Apenas escuchó la voz, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podían siquiera obligar a alguien a olvidar? Aquello era como violar la mente de otra persona, era negarle parte de su esencia. Ya dolía cuando un ser querido te olvidaba porque su mente había perdido la energía necesaria, porque la enfermedad había hecho mella en ellos; ¿cómo se atrevía nadie siquiera a provocarlo?</p><p>Cerró los ojos y se abrazó, llorando, a los pilares que sujetaban el pasamanos de la escalera. Su corazón latía con fuerza recordando la mirada perdida de su abuela cuando intentaba localizar su rostro y el de su padre y el de su abuelo y las únicas caras que la visitaban eran aquellos que se habían ido mucho antes que ella.</p><p>¿Cómo se atrevían a creerse superiores por provocar el olvido cuando no eran capaces de curarlo? ¿Cuándo su único poder consistía en generar ese dolor por puro egoísmo?</p><p>—Ya verás como no pasa nada —seguía diciendo la voz y Matilda notó varios brazos a su alrededor —. Todo saldrá bien. Encontraremos una forma.</p><p>Cuando se tranquilizó, descubrió que Albus y Hugo la habían seguido hasta allí. Se apartó de una manotazo las lágrimas y se puso en pie.</p><p>—Envíaselo a tu hermana —dijo Hugo pasándole el pliego de la noticia — Y esperemos que Hagrid tenga razón y nadie se lo tome en serio.</p><p> </p><p>Pronto, sin embargo, quedó claro que ese no iba a ser el caso. Los días siguientes, el pasillo se llenó de rumores y no hubo momento en que el Gran Comedor, las Salas Comunes y las zonas de estudia no fueran testigo de aquella conversación. Poco a poco, además, el tono incendiario del artículo prendió mecha y los alumnos empezaron a lanzarse acusaciones entre ellos, como si la guerra de la que había hablado Nosey se gestara en el propio colegio.</p><p>La mayoría de los profesores optaron por complicar los ejercicios y mandar más trabajos para que los alumnos se olvidaran de una vez del tema, pero Matilda reconoció que se veían nerviosos. Había visto a McGonagall hablar con el profesor Longbottom y con Kingsley antes de que les anunciasen que la directora se ausentaría unas horas. Horas que se alargaron en días, en los que el colegio se fue sumiendo más y más en el caso.</p><p>—Con este ambiente, no quiero hablar de mi familia —le confesó Matilda a Hugo camino a la clase de Encantamientos —. Hace dos días, Carrow estuvo hablando de la caza de brujas y la fundación de la Primera Orden de los Caballeros de Walpurgis y casi nos acusa a nosotras de ser las causantes de las muertes de entonces.</p><p>Hugo subió los peldaños de la grada donde solían sentarse los de Ravenclaw y apoyó la mochila sobre el pupitre.</p><p>—¿A ti y a Lily?</p><p>—No, a mí y a Bhatia. —Matilda hizo un gesto hacia la chica que se había sentado detrás de ellos —Lily ni nos miró. Ahora se sienta con Cordelia y nunca se separan. Intenté hablar con ella pero creo que sigue enfadada.</p><p>—Quizás sea culpa mía —musitó Hugo.</p><p>Matilda se volvió hacia él con la pregunta en los ojos, pero en ese momento entró el profesor Flitwick y les pidió que sacaran los pergaminos. El hombre se subió al estrado y una vez arriba, observó en silencio los cambios de sitio de los estudiantes. Hasta ese momento, el posicionamiento por Casas había sido la norma, incluso cuando los aquelarres acudieron a las clases, pero ahora había una nueva división. Una frontera que no estaba dibujada en los emblemas de las Casas sino en algo menos visible y a la vez mucho más ruidoso. Los que apoyaban la posible alianza de magos y muggles se sentaban junto a Hugo y Matilda; mientras que al otro lado, con Naila Shafiq, Dirck Creswell y Ernie Bones-Fletchley, estaban aquellos para los que cualquier alianza con los muggles era una aberración.</p><p>—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Matilda mientras mojaba su pluma.</p><p>—Lily siempre ha querido cambiar las cosas —Hugo movió la pluma señalando a su lado de la grada —, pero yo le dije que solo la gente que tiene poder puede hacerlo.</p><p>“Quizás se esté acercando a los Nott para conseguirlo”, pensó Matilda y sintió cómo se hundía en la silla.</p><p>Si así era, entonces probablemente nunca volvieran a ser amigas. Matilda era consciente de que ella no podía darle ningún tipo de influencia a Lily: no era la más lista de su curso, ni siquiera de su Casa; sus padres no eran nadie en la comunidad, ni la muggle ni la mágica. De pronto, se le antojó que la idea de que Lily estuviera enfadada con ella era hasta preferible. Aunque sonara patético, al menos tendría la sensación de que le importaba; pero si ahora Lily escogía a sus amigos para conseguir poder, entonces ella solo le estorbaría.</p><p>“Si quieres esta alianza…” recordó Matilda que había dicho Nott la noche de la fiesta.</p><p>Sí, probablemente Nott le habría aconsejado a Lily que se alejara de ella.</p><p>—Mati —la llamó entonces Hugo —¿Estás…</p><p>Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues un chorro de agua le golpeó en la cara. Los dos se incorporaron de un salto y otro hechizo de agua chocó con ellos. Hugo se agachó, protegiéndose con la mesa, pero a Matilda solo le dio tiempo a levantar el libro de Encantamientos y utilizarlo como escudo. Escuchó, detrás de sí, una voz lanzando otro aquamenti y dirigiéndolo hacia el otro lado de la clase, donde los alumnos se habían puesto en pie y les arrojaban, no solo agua, sino encantamientos de levitación, de fuego y otros que hacían brotar enredaderas de las propias mesas.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Matilda.</p><p>—¿Estáis bien? —les preguntó Bhatia asomándose detrás de su mesa —A esta gente se le está yendo la olla.</p><p>—Pero ¿qué quieren? ¿Probar la fuerza de la magia a golpe de agua? —exclamó Hugo tirando de Matilda hacia su escondite.</p><p>Esta miró al profesor antes de agacharse. El pobre Flitwick parecía congelado a causa de la estupefacción, como si la sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo le impidiera tomar cartas en el asunto.</p><p>—Vámonos —propuso Hugo —. Está claro que la clase ya ha terminado.</p><p>Recogieron sus enseres mientras desviaban los hechizos y corrieron hacia la puerta, donde un grupo de alumnos de tercer año se había congregado esperando su turno.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? —preguntó alguien —¿Por qué Flitwick no acaba la clase?</p><p>—¡Hugo! —escucharon la voz de Rose —¿Qué le pasa a tu mochila?</p><p>Matilda se giró hacia su amigo y comprobó con horror cómo la mochila del muchacho se deshacía en hilos de agua, destruyendo todo lo que en ella había. Tan sorprendido como ella, Hugo los miró y balbuceó algo sobre la batalla que se había desatado dentro de la clase.</p><p>—Pero esto no lo ha hecho alguien de primer año —repuso Rose mientras intentaba contener el derrame de la mochila —. Esto no lo sé hacer ni yo.</p><p>—¿No puedes ayudarme? —preguntó Hugo desesperado —¿Quién…?</p><p>—Lo intentaré —replicó su hermana —Matilda, tú ve a buscar a James. Está en los invernaderos. Dile al profesor Longbottom que es una emergencia.</p><p>Matilda asintió y sujetándose la mochila echó a correr hacia la salida. ¿Cómo había empezado aquello? ¿Y por qué habían decidido arremeter contra Hugo? Ella tenía mucha más culpa de lo que había pasado. Ella era quien había metido a Moira en el colegio, quien había trabajado en el desarrollo de la esfera, quien había investigado en los posibles hechizos y runas que la hicieran funcionar. Si se desataba una guerra por culpa de aquellas esferas, ella sería la verdadera culpable, la cómplice real porque además lo había hecho con la premeditación de quien sabe que lo hace para provocar un cambio en la sociedad.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la entrada, se detuvo un momento a coger aire. Se apoyó la mano en el pecho y miró al cielo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Le pareció ver algo negro cruzando por encima del lago, pero no perdió el tiempo tratando de adivinar qué era. Reanudó la marcha hasta dar con el Invernadero nº5 y una vez allí balbuceó, respirando agitadamente, que era una urgencia, que necesitaban a James, que algo pasado había en Encantamientos clase.</p><p>Algo debió de entender el profesor Longbottom porque le hizo un gesto al mayor de los Potter y este salió con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Resollando, Matilda le explicó lo que había pasado y James, para desgracia de su prima,apretó el paso de vuelta al castillo.</p><p>—Espera —le pidió ella cuando ya casi estaban en la puerta —, así no puedo seguirte.</p><p>James se detuvo, pero cuando Matilda lo alcanzó descubrió que otra cosa había llamado la atención de su primo. El punto negro que había visto volando el lago había aterrizado en forma de carruaje y de él salían dos figuras altas, vestidas con ropas oscuras y cuyas capas ondeaban a su paso.</p><p>—¡Scorpius! —exclamó Matilda y sin saber de dónde le surgieron las fuerzas acercó hacia su amigo —Estás bien? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Conseguiste curarte?</p><p>Ante la atónita mirada de Draco, que parecía compartir el mismo día de sorpresa que Flitwick, la joven Ravenclaw abrazó a su amigo e, instantes después, James le dio la bienvenida con un apretón de manos.</p><p>—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta —le dijo James —pero tenemos algo pendiente.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo… grave? —preguntó Scorpius y miró a su padre.</p><p>Tras un instante de duda, el señor Malfoy cabeceó y le hizo un gesto para se marchará.</p><p>—Está bien. Yo hablaré con Kingsley y con Flitwick, pero ten cuidado.</p><p>Se despidieron de él y solo cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, Matilda se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás.</p><p>—¿No deberíamos haberle dicho lo de Flitwick?</p><p>—¿Por? —preguntó Scorpius </p><p>—¿Has leído últimamente el periódico? —Scorpius asintió y su sonrisa se desvaneció —Se han encendido los ánimos de medio colegio.</p><p> Encontraron a Rose y a Hugo en el claustro, rodeados de varios alumnos de primero y segundo que trataban de ayudar a contener el agua de la mochila. James se arrodilló junto a Hugo y probó varios hechizos hasta que la mochila fue recuperando de nuevo su forma, aunque se quedó con un tono azul traslúcido.</p><p>—¿Por qué le han atacado a él? —preguntaba una voz entre los curiosos. —No ha hecho nada malo.</p><p>—Hay que tener cuidado con los amigos que te echas —le respondió otra persona —Algunos apellidos son problemáticos. Entre los Malfoy, los Potter y esa Dursley…</p><p>—Sí, pero también estaba en el Comité de Bienvenida, ¿no? Y eso era una tapadera —añadió otro.</p><p>Matilda se volvió nerviosa hacia atrás, buscando el origen de aquel cuchicheo, pero Scorpius la agarró del hombro. Sacudió la cabeza, quitándoles importancia, pero algo llamó su atención al otro lado del claustro. Los murmullos del patio aumentaron conforme más alumnos se percataban de quienes habían aparecido bajo los arcos de piedra. Un grupo de Slytherin caminaba en formación apretada y con la mirada alta. Eran varios alumnos de distintos años, pero entre ellos, Matilda pudo distinguir los rostros de Cordelia y de Lily. También estaba ese otro chico que capitaneaba el equipo de Quidditch. El grupo se acercó hasta quedar a su altura, y uno de los Slytherin más alto interpeló a Scorpius.</p><p>—Ven con nosotros.</p><p>Matilda pasó los ojos de él a Lily, pero no pudo leer nada en sus rostros.</p><p>—Espérame en la Sala Común —le dijo Scorpius mientras se camuflaba entre las túnicas Slytherin.</p><p>Matilda asintió despacio, intentando captar la mirada de Lily, pero su prima parecía decidida a ignorarla. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaban así? Se volvió hacia los demás mientras el grupo de Slytherin y los curiosos se alejaban de ahí, pero los otros tres tampoco parecían más satisfechos que ella.</p><p>—¿Nos acaba de hacer pantalla? —exclamó Rose —¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo?</p><p>James asintió distraído, como si hubiera algo que le preocupara más. Se incorporó y levantó con él a Hugo. Después cogió a Matilda de la muñeca y la acercó hacia ellos.</p><p> —Escuchadme bien vosotros dos. No sé quién os ha atacado pero ha sido gente de vuestras propias Casas. Tú —apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Matilda —no te separes de Albus. Búscalo y pégate a él como una lapa. —Se volvió hacia Hugo —Y en cuanto a ti, llévame hasta tu Casa, necesito hablar con Lorcan y con Frank.</p><p>—Pero no sé dónde está Albus —dijo Matilda con un hilo de voz.</p><p>No entendía por qué James le daba tanto importancia a ese ataque. ¿Acaso no era normal que hubiera algunas peleas entre los estudiantes? En su anterior instituto, siempre había alguien que lanzaba una tiza, un cuaderno o incluso una silla contra alguien. Los adultos lo llamaban acoso escolar y decían que estaba prohibido, pero siempre encontraba una manera de existir, de colarse entre los huecos en que los profesores no miraban.</p><p>¿Acaso había en Hogwarts una ley no escrita que decía que no se podía atacar a la gente de la misma Casa? Pero no, Lily había tenido que soportar a sus compañeras que se metieran con ella sin parar. La misma Lily que se había cruzado ahora con ellos y había hecho como si no los conociera de nada, como si no fueran familia, como si su Casa fuera lo único real, lo único tangible que tenía en Hogwarts. La misma chica que hacía unos meses afirmaba que daba igual en qué Casa estuvieran tus amigos, ahora ignoraba a todo aquel que no fuera Slytherin. Y eso mientras las Casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se atacaban a sí mismas.</p><p>—Yo te ayudo —respondió Rose y la empujó con suavidad hacia el corredor.</p><p>Subieron las escaleras hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw mientras Rose murmuraba nombres de quién podía haber atacado a su hermano.</p><p>—¿Dédalo?</p><p>—No sé, no creo, pero —respondió Matilda.</p><p>Rose negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia delante. Dédalo Rowle, un Ravenclaw de tercer año las esperaba apoyado junto a la esfinge que guardaba la Torre de Ravenclaw con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Rowle —le llamó Rose con voz autoritaria —, dile a Albus que salga.</p><p>El joven se despegó con parsimonia de la pared y señaló a Matilda.</p><p>—Que entre ella a buscarlo —y añadió con una sonrisa —, si se atreve.</p><p>Matilda sintió un escalofrío y tragó saliva. No recordaba haber cruzado una sola palabra con el joven, pero por su tono él sí sabía quién era ella y lo que había estado haciendo los últimos meses.</p><p>—No me obligues a utilizarla —le amenazó Rose sacando la varita.</p><p>En ese momento, la esfinge se apartó y Rowle sonrió ufano ante el familiar sonido. Su gesto se desinfló en cuanto escuchó la nueva voz.</p><p>—¿Qué os pensáis que estáis haciendo? Rose, ¿qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Molly —la llamó Rose sin apartar los ojos de Rowle —¿puedes buscar a Albus? Es urgente.</p><p>Molly ladeó la cabeza, contrariada, pero se volvió hacia la puerta de la Torre. Aunque apenas había hablado con ella, a Matilda le sonaba haberla visto muchas veces con Albus. Su cabello liso y pelirrojo y su altura anunciaban a gritos el apellido Weasley, pero para Matilda aquella era una familia demasiado numerosa para tenerlos controlados a todos.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra, Weasley —le gritó Rowle —. Avisaré a Burke si es necesario.</p><p>—¿Vas a ir corriendo a chivarte al prefecto? —se burló Rose.</p><p>—Cuando se trata de traidores de la magia, toda protección es poca —replicó él —. Weasley, estate quieta.</p><p>—Pero alguien tiene que pararos —repuso Molly.</p><p>El chico aceró el gesto cuando escuchó cómo su compañera volvía a la Torre y alternó los ojos de Rose a Matilda. Esta sentía los dedos agarrotados, congelados junto a la túnica, cuya tela era lo único que la separaba de la varita. La había acercado en cuanto escuchó las palabras envenenadas de Rowle, pero sentía que si se movía un milímetro más, si conseguía agarrar y sacar la varita solo empeoraría la situación.</p><p>Cuando Molly volvió, no solo la acompañaba Albus. Un puñado de Ravenclaw se asomaron junto a ellos, y varios más se abrieron paso hacia Rose. Matilda sintió cómo le tiraba el estómago cuando distinguió a McLageen y Burke, los dos prefectos, a la cabeza del grupo.</p><p>—¿Albus? —le llamó Rose.</p><p>Matilda miró alarmada a la chica. Era imposible no notar el nerviosismo de su voz: si los Ravenclaw la atacaban, todos entenderían que estaban en su derecho. ¿Y cómo iba a defenderla ella ante tantos alumnos mayores?</p><p>—¡Albus! —repitió la joven —¡Ven! ¡No te quedes de brazos cruzados!</p><p>—No tienes derecho a exigirme nada —replicó su primo.</p><p>—¡No puedes seguir enfadado por eso!</p><p>—¿Y tú sí? ¿Durante tres jodidos años?</p><p>—Me equivoqué, ¿vale? —dijo temblando —Pero esto es más importante que nosotros. Tienes que asegurarte de que no la hagan daño.</p><p>—¿Y por qué íbamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Rowle —Es de nuestra Casa.</p><p>Matilda sintió que se le secaba la boca. Miró a Rose, a Albus, a Molly, a McLageen y a Burke. ¿En qué momento las relaciones escolares se habían vuelto tan tensas? Se acordó entonces de Bhatia, que la había defendido en el aula de Encantamientos. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Habría llegado a la Torre o la habrían atacado como a ella?</p><p>—Nadie va a hacer daño a nadie —aclaró McLageen pronunciado cada sílaba.</p><p>Dio un paso hacia Rowle, pero Burke la detuvo con un gesto.</p><p>—Megan, ella se lo ha buscado.</p><p>—Pero sería muy ruin por tu parte atacarla aquí cuando tienes tanto poder allí.</p><p>El prefecto no respondió, pero tras mirar largamente a Matilda, asintió y se acercó a Rowle. Tras susurrarle algo, el joven Ravenclaw bajó la varita despacio y le dirigió una última sonrisa torcida a Matilda. Esta movió los dedos con desesperación hasta agarrar por fin su varita, mientras el grupo de alumnos se deshacía.</p><p>Cuando se quedaron solos, Rose abrazó a Molly.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Esta le dio un beso en la frente y tras separarse, se giró hacia Matilda con los brazos en jarras.</p><p>—¿Por qué la han tomado contigo?</p><p>Matilda bajó la barbilla y negó con la cabeza nerviosa.</p><p>—No sé. También han atacado a Hugo y él no hizo nada.</p><p>—¿Cómo que han? —se escandalizó Albus. —¿Dónde está?</p><p>—James fue con él a hablar con Lorcan y Frank Jr. —explicó Rose —Y ahora que ya estás aquí, quiero bajar a ver si está bien.</p><p>—Te acompaño —dijo Molly —. Yo también quiero hablar con James.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Albus una vez se quedaron solos</p><p>La niña se había dejado caer a los pies de la esfinge y se frotaba las piernas para insuflarse ánimos.</p><p>—Perdona por no haberte defendido antes. La sola presencia de Rose me sigue sacando de quicio.</p><p> Matilda asintió despacio. No le había dado especial importancia, aunque ahora dudaba si era algo que debía haberla molestado. Pero había algo que la inquietaba más. Algo que había dicho McLageen, algo que había convencido a Burke y detenido a Rowle.</p><p>—¿A qué se referían? ¿Qué es eso de “el poder que tienen allí”? </p><p>Albus se acuclilló junto a ella y le acarició el pelo.</p><p>—Imagino que se referirá al Cónclave. Ellos pueden interferir en la decisión que tome el Ministerio sobre este asunto.</p><p>Matilda abrió los ojos asustada. ¿El Cónclave? ¿No era esa la sociedad que había condenado a Druella por ser una squib? ¿Cómo iban ahora a defenderla de las acusaciones de traición que alegaba El Profeta? Y si no había defensa para Druella, que al fin y al cabo, era de familia mágica, ¿cómo la habría para su hermana?</p><p>—No te desanimes, algo podremos hacer —musitó Albus sentándose a su lado —Si Scorpius estuviera aquí, encontraría una solución.</p><p>¡Pues claro! ¡Scorpius! Hacía menos de una hora, Scorpius había sido requerido para hablar con un grupo de Slytherin. ¡Fijo que había sido para hablar de ese tema! Muchas familias de Slytherin formaban parte del Cónclave, así que era natural que hablaran de ellos. ¡Y Lily! Potter no era un apellido con influencia, pero Lily se había ganado su derecho a ser parte de la Casa, había incluso conseguido asistir a una Ceremonia del Cónclave. ¡Ella sabría si había alguna posibilidad!</p><p>Se levantó de un salto, tiró de Albus y enfiló el pasillo hacia las mazmorras. Entre resuellos y dudas le explicó lo que pensaba, pero el muchacho solo se quedó con una idea.</p><p>—¿Scorpius ha vuelto?</p><p>—Sí. Espera, ¿sabes dónde está la Sala Común?</p><p>Matilda se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban? La decisión con la que había llegado hasta allí se iba perdiendo según doblaban las esquinas y recorrían nuevos pasillos. No recordaba haber acompañado a Lily nunca hasta la puerta, y el punto donde solían separarse hacía tiempo que lo había dejado atrás. Agarró a Albus del brazo, temerosa de que no pudieran volver a salir de ese laberinto, pero el muchacho sí parecía saber dónde se hallaban.</p><p>Enfiló el pasillo y giró a la derecha, mientras Matilda se preguntaba si ya era tarde para dar media vuelta y salir de aquel laberinto, cuando oyeron unas voces.</p><p>—Tienes que contárselo.</p><p>—No, no lo entiendes, no puedo—</p><p>Matilda y Albus intercambiaron una mirada: eran las voces de Scorpius y Lily. Corrieron hacia ellos y los encontraron en mitad de un pasillo tan anodino como el que había dejado atrás.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Albus —Lily, ¿a qué ha venido lo de Hugo?</p><p> —Yo no he tenido nada que ver —se quejó su hermana.</p><p>—Ah, ¿no? —se burló Albus —¿Y qué me dices de lo de El Profeta? ¡Fuiste tú quien le ha dado nombres y todo a los reporteros!</p><p>Lily apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia ellos, furiosa. Matilda estiró el brazo delante de Albus, pero para su desesperación, el chico no la hizo caso. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Así sería imposible que Lily les contara nada.</p><p>—Lily, ¿no puedes ayudarnos?</p><p>—¿A qué? —replicó ella —¡No! No puedo, no quiero. Si así es como se trata a la familia, no quiero ser de la vuestra.</p><p>—Pero ¡Lily! Mi hermana —dijo Matilda —, mi hermana nos necesita.</p><p>—No, no te necesita —gritó ella —. Tu hermana estaba mucho mejor sin ti; si no la hubieras arrastrado a Hogwarts todo estaría bien. Y yo, yo tampoco te necesito. después de lo de mi padre, después de tantas mentiras ¿es que de verdad esperabas que todo siguiera igual o qué? Déjame. ¡No! Ahora tengo otros amigos. Slytherin es mi familia. ¡Fuera! ¡Largaos de aquí! Dejadme en paz.</p><p>—¡Lily!</p><p>La voz de Matilda se ahogó en un sollozo mientras Lily se refugiaba en su Sala Común. Matilda se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de controlar el llanto. Todas sus esperanzas de que volver a ser amigas se rompían ante ella. Por una vez, su cerebro había sido certero, había leído bien la situación. Lily y ella no volverían a ser amigas. Primero por sus mentiras, y ahora por las ansias de poder de Lily.</p><p>Se giró hacia atrás cabizbaja y siguió a Albus y a Scorpius arrastrando los pies. La tristeza le aprisionaba el corazón, incapaz de analizar lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando. Delante de ella, los dos jóvenes caminaban el uno al lado del otro, con las manos casi rozándose, e intercambiando frases entrecortadas.</p><p>—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntaba Albus en ese momento.</p><p>—Desconocía si aún estabas enfadado…</p><p>—Ya, no he sido muy buen amigo estos días, ¿verdad?</p><p>—En ocasiones, resulta más sencillo perdonar el daño que nos hacen que el que hacen a nuestros…</p><p>—¿A nuestros seres queridos?</p><p>Scorpius se detuvo de repente, y Matilda frenó en seco, temerosa de chocarse con ellos e interrumpir su burbuja.</p><p> —¿Me quieres? —preguntó el joven Malfoy.</p><p>—Scorpius, es imposible no quererte. Todo el mundo—</p><p>—Ya, sí, todo el mundo. ¿Me quieres como todo el mundo?</p><p>Matilda dio un paso atrás, mirando a su alrededor, buscando una salida, un pasillo abierto, una escalera cercana.  Tenía que irse de allí y dejarles solos, aunque a la vez, sentía ganas de golpear a Albus para que hiciera acopio de valor, para que se lanzara de una vez, para que dijera en voz alta lo que todos sabían ya.</p><p>—Me gustaría quererte a mi manera —escuchó decir a Albus mientras se alejaba despacio —. Cogidos de la mano, cenando juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama, be—</p><p>“Qué monos” pensó Matilda echando una última mirada a sus amigos, que se besaban en mitad del pasillo, ajenos a todo, antes de desaparecer. James y Rose le habían pedido que no se separase de Albus, pero no tenía intención de quedarse a mirar hasta que acabaran. Tendría que aprender a defenderse sola, sin guardaespaldas. Sacó la varita y repasó los cuatro hechizos que conocía mientras cogía un desvío hacia la Torre.</p><p>Cuando llegó, descubrió con alivio que solo la esfinge vigilaba la entrada.</p><p>—¡Matilda! —escuchó a Bhatia al entrar —¡Por fin llegaste!</p><p>—Estábamos preocupadísimas —comentó Okafur, tirando de ella hacia su dormitorio —. Estos días no se puede ir solo por los pasillos. </p><p>—Después de lo de Encantamientos, hubo otra pelea durante la cena —dijo Bhatia —. Los hermanos Farley atacaron a Eugene Brown y a Andrew Finnigan.</p><p>—¡Tenías que haber visto a Longbottom! Estaba furioso. Nos enviaron a todos a las Salas Comunes y se habla de que mañana igual cancelan las clases.</p><p>—¡No se atreverán! McGonagall aún no ha vuelto pero… ¿Matilda? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Matilda intentó asentir, pero le dolía la cabeza. La tristeza de la charla con Lily había vuelto y se sentía sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a más cosas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras sus compañeras hablaban con emoción y escándalo y se metió dentro de las sábanas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Por fin consigo subir este capítulo! Llevaba varias semanas escritos, pero hasta hoy no he podido pararme a revisarlo y corregirlo. Estos días mi tiempo ha ido menguando hasta lo indecible y conforme se acerque junio lo voy a tener cada vez peor. Esto es porque este junio tengo un examen para el que llevo dos años preparándome y a duras penas puedo sacar tiempo para otra cosa. Los huecos de relax y tiempo libre los uso para leer y desconectar así del todo. </p><p>Así que voy a dejar esta historia en hiatus hasta junio. Este verano la termino, que quedan solo 3 capítulos y ya casi saboreo el final. Mientras tanto, voy a ver si descubro como compartir con vosotros la portada de esta historia, cómo dar los crédicos, y cómo cambiar algunas cosillas del formato, que acabo de descubrir los skins de A03 y estoy: emocionada. </p><p>Nos vemos pronto.</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374015">The Witch, the Muggle and the Squib</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita">Shiorita</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>